Festa dos Cisnes
by Vampira Black
Summary: A fic está sendo postada novamente por motivo de erros...
1. Aviso

**Olá!**

**Sim eu sei vocês devem estar perguntando "Essa fic não é novidade nenhuma Vampira, ta querendo o que?".**

**Eu sei já acabei de escrever Festa dos Cisnes há muito tempo, mas estou postando novamente porque uma das minhas leitoras a **_**Branca Takarai**_ **me avisou que a fic estava com problemas do capítulo 17 em diante, por isso resolvi posta-la novamente.**

**Não, não tem nenhuma novidade na fic e eu não fiz correção nem de uma vírgula, até mesmo às respostas aos comentários são os mesmos. Então quem já leu não se anime pensando que tem algo diferente rsrsrs vocês sabem como eu sou preguiçosa.**

_**Branca**_** muito obrigada por me avisar sobre o erro, infelizmente não teve como lhe informar que iria demorar a fazer a correção ou algo do tipo, mas espero que você esteja lendo agora e consiga terminar de ler a fic.**

**No mais agradeço a todo mundo que acompanha minhas fics e tem paciência comigo, sei que não sou fácil, quem não leu Festas dos Cisnes ainda, da uma olhada, espero que gostem!!**

**Mil beijos**

_**Vampira Black**_


	2. Apresentação

_**"Festa dos Cisnes"**_

**Autora : Vampira Black**

**Gênero : Geral**

**Capitulos: Prólogo - 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 - 16 -17 - 18 -19 -20 - 21 - 22 - 23 - 24 - 25 - 26 - 27 - 28 - 29 - 30 - 31**

**OBS: **

Está é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridíssima autora J.K. e alguns são meus. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus queridíssimos marotos.

A fic começa no quarto ano, mas tem várias alusões aos primeiros anos dos marotos e de Lily na escola. TEM SPOILERS do 6º LIVRO.

**Esta fic já foi postada e esta sendo postada novamente por motivo de erro em alguns capítulos.**

****** MUITO IMPORTANTE**** FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**** FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**** MUITO IMPORTANTE******

Nesta fic não a matança proveniente de Voldemort, é só uma história legal e engraçadas de adolescentes "normais" se é que podemos chama-los assim, mas isso não impede que tenha muitos pontos sérios na fic.

***

**Sinopse: **

- Lily eu não acredito você ainda está assim? - James perguntou com muita vontade de rir.

- Assim como? - Lily perguntou sem entender.

- Lílian Evans você está imunda com esses seus cabelos ruivos embolados e temos uma festa para ir daqui à uma hora. - James falou rindo. - Você sabia que todas as garotas estão trancadas em seus quartos se emperequetando?

- Mas eu acabei de sair de um jogo... Ah fica tranqüilo e eu vou ficar pronta. - Lily resmungou.

- Se continuar pensando desse jeito nunca vai conquistar seu príncipe. - James falou seriamente.

- Ah meu Deus você tem razão o que eu faço agora? - Lily perguntou murchando.

- Que tal começar tomando um banho?

***

**Apresentação dos personagens:**

***James Potter: **Gosta muito de sacanear as pessoas e de namorar, mas sempre ajuda quem precisa. Adora Lily e a considera sua melhor amiga, quer dizer considera sempre que ela concorda com ele, mas quando não...

***Sirius Black: **Grande amigo de James e Lily, muito namorador desde o segundo ano e também um pouco violento em suas brincadeiras. Considera Lily como sua irmã e James como irmão, mas nem por isso deixa de brigar com os dois.

***Remus Lupin**: Muito responsável e monitor da Grifinória. Muito atraente vive cercado de garotas, mas não deixa nenhuma se aproximar e tem uma queda por Lily uma vez que ela é a única garota com quem ele conversa.

***Pedro Petigrew: **Vive atrás de Sirius e James, arranja muita confusão e influencia muitas brigas. (é já devem ter notado que nunca falo muito dele).

***Lilyan Evans:** Lily é muito irresponsável, brigona, gosta de jogar quadribol, agir como um garoto gentil com os amigos, menos com James, pois o considera como um irmão chato e rabugento. E como toda garota normal de Hogwarts tem uma paixonite aguda por um dos marotos.

***Ophelia Graham: **É uma grande amiga de Lily, que sempre a ajuda com penteados e como Lily deve se vestir, Ophelia é muito gordinha o que a faz ter muita vergonha dos meninos, e faz Lily vestir tudo o que não tem coragem de usar, mas isso não a impede de estar sempre na moda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prólogo: Tudo Diferente**

Levantou a gola do casaco, enquanto caminhava apressadamente ao longo da plataforma, há muito tempo que não fazia esse caminho e para falar a verdade não sentia muita saudade. Pairava sobre a estação um nevoeiro denso que parecia sempre acompanha-lo e ao ver o Expresso recordou a primeira vez que o viu como ele era grande e majestoso com suas enormes locomotivas que apitavam e atiravam para o ar frio nuvens de vapor, agora com certeza não lhe parecia grande coisa. Agora tudo parecia tudo muito velho e desanimado pegou um cigarro e o acendeu.

Fumou lentamente, havia chego cedo demais na plataforma, mas era melhor do que ficar em casa tendo idéias, aquela seria sua última chance, se não pudesse ficar em Hogwarts, sabia o que iria fazer e com toda certeza aquele velho imbecil iria lembrar dele pelo resto da vida e não iria sobrar nada daquela escola, nem mesmo um resquício de poeira.

Aonde morava não era nem mesmo uma casa, só havia lama, sujidade e multidões de bruxos imundos intermináveis e incessantes, lembrou-se do seu objetivo e os seus lábios adquiriram uma expressão determinada, havia anos que planejava, sempre quisera fazer, o que ia fazer. Apagou o cigarro e entrou no expresso, essa seria uma grande viagem.

- Finalmente... - falou cansado olhando para o castelo.

- Bom dia. - o senhor falou olhando para ele enquanto este descia do trem.

- Veio me recepcionar?

- Sozinho? - perguntou surpreso.

- Na verdade alguns amigos meus iriam me acompanhar, mas decidi vir sozinho.

- Sábia decisão, sinal de que você ainda pode ter algum futuro.

- E será que eu terei algum futuro aqui em Hogwarts? - perguntou já com os olhos arriados, não adiantava se sentia impotente toda vez que o encarava, talvez devesse ter trago seus "amigos" para que o intimidasse.

- Bem temos uma vaga em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se você estiver interessado as aulas irão começar em setembro. - falou caminhando calmamente em direção as carruagens.

- O que? - perguntou surpreso pela primeira vez encarando o professor Dumbledore. - Eu posso me tornar professor?

- Bem vindo a Hogwarts Tom. - o professor Dumbledore falou sorridente, não sabia se aquela era uma sábia decisão, mas tinha que arriscar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 1: Como nasce a amizade**

Estava muito animada pegou seu melhor chapéu puido dentro dor armário, acabou de enfiar as meias coloridas e os tênis no pé e saiu correndo escada abaixo arrepiando todo seu cabelo cor de fogo, viu que suas malas já tinham sido levadas para o carro e quando finalmente chegou a garagem, simplesmente não tinha ninguém lá, e se perguntava afinal das contas porque eles estavam demorando tanto?

- Vamos logo mãe... Eu vou chegar atrasada. - Lily resmungou encontrando seus pais lendo o jornal na cozinha. - Vocês já viram a hora?

- Como? Falta muito para o trem sair, pelo menos duas horas. - sua mãe falou calmamente - Não vai pentear os cabelos querida?

- Mas os meninos vão chegar na minha frente. - falou aborrecida- E eu JÁ pentiei os cabelos.

- Calma, sua irmã nunca viu o trem está curiosa ela já vai ficar pronta! - seu pai falou animado, sempre ficava feliz no primeiro dia de aula de Lily.

- Afe... - Lily resmungou se jogando em uma das cadeiras próximas.

Enquanto isso...

- Ophelia querida você vai levar todos esses vestidos? - uma senhora muito gorda e com olhar carinhoso perguntou olhando a mala da filha.

- Ah mãe, tem os finais de semana em Hogsmeade, as tardes livres, os finais de semana, não posso ficar vestindo só uniforme ah e to levando toda maquiagem também e sem contar aqueles vestidos lindos que fizemos para Lily! Ela vai ficar parecendo uma boneca!

- Minha filhinha é tão cuidadosa e linda, não sei como ainda não arranjou um namorado naquela escola! - a senhora falou sorridente saindo do quarto da filha.

- Ah mãezinha parece que você não enxerga nada mesmo... - Ophelia suspirou triste acabando de arrumar o malão enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam para sua primeira viagem de trem.

lembranças...

- Sai do caminho BALOFA!! - uma garotinho falou empurrando uma gordinha de cabeça loura em uma cabine.

- O que é isso? - uma ruivinha falou assustada vendo aquela figura caindo dentro de sua cabine. - Meu Deus o que houve?

- ... Desculpa... - falava entre soluços - Um garoto me xingou, me empurrou... E e eu cai... - falava chorando alto.

- Não chora... Me fala quem foi? - a ruivinha falou com um nó na garganta.

- Não sei eu acabei de entrar no trem sou nova aqui... - falou esfregando as bochechas rosadas.

- Eu também sou nova e pode deixar que eu acho quem foi. - falou brava saindo porta afora deixando a loirinha sentada no chão de olhos arregalados.

- Mas... - ela somente pode murmurar.

- EI!! - gritou no meio do corredor movimentado. - QUEM FOI QUE JOGOU UMA GAROTA NA MINHA CABINE?- perrguntou enfezada com as mãos na cintura enquanto ninguém dava atenção a ela, a não ser um garoto que ria e um loirinho que se aproximou.

- Fui eu por que? Não gostou que eu joguei aquele saco de banha na sua cabine? - perguntou maldoso.

- Só queria saber quem foi... - Lily falou somente levantando a mão e a largando encima do rosto pálido.

- Como você ousa... - falou sentindo o rosto arder.- Não vai ficar assim! - falou saindo correndo.

- Sai daqui o animal... - Lily falou vermelha de raiva. - Senão leva outra!

- Mas que garota esquentadinha. - o garoto moreno que prestara atenção em tudo falou rindo.

- É o que? Quer também? - perguntou nervosa.

- Não... não, muito obrigado. Qual o seu nome? - perguntou sorridente.

- Lilian Evans. - falou estendendo a mão pequenina, que estava furiosamente vermelha.

- Muito prazer sou James Potter! - o garoto de cabelos castanhos falou alegre apertando a mão da garota. - Nossa foi muito legal o que você fez com o Malfoy!

- Malfoy? Isso lá é nome de gente? Parece Mofo ou qualquer coisa nojenta do gênero... Bem para falar a verdade é bem apropriado. - falou dando de ombros.

- Rs eu sei, você quer conhecer meus amigos? Eles são bem legais estão começando Hogwarts também.

- Hum vocês estão em qual cabine? Quero ver se a menina está bem...

- Ah estamos nessa logo aqui na frente! Depois vem mesmo em! - James falou animado.

Lily podia recordar claramente de tudo o que tinha conversado e acontecido em seu primeiro dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, tanto com os marotos como com sua amiga Ophelia, parecia ter sido ontem lembrava até do que tinha rido e porque havia se aborrecido e pensando naquilo sem notar já haviam chego e entrado na estação 9 e meia onde os alunos corriam esbaforidos e o trem jogava fumaça para todos os lados.

- Pronto chegamos! - o senhor falou animado mostrando o enorme trem.

- Ah então é isso... - Petúnia falou com nojo.

- Ora você queria tanto vir que achei que ia ficar maravilhada... Esse trem é incrivel! Você não acha Petúnia? - o pai de Lily falou tentando realmente a impressionar.

- Só se parece com todos os outros trens do mundo... - façou bocejando - Ele só faz isso?

- Ora Petúnia não fale assim... - sua mãe falou acalentando seu marido que adorava aquele trem.

- OI LILY! - Lily ouviu alguém gritar atrás de si.

- JAMES!? Vocês chegaram antes de mim não acredito nisso... Droga eu falei pra minha mãe...

- Saimos uma hora mais cedo de casa esse ano! - James falou orgulhoso.

- Todos os meninos já chegaram?

- Só falta o Pedro.

- Hum que bom pelos menos não vou ficar no prejuízo e você viu a Ophelia?

- Aquela sua amiga baleinha? Num vi não.

- Dobre sua lingua antes de falar dela ouviu? - Lily falou dando um beliscão no amigo.

- Aii ta desculpa, você é muito violenta Lily...

- Vamos deixa de ser mal educado e vai cumprimentar meus pais. - Lily resmungou.

- Ta bom ta bom... - James falou aborrecido. - OIá senhora Evans! - James falou dando um beijo na mão da senhora.

- Oh James galanteador como sempre. - a senhora falou com as bochechas rosadas ajeitando os cabelos loiros.

- Senhor Evans. - falou apertando a mão do senhor de cabelos vermelhos.

- Qualquer dia desses você me rouba a esposa rapaz! - o senhor falou feliz.

- Oi Petúnia.... - James resmungou.

- Hunf. - Petúnia resmungou.

- Você vai continuar cuidando da minha Lily este ano não James? - a senhora perguntou ajeitando os cabelos da filha.

- Com toda certeza não vou desgrudar dela por um segundo! - James falou batendo continência.

- Até vocês terem a próxima briga né? - o senhor falou rindo muito. - Mas vamos entrem não se atrasem por nossa causa.

- Esta bem, então tchau família até o natal! - Lily falou feliz acenando enquanto entrava no trem.

- Nossa você é tão amorosa... - James murmurou.

- Bem é você que sempre tenta agarrar minha mãe desde que a conheceu.

- O que eu posso fazer sua mãe é linda, nem parece que é a sua mãe! Da Petúnia então não parece nem que é parente! - James falou rindo enquanto Lily lhe estirava a lingua.

- Como vão crianças? - Lily perguntou invadindo a cabine com James atrás de si.

- Hoje você chegou em cima da hora Lily só não perdeu para o Pedro. - Remus falou anotando alguma coisa em um bloquinho.

- Hunf, o que importa é que eu não perdi, mas como passaram de férias? - perguntou se jogando no meio dos amigos.

- Para falar a verdade nossas férias somente começaram depois que vocês dois pararam de graça e fizeram logo as pazes. - Sirius lembrou.

- Não lembra disso Sirius senão eles começam tudo de novo... - Remus falou dando uma cotovelada no amigo.

- Ah que isso Remus não somos mais crianças para brigarmos por bobagem. - Lily falou rindo mechendo nos cabelos louros de Remus - Queria ter o cabelo igual ao seu...

- Ora seu cabelo ruivo é tão lindo! Você é muito fofa Lily. - Remus falou rindo.

- Ai ai... A Lily é realmente linda se me desse bola. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela para Lily.

- Principalmente quando não está tentando me descer o cacete... - James resmungou.

- Você é muito chato senhor Potter e... - Lily não conseguiu terminar de falar.

- Não acredito! Sou o último a chegar de novo? - Pedro perguntou surpreso.

- Ah bem feito! Esse ano você vai pagar o lanche de todo mundo! - Sirius falou animado sentando o amigo.

Depois de uma hora dentro do trem, de todos explicarem como foram suas férias fabulosas e comer muitas as custas de Pedro...

- Bem estou indo. - Lily falou sorridente se levantando.

- Lily não vai agora que a conversa ta ficado boa! - Sirius falou a puxando.

- Vocês sabem o trato fico parte da viagem com vocês e parte da viagem com a Ophelia. - Lily falou com ar importante.

- E porque ela não vem para cá? - Pedro perguntou sem entender.

- Porque depois de quatro anos de estudos juntos ela ainda tem vergonha de vocês... - Lily explicou pela centésima vez.

- Ela deve gostar de algum de nós... Ela pode ficar com o Pedro! - James comentou rindo.

- O que?? Porque eu? - Pedro perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- É verdade não é uma idéia ruim... - Remus parou para pensar enquanto Lily olhava pasma para os amigos.

- Porque assim Pedrinho a Ophelia perde a vergonha se aproxima e agente não tem que ficar dividindo a Lily. - James falou rindo.

- Podem parar de falar como se eu fosse uma coisa? E tipo não tem como me dividirem uma vez que não sou de ninguém.

- Ah que isso Lily, você sabe que é nossa irmãzinha mais nova, nossa coisinha fofa. - Sirius falou afagando os cabelos arrepiados de Lily.

- Irmãzinha que sempre apronta com agente e nos da cobertura, que apresenta as amigas e... - James complementava.

- Vou falar uma coisa, em primeiro lugar tenho a mesma idade que vocês, segundo não sou fofa e sinceramente não tenho a mínima idéia de como vocês vão ficar quando eu arrumar um namorado.

- Você está apaixonada Lily? - Remus perguntou assustado.

- Ainda não, mas podem ter certeza que vou arranjar um namorado um dia. E ai não vou mais ter tempo para vocês.

- Até parece, você parece um garoto, nem seus olhos verdes e esses cabelos ruivos que te deixam parecendo uma boneca vão conseguir convencer um garoto de ficar com você. - James falou rindo muito.

- Idiota. - Lily falou com raiva dando uma bolsada na cara de James e saiu irritada da cabine.

- Cara porque você adora implicar com ela? Você não disse que ela é sua melhor amiga? - Remus perguntou sem acreditar enquanto James falava meia dúzia de palavrões.

- Ué vocês não sabem que irmãos vivem as turras? - James perguntou alisando o rosto vermelho.

- Depois não fica chorando no nosso ombro porque ela não ta falando com você.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ai eis mais um 1º capítulo de uma fic, sinceramente eu tenho uma fic favorita entre as que escrevi, mas com toda certeza posso dizer que estou adorando as idéias que estou escrevendo e espero que vocês gostem de lê-las!

Novamente peço desculpas por qualquer erro de digitação, mas não tenho tempo de corrigi-los e tenho que admitir faço a fic fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo (ler jornal, ver tv, ouvir música,estudar, comer, entre outras coisas) então espero que sejam compreensivos...

E bem se tiver alguém ai que leu minhas fics anteriores, sabem que tenho muitas desculpas na ponta da língua e tudo mais, mas para quem não leu nenhuma fic minha ou que leu e não lembra a fic é atualizada toda madrugada de sexta feira para sábado (na medida do possivel).

Beijos

Vampira Black

Ps.: Quase que me esqueço, que tal para compensar todo esse trabalho que eu tive de múltiplas tarefas você me recompensar com um comentário!?

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 2: Um novo ano começa**

- Lily que cara é essa? Brigou com o Potter de novo? - Ophélia perguntou interessada vendo a amiga bater a porta.

- É tão óbvio assim? - Lily perguntou tentando sorrir. - Nossa eu sou mesmo muito previsível.

- Até mais do que você pensa... - Ophélia falou risonha - Mas dessa vez eles não deixaram você nem vir aqui falar oi! Impressionante o poder de persuasão deles...

- Ah me desculpe Ophélia, você sabe como aquelas crianças são. - Lily falou farta.

- Eles são iguaizinhos as crianças perdidas na terra do nunca, o James é o Peter Pan, com aquele complexo para não crescer e você a Wendy.

- Você leu Peter Pan dessa vez foi? Na última vez você falou que eu era a Branca de Neve, eles os anões e o James o Dunga. - comentou rindo.

- Fazer o que eu adoro esses contos trouxas e a culpa é sua por ter me apresentado a eles. E posso te falar com certeza que eu ainda escrevo um livro deles!

- Dos marotos? Não faça isso ele vão se sentir muito e ficar ainda mais metidos...

- Não idiota to falando dos contos trouxas. - Ophélia falou rindo - E ai mudando radicalmente de assunto quem pagou o lanche dessa vez?

- O Pedro já é o segundo ano seguido, ah e eu trouxe um sapo de chocolate e uma tortinha para você.

- Obrigada, mas eu estou de dieta. - Ophélia falou com o nariz torcido.

- De novo Ophélia? Para com essa bobagem garota você é tão linda assim.

- Lily é fácil para você falar, você já é linda, magra e tem quatro garotos lindos como amigos te perseguindo e protegendo.

- Eles só não são seus amigos porque você não quer, é muito fácil é só você entrar naquela cabine se sentar e rir e se esforçar muito para não distribuir uns sopapos de vez em quando.

- Definitivamente você tem que ficar mais feminina Lily, onde já se viu falar com tanta naturalidade que vai sair distribuindo sopapos? E essas vestes horrorosas, foras de moda e de contexto então?

- Você trouxe roupas pra mim de novo não foi? - perguntou impaciente - Ophélia quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que você não precisa gastar dinheiro comigo. Eu sobrevivo com uma calça jeans...

- Mas eu não gasto nada Lily, costurar é simplesmente meu hobby e você sabe que meu pai tem uma loja de roupas e tecidos, saiba que ele gostou tanto dos últimos modelos que eu fiz e que você se RECUSOU a vestir que colocou a venda lá na loja, e nem preciso dizer que é óbvio que compraram mais do que rapidamente.

- Está bem esta bem, eu prometo vestir alguma coisa que eu achar legal de vez em quando.

- Nada disso, você só acha legal camisetas e calças jeans, enquanto fica linda em um vestido bordado ou uma saia esvoaçante de cetim! Aposto que você seria muito bem aceita no mundo das modelos do seu povo trouxa.

- Desde quando você sabe sobre isso Ophélia?

- Desde que eu comprei uma revista chamada Vogue e amei!

- Ninguém merece... Você está falando igualzinho a Petúnia. É ela que adora essas revistas que só tem figuras...

- Ah Lily, por favor...

- Licença... - alguém falou abrindo a porta para o alívio de Lily.

- Boa tarde. - Ophélia falou se encolhendo.

- O que aconteceu agora? - Lily perguntou rabugenta.

- Nada, eu vim te pedir desculpa, fui muito grosseiro e um verdadeiro idiota. Foi mal. - James falou revirando os olhos.

- Foi o Remus que te forçou vir aqui né. -Lily falou rindo dando um peteleco no nariz do amigo.

- E o Sirius também . - falou desencanando e se sentando no banco para horror de Ophélia.

- Pois bem está desculpado agora se retire por favor.

- Está me expulsando? - James perguntou horrorizado - Eu nunca fui expulso antes! Muitas garotas deste trem com certeza queriam me ter por perto.

- Então vai procurar uma delas que idéia! - Lily perguntou levantando James do banco.

- Eu venho te pedir desculpas e é assim que você me trata? Como um cão imundo e sarnento?

- James você sabe muito bem como a Ophélia se sente na sua presença então por favor nos de licença. - falou já colocando o amigo porta afora.

- Ah então porque não falou logo que era por causa da baleinha? Assim você até me assusta Lily, porque não explicou logo?

- Você que está ofendendo minha amiga seu nojento, anda logo se manda.

- Até Hogwarts! - James falou sorridente.

- E então ele já foi? - Ophélia perguntou enfiando a cabeça do lado de fora.

- Unhum... Ophélia quando você vai deixar seu cabelo crescer em?

- Já te disse que uma pessoa gordinha como eu, de cabelos cacheados e loiros, não tem condições de ter cabelos compridos. Agora você...

- Ta bom ta bom, que tal voltarmos a falar sobre livros? - Lily perguntou cansada entrando novamente na cabine.

Depois de mais uma hora de viagem ao lado de Ophélia, viram o castelo se aproximar, e se sentiram totalmente agitadas exatamente como a primeira vez que chegaram a Hogwarts, todo aquele frio na barriga e a emoção de estar entrando no castelo, Lily e Ophélia mudaram de roupa rapidamente o tempo exato do trem parar e elas terem que descer.

- Bem vindos de Volta a Hogwarts! Alunos novos por favor venham, comigo! - um homem grande e com cabelo em execesso falava alto.

- Oi Hagrid!

- Lily! Ophélia como estão passaram bem as férias?

- Para mim foi perfeita. - Ophélia falou feliz - Trouxe um presente para você, fui eu mesma que fiz! - falou entregando um enorme pacote.

- Ah Ophélia você não deveria, muito obrigado, e Lily está falando com o James ou estão brigados de novo?

- Estamos muito bem Hagrid não se preocupe.

- Que ótimo! Agora eu tenho que ir até mais tarde garotas!

- Hum tem alguma coisa de errada, o Hagrid não está como de costume... - Lily comentou ressabiada. - Ele sempre nos amassa toda e quase quebra nossos ossos todas as vezes que nos encontra... Algo não ta certo.

- Vai ver é porque não deixaram ele trazer um bichinho novo para Hogwarts, qualquer coisa depois ele nos conta Lily, já estamos nos atrasando!

- Nossa é mesmo temos que correr as carruagens estão quase todas cheias e... - Lily parou tinha acabado de esbarrar em alguém e já conhecia esse perfume de longe.

- E ai sangue ruim... - Lúcius murmurou mal humorado

- Oi coisa feia... - Lily respondeu.

- Nossa quanta formalidade... É a primeira vez que vejo vocês se xingarem com tanta cerimônia. - Ophélia falou entrando em uma carruagem que já tinha duas pessoas cochilando.

- Bem é que basicamente estamos evitando um confronto. - Lily falou tentando parecer indiferente. - Tentando ser mais sociáveis... Afinal tenho que me tornar educada um dia não?

- E seria por que? - Ophélia perguntou obviamente não levando muita fé nessa repentina bandeira da paz.

- Porque a professora Minerva nos ameaçou com um ano de detenção... - falou fazendo uma careta.

- Só podia ser por isso mesmo... - Ophélia falou rindo sem acreditar. - Isso foi depois da briga de vocês que acabou ateando fogo nas masmorras?

- Exatamente... Desde esse dia em diante ela não tirou o olho da gente...

Lily se sentou feliz na mesa da grifinória, logo o chapéu começou a cantar uma música muito animada de como tempos novos estavam surgindo, como as sábias decisões mudavam todo um mundo e que só assim jovens poderiam ser felizes e viver em paz, por um motivo que não entendia adorou a canção e simplesmente a decorou inteirinha, logo viu aquela imensa fila de alunos novos, sempre se sentia feliz nessa parte, se lembrava da vez que havia colocado o chapéu seletor e ele gritara "GRIFINÓRIA", com certeza um dos melhores diasa de sua vida, nessas horas não conseguia acreditar que fizera de um tudo para não ter de ir para Hogwarts.

- Boa noite a todos os velhos alunos! Junto com os alunos novos estão chegando também novos tempos e um novo ano. Tudo com toda certeza irá melhorar e vocês se tornaram um dia os melhores bruxos de todos os tempos, bem gostaria de apresentar a todos o novo professor de poções Tom Riddle. - o professor Dumbledore falou animado. - Bem os avisos e formalidades que fiquem para depois, pois o que eu quero agora é jantar! - falou fazendo surgir toda aquela magnifica comida a frente dos alunos.

- Não acreito professor novo de DCAT... E é um gato! - Ophélia falou encantada. - Estava na hora mesmo do velho Aristoteles se aposentar, o velho chato...

- Cruzes tem uma cara que vai nos sugar até a alma... - Lily falou murchando. - Fala sério me deu até calafrio. - Lily falou sem jeito vendo o novo professor a encarar.

- Não sei porque está reclamando afinal você é ótima em DCAT, eu é que deveria estar preocupada. Opa parece que ele ta olhando pra cá! Lily pelo amor de Deus todas as meninas estão empolgadas, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Porque ele tem uma cara que me da medo? Cruz credo... Olha lá até a professora Minerva torceu o nariz para ele.

- Pra mim você está é viajando na maionese, aposto que deve ser um ótimo professor muito mais compreensivo que o Aristóteles.

- E ai minhas pequenas damas sobre o que estamos conversando? - Sirius perguntou feliz dando um beijo no cucuruto da cabeça de Lily.

- Sobre onde vocês estavam, faz apenas dez minutos que chegamos a Hogwarts e vocês já agarraram alguém? Isso é um recorde e tanto! - Lily falou checando seu relógio de muitos ponteiros que havia ganho de Remus.

- Que isso Lily é isso que você pensa da gente? - Remus perguntou vermelho.

- De vocês não apenas da marca de batom no rosto de vocês. - Lily falou passando um lenço na boca de Remus.

- Ah ta... Me desculpe eu realmente não quis parecer hipócrita, mas também não queria te deixar sem graça e...

- Sem problemas Remus, eu já sabia que era isso que estava acontecendo. - comentou rindo.

- Você viu temos professor de DCAT novo... Fiquei sabendo que ele quer se tornar diretor da sonserina. - James falou animado cortando totalmente a conversa entre Lily e Remus.

- Sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado com ele, quem quer ser diretor da sonserina? - Lily falou azeda.

- Não tem como ele se tornar diretor da sonserina agora, afinal eles já têm o professor Slug. - Remus falou como um professor.

- Isso é verdade e do jeito que ele é orgulhoso dúvido que ele deixe o professor Dumbledore dar seu cargo mais precioso... Aposto que vai dar vários presentes para o professor Dumbledore e várias festinhas para que nós gostemos mais dele como professor. - James comentou rindo.

- Ah isso vai ser realmente engraçado, será que o professor novo realmente vai travar uma disputa com o Slug? Acho difícil aquele velho é um verdadeiro babador de ovo é muito difícil competir com ele. - Sirus falou já pensando em quem deveria apostar em uma eventual disputa.

- Apesar de ser realmente engraçado é uma coisa que não nos interessa muito afinal, isso não não vai influenciar em nada para nós que somos grifinórios...

- Como não Remus? O porfessor Slug apesar de tudo é bem justo, independente de qual turma você for, se você for realmente bom ele da o devido valor. - James falou começando a formar uma discussão entre ele, Sirius e Remus, enquanto Pedro e Lily comiam animadamente.

- Hum porque eles estão sentados tão próximos? - Ophélia perguntou de repente assustando Lily.

- Ué pergunte a eles... - Lily falou empolgada comendo uma gelatina.

- Lily... - Ophélia falou fazendo seu olhar de cachorro sem dono.

- Porque vocês estão sentados tão próximos? - Lily perguntou indiferente com a colher na boca.

- Porque daqui da pra ver as pernas da Belatrix e das garotas mais gostosas da Sonserina. - Sirius explicou tentando não babar.

- Ei nós estavamos tentando manter uma conversa séria aqui. - James resmungou.

- Está explicado Ophélia? - Lily perguntou totalmente indiferente a James.

- Isso é repugnante... - Ophélia resmungou.

- Não é repugnante acontece que eles são garotos e seria realmente estranho se eles estivessem olhando para as pernas de outro garoto ou da professora Minerva.

- Argh... - foi a única coisa que Pedro conseguiu emitir.

- Por exemplo eu não ligo de olhar para a bunda linda e as coxas firmes e maravilhosas do Frank de vez em quando por exemplo. - Lily falou encantada como se estivesse vendo passarinhos.

- Lily você poderia parar de dar esses exemplos odiosos por favor? E sem contar que você é uma garotinha de 14 anos que não pode ficar pensando nessas coisas. - James falou incrédulo.

- O sirius pensa coisa muito pior, principalmente com a Belatrix que além de ser prima é três anos mais velha. - Lily falou acusadora.

- Tem uma ligeira diferença, o Sirius é tarado naturalmente. - James retrucou.

- Tarado não, só tenho bom gosto.

- Falando em bom gosto, está de vestes novas Lily? Está muito bonita. - Remus falou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah obrigada Remus... - falou corando - Minha mãe ateou fogo no meu uniforme velho e me comprou um novo...

- Por favor isso é bom gosto? Vamos falar de alguma coisa séria. Por exemplo de como a Audrey está linda... Como evoluiu do ano passado pra cá... - James falou apontando para os peitos da garota.

- Não acredito James a Audrey é uma chata, depois que gruda cruz credo nem espancando. Ela pode até estar com uns peitões agora, mas continua sendo insuportável... - Sirrius resmungou, deixando Ophélia envergonhada e com vontade de sumir e Remus completamente vermelho - O que houve Remus?

- Nada não... Só acho que tinha uma pimenta no meu prato... - falou sem jeito e Pedro deu uma risadinha incomoda.

- Ah eu fazia qualquer coisa para dar uns pegas nela... - James falou sonhador.

- Até me emprestaria sua vassoura novinha por uma semana? - Lily perguntou com um risinho no rosto.

- Ah com certeza, mas se ela não fosse tãã...

- Oh Audrey o James está a fim de você... - Lily falou rapidamente para a garota que estava pelo menos a dois metros de distância. - Não ta afim de ficar com ele não?

- Oooh eu? - perguntou com sua voz guinchada para horror de Sirius - Mas é claro que eu adorariiiia conversar com o Jameszinho! - falou mandando um beijinho para o garoto - Me espera ta?

- Cruzes... - Foi a única coisa que Sirius conseguiu resmungar - Da próxima vez que ela abrir a boca eu fico surdo...

- Lilyan o que foi isso? - James perguntou vermelho.

- Mas foi você que falou...

- E desde quando você obedece o que eu falo?? - James perguntou exasperado.

- James sinceramente, quando eu não faço você reclama e quando eu faço você reclama, você tem que rever suas prioridades. - Lily resmungou.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hola Hola!! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!! Eu sei que deve estar bem diferente do que tinham imaginado, mas ainda assim espero que tenham gostado.

*misshuyu: Agradeço muito pelo seu primeiro comentário a minha fic!!! Muito muito obrigada, não só por estar lendo "Festa dos Cisnes", mas também por ter lido toda "Quer Namorar comigo?", valeu mesmo, agora espero que você não permaneça no anonimato e continue comentando!

*(): Não tenho a mínima idéia de quem você é mais agradeço muitissimo o comentário já que infelizmente não apareceu o nome da pessoa... Mas eu acho que conheço essa escritra, mas tudo bem... Que bom que gostou tanto da fic, mesmo com as desgraças X ), eu não gosto de tanta tristeza assim e muito menos quero te jogar no fundo do poço. Agradeço muito por você ler a fic, também não sei se você irá ler esta fic, mas não tinha nenhum lugar para agradecer só aqui... Mas ainda assim muitos beijos!

*chely evans: Olá moça bem vinda!! Que bom que gostou tanto, você está fazendo uma vampirinha muito feliz!! Vou fazer o possível para atualizar essa semana e bem quanto a Lily, eu não a imagino tão perfeita assim, então a fiz do meu jeito.

*jehssik: Muito obrigada por ler Quer namorar comigo até o final e principalmente começar a ler agora a fic nova! Ah e sabe como é né não podemos perder o costume, o James nunca valhe alguma coisa... (Mas mudando totalmente de assunto a sua fic em quando sai capítulo novo???).

Muitos Muitos Beijos

Vampira Black

Obs: Bem eu fui muito boazinha, não matei ninguém (ainda) e consegui postar na data certinha, então que tal me recompensar com uma rewiew?

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 3: Uma doce Amizade**

- Lily você faz cada brincadeira de mal gosto. - James resmungou.

- Eu não estava brincando, tanto que perguntei se você me emprestava sua vassoura e você disse que sim então pego ela amanhã de tarde. - Lily falou simplesmente enfiando uma colher na boca.

- Nem pagando eu vou te emprestar minha vassoura nova, pega uma emprestada da escola. - James falou fazendo uma careta.

- Deixa de ser ruim James, e sem contar que quem emprestou foi você e não a escola. - Lily falou lhe estirando a língua. - Bem agora você já tem o que você quer e eu o que eu quero até mais tarde. - falou sorridente deixando o garoto para trás enquanto via Audrey se aproximar para dar o bote.

- Então Lily, já que você já resolveu seus negócios vamos começar a trabalhar. - Ophélia falou animada puxando a amiga pelo braço e aparecendo com um bloquinho e uma pena em mãos.

- Você não desistiu disso não é? - Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas é óbvio que não! - falou animada - Anda desembucha!

Meia hora depois...

- Ai nós estavamos nos encontrando nas instalações de uma bar, que mais se parecia com um porão úmido e imundo parecia que sempre ficavamos sentados ali sem fazer absolutamente nada, posteriormente depois do que me pareceu um século, saímos a luz do sol e eu podia jurar que as pernas do James estavam transparentes... Logo em seguida fomos jantar em um restaurante muito chique e as dessa vez eram as minhas pernas que estavam desparecendo, estranho não? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Se suas pernas estão desparecendo creio que é caso de procurar a enfermaria e não contar para a sua amiga. - falou a observando por cima do livro.

- Ah... Oi professor Riddle... Era só um sonho que eu estava contando para a minha amiga... Nada preocupante.

- Oh que ótimo senhorita... - falou esboçando um sorriso, pelo menos Lily achrou que aquela expressão era a tentativa de um.

- Evans... Lilyan Evans - falou quase gaguejando.

- Até a nossa aula então senhorita Lilyan. - o professor falou com seus olhos semi fechados fazendo Ophélia derreter de emoção.

- Viu só a culpa é sua Ophélia! - Lily falou querendo praguejar a amiga.

- O que? Você é primeira pessoa que consegue falar com o professor bonitão! Do que está reclamando? Onde já se viu anda com os garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e conversa com o professor Riddle o que você quer mais?

- E quem te disse que eu queria falar com ele? E tudo por causa de um sonho idiota. Besta besta besta... Agora ele sabe meu nome!

- Ah Lily por favor continua me contando, com esses seus sonhos loucos que eu estou montando meu livro! - Ophélia falou orgulhosa - Imagina além de grande estilista eu também me tornar uma famosa escritora? Ai ai é bom demais pra ser verdade...

- Já conheço gente famosa demais... - Lily resmungou.

- Mas não no mundo bruxo, vai deixa de ser má! Eu quero escrever um livro!

- Então o livro não é seu é da Lily, você só está editando os sonhos dela. Concluindo então que a grande escritora é ela. - James falou abraçando a amiga pelos ombros.

- Potter de onde você surgiu? - Ophélia perguntou assustada olhando para trás e poderia jurar que antes só tinha uma estátua atrás delas.

- Ora não te interessa. E ai Lily vim comparar nossos horários, acho que o seu ta igualzinho o do Remus...- falou se esquecendo totalmente que estava furioso com a amiga.

- Potter você não pode esperar só um poquinho, afinal se você não percebeu estamos conversando. - Ophélia falou vermelha.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Ophélia, a Lily acabou de tomar café da manhã e pegamos agora nossos horários você acha mesmo que eu não vou querer comparar? É óbvio que não tenho o mínimo interesse em saber quais as aulas que você está fazendo, mais eu realmente quero fazer dupla com Lily em poções e antes tenho que ver isso antes que a capturem...

- Só espera um instante por favor Ophélia. - Lily falou fazendo aquela cara de vamos apaziguar - Aqui o meu horário James, mas sinto muito lhe informar que vou fazer dupla em poções com o Remus, porque você só quer saber de fazer bomba de fedor e coisas do gênero.

- Ah isso foi no ano passado Lily, nada haver... Sem contar que se eu fizer dupla com o Sirius de novo o professor Slug vai pegar pra caralho no nosso pé...

- Adivinha!? isso é problema de vocês! - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Fala sério Lily, olha a Ophélia não faz poções e muito menos o Pedro, restando somente eu você, o Sirius e o Remus, você não acha sinceramente que aprenderiamos mais se trocassemos os pares de vez em quando para nos aprofundarmos na matéria e assim trocarmos opniões e aprendermos mais?

- É uma teoria interessante na verdade a melhor que já ouvi até agora... Mas não obrigada.

- Então voltamos a nós! - Ophélia falou animada.

- Já chega Ophélia por favor.

- Só mais um pouquinho Lily eu juro!

- Ta bem,olha logo depois começamos a jantar aqueles caracóis nojentos que eu odeio... - Lily falou ficando meio esverdeada só de lembrar.

- Escargot. - Ophélia falou indiferente continuando a correr a pena rapidamente em seu pergaminho. - Interessante eu tenho que procurar o que significa sonhar com escargot...

- E ai o James falou que aquele era o restaurante favorito do Sirius Black e do nada aparecemos caminhando de volta pelas ruas, graças aos céus deixando aquelas melequinhas nojentas no prato. E foi basicamente isso Ophélia... - Lily falou cansada.

- Não eu tenho certeza que tem mais coisas nessa sua cabecinha que você não quer me contar... Desembucha logo Lily! - Ophélia falou com os olhos arregalados e Lily achou que sua amiga se daria muito melhor como um daqueles inspetores de polícia que faziam interrogatórios.

- Ah isso é muito chato Ophélia, sem contar que eu já esqueci de tudo mesmo, continua no próximo sonho tá? - falou se espreguiçando.

- Mas Lily vai ficar sem conexão e sem senso nenhum e...

- Ei Lily valos aula de poções! - Remus falou animado.

- Claro! - Lily falou animada por poder se livrar da amiga.

- Estou indo para Runas Antigas, mas não pense que se livrou de mim Lilyan Evans. - Ophélia falou estirando a lingua para a amiga.

- Até agora eu não acredito que você não passou em poções Ophélia. - Lily falou revirando os olhos. - Aquela poção era tão fácil.

- Isso com certeza não é dos meus talentos Lily, seus sim com toda certeza. Sem contar que o professor Slug me desprezava totalmente né... Não que eu realmente me importe, mas bem eu já vou se não vou acabar me atrasando. - Ophélia falou sorridente deixando os dois para trás.

- Hum Lily, posso perguntar uma coisa? Quero dizer mais uma? - Remus questionou sem jeito.

- Desde quando você tem que pedir Remus? Tipo eu nunca vou deixar de te dar uma resposta, o Pedro talvez, o Sirius dependendo, o James sempre, mas você nunca!

- Bem você realmente não se importa de fazer dupla comigo nas aulas de poções? Não preferiria estar com o James ou até mesmo o Sirius?

- Claro que não! Tipo eu ia demorar um século fazendo uma poção com eles do meu lado. - Lily comentou caminhando calmamente a frente de Remus - Mas é claro que tem mais uma coisa... - E Remus a viu se virar rapidamente o encarando, com seus cabelos flutuando e seu sorriso encantador, sentiu seu coração disparar - Eu adoro ficar perto de você! - Lily falou ainda sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo. - Era só isso?

- Só... - falou totalmente vermelho dando graças ao céus por Lily não ter percebido seu coração disparar e ter se virado novamente para frente e não ver seu rosto arder.

- Então vamos! - Lily falou animada.

Já na sala de aula...

- Que cara é essa? - James perguntou ao ver o amigo entrar na sala.

- Nada demais...

- Nada demais? Quantas vezes na vida posso dizer que já te vi corado, isso é mais raro até do que ver o Sirius corado.

- Hum James sinto lhe informar que o fato de eu ainda conseguir ficar corado é graças a Lily que ainda me faz lembrar que realmente devo admirar uma garota.

- Nossa quanto amor... - James comentou rindo. - Não consigo acreditar que logo a Lily que não tem um pingo de feminilidade consegue fazer o Sirius lembrar que garotas tem sent... - James não conseguiu acabar de falar sentiu sua nuca arder e acabou acertando a cabeça na mesa.

- Se continuar a falar assim de mim vai levar uma surra... - Lily sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sim mestre... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

- Esse é meu amigo tão obediente... - Sirius comentou rindo, enquanto Remus e Lily iam para seus lugares.

- Cala a boca... Isso dói pra caramba...

Enquanto isso em uma mesa próxima...

- Hum Lúcius eu gostaria de falar com você um minutos. - Jemina falou ignorando o professor que estava dentro de sala.

- Pode falar Jemina. - Lúcius falou suspirando sem nem mesmo olhar para a loira que estava atrás de si.

- Bem eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas eu notei que você e a Evans estão se dando razoavelmente bem... - Jemina falou e não notou a cara de Severus que fazia dupla com Lúcius.

- Isso é uma novidade que eu não esperava... - Severus murmurou baixinho.

- Olha Petrow isso realmente não é da sua conta e você não tem nada haver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. - Lúcius falou secamente.

- Mas...

- Você está me atrapalhando, pode se retirar agora?

- É muito bom começar a chorar e pedir perdão Evans, pois eu vou tornar sua vida um inferno este ano! - falou com raiva retornando para sua mesa.

- Cruzes Jemina você fala como um animal faminto e está querendo matar a Evans para poder se alimentar de seu corpo. - falou indiferente enquanto cortava calmamente algumas raízes.

- Olha Narcisa eu sinceramente não sei do que você esta falando o Lúcius a detesta tanto quanto eu, não entendi realmente essa súbita mudança de atitude. E muito menos porque você que o ama tanta não se junta agente?

- Eu posso amar o Lúcius e tenho certeza que um dias ele vai ver que eu sou a mulher da vida dele e vai me aceitar, mas nem por isso vou me juntar ao fanatismo de vocês dois.

- Hum você pode não concordar com a distinção das raças, mas...

- Do que você está falando? Você só tem inveja dela, porque também queria estar cercada pelos garotos, porque queria ser linda como uma boneca e o principal queria ser filha da Katherina Evans, apesar dela ser uma trouxa.

- Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca e não fale sobre a Katherina por favor. - Jemina falou vermelha.

- Hunf e ainda fala sobre a distinção das raças... - Narcisa resmungou rindo.

Após uma aula nem tão divertida, quente, esbaforada e uma poção irritante Lily/Remus e Lúcius/Severus sairam com as melhores poções e notas, levando um grande e pomposo parabéns do progessor Slug.

- Nem acredito que saímos de lá... Temos aula de que agora? - James perguntou.

- Transfiguração. -Remus falou pensativo. - Bem eu tenho que correr prometi a professora MacGonagal que a ajudaria com os livros!

- Esse dai ainda me envergonha e vira monitor... - James resmungou para Lily.

- Não seria tão ruim, só assim o idiota do Bosco ia parar de pegar no nosso pé...

- Aqui você deixou cair... - Sirius falou sorridente para a primeiranista.

- Ah muito obrigada Sirius Black! - a menina falou vermelha.

- O Sirius é muito legal mesmo né... - falou olhando carinhosamente para o maroto.

- Que nada só está preparando o terreno para o futuro. - falou mas levou um susto ao olhar para o rosto da amiga - Nossa que novidade!

- O que? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Ah quanto tempo? - James perguntou risonho.

- Ah quanto tempo o que? - Lily perguntou indiferente.

- Você está apaixonada pelo nosso amigo Sirius?

- De onde você tirou uma asneira dessas? - perguntou vermelha.

- Da sua cara de beterraba estragada.

- Cala a boca. - Lily resmungou.

- Não vai me contar? - James perguntou aborrecido.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém entendeu James? E mesmo que gostasse com certeza você seria a última pessoa que eu iria contar.

- Sei iria correndo contar para Ophélia.

- Iria sim e daí? Ela pelo menos não iria ficar me sacaneando e dizendo para mim desistir.

- Por que você acha que eu diria isso?

- Porque eu te conheço James Potter. - Lily falou empurrando James com o dedo - Com certeza iria começar rindo de mim e falando em seguida: desista ele nunca vai olhar pra tua cara!

- Você pensa muito mal de mim Lily...

- James eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão. E não eu não estou apaixonada. - finalizou deixando James para trás.

- Estava aborrecendo a Lily de novo James? - Sirius perguntou se aproximando dos amigos - Ela parece estar furiosa...

- Hunf... Vamos deixa ela pra lá. - falou aborrecido. - Sirus você me contaria se estivesse afim de alguém?

- Desde quando você não sabe de quem eu estou afim? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Pergunta idiota... Já sei vou perguntar ao Remus!

10 minutos depois, na sala da professora MacGonagall...

- Que? De quem? - Remus perguntou vermelho - Quero dizer quer saber se eu te contaria se estivesse gostando de basicamente qualquer garota?

- Exatamente... - falou confuso.

- Claro, porque não James?

- Por que a Lily me acha um ogro insensível nesse sentido... - James resmungou.

- Bem ela não deixa de ter razão... - Remus falou pensativo.

- O que?

- Ora vamos admitir James você não é pessoal mais gentil e admiravel do mundo.

- Pois eu vou te fazer uma promessa, a primeira vez que a Lily se apaixonar eu vou fazer de tudo que ela dê certo com o garoto.

- Ah não precisa exagerar Pontas...

- Estou falando sério!

- Então promessa de maroto?

- Promessa de maroto. - falou apertando a mão do amigo.

Lily estava sentada animada e faminta na mesa da Grifinória, já estava comendo, quando sentiu alguma coisa quente correr por todas suas costas e seus cabelo começou a pingar no chão ao olhar para trás viu Lúcius parado com uma tigela de sopa não mão, um sorriso debochado e o chão e seus cabelos cheios de sopa de cebola.

- Oh me desculpe... - Lúcius falou com um sorriso cínico no rosto. - Escorregou.

- Eba!! Vai rolar porrada! - Jemina falou contente com as bochechas rosadas.

- O que? - Ophélia perguntou horrorizada.

- Ah sabia que estava demorando muito... - Jemina falou rindo.

- Ah cala essa boca. - Ophélia resmungou - Lily volte aqui não de confiança pra ele por favor, pode deixar que eu te ajudo a se limpar.

- E ai sangue ruim o que vai fazer? - Lúcius perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Nada... - Lily falou retirando o excesso do suco dos cabelos.

- Ah então definitivamente você está admitindo que é uma sangue ruim imunda, que não merece nem ao menos se sentar nesta mesa para comer?

- Não só acho que sou adulta o suficiente para ignorar e relevar tudo o que você fala Lúcius afinal eu não quero passar os meus anos restantes em Hogwarts brigando com você. - Lily replicou e Ophélia a e encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ótima escolha Lilyan. - uma voz falou por trás de Lúcius.

- Pro... pro...

- Creio que está tentando falar professor. Bem com certeza não pude deixar de notar o que estava acontecendo.

- Professor eu não tenho nada haver com isso. - Jemina falou taxativa apontando para Lily.

- É o que vamos ver, os dois para a minha sala agora.

- Há há você achou mesmo que eu estava falando sério Ophélia? - Lily perguntou rindo para valer - Claro que eu ia dar na cara do Lúcius e pegar a Jemina pelos cabelos, só que quando eu ia fazer isso o professor Riddle apareceu atrás de vocês, então fiquei quietinha na minha.

- Nem acredito que o professor Riddle te defendeu!

- Ele não me defendeu! Apenas fez o serviço dele, que idéia... - Lily resmungou não adiantava não conseguia ir com a cara daquele professor. - Vamos eu tenho que me limpar.

- Lily sinceramente não sei como você consegue não gostar do professor... - Ophélia falou sem notar uma sombra atrás de si.

- Ah Ophélia vira esse disco por favor e também tem o fato de... Opa me desculpe. - falou ao esbarrar na garota e ia seguir em frente se não fosse aquele comentário...

- Oh você não é a garota que fica rodeada pelos marotos? - perguntou sorridente.

- Bem se for os quatro de uma vez só eu acho que sim... - Lily falou sem entender afinal todas as garotas de Howarts sabiam que ela era amiga dos marotos.

- Muito prazer eu me chamo Dominique. - a garota de longos cabelos loiros e sedosos falou sorridente.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Muito obrigada mesmo, realmente tem gente lendo a fic e me mandando rewiews que emoção!!! Tipo é óbvio que eu fiquei com medo de que ninguém fosse ler uma vez que a fic é Universo Alternativo, então agradeço muito novamenteeee!!! To feliz! To feliz! To feliz!

Mas vocês em to descobrindo um monte de gente que li as minhas fics e não falavam nada!!! Agradeço muito por vocês comentarem agora! Valeu mesmo!!!

Thayna abreu: Sei que você provavelmente não lê essa fic, mas queria amostrar para todo mundo que você é muito legal e leu "quer namorar comigo?", fico realmente feliz por você ter comentado!

Thaty: Também agradeço muito por você ter lido toda "QNC" e espero que esteja lendo aqui também para ver meus agradecimentos!

Cah Weasley : Tu é nova moça! Nunca vi um comentário seu em minhas fics, Seja muito bem vinda e continue comentando! E que bom que gostava tanto da Donna e tipo quem não gostaria de ter 3 protetores lindos e maravilhosos? Juro que fiz o mais rápido possivel para postar, mas não se acostuma não em!

Miss Huyu: Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que bom que gostou do cap 2. E é óbvio que eu preciso agradecer a todos vocês que lêem a minha fic! Vamos lá eu ainda não posso explicar o nome da fic, uma vez que tem todo um capítulo voltado para isso e você vão esperar um bocado para ler...

jehssik : Eu tinha que fazer uma Lily diferente eu gosto muito mais dela assim! Mas Jhessik me desculpa, mas o James é da Lily foi mal... Claro que eu ia colocar o Tom muito bonitão fazendo todas as menininhas querer assistir as aulas dele, mas você definitivamente tem que se decidir entre o Draco e James que são simplesmente opostos. Que bom que gostou tanto da fic nova, tipo com certeza essa é muito mais engraçada e feliz ( hahahá não sabemos por quanto tempo...) e vou fazer o possivel para não matar todo mundo, mas com certeza eu não vou matar a Lily. Mil beijos e estou esperando sua fic em!

Beijos

Vampira Black

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 4: A 1º briga do novo ano

- Lílian eu vou te matar! - James falou furioso jogando uma almofada na amiga.

- O que eu fiz agora? - Lily perguntou surpresa se desviando.

- Aquela chata da Audrey não para de me encher o saco e a culpa é sua! - falou bravo.

- Minha uma vírgula meu amigo, foi você que me deu motivo.

- Ah é falando nisso onde está a minha vassoura? E não faça essa cara Lilyan Evans eu sei que minha vassoura está com você.

- Sua o que? Não sei do que você está falando... - falou tranquilamente enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto.

- Lilyan Evans volta aqui! - James gritou furioso.

- Estou com muita preguiça agora, mas se quiser pode subir. - falou sorridente.

Já no quarto...

- Lily chegou uma carta para você.

- Pra mim? Tem certeza Aimée.

- Claro que tenho foi o professor Slug que pediu para te entregar, acho que não veio pelas coruja. - falou desinteressada penteando os cabelos.

- Hum, muito obrigada. Hum é carta da minha mãe que milagre... - falou feliz se deitando. - Amável como sempre... - Lily começou a resmungar.

- Olá Aimée, onde está a Lily? - Ophélia perguntou segurando uma trouxa de roupas.

- Eu entreguei uma carta a ela e depois ela se trancou no banheiro. - falou apontando para porta fechada.

- Lily? Lily? Está tudo bem com você?

Algum tempo depois...

- Sirius eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas de um tempo para cá a Lily anda meio desanimada não?

- Que isso Remus, acho que ela só anda estudando demais. - Sirius falou se jogando na cama.

- Isso é verdade. Bem vou tomar um banho.

- Sinceramente não quero saber o que você vai fazer toda vez que vai ao banheiro e... Lily você por aqui, estava falando de você agora. - Sirius falou despreocupado - O que é isso?

- A vassoura do James estou devolvendo. - falou colocando a vassoura em cima da cama do amigo.

- Nossa, mas faz o que? Três meses que você estava com ela? Dá última vez você ficou quase um ano com a vassoura.

- É mais já me cansei dela. - falou se aproximando da porta e não pode ver a cara assombrada do amigo. - Até mais tarde Sirius...

- Se cansou? Aconteceu alguma coisa Lily? - Sirius falou preocupado se levantando de repente. - Você quer conversar? - perguntou segurando a mão da garota.

- Não... Eu acho que não. - falou sorrindo deixando Sirius sozinho no quarto.

- Ah Lilyan Evans não force um sorriso para mim. - Sirius falou com uma voz sedutora - Agora cadê o idiota do James? Aposto que a culpa é dele...

- O que aconteceu, pensei que tivesse alguém com você aqui.

- A Lily acabou de sair, e acabei de confirmar que você estava certo mais uma vez Aluado, mas agora o que está acontecendo com a nossa garotinha?

- Você acha que o James tem alguma coisa haver com isso?

- Bem é só perguntar a ele. - Sirius falou vendo o amigo entrar na porta e viu seus olhos brilharem ao vislumbrar a vassoura em cima da cama.

- Minha vassoura graças aos céus aquela maluca me devolveu! - James falou abraçando a vassora com ardor.

- James, você e a Lily estavam brigados ou brigaram? - Remus perguntou cauteloso.

- Anda logo fala o que você fez. - Sirius falou sério.

- Para falar a verdade não fiz nada, depois que ela deu um chute na Audrey por mim ficou tudo ótimo, mas nem antes disso tinhamos brigado, por que?

- Nada... Por enquanto... - Remus falou coçando a cabeça.

- Bem eu vou agradecer!

- O que houve Sirius? Vi o James saindo daqui saltando feito um macaquinho feliz. - Pedro perguntou enquanto comia um bolinho.

- A Lily devolveu a vassoura.

- Já? - Pedro perguntou surpreso.

- Remus meu amigo os tempos de crise estão chegando. - Sirius falou suspirando já sabendo o que lhes aguardavam.

- Se ela estiver como pensamos e se o James continuar a agir como sempre age, vamos ter problemas. - Remus concluiu.

- O que? De novo não acredito... - Pedro resmungou.

- Escreva o que eu to te falando, a Lily hoje tava toda desanimada e você sabe que tipo ver a Lily desanimada é como se meu coração tivesse virado poeira cósmica. - Sirius falou.

- Ela fez beicinho? - Pedro perguntou com os olhos brilhando. - Ela fica tão linda triste.

- E ainda forçou um sorriso e ai ela com todo esse humor, com toda certeza do mundo o James vai falar alguma merda...

- Ele sempre consegue estragar tudo não é verdade Sirius? - Pedro perguntou enfiando o último pedaçona boca.

- Acho que é um dom.

James correu toda Hogwarts, começou a resmungar que deveria de terminar de fazer logo aquele mapa com o Remus, como de costume achou a amiga sentada perto do lago brincando com os tentáculos da lula gigante, e como já era de praxe não agradeceu ou nem mesmo tocou no assunto da vassoura simplesmente a segurou pelo braço e começou a arrasta-la.

- Lily vamos passear juntos vamos. - falou feliz segurando o braço da amiga. - Todas as garotas vão ficar com inveja de você!

- Não dá vou passear com a Ophelia e com algumas meninas. - Lily falou indiferente.

- Ah fala sério Lily eu quero passear com você agora! Sem contar que eu não sei pra que você quer ter mais amigos.

- Eu não posso ter só amigos garotos.

- Por que não?

- Por que não e pronto ué.

- Ah Lily vamos logo eu quero me amostrar com você por toda a Hogwarts, deixade ser estraga prazeres.

- E você deixa de ser egoísta garoto, eu não sou uma coisa para você querer me mostrar por ai. - Lily falou brava se soltando e andando em direção ao castelo.

- O que está acontecendo com esta garota?

Assim se passou uma semana, enquanto Sirius e Remus faziam de tudo para que James não chateasse Lily, James não entendia o por que não conseguia se aproximar da garota e sentia mais raiva ainda ao ver a cara sorridente de Ophélia ao passar por ele, James tinha enfiado na cabeça que Ophélia faria de tudo para estragar sua amizade com Lily, mas com certeza não iria deixar isso acontecer, principalmente agora que os jogadores seriam selecionados.

- EI! - James gritou vendo a ruiva cochilar na relva.

- Hã...? - Lily perguntou assustada levando a mão ao coração.

- O que você está fazendo? - James perguntou confuso.

- Ah é você James? Pensei que era alguém... - falou coçando a cabeça.

- Você está dizendo que não sou ninguém? - James perguntou, mas não estava bravo, estava feliz de mais para isso.

- Pense o que quiser... - falou se sentando e ajeitando a camisa - O que você quer?

- Ora sua isso lá é jeito de falar comigo? Mas deixa isso pra lá vamos levante logo você está atrasada.

- Do que você está falando? Hoje é sábado, só estou atrasada para o meu próximo cochilo.

- Do que eu estou falando? Acorda garota vai começar os testes para jogadores do time de quadribol, daqui a exatos 2 minutos! - falou checando em seu relógio de pulso.

- Ué mas você já está no time e é um "grande" artilheiro esqueceu?

- É eu sei que estou no time, mas...

- Então posso saber porque está me enchendo o saco? - Lily perguntou se virando preguiçosamente.

- Por que você vai fazer o teste! Que pergunta!

- Não vou não. De onde você tirou isso?

- Como não? Lily você é ótima, pode até ser comparada a mim!

- Pois se eu não me engano foi por isso que não me chamaram no ano passado. Como foi que me disseram? "Não precisamos de dois James Potter por aqui."

- Esquece o idiota do Katzenberg, ele se formou no ano passado, a professora Minerva nomeou a Yze Voigt como capitã e ela acha você ótima!

- Que ótimo, mas eu não vou.

- Lilian Evans desde que vimos aquelas vassouras paradas no ar no primeiro ano nós juramos que iamos entrar para o time de quadribol...

- Eu não quero mais falou? Já estão lá você e o Sirius é mais do que o suficiente para garantir a taça.

- Você está ouvindo a burrice do que está falando?

- Estou falando que quando eu quiser voar pego uma vassoura emprestada é isso. Agora vai assistir as escolhas dos novos jogadores vai.

- Lilian Evans você vai ser artilheira do time de quadribol!

- Não vou não, eu vou dormir que é a melhor coisa que eu faço. - falou se virando de lado para dormir.

- Nada disso você vai fazer agora esse teste! - James falou arrastando a garota pelos pés.

- James... - falou aborrecida - Vê se você entende o que eu estou falando... Nem que a vaca tussa, me faça cosquinha, que tenha uma vaquinha que saiba cantar e que me dê muito dinheiro o que provavelmente vai me fazer ser presa na índia por explorar vacas eu faço esta porra deste teste.

- Lily eu estou dizendo que você vai fazer esse teste. - falou sem larga-la.

- Só que eu não quero e não vou fazer, ah e só pra constar eu não estou nem ai para o que você quer que eu faça. - conluiu se virando e fechando os olhos. - Ah e se você me arrastar mais um centímetro eu juro que me levanto e arranco todas suas unhas dos pés uma por uma.

- Lily você acha que o time de quadribol é uma brincadeira ou o que? - James falou imediatamente a soltando, com os olhos cheios de raiva

- Do que você está falando agora?

- Do que? Lily você é a melhor jogadora de Hogwarts e está vindo com essa agora de não querer jogar!

- Sinto lhe informar que essa é uma escolha minha e eu jogo se eu quiser e como é o caso eu não vou jogar.

- A escolha não só sua Lily você também tem que pensar no que é melhor para o time.

- James agora só vou pensar no que é melhor para mim.

- Isso é uma atitude muito egoista!

- Talvez eu tenha aprendido com você. - falou secamente.

Já de volta ao castelo...

- Mas que merda de garota cabeça dura... BURRA BURRA BURRA! Ruiva idiotaaaa!!!

- O que aconteceu com você? - Pedro perguntou com os olhos arregalados enquanto Remus e Sirius tomavam chá tranqüilamente. - Nem apareceu para ver a seleção...

- Eu briguei com ela... - James resmungou.

- De novo? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- É... Como foi a seleção para artilheiros?

- Esse ano não foi tão bom, a Yze escolheu a Conley, mas até mesmo a Conley afirmou que não teria chance se a Lily estivesse no teste. - Sirius falou suspirando.

- Eu falei para aquela idiota, se perdermos a taça a culpa vai ser dela. Quer saber não quero falar nela, não quero ouvir o nome e dela e muito menos olhar na cara dela.

- Mas a Lily falou no ano passado quando o Katzemberg dispensou ela por um motivo imbecil que não ia tentar nunca mais ser uma jogadora de quadribol. - Remus falou pensativo.

- Remus eu não acabei de falar que quero esquecer Lilyan Evans e sua burrice?

- Então é melhor ir tomar banho que ela está chegando.

- Fui.

- O que aconteceu com o James? - Frank perguntou vendo o garoto subir correndo as escadas.

- Brigou com a Lily de novo... - Sirius resmungou.

- Caramba ele não tinham feito as pazes faz alguns mêses?

- É e agora vamos ter meses de chateação e birra entre os dois. Isso tudo porque a Lily não quis fazer o teste de quadribol.

- Ela não fez? Caramba estava crentes que ia jogar com ela esse ano sem o machista do Katszemberg! Realmente uma pena.

- Estão falando de mim? - Lily perguntou animada se jogando no colo de Sirius.

- E ai minha ruiva favorita, estou sabendo que não fez o teste para jogar no time.

- Há o James já veio chorar no ombro de vocês? Isso realmente é um tempo recorde. Hum chá tava doida para tomar chá, chá é ótimo depois de tirar uma boa pestana!

- Lily por que você não fez o teste? Você praticamente ama voar. - Frank Perguntou realmente interessado.

- Eu já me decidi, agora vou me dedicar unicamente a culinária.

- O que? - os marotos perguntaram surpresos.

- E desde quando você sabe cozinhar Lily? - Frank perguntou interessado.

- Desde sempre, vocês sabem que meus pais não tinham simplesmente tempo nenhum pra mim de tanto que trabalhavam, eu odiava a comida das empregadas e se eu fosse depender da Petúnia iria morrer de fome, então desde que comecei a ter firmeza para segurar uma colher eu comecei a cozinhar.

- Então foi assim que você quase perdeu o dedo? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Aquilo foi um acidente na tentativa de imitar um chef chinês, mas deixa isso pra lá...

- Não acredito. - Pedro falou abobalhado.

- Não sei por que estão fazendo essa cara. Vocês vivem comendo meus bolos e afins. Meu ensopado então amam!

- Mas nós pensavamos que era a Louise que fazia. - Sirius falou.

- Aquela tonta? - Lily falou se lembrando de sua cozinheira. - Aquela não sabe nem ao menor ferver direito a água.

- Lily você é tão cruel... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Ora eu amo as minhas empregadas, mas que elas não sabem cozinhar não sabem, mal sai um miojo das panelas delas.

- Lily qualquer dia desses você cozinha para mim? - Pedro perguntou encantado.

- Mas é claro Pedrinho, cozinho para todos vocês... Apesar de vocês sempre comer minha comida todas as vezes que vão na minha casa.

- Não sei se você notaram, mas nós saímos totalmente do assunto... - Remus falou totalmente confuso.

- Deixa isso pra lá, bem qualquer dia eu faço um assado com molho agridoce, vinagrete e suflê de abóbora, sem contar um mousse de chocolate de sobremesa!

Já a noite do mesmo dia...

- Olá! - Lily falou animada abrindo a porta do salão de troféus.

- Oi... - falou sem jeito.

- Severus? Você que é minha companhia de detenção? Isso é realmente novidade para mim. E ai fez o que?

- Nada de interessante, mas que tal começarmos? Temos muito trabalho pela frente.

- Ah mais você é tão sério Severus... - Lily falou sorridente amarrando um lenço nos cabelos. - Vamos eu gosto de conversar! - falou sorrindo para o garoto.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia do que possamos conversar, e para falar a verdade fico surpreso em saber que logo você está interessada em conversar comigo.

- Logo eu por que? - Lily perguntou enquanto já limpava aluns troféus - Se esta questionando isso por causa dos marotos devo informar que eu não concordo com mais da metade das merdas que eles fazem e sem contar que eu tenho vida própria e converso com quem eu quiser. Você não?

- Claro...

- Que bom. - Lily falou feliz.

- E você por que está aqui?

- Bem o o James estava me enchendo tanto o saco de novo por causa daquela porra daquele teste de quadribol que eu perdi a cabeça e o pendurei pelos calcanhares no alto das escadas... Ai o professor Flintwick viu e achou um tanto quanto perigoso.

- Interessante poder ver Hogwarts por este ângulo. - Severus falou baixinho, mas Lily escutou bem e caiu na gargalhada deixando Severus corado.

- O James não gostou muito sabe e acabamos brigando, ele não está falando comigo... - Lily falou cabisbaixa.

- Isso com certeza não me tão ruim assim. - Severus falou rindo meio fascinado com a beleza da ruiva.

- Você é bem legal sabe... - Lily falou enxugando uma lágrima - E sabe o que é mais engraçado?

- O que?

- Eu realmente odeio os seus amigos e você odeia os meus, mas ainda assim eu gosto de você. - Lily falou risonha e Severus se virou rapidamente sentiu seu rosto arder. - Engraçado né? Mas vamos a limpeza!

- Hum que bom vejo que está tudo certo por aqui.

- Boa noite professor.

- Boa Noite Severus, ouvi vocês rindo de longe vejo que são amigos...

- N...

- Claro que sim, o Severus é show. - Lily falou repentinamente animada para surpresa do professor e do próprio Severus.

- Hum que bom e os dois se importam se eu fizer companhia a vocês?

- Que pergunta professor claro que pode!

- Eu não concordo com isso não... - Lily falou sinceramente ajeitando seu lenço na cabeça.

- E poderia me explicar por que se isso não lhe incomoda? - perguntou interessado.

- Claro que posso, se o senhor ficar aqui eu e o Severus não poderemos mais conversar, eu não poderei cantar feito uma maluca, nem nada disso porque nós simplesmente não devemos nos divertir em uma detenção certo?

- Então fique tranquila senhorita Lilyan, porque vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, eu só quero fugir de uma reunião chata de professores.

- Ah se é por isso... Então pode ficar.

- Obrigado. - o professor falou risonho.

- Não há de que... Bem continuando... " I will survive hey hey..."

- Ela canta muito bem...

- O senhor ainda não ouviu nada...

- Se estão falando mal de mim vou logo avisando que eu estou ouvindo... - falava enquanto cantava.

- Lily sua sinceridade me assusta. - Severus falou sem jeito pegando mais um troféu.

- Obrigada eu acho... - falou sorridente.

Mais tarde...

- Nossa como estou cansada... Vou tomar um banho antes de dormir!

- Lily até que enfim você chegou.

- Você sabia que estava na detenção né Ophélia.

- Lily minha amiga me fala a verdade porque não fez a seleção para o time de quadribol?

- Ah Ophelia, sei lá acho que minha mãe tem razão eu tenho que parar de agir como um menino...

- Hum eu acho uma ótima idéia, mas o James concordou com isso?

- Ele brigou comigo, mas não to nem ai pra ele. Quer saber porque não vamos tomar banho e você pentia meus cabelos?

- Ah você vai ficar linda! - Ophelia falou animada.

- Eu não quero ficar linda, só parecer uma garota me basta...

- Lily você já parece uma garota e sua mãe sabe disso também, por que você não me deixa ler a carta que ela lhe enviou?

- Mas nenhum garoto percebe que eu sou uma garota.

- É claro que percebem, mas antes que consigam se aproximar de você, um dos marotos dão cabo dele! Eles tem basicamente medo dos meninos.

- O que? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Me desculpe Lily, mas essa que é a verdade.

- Então talvez eu devesse andar menos com eles...

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

É eu sei que o capítulo não está em dia, mas pera lá gente teve natal é a única época que meu chefe me deu uma folguinha! Mas antes de tudo quero desejar PROSPERO ANO NOVOS PARA todos, que Deus os ilumine os abençoe e que vocês aproveitem a vida e sejam mais felizes a cada dia!

Na próxima sexta feira não vou postar a fic pois vou estar viajando, mas peço por favor que tenham um pouquinho de paciência comigo já que só volto no dia 02 de janeiro...

jehssik: O menina dois ao mesmo tempo,assim não pode assim não dá. Bem vamos a fic, tipo eu adooooro o Remus e eu acho que vocês vão gostar muito mais dos capítulos vindouros! Vou fazer o possível para nãomatar todo mundo eu juro! Até a próxima e cadê sua fic mulé!?

Thaty: Ah eu gostei tanto de você... ^ - ^ Você é muito gentil obrigada. Que bom que gosto da outra fioc e está gostando desta fico muito feliz! Vou te falar sinceramente que não gosto muito de H/G, eu prefiro Harry/Luna, eu adoro a Loony e a Mione também... Mas ainda não fiz nenhuma fic legal com esses casais, desculpa!!! É que eu prefiro os marotos... E você não vai escrever nenhuma fic não heim!?

Cah Weasley : Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! E bem a Lily não confia nop Tom, mas isso vai serexplicado no próximo capítulo dont worry! Beijão!

The Sisters Dias : Provavelmente você não vai nem ler este agradecimnento, mas cara você leu uma fic minha das antigas e que pouca gente gostou então tipo não adianta só eu te agradecer por email, tem que ser aqui também para todo mundo ver! Valeu mesmo de ler e gostar de "Adoráveis Marotos Adoráveis Desordeiras" eu sei que tem muito erro de português e que não era grandes coisas, por isso mesmo agradeço! Valeu mesmo beijos!

Beijos

Vampira Black

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 5: Surge uma nova Amizade no Natal**

Sirius observou ao longe Lily passar com Ophélia pelo salão principal, dessa vez não poderiam deixar os amigos sem se falar por tanto tempo, essa mania deles já estava lhe irritando e muito. James não notava nada a sua volta e assim acabava chateando Lily de todas as formas possíveis, mas não acreditava que depois de tanto tempo de amizade Lily ainda não compreendia o jeito insensível do amigo.

- Eu não acredito é impressão minha ou a Lily não está falando com agente direito?. - Pedro falou com vontade de rir.

- É verdade faz uma semana que não consigo conversar com ela, parece que está fugindo da gente... - Remus resmungou.

- Por que estão olhando pra mim? - James perguntou vendo os amigos falarem lhe encarando.

- Adivinha de quem é a culpa da nossa bonequinha não estar mais falando com agente!? - Sirius falou bravo.

- Mas foi ela que me pendurou do alto das escadas! - James falou sem acreditar nos amigos. - Sabe eu poderia ter morrido, acho que vocês não notaram!

- Porque você tava enchendo o saco, se ela não queria entrar no time de quadribol você não deveria tentar força-la! - Remus retrucou.

- Nossa então por causa disso devo perdoar a tentativa eminente do meu assassinato. - James resmungou continuando a fazer seu dever.

- Poxa vida natal sem a Lily é tão sem graça... Será que ela vai pra casa? - Sirius perguntou infantilmente.

- Eu acho que não por que o pai dela vai dirigir um filme na África... - Remus falou pensativo.

- Será que a tia ta em casa? Por que se a Ophélia for passar com os pais dela, com quem a Lily vai ficar? - Sirius perguntou fazendo uma voz trágica.

- Olha se vocês acham que vou ficar com pena ou desistir de ir para casa no natal só por causa dela podem ir tirando o testrálio da chuva. - James falou aborrecido.

- Que eu saiba não estávamos nem comentando isso com você... Mas conforme for, eu vou ficar em Hogwarts, então pode ficar tranquilo Sirius, que a Lily não vai ficar sozinha. - Remus falou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Não Remus pode ir ficar com seus pais, aproveita que não vai ser noite de problemas peludos, você tem que aproveitar o natal. - Sirius falou descansado - Não to afim de ir para casa mesmo, pode deixar vou tomar conta direitinho da nossa princesinha!

- Você? Até parece né Sirius, vai deixar ela pelo primeiro rabo de saia que ver. - James comentou rindo.

- E você se importa Pontas? - Sirius falou sorrindo cinicamente.

James ficou realmente pensando, afinal das contas ele estando brigado ou não com Lily, estando super irritado ou mesmo querendo esgana-la com as próprias mãos, nunca gostaria de deixar a amiga sozinha na noite de natal ou muito menos vê-la triste e Sirius sabia exatamente o que o amigo estava pensando e sorria tranquilamente, tinha certeza que Lily não ficaria sozinha no natal. Enquanto isso alheio ao pensamento dos amigos no salão comunal...

- Que cara é essa Lily? - Ophélia perguntou vendo a cara de desgosto da amiga.

- Meus pais me convocaram para mais uma daquelas entrevistas em família, droga e logo depois eles vão viajar... Justo na semana do natal! Eu vou ter que ir para casa só para fazer a entrevista para um programa idiota e voltar para Hogwarts no mesmo dia.

- Não sei como você ainda não se acostumou com isso, pra dizer a verdade eu não me lembro de você ter passado nenhum natal em casa, é sempre na casa de um tio, amigo, na minha casa, na casa do Potter, do Remus...

- Isso eu to acostumada, mas o que realmente me chateia é essa entrevista aposto que vão começar a especular de novo, o povo chato... O tema da vez é "Como vive uma família de celebridades perfeita e feliz no Natal", que coisa idiota!

- Ora Lily você é filha de artistas é óbvio que querem saber o que você faz ou se você quer seguir a carreira deles o que obviamente todos eles querem, já que por algum motivo incompreensível todos eles te amam.

- Mas eu não gosto! A Petúnia sim adora se amostrar mais ninguém fica perguntando para ela onde ela passa o ano todo ou se vai ser atriz ou uma famosa diretora de filmes. - falou revirando os olhos.

- Mas e ai eles ainda querem saber o que você faz durante o ano? - perguntou desinteressada enquanto comia um biscoito.

- É eu disse que estudava em um internato, mas o cabeçudo do meu pai não tinha me falado que havia informado que eu tinha professores particulares e que eu quase não saia de casa. Pai imbecil... - resmungou lembrando da imagem de seu pai sorridente.

- E ai o que aconteceu? Por que eu duvido que eles tenham deixado isso passar em branco.

- E ai que nos pegaram na mentira e querem saber o que eu realmente faço, tipo eu não posso falar que fico de setembro a junho estudando em uma escola de magia e bruxaria não é mesmo?

- Ah Lily ser celebridade é assim mesmo. Parece ser tão legal! E você vai me prometer que toda vez que aparecer em público vai usar um dos meus modelitos!

- MAS EU NÃO SOU CELEBRIDADE... - falou se levantando da mesa.

- Mas seus pais são, então você é famosa por osmose. - Ophélia falou calmamente puxando a amiga e a sentando novamente.

- Hum então a fedorenta da Evans é famosa? Aonde no chiqueiro? - Jemina perguntou desdenhosa.

- Não se quer saber Jemina, todos os trouxas conhecem os pais da Lily. - Ophélia falou com um sorriso triunfante.

- É mesmo por que são donos de circo? - perguntou se sentando.

- É óbvio que os pais da Lily são importantes! O pai dela é um famoso diretor de filmes trouxas e sua mãe uma atriz, os dois se casaram quando ela tinha apenas dezessete anos, no mesmo ano tiveram Petúnia e três anos depois Lily, sempre foi falado que ela era a musa inspiradora do diretor, mas ninguém sabia ao certo se eles tinham alguma coisa! E eles não moram numa casinha fedorenta como a sua e sim em uma mansão maravilhosa!

- Ophélia você decorou a biografia da vida deles? - Lily perguntou ignorando totalmente Jemina.

- Desculpe a empolgação... - falou vermelha e recuperando o folego.

- É mesmo e posso saber o nome da sua mãe se ela é tão famosa assim?

- Aléssia Evans. - Lily falou indiferente, afinal estava aborrecida e não queria brigar, mas surpreendentemente viu a cara da garotra ir no chão literalmente. - O que houve?

- A culpa é sua! É totalmente sua!! - Jemina falou com os olhos arregalados com as mãos trêmulas.

- Do que você está me culpando agora? - Lily perguntou sem entender nada.

- Por sua culpa a grande Alessia Evans parou de fazer filmes por algum tempo e agora faz poucos filmes!

- Minha culpa? - Lily perguntou mais surpresa do que nunca.

- Ela afirmou que diminuiria seu ritmo de trabalho para cuidar mais da família.

- Bem se ela falou isso a culpa não é só minha, mas também do meu pai, da Petúnia e do Barh que é meu cachorro... Mas eu com certeza não lembro muito dela presente tanto assim na minha vida não...

- Não fale assim da minha ídola! Está falando que ela não é uma mãe presente!

- Não estou falando da sua ídola estou falando da minha mãe! Quer saber vamos embora Ophélia, não da idéia para maluco... - falou se levantando e carregou a amiga junto.

- Espere ai Lílian Evans não vou te perdoar por estragar a vida profissional da Alessia Evans!

- Me desculpe Jemina, mas eu não pedi para nascer para início de conversa e outra Alessia Evans é minha mãe então faça o favor de parar de ser fã dela. - falou aborrecida saindo do salão comunal. - Não acredito agora tenho que aturar mais essa?

- Ah esquece isso, pense em coisas melhores, mais bonitas... Como as férias de natal!

- É mesmo quando você vai viajar? - Lily perguntou indiferente.

- Para onde? - perguntou enquanto andava calmamente.

- Para onde? Para casa né!?

- Eu não vou para casa nesse natal.

- Para a palhaçada Ophélia, não precisa ficar aqui só por minha causa.

- Não é nada disso eu realmente quero passar o natal em Hogwarts, já me disseram que é muito interessante.

- Ta então depois não fica chorando de noite com saudades dos seus pais. - Lily resmungou.

E se passou uma semana até que enfim chegou a tão esperada semana do natal, por todo esse tempo Lily conversou esporadicamente com Sirius e Remus, enquanto não dava o braço a torcer e nem ao menos chegava perto de James que com certeza também não estava interessado em ser o primeiro a pedir desculpas...

- Ophélia estou indo você realmente não quer nada? - Lily perguntou ajeitando suas roupas trouxas.

- Hum você pode me trazer uns três metros de fita de cetim cinza além da dourada e mais acho que uns 2 metros de renda rosa você sabe qual eu gosto, acho que mais 5 metros de camurça preta não faz mal. - falou olhando uma lista - Acho que de resto tenho tudo no meu baú...

- Por que você sempre deixar para dizer o que quer na última hora? - perguntou arrancando a lista da mão da amiga.

- Me desculpa é que foi só agora que eu lembrei...

- Volto hoje a noite não se preocupe vou trazer sua listinha básica, mas para que tudo isso?

- Para seus novos modelitos! Ah já desenhei tantos! Uma mais lindo do que o outro!

- Eu mereço... Bem até mais tarde.

- Boa entrevista!

Lily entrou no salão comunal e podia sentir os olhos voltando para si, todos estavam maravilhados nunca tinham visto Lily assim, obviamente não era o caso dos marotos que tantas vezes tinham visto a amiga tão maquiada, mas não podiam negar que assim ainda mais se parecia com uma boneca, entretanto Severus não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da menina.

- E ai como foi lá? - Ophélia falou encantada vendo a amiga toda maquiada.

- Ah o de sempre vi o Jack, fui a entrevista, briguei com a Petúnia, meus pais me envergonharam se agarrando na frente de todo mundo... Sabe como é nada de novo. Toma sua encomenda. - falou empurrando um pacote para Ophélia.

- Oba! Ora mas tem coisa aqui que eu não pedi... Aaahh seda branca como leite... como desliza... Lily eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar por isso.

- Não se preocupe foi minha mãe que comprou disse que eu ia ficar espetacular ah e também tem um monte de botões que ela escolheu.

- Você sabe que eu amo seus pais né!? - falou admirando cada botão.

- As vezes você me parece muito interesseira sabe Ophélia.

- Hum e você conversou com sua mãe sobre aquela carta? - perguntou se fazendo de desinteressada.

- Não tem o que conversar Ophélia, bom vou me deitar está tarde e amanhã é natal. Tomara que neve, eu adoro neve... - falou suspirando enquanto deixava a amiga para trás.

Lily acordou com as corujas entregando seus presentes, viu Ophélia toda enrolada em sua cama, com o rosto manchado em lágrimas, com certeza estava com saudades dos pais, o pessoa teimosa, mas Lily não pode deixar de rir, preferiu não acordar a amiga, desembrulhou devagar seus muitos presentes de papéis prateados, cada um mais maravilhoso do que outro, seu avô havia lhe mandado um lindo enfeite de cabelo coreano, com certeza havia mais presentes seus em casa.

Desceu as escadas animada imaginando que dia maravilhoso era o natal e que com certeza não podia ficar na cama enquanto podia aproveitar um dia de neve esplêndido e abençoado, por isso não viu Ophélia abrir os olhos rapidamente e se levantar.

- Lily me desculpe, mas é para o seu bem. - falou enquanto roia as unhas.

Ophélia correu o quarto rapidamente abriu uma das gavetas da penteadeira da amiga e finalmente achou aquela bendita carta que conseguiu mudar tanto o comportamento da amiga.

- Deus do céu... Eu duvido que ela tenha escrito isso! Tem alguma coisa muito errada por aqui...

- Ophélia ainda está aqui em cima? - Anya perguntou simpática enquanto retirava as sandálias - Tenho que trocar estão machucado meus pés.

- Ah que pena sandálias tão bonitas... Você viu a Lily lá embaixo?

- Na verdade vi sim, ela estava saindo com o Snape, nossa ela é tão bonita para ele...

- Do que você está falando? Eles são apenas amigos.

- Pode ser, mas com certeza ele está caidinho por ela, dava para ver até mesma montada em um hipógrifo.

Ophélia desceu correndo as escadas e pela janela viu a amiga rindo a vontade ao lado do garoto, notou ele se aproximar perigosamente do rosto da amiga, mas para seu alívio ele parece ter desistido, com toda certeza razões desesperadas pedem ações desesperadas.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora do castelo, os dois pareciam não se importar com o frio congelante, Lily ria animada enquanto Severus parecia encantado com o simples olhar da garota.

- Ah mais eu adoro o natal! Fica tudo tão branquinho... - falou feliz dando voltas na neve, Lily estava especialmente graciosa toda encasacada por causa do frio. - E é claro os presentes! Aqui está o seu. - falou entregando alguma coisa muito mal embrulhada.

- Ora muito obrigado Lily é realmente uma surpresa...

- Não se preocupe eu não me incomodo se você não tem nada para mim!

- Pra falar a verdade... - falou sem jeito tirando um pequeno embrulhinho de seu bolso.

- Não precisa Severus! Agora estou até com vergonha do que te dei...

- Mas... é um bolo? - perguntou surpreso.

- Um bolo de chocolate fui eu mesma que fiz...

- Você que fez! Nossa muito obrigado mesmo Lily...

- Vamos ver o meu presente... Aiii que linda que linda adorei minha pulserinha nova! Obrigada! - falou beijando a bochecha do garoto.

- Nossa... - falou vermelho.

- O que foi? - Lily perguntou tirando os olhos da pulseira.

- Nada! Que tal darmos uma volta?

- Ah claro, a Ophélia está se dormindo mesmo, com certeza vai demorar pelo menos umas duas horas!

Lily entrou feliz no castelo junto com Severus, mas logo este se afastou assim que entraram no salão principal, Lily iria tomar seu adorado café da manhã natalino, ela simplesmente adorava todas aquelas delicias especiais e animada assim com seu café da manhã não notou, Lúcius e Jemina aparecerem na sua frente.

- Ah céus, é natal, por favor, até eu sei que hoje não é dia de brigar.

- Fiquei sabendo que foi dar uma entrevista em família ontem Evans... Como está sua mãe? - Jemina perguntou invejosa.

- Ela está ótima e só não te mandou beijos por que não te conhece ok?

- Ora Evans sua mãe sendo uma trouxa famosa, linda e maravilhosa... Com certeza deve ter vergonha da filha que tem. - Lúcius falou rindo alto e Lily sentiu uam pontada em seu peito.

Lúcius tocou realmente doía, era óbvio que ele não sabia disso, mas era o que realmente lhe chateava ela podia ser linda como sua mãe, mas definitivamente era o oposto dela, num rompante de raiva deu uma tapa no rosto de Lúcius e saiu correndo nunca deixaria Lúcius lhe ver chorando, saiu correndo do salão principal soluçando de raiva, as lágrimas corriam sem parar por sua face, sentia seu rosto arder e cega de raiva por chorar por um motivo tão idiota, acabou dando um encontram em alguém.

- Desculpe... - Lily falou rapidamente recolhendo os papéis que foram espalhados pelo chão.

- O que aconteceu senhorita Lílian? Me parece aborrecida. - falou observando a garota enxugar o rosto rapidamente.

- Ah não foi nada demais professor, para falar a verdade posso afirmar que não foi nada. - falou vermelha.

- Olha só eu sei que você não confia em mim, mas não vai ser por isso que vou deixar de me preocupar com uma das minhas melhores alunas.

- Professor... Me desculpa.

- Desculpar por você não querer falar ou por não confiar em mim?

-Os dois... O caso é que eu não que eu não confie no senhor só que a primeira vez que eu te vi seus olhos me deram medo... - falou sincera.

- Medo? - comentou surpreso.

- Era como se você quisesse nos fazer mal sei lá, o senhor parece ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa... Sei lá só fica um pouco diferente quando está dando aula...

- Nossa as pessoas da escola parecem gostar bastante de mim, acho que você é a única que parece pensar assim.

- Me desculpe, acho que sou doida mesmo...

- Então eu é que devo me desculpar se meu olhar ansioso por estar aqui lhe pareceu tão cruel.

- Está desculpado. - Lily falou fungando um pouquinho.

- Você fica uma graça quando chora. - falou sem conseguir evitar de rir. - Exatamente igual a uma menininha de 3 anos...

- Não ria da minha cara! Onde já se viu isso...

- Vamos lá garota se você não contar a ninguém o que está lhe acontecendo ninguém vai poder te ajudar.

- Não é nada demais professor é só que minha mãe me mandou uma carta e me disse coisas que realmente me chatearam e eu nunca pensei que um dia ela pensaria uma coisa dessas de mim que eram coisas que obviamente eu pensava, e agora que o idiota do Malfoy falou aquilo eu lembrei e comecei a chorar de novo feito uma retardada...

- Em primeiro lugar você não tem que ligar para o que o Lúcius fala afinal ele não sabe nada da sua vida.

- Isso é verdade sem contar que ele é um idiota...

- Eu não falei isso... E quanto a sua mãe por que você não tenta conversar com ela? As vezes você interpretou mal o que ela falou, que tal conversar com ela mesmo conversar com algum de seus familiares?

- Minha mãe está na Coréia visitando meu avô que se casou de novo, meu pai está na África e minha irmã na casa da amiga, resumindo vai ser realmente complicado conversar com algum deles...

- Então que tal esquecer um pouquinho que eu sou assustador e conversar comigo?

- É acho que posso tentar...

James olhou para o lado e viu a Lily correndo porta afora com a face vermelha e as lágrima por ela correr, após tantos anos de amizade era realmente raro e bonito ver Lily chorar, sentiu seu coração bater furiosamente, seus olhos arderem, seus punhos pulsar a cada soluço que a menina dava e ao olhar ao seu redor viu que Remus e Sirius sentiam a mesma coisa, nunca ninguém faria Lily sofrer, não permitiriam tal coisa.

- Você... Foi você que fez a Lily chorar? - James perguntou sem conseguir olhar Lúcius nos olhos.

- O que? - Lúcius perguntou passando a mão no rosto mais ainda rindo da cara da ruiva.

- VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ME DEIXAR MUITO IRRITADO!! EU REALMENTE VOU BATER COM FORÇA EM VOCÊ! - James gritou.

- AH! Então ela precisa da alguém para defende-la? - Perguntou cinicamente.

- Ela não precisa, mas têm. - Remus falou o encarando.

- Afinal ao contrário de você ela tem amigos que a amam muito. - Sirius afirmou.

- Tsc tsc tsc que feio fazer a nossa boneca chorar e pior ainda chorar na noite de natal... - James falou finalmente o encarando cheio de raiva.

- Lúcius Malfoy você está morto. - Sirius falou ao lado dos amigos.

Meia hora depois de caírem na porrada com Lúcius, serem separados pelos professores, ouvirem bronca e todos pegarem uma detenção, voltaram animados para o salão comunal, relembrando os melhores momentos da noite que com certeza foi ter a cabeça de Lúcius Malfoy indo de encontro com seus punhos.

- Cês viram aquele soco que eu dei nele? Ah lavei minha alma. - James falou suspirando.

- Hunf não vai sair da enfermaria por pelos menos uma semana! - Sirius resmungou. - Idiota quem ele pensa que é para...

- Hum garotos poderia falar com vocês rapidinho? - Ophélia pediu sem jeito.

- Ophélia? Falando com agente? Qual a emergência? - Remus perguntou assustado.

- Hum eu quero a ajuda de vocês.

- Nossa? Quem morreu? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Olha eu não vou mesmo com cara de vocês, mas eu prefiro mil vezes que vocês sejam amigos dela, a ter que dividir a Lily com o Severus... - Ophélia falou indo direto ao assunto.

- O Sebosão? - foi a vez de Sirius se assustar.

- Exatamente....

- Desde quando eles são amigos? - James perguntou vermelho.

- Desde a detenção que ela pegou por te suspender e ai que eu posso jurar que o Severus tentou beijar ela, claro que a lerda da Lily não percebeu né...

- O QUE? - falaram em uníssono.

- E me desculpe, mas não consigo pensar na nossa linda princesinha beijando aquele sapo do sebosão, que nojo! Mas o que podemos fazer? - Pedro perguntou abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

- É o que Sirius ta pensando que isso é história de Romeu e Marieta? Igual a desses seus livros trouxas? É da vida da Lily que estamos falando. - James falou atarantado.

- Em 1º lugar é Romeu e Julieta, 2º eu sei que isso não é um conto Shakesperiano, 3º nós não podem nos meter sempre na vida dela e 4º....

- E por que não? - James perguntou confuso.

- Por que a vida é dela pelo amor de Deus, mas vão me deixar terminar de falar? - Ophélia questionou abismada em como Lily conseguia manter uma conversa com eles.

- Mas a vida dela também é da nossa conta! James concluiu.

- Céus! James cala a boca, a Ophélia tem algo para dizer. - Remus avisou.

- Obrigada Remus, bem continuando, eu sei por que a Lily está tão chateada com toda certeza dessa vez não é quase por total culpa do Malfoy, mas eu sei como resolver...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Espero que me desculpem pelo atraso, mas meu chefe me enfurnou de serviço depois que voltei de viagem então a única coisa que eu queria fazer quando chegava em casa era dormir... Ah mas escrevi uma ficzinha nova espero que quem tenha lido esteja gostando!

Mas voltando a essa fic, para aqueles que acharam muito infantil e coisa e tal a briga e as atitudes da Lily e do James, por favor, lembrem que eles ainda tem 13/14 anos. E bem já devem ter notado que tenho corrido bem o tempo, mas o caso é quero enfocar muito mais o 6º e 7º ano. Mas vamos as minhas leitoras queridas!

Miss Huyu: Muito obrigada por estar lendo as minhas fics! Mas eu já agradeci a você já te elogiei bastante, já disse que te adoro, agora eu quero cobrar, você não pode ficar só no prólogo!! QUERO O CAPÍTULO 1!!! Indico para todo mundo "Fairy Tales"!

Tati: A Lily é uma adolescente muito muito muito indecisa! Tipo desculpa mesmo pelo atraso, mas dessa vez não foipor preguiça e sim por multi funções... Sabe que adoro papear com você né! Euy sou muito faladeira adoro fazer amizade! Oras vamos lá idéias idéias, se precisar tenho muitas dividos todas com você! Vamos mulher quero ler sua fic! Bem eu não tenho tempo de ler fics... Mas leio no serviço essas duas que eu to indicando da uma olhada isso se você ainda não leu! Beijos!

The Sisters Dias: De nada moças vocês merecem! E sem contar que eu adoro um papo X P, bem o caso da mamãe dela só vai ser explicado no próximo capítulozinho... e como viram eles são muito famosos, tipo como resolvi fazer uma fic UA então decidi viajar na maionese de vez... é pois parece que você "entenderam" a zona que eu faço com as minhas fics, mas tipo eu também não leio mais fics do Harry, salvo se for Harry/Luna o que é muito difícil. Muito obrigada por me achar gente boa, mas assim você infla meu ego não dá certo... rsrsr E bem eu sou uma vergonha que esqueci minha senha do msn, masminha irmã disse que vai conseguir de volta ai eu adiciono! E sinceramente também não gostei da atriz que vai fazer a Lily...

Jessik: Saiu capítulo novo da sua fic que felicidade!! Quase chorei quando eu vi li lá no serviço, se eu for demitida a culpa é sua! E que história é essa de querer agarrar dois ao mesmo tempo mulher... rsrsrs. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, mas prometo que eles já vão ficar de bem de novo! Beijo! Ah sim também indico "Isso é que é vida!", adoro!

Ah e pra deixar bem clarinho sim a Lily gosta do Sirius, mas o Remus e o Severus gostam dela, o James é um sem vergonha que só ama seu próprio umbigo, a Ophélia bem é um caso a parte e a Jemina é maluca.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 6: Pelos brancos como a neve**

Todos encaravam Ophélia nervosos e para o papel que a mesma segurava, será que uma folha de papel poderia realmente mudar totalmente o comportamento de Lily e o seu relacionamento...

- E então Ophélia o que aconteceu? - James perguntou nervosamente.

- Antes de tudo vocês tem que ler esta carta...

"E ai minha filha tudo certo?

Deve com certeza estar resmungando coisas do tipo

"Nossa porque ela me escreveu?", Lily você é tão previsível...

Estou escrevendo para saber como minha filha linda

está, já que não me envia uuuma cartinha, filha ingrata.

Bem, mas vamos logo ao assunto que interessa, você

sabia que a Petúnia arranjou um namorado? Pois é já estava na

hora, mas e você Lily já pensou nisso? Esse seu jeito estranho e

espalhafatoso apaga toda sua beleza que é impressionante.

Você já pensou que sua única amiga é a Ophelia?

É claro nque ela é maravilhosa, mas é duro competir com 4 garotos,

definitivamentevocê tem que ser mais feminina Lilian ou nunca

nenhum garoto vai olhar para você nem bruxo nem muito menos

uma pessoa normal que nós duas conhecemos muito bem.

Era só isso. Beijos Mamãe."

- Mas... Eu não entendo como a tia escreveu essas coisas? - Remus questionou confuso.

- Perai ela ta falando que a Lily é desajeitada e que parece um menino... - Sirius resmungou - A Lily pode até não ser a garota mais feminina do mundo, mas nós já surramos vários garotos que tentaram alguma coisa com ela!

- Basicamente está dizendo que nenhum garoto nunca irá querer namorar com ela. - Pedro afirmou observando a carta.

- Espera isso me parece muito mais palavras de outra pessoa. - James resmungou - Será que a Petúnia convenceu a tia a escrever isso?

- Exatamente o que eu acho, mas a Lily com certeza vai falar "Ah isso eu já sabia..." e vai me mandar calar a boca e brigar comigo, porque eu não tinha nada que mecher nas coisas dela...

- Você mecheu nas coisas da Lily? Ela não te mostrou essa carta?

- Claro que não! E sem com contar que esse é um caso de emergência!

- Espera então é por causa disso que ela está chateada, por que a mãe dela não acha que ela parece uma garota, pela 1º vez a culpa não é sua Pontas!

-Mas o que podemos fazer? - James perguntou ignorando Sirius.

- Não faço idéia, por que acham que vim falar com vocês? - Ophélia perguntou.

- Hum acho que sei o que podemos fazer... Quero dizer espera tenho que ir no corujal. - Remus falou se levantando rapidamente.

- Lá vai ele com suas idéias de novo e sem contar nada pra gente.

- Já que já resolveram eu vou embora, tenho que entregar o presente da Lily.

- Ophélia só por curiosidade por que você quer que voltemos a falar com a Lily?

- Já sei é porque ela está triste e se remoendo pelos cantos!

- Não! Ela está muito bem para falar a verdade. Só que eu prefiro dividir ela com vocês do que com o Snape. Tchau! - P´hélia flou deixando os garotos sozinhos.

- Se ela veio nos procurar é porque o negócio é sério... Agora eu fiquei realmente preocupado. - Sirius falou.

- Será que iremos perder a Lily para o idiota do sebosão? - Pedro perguntou infeliz.

- NEM PENSAR! - James gritou bravo e todos olharam espantados para o amigo.

Enquanto os marotos planejavam tudo para separar definitivamente Snape de Lily, a mesma pouco se importava com o que estava acontecendo e procurava despreocupadamente Ophélia para entregar seu presente de natal, estava muito animada consigo mesma.

- Ophélia onde você estava até agora?

- Resolvendo alguns probleminhas...

- Olha só que lindo que eu ganhei! - falou balançando o pulso.

- Verdade combina com você e aqui o meu presente. - Ophélia falou animada.

- Obrigada... - Lily falou feliz abrindo o embrulho e deu de cara com um vestido de seda branca simplesmente divino.

- Fiz pensando totalmente em você! Com certeza vai ficar perfeito!

- Mas está lindo demais Ophélia, você poderia colocar para vender na loja dos seus pais iria vender feito água!

- Não esse modelo é só seu. Mas e o meu presente? - perguntou estendendo os braços.

- Acho que nem se compara... Fui eu que fiz, não é um vestido esplêndido e sem contar que você está com dieta... - falou ressabiada.

- Ai caramba... é aquele bolo mousse de chocolate de três andares que nós vimos na revista!

- Você gostou tanto da aparência que tentei fazer um para você...

- Ah Lily só você para lembrar que eu estava babando em cima de uma revista!

- Por favor você só baba em cima de duas revistas, que são quando minha mãe está na capa ou quando tem muitos doces.

- Você as vezes também é muito cruel sabia?

- Nah deixa de ser boba! - Lily falou arrepiando os cachinhos louros da amiga.

- Hum peço desculpas...

- Está se desculpando por que?

- Ah não é nada, bem que tal irmos visitar o Hagrid?

- Claro, faz tempo que não faço isso... - falava enquanto saia do salão principal.

- Com licença Lilian estão te chamando na sala do professor Dumbledore.

-Me chamando? Mas eu não fiz nada? Você não se enganou não? Ele não está procurando um dos marotos?

- Não eu entendi perfeitamente bem ele pediu para chamar Lilian Evans e estava com uma mulher muito bonita do lado dele.

-Vai lá Lily, depois eu te encontro lá encima. - Ophélia comentou tirando o pacote da mão da amiga, com certeza aquele deveria fazer parte do plano a jato e meio desesperado dos marotos.

Lily subiu correndo as escadas, era a primeira vez que era chamada na sala do professor Dumbledore, claroq ue sabia onde era, já tinha acompanhado muitas vezes Sirius e James a caminho da forca. Quando chegou na frente do gárgula viu que o professor estava a sua espera, mas o mesmo não falou nada apenas sorriu e cedeu espaço para Lily subir as escadas, definitivamente não estava entendendo nada até que ao entrar na sala sentiu aquele perfume conhecido viu aquelas longas pernas esticadas e um par de olhos verdes marcantes a encarando.

- Mãe?

- Não acredito não está me reconhecendo? - perguntou rindo jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nossa quanto amor... Venha aqui quero um beijo e um comprimento decente. - falou puxando a filha que lhe deu dois beijos nas bochechas. - Agora sim.

- Pronto agora me diga o que te trás ao castelo?

- Bem me mandaram uma carta desesperada ao meus set de filmagem e apareceram dois bruxos para me trazer até aqui.

- O que?

- Bem parece que você ficou chateada por alguma coisa que eu te escrevi...

- Não que isso eu nunca...

- Nunca diz o que sente para ninguém né!? - perguntou rindo.

- Não é isso...

- Olha querida eu não escrevi isso... Quero dizer eu digitei as duas primeiras linhas na máquina de escrever da Petúnia, mas fiquei pensando e acabei dormindo, estava muito cansada por causa das filmagens e tudo mais... - comentou rindo.

- Mas eu recebi e está escrito mamãe...

- Bem a Petúnia estava um pouco chateada comigo porque não gostei do namorado dela, aquela gordinho que obviamente só está afim do nosso dinheiro e bem acabei jogando na cara dela os seus amigos lindos e desinteressados e ela simplesmente se descabelou...

- E ela deve ter mandado a carta para mim... - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem vou dar um esporro nela quando chegar em casa... - falou anotando algo na agenda ao lado de brigar com Jack.

- Então você não acha que eu sou uma vergonha na sua linda carreira? - Lily perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Eu te acho a filha mais maravilhosa, bonita e inteligente do mundo Lily, amo você e a Petúnia de maneira iguais independende de você ser bruxa ou não. Você sabe que todos nós te amamos, eu, seu pai, o Jack e até mesmo a Petúnia você sabe então não faça essa cara! - falou abraçando a filha. - Ah você é tão fofa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas!

- Mãe você é incrível sabe!?

- Claro que eu sei! Agora deixa eu ir porque sai no meio das filmagens. Ah e agradeça a sus amigos porque foram os pais deles que me trouxeram até aqui. - falou dando uma piscadela.

- Tchau e feliz natal para você e para o papai!

- E?

- Ta, para Petúnia também. -resmungou.

- Esse é o meu bebê! - falou dando um beijo estalado na testa da filha.

- E então as meninas já se entenderam? - o professor perguntou animado.

-Oh é claro muito obrigado professor essas acomodações são incríveis. - falou deixando a filha sozinha.- Tchau querida até as férias!

- Tchau...

Lily foi como se flutuando para seu quarto agora com certeza se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, com toda certeza o natal é maravilhoso e assim que entrou no quarto guardou sua cartinha dentro de sua caixinha de cartas e cartões que era de onde com certeza Ophélia a havia tirado, com certeza não tinha coragem de brigar com a amiga.

- Que cara é essa? Parece até que viu uma fadinha verde! - Ophélia comentou entrando no quarto.

- Nada... Só to relaxando, nossa faz tanto tempo que eu não me sinto bem assim... - falou se jogando na cama.

- Essa cara... O que não me diga que está apaixonada? - Ophélia perguntou séria encarando a amiga.

- Acho que você ta sonhando um bocado Ophélia.

- Será que não se apaixonou por um dos marotos?

- Até parece né você sabe que garotos bonitos não são dignos de confiança.

- Nossa e isso por que eles são seus amigos.

- Por isso mesmo eu sei e outra eu tenho que estar muito bêbada ou louca para me apaixonar por algum deles... - resmungou cruzando os dedos nas costas.

- Que bom saber... Bem eu acho que eles estão lá embaixo te procurando... - Ophélia falou indiferente.

- Como você sabe? Eles falaram com você? - perguntou rindo.

- Não eles só estão com aquelas caras de cachorrinhos perdidos de sempre. - Ophélia mentiu descaradamente.

- Ah ta. - Lily falou sem acreditar.

Com certeza não tinha sido nenhum dos meninos que havia tirado a carta de sua caixinha, mas não podia reclamar afinal graças a ela e a eles conseguiu tirar um peso de suas costas e com toda certeza Ophélia teria feito uma tremenda luta de vale tudo interna para poder se convencer a ir falar com eles.

- E então Lily? Estavamos esperando você! - James falou animado vendo a garota descer as escadas.

- Me desculpe, mas não estou falando com você. - Lily falou cruzando os braços.

- O que? Mas eu fiz tudo isso para que agente voltasse as boas! - James resmungou. - Realmente não te entendo!

- Pois para que agente volte as boas de verdade eu quero que vocês me contem o que estão me escondendo. Todos vocês. - falou taxativa.

- Escondendo? Não estamos escondendo nada de você Lily! - Pedro gaguejou.

- Pelo menos não ultimamente. - Sirius falou rindo.

- Por favor eu SEI que vocês estão me escondendo algo desde que voltamos de férias. Todos vocês são péssimos mentirosos, principalmente o Remus.

- Lily acho que você ta ficando paranóica. - James resmungou - Desde quando você acha que nós conseguimos esconder alguma coisa de você?

- Ah é não vão me contar? Se é assim agora não falo com nenhum dos quatro. - falou séria fazendo questão de deixar os quatro sozinhos.

Remus olhou nervosamente para Sirius que estava de boca aberta, para cara surpresa de James e para Pedro que se enroscava no cantos.

- É definitivamente a 1º vez que a Lily para de falar comigo. - Sirius choramingou. - Eu não quero sofrer igual ao James!!

- Affe não adiantou nada tudo aquilo que agente fez...

- Snif ficar sem os doces da Lily, sem presente de natal, sem ela sorrir pra gente com aquela carinha especial que só agente vê... Agora ela só vai ficar com o seboso... - Pedro resmungou entre fungadas e todos se encaram pasmos.

- É mesmo agora ainda tem o sebosão que quer roubar a Lily da gente... Tinha me esquecido. - James falou pela primeira vez preocupado.

- Não tem problemas acho que que podemos contar a ela. - Remus falou suspirando.

- Mas você insistiu tanto.

- Vocês não podem ficar sem falar com a Lily por minha culpa, se o problema é comigo eu tenho que aguentar as consequencias, se ela ficar com medo e não quiser mais chegar perto de mim eu vou entender.

- Mas Remus não é juntos...

- Acho que a Lily que tem que decidir se quer continuar sendo minha amiga mesmo assim ou não, afinal que tipo de amizade é essa que eu escondo uma coisas dessas?

- Mas e se ela ficar com medo e não quiser mais falar com você?

- é um risco que eu tenho que correr Pedro e vocês não tem nada haver com isso.

- Não se preocupe Aluado a Lily é muito corajosa não vai se abalar por causa disso. - James falou sorridente.

Encontraram a amiga na sala que sempre usavam para se desculpar, ela já estava lindamente posicionada e confortávelmente sentada tomando um pote de sorvete de morango, com certeza a espera deles.

- Ah então resolveram me contar a verdade? - Lily falou enfiando uma colher na boca.

- Lily a culpa é minha deles estarem escondendo alguma coisa de vocês... - Remus falou olhando para o chão.

- Hum...

- Olha Lily eu espero realmente que você não se chateie e que continue a mesma pessoa maravilhosa de sempre... - James falou.

- Falem logo droga! - Lily falou com raiva.

- Lily, eu sou um lobisomem... - Remus falou fechando os olhos e todos prenderam a respiração esperando a reação da garota.

- Disso eu já sabia, quero que me contem a outra coisa que estão escondendo. - Lily falou enfiando mais uma colherada na boca.

- Como você sabia? - Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Olha eu posso ser lerda Remus, mas não sou burra. Sou sua amiga a muito tempo e sei muito bem quando você está mentindo para mim Remus, você fica simplesmente vermelho feito uma pimenta e por favor sua avó já deveria estar morta com tanta doença que você arranja para ela.

- Você não fica com medo?

- De quem de você? Até parece né Remus, tenho medo do Sirius, do James, mas de você é óbvio que não. E sem contar que você nunca tentou me devorar e com toda certeza do mundo você é meu maroto favorito. - falou sorridente.

- Mas então o que você quer? - Pedro perguntou percebendo a confusão do amigo que não sabia se ficava confuso ou feliz.

- Eu já disse! Saber o que vocês estão escondendo de mim!

- Nós somos animagos... - Sirius falou entre tossidas.

- O QUE? - Lily falou com os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Tipo pessoais que se transformam em animais. - Sirius falou sem conseguir encarar a amiga.

- Não acredito vocês são uns... PLAGIADORES!

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou.

- Olhem só.

Os meninos olharam e de repente viram Lily diminuindo e ao final sumindo na frente deles e de um amontuado de roupas surgir um gatinho de pelos brancos sedosos, muito manhoso e de tremendos olhos verdes.

- Um gatinho! - Pedro falou surpreso.

- Então espera a Lily pode se transfigurar também! - James comentou com vontade de rir parecia até que compartilhavam idéias.

- E em um gato... Uma gatinha linda por sinal! - Sirius falou pegando a gatinha no colo.

- Ela não é uma gata... - Remus falou rindo tirando Lily dos braços de Sirius - Lily é uma bebê de tigre branco. - falou amostrando as listras cinzentas nas costas do gato e as garras afiadas.

- Tão fofa... - Pedro falou pegando Lily e a apertando contra o rosto e ela rapidamente fez o favor de arranhar todo o rosto redondo do garoto.

- Linda e brava como sempre! Essa é a minha Lily. - Sirius falou afagando a gatinha que se enroscava em seus braços.

- Pode voltar ao normal Lily. - James resmungou vendo todos afagarem a amiga.

Lily se soltou dos braços de Sirius rapidamente, juntou com o fucinho suas roupas e as mordeu, logo saiu da sala os deixando sozinho.

- Com certeza se ela se transfigurar agora, acho que vai ser bem constrangedor...

- É eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe...

- A Lily ainda não sabe se transfigurar direito...

- Ela ainda é um filhote igual a quando nós começamos a nos transfigurar... - Sirius falou se lembrando de seus tempos de cachorrinho.

- E ela não consegue nem se transfigurar com as roupas. Isso é realmente um problema. - Remus falou furiosamente vermelho.

10 minutos depois...

- Pronto já voltei... - falou ajeitando a gravata.

- Até que enfim, você demora muito Lily. - James resmungou.

- Mas me digam por que vocês se transformam em animagos? - Lily perguntou curiosa congelando novamente seu sorvete.

- Para poder acompanhar o Remus aqui nas noites problemáticas. - Sirius explicou surgindo com uma colher.

- Ah deve ser tão legal! Eu também quero ir! - falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Lily você não vai com agente de jeito nenhum! - James falou dando um cascudo na cabeça da amiga.

- E por que não? Eu também sei me tranfigurar. - choramingou.

- Você definitivamente não sabe se transfigurar direito, apesar de ficar adorável. - Sirius falou beijando a bochecha de Lily que corou.

- Lily em um momento de raiva do Aluado se não pudermos ajudar você vai acabar se tornando um lanche e ele simplesmente não vai ter culpa, nós sim por sermos irresponsáveis. - James explicou.

- Lily eles tem razão, não é seguro para você, não é seguro nem para eles. Quanto mais para você que é um filhote.

- Eu decido o que é seguro ou não pra mim e definitivamente eu quero ficar perto de você Remus. - Lily resmungou.

- Obrigado Lily, mas com toda certeza você está sempre perto de mim. - Remus falou corado.

- Ah não... - falou se jogando nos braços do amigo. - Eu te amo muito e agora também quero ficar com você que nem eles.

- Lily... Quando você se aperfeiçoar e se tornar mesmo um tigre branco eu prometo que você vai poder passear conosco quantas vezes quiser.

- Sério? - falava ainda sem soltar Remus que já não estava vermelho e sim roxo.

- Seríssimo que tal parar de abraçar o Remus agora? To com ciumes! - Sirius falou puxando a orelha de Remus.

- Eu te abraço também! - Lily falou abraçando Sirius.

Agora com todos os segredos revelados, com certeza poderiam se divertir e confiar muito mais um nos outros, com a amizade fortalecida, amores reprimidos e muita muita confusão se passou o tempo, mas infelizmente toda essa paz não duraria por muito tempo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EHHHH eu finalmente consegui me matricular no 7º período da faculdade! Que emoção!!! Affe foi uma luta o sistema maldito que sumiu com a grade...

Mas esse não é o único motivo do atraso, acabei me empolgando com o THE SIMS '_' e com os cabelos novos que havia pego na internet que acabei me esquecendo da vida, fiquei lendo mangá igual a lixo e pirei um pouquinho já que fiquei noiva no domingo... (to virando adulta que emoção!!) Mas por favor me desculpem o atraso! Não me abandonem por favor!

Ah quase que esqueço, vocês notaram que a fase infantil deles está acabando né! Agora vou para fase que mais gosto, muitas confusões da vida adolescente e se vocês realmente acham que eu ia deixar as desgraças de lado se enganaram!! há há há há (risada maléfica).

# Cah Wesley: Muito obrigada por ter lido Notícias Urgentes!! E me aturar em duas fics que demoram para atualizar!! Bem quanto a Lily e o James nessa fic, espere e verá os ânimos ficaram vamos dizer alterados em breve, a coisa vai ficar animada! E você vai conhecer um pouquinho melhor a família Evans daqui a pouco! Beijos e agora não tem desculpa em quero atualização da sua fic!

# Thaty: Liga não eu sempre sou tachada de várias coisas do tipo nerd, cdf, certinha, antipática e afins... E com certeza meus amigos não tiveram uma boa 1º impressão... rsrs E você é uma ótima amiga!! Eu simplesmente te cacei no orkut, mas não te achei mulher de Deus cadê você??? Quero ver sua fic no ar heim! To esperando!

# Miss Huyu: Claro e recomendo sempre afinal eu adorei "FairyTales", e ai vai atualizar quando??? Recomendo e cobro também quero ler o próximo capítulo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e bem eu tenho 19 e não sou um posso de seriedade rsrs. Sim o James te ama, mas daqui pra frente você vai ter que emprestar mais ele para outras garotas sinto muito... Ah fase pegadora está para começar! Eu quero ler sua fiiiic atualiza logo que eu vou atualizar rapidinho! Ah e muito obrigada por ler "Notícias Urgentes" seu apoio conta muito valeu mesmo!

Beijos

Vampira Black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 07: Quem é esse ator?**

Lily não estava mais usando seus jeans e macacões esfarrapados, camisetas masculinas, uniforme folgado ou roupas displicentes, Lily estava simplesmente deslumbrante em um bíquini listrado preto e branco, um short jeans curtissimo e com seus cabelos presos displicentemente em um coque mal feito, seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação em ver os garotos jogados em volta da piscina, com certeza aquele seria um ótimo ano.

O quinto ano havia passado rapidamente na opinião de todos, James e Sirius haviam arrumado várias namoradas, Lily e Sirius tinham sido nomeados monitores para desgosto de seus amigos e para desgraça e depressão profunda de Sirius e por fim estudaram feito loucos para passar com louvor nos NOMS o ano inteiro e com certeza iriam compensar tudo este ano, começando nas férias de verão.

- Nossa desde quando o James tem peitorais tão definidos?? - se perguntou corando - Nossa Lilian Evans para de pensar nisso pelo amor de Deus! - falou acenando para os amigos da porta da cozinha.

- Falando comigo senhorita? - a empregada perguntou confusa.

- Não Abda... Nada haver... - falou sem jeito coçando a cabeça. - Vai me passa o mel.

Enquanto isso de volta á farra na piscina...

- Desde quando a Lily tem peitos? - James perguntou encantado sem conseguir tirar o olho da menina que havia entrado para pegar limonada.

- Acho que já faz um tempo James... - Sirius comentou rindo com vontade. - Se notou não são só os peito que ela têm, mas também a cinturinha fina, cochas torneadas...

- Nossa a mansão dos Evans é realmente incrível. - Remus falou feliz dentro da imensa piscina tentando desconversar.

- O que vai dizer que você não notou Remus? - Sirius perguntou malicioso.

- Não notou o que? - Lily perguntou sorridente trazendo consigo uma bandeja.

- Não sei... O que eu não notei Sirius? - Remus perguntou se fazendo de confuso.

- Como a Lily está linda obviamente! - Sirius falou feliz se levantando e abraçando a amiga a ponto de James e Remus ficarem vermelhos feito pimentões.

- Ah muito obrigada. - Lily comentou rindo entregando as limonadas - A Abda já vai trazer os cachorros quentes! E também uma coisa especial que eu mes... Há não acredito! - falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu que não acredito, você não ia falar comigo não? - falou uma voz grave e instintivamente os marotos olharam para trás.

Os marotos somente pararam e ficaram observando a cena, Lily corria feliz com seus cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes, na direção de um garoto alto, magro, com cabelos muito arrepiados e descoloridos, um piercing no lábio inferior e outro na orelha, incriveis olhos azuis e um sorriso cegante, até ai tudo bem se não fossem as cenas seguinte: ele abraçando Lily, a levantando, passando seus braços pela sua cintura fina e pele alva e finalmente a beijando na boca, nesse momento todos se levantaram em um susto.

- Lils você é tão cruel comigo, isso tudo é para me deixar com ciúmes? - perguntou a agarrando pela cintura.

- E desde quando você tem ciúmes de mim? - perguntou rindo a vontade.

- Desde sempre você sabe disso. - falou rindo a beijando na bochecha. - E ai vai me apresentar aos seus amigos?

- Claro falou sorridente.

Com toda certeza James nunca havia se sentido tão mal em toda sua vida, aquela era a primeira vez que tinha visto Lily com um cara e definitivamente não tinha gostado, sentiu vontade de levantar esmurra-lo até ele cuspir aquele brinco da boca afinal quem ele pensava que era para sair agarrando Lily assim e por que Lily não fazia nada? Se perguntava nervosamente.

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - Sirius perguntou assustado.

- Eu não fui com a cara desse ai...

- Será por causa dos cabelos descoloridos, do piercing na boca ou porque ele é namorado da Lily? Nossa que escolha difícil... - Sirius perguntou vendo a

cara atrapalhada do amigo.

- Com licença meninos, este é Jack, Jack estes são Sirius, James e Remus meus amigos da escola, só ta faltando o Pedro que está na casa dos avós...

- Muito prazer. - Jack falou sorridente acenando para os garotos - Então são você que cuidam da minha gatinha na escola?

- Se ele encostar mais um dedo nela eu juro que quebro esse sorriso dele... - James murmurou para Sirius.

- Eu pensei que vocês tinham terminado. - Remus comentou sem se abalar. - A Lily tinha me falado que fazia tempo que não se viam.

- E você sinceramente acha que eu iria deixar essa garota terminar comigo? Mas nem pensar! - Jack falou rindo enquanto Lily entrava para pegar mais um copo de limonada.

- Vocês já se conheciam? - Sirius perguntou surpreso vendo que James não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

- Pessoalmente não, mas a Lily já me falou muito dele. - Remus falou suspirando com certeza Lily o descrevera muito bem uma vez como sórdido, tarado e implicante.

- Estranho ela nunca me falou de vocês. - falou rindo observando atentamente os três.

- Sabe o Jack é um ator, já fez 2 filmes do meu pai. E se deu muito bem até ganhou até 1 globo de ouro... - Lily informou voltando com o copo.

- Ah meu sogrão ele que é diretor um ótimo diretor... Falando nisso onde eles estão? - perguntou retirando a camiseta e deixando a mostra para quem quisesse ver que com certeza tinha músculos e que não se intimidava facilmente.

- Foram para os Estados Unidos firmar um contrato querem os dois dessa vez e a Petúnia está passando as férias na casa de verão de uma amiga na França. - falou despreocupada se sentando em uma espreguiçadeira enquanto os olhos do garoto percorria todo seu corpo.

- Eu lá perguntei de Petúnia criatura? Então ficaremos sozinhos esta noite? - perguntou a beijando no pescoço deixando todos os meninos vermelhos.

- Me desculpe a Lily vai ficar com agente essa noite. - James falou a puxando pelo braço, para ficar bem distante do alcance de Jack e quase a derrubando da espreguiçadeira.

- Vai ficar com todos eles Lily? - Jack perguntou supreendido.

- Não é isso que você está pensando seu pervertido, como eu estava muito sozinha chamei meus amigos para me fazer companhia. - Lily falou se soltando de James.

- E por que você não me chamou? - perguntou fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido

- Por que você é um depravado. - Lily setenciou secamente para o choque do garoto.

- Você é tão má comigo Lily. - falou com voz triste.

- Apenas realista. Mas e ai quer tomar banho comigo? - perguntou retirando o short e deixando os meninos babando literalmente.

- Eles vão estar junto? - perguntou desdenhoso.

- Claro! - todos falaram juntos.

- É né fazer o que, o que eu não faço para ficar perto de você? - Jack falou dando um beijo em Lily.

- Ei nós estamos aqui. - Sirius falou com cara de ofendido.

- Desde quando vocês se importam? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Desde sempre!

- Ué mas vocês sempre se agarram por ai e nem se importam se eu estou perto! - comentou rindo dando um mergulho.

Logo Jack, James e Sirius mergulharam atrás dela e uma batalha dentro d'água foi formada, enquanto Lily se divertia puxando os pés dos garotos os afundando repentinamente, jogava água e brincava como sempre fazia, os meninos tentavam mostrar quem era o melhor embaixo d'água até que depois de um tempo uma competição de natação havia começado, Lily se cansou e saiu da piscina e observava os garotos nadar e comia seu cachorro quente sem se preocupar.

- Bem eu já vou entrar. - Lily informou se espreguiçando enquanto a empregada tirava os copos e pratos.

- Droga eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa para dormir. - Jack resmungou saindo da piscina.

- Então durma na sua casa. - Lily replicou.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha com eles!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Vá a sua casa buscar suas roupas? - perguntou irônicamente - E não me olhe com essa cara, esta foi uma pergunta retórica.

- Então ta eu vou em casa, mas já volto. Não pense em chegar um mílimetro perto deles heim. - falou pulando a cerca de arbustos.

- Jack por favor, quantas garotas se esfregam em você todo dia? Trezentas ou mais? - perguntou.

- To de olho em vocês. - murmurou para os garotos ignorando Lily. - Já volto vou pegar um atalho!

- Não liguem para ele, ele é não é normal... - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Se você acha isso por que namora ele? - James perguntou mordido.

- Nós não namoramos, nem temos tempo para isso! Eu fico a maior parte do ano trancada na escola com vocês e ele tentando terminar o segundo grau com professores particulares e fazendo filmes. - falou cansada enxugando os cabelos. - Ai ai tenho que lavar a cabeça...

- Ué mas vocês ficaram tão intímos quando se encontraram... - Sirius falou tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Com certeza nós nos gostamos, ta nos gostamos muito para falar a verdade, somos amigos de infância, crescemos juntos, estudamos e tudo mais. Meus pais e o resto do mundo acham que seria perfeito se nós ficassemos juntos...

- Mas... - James balbuciou.

- Bem como eu já disse, fico trancada na escola e ele tem muitas fãs gostosas e até mais velhas espalhadas por ai e com certeza ele não fica me esperando para saciar a vontade dele de beijos isso sem contar aquelas atrizes lindas com que ele contracena, entretanto sei que ele não tem nada sério com ninguém...

- Então tudo não passa de uma amizade colorida que corre o risco de virar um namoro sério no futuro. - Remus concluiu.

- Exatamente, devo ter uma tara por garotos depravados sei lá. - falou rindo e de repente se arrepiou toda. - Nossa que vento frio...

- Deixa comigo eu... - James falou sério com as bochechas coradas abraçando a amiga.

- EI SAI DE PERTO DA MINHA GATA! - ouviram alguém gritar ao longe.

- O que foi isso? - James perguntou de um sobresalto.

- CALA A BOCA! - Lily gritou de volta.

- O que ta acontecendo? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Ele falou sério mesmo que ia ficar de olho na gente! - Remus comentou rindo.

- É que ele é meu vizinho olhem daqui tão vendo aquela mansão? - perguntou mostrando uma casa enorme ao longe. - Ele mora lá, do meu quarto da pra ver o quarto dele.

- E ele também consegue ver seu quarto? - Sirius perguntou.

- Provavelmente. - Lily falou sem se importar. - Vamos entrar? Eu to com frio...

- Eu não to gostando nada disso... - James resmungou.

- Vão logo tomar banho garotos ou vão ficar resfriados. - Lily comentou jogando uma toalha para cada um.

- Obrigado. - falaram em unissono.

- E hoje eu vou fazer o jantar em homenagem a vocês que estão aqui comigo!

- Se o Pedrinho estivesse aqui iria chorar de felicidade! - Remus comentou rindo. - Ah Lily amanhã podemos dar uma revisada nos deveres de férias?

- O que? Já estão pensando em estudos não é possível!

- Claro que sim só faltam 2 semanas para terminarem as férias e você ainda nem começaram a fazer as lições.

- O que vocês ainda não começaram? Ah podem ter certeza que não vou explicar nada a nenhum dos dois e muito menos emprestar.

- Deixa de ser ruim Lily por favor!?

- Nem pensar agora eu vou tomar banho e vocês não vão nem chegar perto de mim e do Remus amanhã. Com licença. - falou emburrada subindo para o quarto.

Uma hora depois todos estavam cheirosos, limpos, de banho tomado e vestidos jogados na sala de TV da mansão assistindo um filme feito pela mãe de Lily e comendo pipoca calmamente, logo que o filme acabou todos ficaram sem saber o que fazer e o que falar, os garotos não conseguiam se sentir a vontade na frente de Jack que ria calmamente enquanto brincava com os fios de cabelo da ruiva deitada em seu colo.

- Ah isso está tão chato... Lily acende um desses foguinhos, eu sei que você pode! - Jack resmungou.

- Você sabe muito bem que não posso fazer magia fora da escola. - resmungou se levantando.

- O que?

- Ué vocês não são todos de Hogwarts? - Jack falou com olhos arregalados tapando a boca Lily já o havia avisado inúmeras vezespara não abrir a boca para falar sobre isso.

- Como ele sabe de Hogwarts? - James perguntou acusador.

- Ah então vocês são de lá que alívio... Bem eu fui o primeiro a ver a Lily flutuando graciosamente da janela do meu quarto até o chão sem sofrer um arranhão e olha que minha janela fica no terceiro andar!

- E também foi o primeiro da rua a ficar com os cabelos azuis... - Lily lembrou com vontade de rir.

- É mesmo lembra a senhora Brigida ficou uma fera com agente. - Jack falou feliz.

- Ficou falando "Vocês estão caçoando com a minha cara" por uma hora inteira... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Bons tempos, falando nisso faz um bom tempo que eu não a vejo, será que arranjou outra criancinha para torturar? O professora nojenta!

- Acho que não... Ai quase que me esqueço. - falou rindo se levantando rapidamente fazendo seus cabelos voarem como fogo.

Alguns minutos depois Lily desceu animada com um pacote envolta dos braços.

- Aqui a Ophélia fez para você!

- Uau ela está ficando cada vez melhor nisso! - falou admirando um sobretudo preto.

- E fez também um vestido lindo pra mim. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta - Mas o meu preferido até hoje é um que ela me deu de natal...

- Com certeza vou ficar lindo com ele na minha festa de aniversário e você pode usar o vestido que ela te deu no natal...

- Não da... - Lily falou suspirando.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu cresci ora essa...

- Já sei fica apertado nos peitos né! é claro você não tinha peitos antes agora o vestido não damais em você...

- Cala a boca! - Lily falou tentando lhe dar um tapa.

- Me desculpe mas ele conhece a Ophélia? - James perguntou.

- Claro que sim aquela gordinha implicante que não me deixa agrrarar a Lily...

- Você fala assim, mas vocês são amigos, senão ela nunca faria isso para você.

- Claro depois que eu fiz aquele mousse de chocolate para ela dúvido que ela não me adoraria! - comentou rindo e James sentiu seu estômago afundar.

- Será que poderiamos entrar na conversa também!? - Sirius perguntou entediado.

- Claro vocês já ganharam roupa da Ophélia também?

- Vamos dizer que a Ophélia não vai muito com a nossa cara... - Remus explicou.

- Que tal falarmos sobre a Lily então! - Jack falou animado - Tem tanta coisa dela que vocês não sabem!

- Me tirem fora dessa. - Lily falou com cara de brava - Senão ficam todos sem jantar.

- Hum... Que tal jogarmos cartas hã, sou ótimo em strip poker! - Jack falou levantando a blusa.

- Ninguém vai jogar strip poker na minha casa. - Lily resmungou dando um cascudo na cabeça de Jack.

- Lily você é muito chata empata todas as idéias boas... Então vamos jogar o que?

- Que tal Snap explosivo? - Remus perguntou já animado.

- Beleza a Lily já me ensinou a jogar isso!

Depois de toda aquela animação de tarde, e de jogarem muitas cartas, Lily foi para cozinha preparar o jantar e Jack foi atrás dela para ajuda-la enquanto deixavam os meninos assistindo mais algum filme, jantaram animados e logo foram se retirando para dormir.

Lily estava feliz, já fazia muito tempos que queria apresentar Jack aos seus amigos e só de pensar que eles ainda não tinham caido na porrada com certeza a deixava mais animada, ficou feliz de estar em casa se divertindo como uma garota normal, sem feitiços, professores, entrevistadores, pais, Petúnia ou qualquer coisa que o valha com certeza essas duas últimas semanas de férias seriam maravilhosas depois de um ínicio desastroso de viagens em família e vários repórteres atrás deles.

Com todo esse animo e adrenalina não conseguia dormir e agora ainda tinha a impressão de ouvir alguém andando pelo seu quintal, com certeza isso não ajudava muito para pegar no sono, provavelmente era mais um paparazzi imbecil atrás de uma foto dela com Jack, e com toda essa raiva foi até a janela para xingar o imbecil.

- Quem está ai? - perguntou brava abrindo a janela.

- Lily? - perguntou assustado.

- James? O que está fazendo ai embaixo?

- Nada só estou sem sono...

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, espera ai que eu to descendo. - Lily falou rindo e pegou apressada seu robe e deceu correndo as escadaslogo chegou ao quintal e viu James no balanço a esperando.

- Já?

- E ai o que está acontecendo?

- Nada demais.

- Por favor você estava animado a manhã toda e eu sei que você está chateado por causado Jack, me diz o que foi.

- Na verdade eu só fiquei um pouco chateado afinal você nunca me falou dele.

- É só comentei dele com o Remus, olha James eu não vou mentir para você, sabe quando eu e o Jack ficamos juntos é maravilhoso, mas se eu ficar pensando nele e falando dele todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts acho que iria entrar em depressão. Ele é um ator eu sei como isso funciona e posso te afirmar com certeza que é complicado.

- E então porque a Ophélia sabe sobre ele?

- Porque a Ophélia já veio mais a minha casa do que você, é óbvio que você prefere sair para azarar as garotas com os meninos eu entendo isso.

- Isso não é verdade eu também te adoro Lily.

- Mas nem por isso vai querer vir para minha casa todo final de semana para cozinhar e falar sobre garotos.

- Se formos ver por este ângulo.

- Olha a Ophélia também não ia com a cara do Jack, mas ele é aquilo que vocês viram, brincalhão, ciumento e sincero. Se ele está lá encima dividindo o quarto com o Remus não é porque está com ciúmes de mim e sim porque ele quer ficar amigo de vocês, ele sabe o quanto vocês são importante para mim.

- Isso é verdade então você contou para ele sobre mim?

- Cada detalhe, olha só dá uma chance para ele ok?

- Mas ele é tão diferente de você Lily, usa aqueles brincos, fala daquele jeito, tem cabelo descolorido e é tão depravado, não parece com você.

- Olha o piercing na boca e os cabelos descoloridos é por causa de uma filmagem, o da orelha é dele memo... - falou revirando os olhos - Ele tem os cabelos tão negros quanto os seus e eu gosto dele por ele ser sincero e falar e agir daquele jeito, afinal se você não notou você James, o Sirius e o Jack são iguaizinhos.

- Está falando que eu sou desbocado e depravado? - perguntou cinicamente.

- Não se iluda James Potter este é você. - falou rindo. - Mas e ai vamos entrar? Eu realmente estou com frio e o sono finalmente chegou.

- Ta bem... - falou rindo colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros da amiga. - Sua casa é muito grande sabia... - falou sorridente ao entrar no hall da casa.

- Eu sei disso faz tempo pode ter certeza. - resmungou enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto no terceiro andar.

- Boa noite Lily...

- James quando você ficar chateado por alguma coisa que eu fiz, pode me falar você sabe disso. - comentou rindo.

- Quer saber da verdade? Eu não gostei de ver você beijando aquele garoto.

- Bem infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, já que eu realmente gosto dele...

- Tudo bem eu aguento... - falou rindo - Boa noite.

- Boa noite James. - falou dando um selinho em James e entrou no quarto bocejando deixando James prostrado do lado de fora.

Eu sei vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu já ia pular do 4º ano direto para o 6º, só que ai pensei que tenho que dar uma, já que eu só queria mostrar como eles eram mais novinhos, mas os capítulos deste foi aumentando sem que eu notasse e o que eu quero fazer só da pra fazer no 6º ou 7º ano então espero que me desculpem se ficaram desapontados.

E só pra constar eu adooooro o Jack, adoro escrever ele e não sei se já tinham notado, mas umas pessoas já tinham falado sobre ele na fic!

# Paola: Que bom que também gostou de Festa dos Cisnes isso me deixa muito muito feliz!A amizade dos cinco é muito especial e vai fica um pouquinho abalada daqui pra frente. Tem que ficar dramático se você der uma olhada na fic "Quer namorar comigo?" vai notar como adoro um drama, para falar a verdade a única fic leve que eu fiz foi "Notícias Urgentes"James é ciumento demais! Tu nem imagina quanto! Ah te enviei um email,mas tava sendo devolvido direito...

# MarauderMaHh: Olá!!! Muito obrigada por ler a minha fic "Notícias Urgentes" fico muito feliz! Gracias, arigato, thanks!!

# Cah Weasley: Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado e espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse! E que tenha gostado do Jack! Você vai conseguir postar esse capítulo porque eu to doida para ler e você não vai me deixar na vontade!!! Até logo!

E para quem é fã de H/G recomendadissimo ler "Chuva de Brilhantes", muito bom!

Beijos

Vampira Black


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 8: Férias de Verão**

Enquanto Lily conversava com James no quintal da casa, uma pessoa os observava da janela de seu quarto sorrindo, viu James passar o braço no ombro da ruiva, a viu sorrir e não reclamar, assim quando entraram voltou para sua cama e observou o garoto de cabelos caramelos dormir tranquilamente.

- Com certeza você é um forte oponente James Potter... - resmungou deitado. - Mas não adianta ela é só minha.

- Hum? - Remus balbuciou sem abrir os olhos.

- Nada não companheiro, pode continuar dormindo! - falou sorridente.

Lily acordou cedo, tomou banho e vestiu seus shorts curtos e um top verde água animadamente já estava cheia de idéias do que fazer para o café da manhã, primeiro tinha que ver se tinha leite e ovos, faria um bolo bem fofo com calda de chocolate quente por cima, chá, torradas e com certeza não poderia faltar leite quente para Jack. Ficou pensativa tentando lembrar o que Remus e Sirius gostavam de comer em Hogwarts, mas acabou desistindo nunca conseguiria fazer uma torta de abóbora decente para o café.

- Ah nada como a minha cozinha... - falou feliz colocando fatias de pão na torradeira.

- Já acordou Lily? - James perguntou vermelho a verdade era que não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos, só de lembrar que os lábios macios de Lily o beijara e a sensação que tinha sentido.

- O café vai só vai sair daqui a meia hora mais ou menos, você acordou muito cedo... Tudo bem com você? - perguntou finalmente olhando a cara do amigo.

- TA CLARO QUE TA! Quero dizer ta... - falou nervosamente.

- Fala logo o que houve? Tinha alguma coisa no seu quarto? Você viu a Abda mudando de roupa? - Lily perguntou com vontade de rir do nervosismo do amigo.

- Não! Já disse que está tudo tudo tudinho mesmo certo.

- James se você não me falar logo o que aconteceu eu ou te bater até...

- É só que eu não consegui dormir direito ontem a noite... Você sabe por que. - falou rapidamente observando o papel de parede com muito interesse.

- Eu? Não sei não, na realidade se soubesse não estaria lhe perguntando né James.

- Como não sabe? Foi você que me beijou ontem a noite! - falou confuso.

- Ué te beijei como eu sempre faço!

- Lily você me beijou! - James falou não acreditando na passividade da amiga.

- E? - perguntou desinteressada mechendo a calda do bolo.

- LILY VOCÊ ME BEIJOU NA BOCA!

- O QUE? - Lily perguntou ficando pálida.

- Vo... você não sentiu? - James perguntou sem acreditar.

- Eu tava com tanto sono que eu pensei que tinha te beijado na bochecha como sempre faço antes de dormir e entrei... Jesus não é a toa que você ta assim me desculpa James!

- Pois pensou errado você me deu um beijo na boca. - James falou vendo a vermelhidão na cara da amiga.

- Me... me... me desculpa... Eu nossa desculpa James.

- Ta bom ta bom ta desculpada eu só pensei que...

- Pensou o que?

- BOM DIA! - Sirius gritou animado.

- Bom dia... - Lily resmungou de volta.

- Esquece isso, não foi nada demais ok!? - James murmurou para Lily dando uma piscadela.

- O que vocês querem esconder de mim em? - Sirius perguntou abraçando Lily.

- Que o café vai demorar uma eternidade para sair...

- Vai demorar meia hora, se não quiserem esperar que comam bolacha com leite. - Lily resmungou voltando seu rosto vermelho para a calda tentando se reestruturar.

- Ah fala sério...

Meia hora depois, Lily já havia se convencido de que aquilo não passava de um mal entendido, misturado com sono e falta de tato e que realmente não tinha nada com o que se preocupar uma vez que James não ligava para aquilo, e que fora apenas um selinho sem maldade. Pelo menos era assim que pensava.

- Você deixou seu cabelo crescer... Ficou muito bom em você.

- Mas é claro que ficou. - comentou rindo vendo Lily mecher nos seus cabelos negros que agora estavam na altura do ombro.

- Hunf o senhor monitor está se achando muito. - James resmungou. - Ta achando que os alunos vão te respeitar só por causa disso?

- E você deve achar que eu adoro isso né, fique sabendo que quando você apronta eu também levo esporro! Esse negócio de ser monitor é uma furada federal!

- Acho que foi por isso que te chamaram para o cargo Sirius, para vocês tomarem jeito. - Lily comentou rindo colocando a chaleira quente no centro da mesa.

- Esse cargo deveria ser dado para o nosso amigo Remus aqui! - Sirius falou dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Eu? Me tira dessa! E sem contar de que adianta um monitor que não pode vigiar sempre os alunos?

- Ah probleminhas peludos a parte você seria um monitor perfeito Remus. - James comentou rindo.

- Bom dia... - Jack falou bocejando e dando um beijo em Lily.

- Acordou tarde Jack, senta ai vou esquentar leite para você. - Lily falou se levantando rapidamente.

- Hum você fez bolo... Que delícia. Ainda tem geléia de damasco? - perguntou sem se sentar coçando a barriga.

- Tem sim pode pegar.

- Ok... - falou abrindo a geladeira. - Ah tem morangos quer que eu faça uma vitamina pra você Lils?

- Hum a Abda deve ter comprado, será que não é melhor para deixar para fazer um pudim para sobremesa? - Lily perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Há deixa de ser chata eu não vou usar tudo e sem contar que você adora isso. - falou abraçando a ruiva por trás e a beijando na bochecha.

- Ta faz logo. - resmungou vendo o garoto já pegar leite e o liquidificador.

- Se você continuar cozinhando essas gostosuras eu vou virar uma chupeta de baleia... - Jack falou batendo na barriga musculosa.

- Até parece você sempre comeu a minha comida. - Lily resmungou. - E vai colocar uma camisa.

- Esses dois parece até que são casados a anos. - Remus comentou com vontade de rir.

- Até parece né Remus ela mesmo já disse que nem namorados são. - James resmungou.

- Eu disse que parece e não que são. - Remus comentou cortando um pedaço de bolo.

- Afe o que está acontecendo agora com voce James? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. - Tem alguma coisa ai...

- Nada demais, só não acho que ele seja alguém para Lily. - James falou encerrando a conversa.

- Por que vamos comer na cozinha? - Jack perguntou vendo os garotos sentados ao redor da mesa.

- Porque a mesa é menor e não tem necessidade de usarmos a sala de jantar. Sem contar que hoje eu tenho a cozinha toda para mim as empregadas estão de folga. - falou sorridente.

- Você se irritou com elas de novo né? - Jack comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- É melhor mandar elas darem uma volta do que demiti-las não?

- Ah você sempre as contrata de novo. - Jack resmungou. - A coitada da Abda já foi demitida umas 15 vezes por você!

- O que aconteceu para logo você mandar elas darem o fora? - Sirius perguntou surpreso - Você parece ser tão amiga delas Lily.

- Eu sou, mas quando elas mechem nas minhas facas e meus ingredientes especiais eu tenho vontade de esgana-las! Elas não sabem nem ferver leite sem sujar todo o fogão! - falou com um olhar psicopata.

- Cruzes Lily você parece que vai esganar alguém. - James falou assustado.

- Ah mas pra mim não demiti-las, esgana-las, usar minhas facas para fins destrutivos foi tão difícil... - Lily falou vermelha.

- Elas não estão mais aqui... - Jack sussurrou no ouvido delas.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... - Lily falou se acalmando. -Hum vamos tomar café... Tenho certeza que vai gostar, já esquentei o leite para você.

- Obrigado Lils. - Jack falou dando um beijo no cocuruto da cabeça dela.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois...

- Hum porque vocês não vão tomar banho e mudar de roupa? - Lily perguntou amável vendo que todos já tinham terminado de comer.

- Pra que? - James perguntou bagunçando os cabelos.

- Para sairmos ora essa, eu não to afim de passar minhas duas últimas semanas de férias trancadas dentro de casa!

- A Lily tem razão vamos sair para nos divertir! E uem sabe pegar umas gatinhas. - Sirius falou animado se levantado.

Lily esperou os meninos subirem correndo as escadas, sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, então se voltou para Jack...

- Ta agora que eles sairam fala por que você está querendo me mimar? - perguntou o abraçando.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou sem jeito lendo o jornal.

- Por favor né Jack eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão. - resmungou arrancando o jornal das mãos do garoto.

- Eu não consigo esconder nada de você né?

- É claro que não, você com toda certeza não consegue atuar na minha frente.

- Tenho que ir para Hong Kong para continuar as filmagens...

- Ah...

- Eu queria ficar com você, é tão difícil você ficar em casa e quase não ficamos mais juntos.

- Jack eu sei que é esse o seu trabalho, por favor eu quase nem vejo meus pais, sempre soube que um namoro firme não ia funcionar com agente, mas nem por isso deixo de gostar de você.

- Você promete?

- Prometo... - Lily falou rindo.

- Ok então, mas vou logo avisando que vai ter uma baita festa no meu aniversário e que você vai como meu par.

- Vai ter muitos repórteres lá não é verdade?

- Claro para todos presenciarem todo o nosso amor! - Jack falou rindo e a apertou muito e a beijou na boca. - Então eu já vou ainda tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas.

- Ta bom.

- Olha mas avise para aquele garotos com hormônios em ebulição que se algum deles encostar na minha gata eu mato.

- Jack eles não vão encostar em mim eu te garanto. - Lily falou rindo já o colocando porta a fora.

- E o meu beijo de boa viagem?

- Boa viagem... - falou o beijando carinhosamente.

Alguns minutos depois, a solidão de Lily na sala havia terminado por completo, com os meninos gritando pelos corredores.

- Onde está o Jack foi mudar de roupa? - Remus perguntou acabando de ajeitar o cabelo.

- Ele não vai com agente? - James perguntou não conseguindo esconder sua satisfação.

- Ah ele mandou um abraço para vocês, mas teve que ir para casa daqui a uma hora ele está viajando para Hong Kong. - Lily falou se levantando do sofá.

- Você ficou chateada? - James perguntou sem jeito - Afinal vocês parecem se gostar muito. - falou vermelho.

- Não eu já to totalmente acostumada com todo mundo viajando e me deixando sozinha, por isso que ele não serve para ser meu namorado. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Hum já que é assim e o Sirius ainda não desceu... Então Lily você pode me emprestar aquelas anotações agora? - James perguntou sorridente.

- Eu vou falar sinceramente que estou de mal humor e que se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez eu quebro seu braço e aqui não tem Madame Pomprhey para consertar.

- Cruzes aquele tom psicopata ainda está por aqui... - Sirius comentou enquanto descia as escadas com vontade de rir, Lily continuava mesmo muito fofa apesar do ar assassino.

- É melhor irmos para a biblioteca fazermos os deveres Sirius... - James resmungou vendo o amigo acabar de descer as escadas.

- Então não iremos mais sair? - Sirius perguntou - Fiquei mais maravilhoso ainda para ficar trancafiado com o Pontas na Biblioteca fazendo dever?

- Façamo que quiser o Remus e eu vamos sair. - Lily falou dando op braço para o amigo.

- Há há fique ai sozinho então James Potter. - Sirius falou segurando o outro braço da amiga.

- Ah fala sério... - James resmungou indo atrás do trio.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, entre a piscina, sorveterias, passeios ao beco diagonal, para James e Sirius muitos dias na biblioteca para fazer os deveres atrasados, passeios noturnos, cinema, churrasco em volta da piscina e finalmente tinha chego o dia do aniversário de Jack com uma festa extraordinária, com todas as revistas falando sobre a festa do ano.

- Ai ai estou pronta vamos? - Lily falou desanimada.

- Nossa... - Sirius murmurou por todos os meninos, Lily estava deslumbrante em um longo prata, com os cabelos ruivos delicadamente presos e com uma maquiagem suave - Agora eu sei porque você passou o dia todo ocupada.

- Ah obrigada pelo elogio Sirius, vamos? O Gian deve estar esperando agente.

Ao chegar a frente da boate mais badalado da Inglaterra, todos desceram do carro sem jeito, Remus, Sirius e James estavam elegantemente vestidos, haviam saído com Lily para escolher as roupas indicadas para a festa e se sentiam as próprias celebridades ao serem fotografados por tanta gente ao mesmo tempo, todos exclamavam de como os garotos que acompanhavam Lilian Evans eram lindos e de qual agência eram modelos.

Todos abriram caminho para Lily e seus acompanhantes passar, Sirius e James já estavam com ares de importante e passavam como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, os respórteres aboradavam Lily querendo saber se ela havia abandonado Jack por um dos garotos que a acompanhava, enquanto Remus não sabia o que fazer.

- Onde está o presente do Jack Lily? - Sirius perguntou assim que conseguiram entrar. -Você falou que já tinha cuidado disso...

- A minha presença já é um presente. - resmungou tentando enxergar novamente. - Malditos flashs!

- Lily o Jack vai fazer quantos anos? - James perguntou confuso vendo tantas velas encima do bolo gigantesco.

- Dezoito. - falou calmamente pegando uma taça de champagne.

- O que? Ele é mais velho que agente? - Remus perguntou surpreso - Realmente não parece.

- E dai? Eu achei que tinha ficado bem claro isso para vocês quando eu disse que ele estava tentando terminar o segundo grau.

- Espera então você estava deixando um cara de 18 anos de idade te dar um amasso? - Sirius perguntou.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Vocês pegam menininhas de 13 a 20 anos. Por que aquelas irmãs peitudas do beco diagonal, não tinham apenas 16 anos com certeza.

- Mas é diferente Lily! Garotos mais velhos querem fazer outras coisas além de simplesmente dar uns amassos. - James falou na defensiva.

- Quer dizer que garotos de 18 anos querem fazer as mesmas coisas que vocês de 16 a diferença é que ele tem mais chances para isso. - Lily explicou calmamente enquanto escolhia uma mesa.

- Lily as vezes você me assusta sabia? Onde está aquela garotinha fofa e inocente? - Sirius perguntou segurando o rosto delicado de Lily pelo queixo.

- Deve ter descido pelo ralo enquanto eu tomava banho. - falou se soltando.

- QUERIDA! Que saudade! - um homem louro do alto dos seus 1 metro e 90, elegantemente vestido veio correndo até Lily e a agarrou com vontade - Meu anjinho está tão lindo! Ah minha bonequinha de porcelana! Desculpe viemos do hotel direto para festa, nem ao menos passamos em casa!

- Pai... Pai... Pai o senhor está me sufocando! - falou se soltando dos braços do pai que estava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

- Mas faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo minha garotinha, mais de um mês naquela terra maldita. Como detesto Nova York... - falou fazendo um gesto feio.

- Pai tem outras pessoas no recinto... - Lily resmungou ainda sem acreditar.

- Ah oi meninos, você estão muito elegantes. - falou se recompondo imediatamente.

- Muito bem Benjamin. - Remus falou educadamente, mas ainda achava estranho chamar o pai de Lily pelo primeiro nome.

- Oh já os achou querido!? - Aléssia falou se aproximando feito uma mariposa.

- Ah nossa princesa não está linda? - perguntou se esquecendo novamente dos garotos e fazendo Lily se levantar.

- Ah esse vestido ficou tão bem Lily você está tããão sexy! - Aléssia falou retirando as palavras da boca dos meninos.

- Isso lá é jeito de falar da sua filha, mulher? - Ben falou se negando a ver que sua filha estava crescendo.

- Ora é verdade, esse vestido justo no corpo mostrando todas as curvas, esse decote delicado, esse corte simples, mas tão revelador... Foi a Ophélia que fez não? - perguntou encantada. - Só ela para colocar seus peitos com tanta evidência!

- Fez especialmente para essa ocasião. - Lily explicou pouco a vontade.

- O Jack deve estar babando então! E ai já tirou fotos muitas fotos? Com certeza os repórteres estavam loucos atrás de você afinal você está tão linda e faz tempo que não te vêem.

- Muitas, não me deixam em paz, mas que tal amostrar um pouco de educação e falar com os garotos? - Lily falou exasperada.

- Oh meninos! Que saudades de vocês! - a senhora falou sorridente dando um beijo em cada um - Já dançaram com a garota mais bonita da festa?

- Ah a Lily não está a fim de dançar agora...

- E quem disse que estou falando dela? Então ninguém vai me tirar para dançar? - perguntou com um sorriso displicente.

- Com muito prazer! - Sirius falou dando seu melhor sorriso se levantando jogou seus cabelos para trás e deu o braço para a senhora.

- Se devolver faltando um pedaço eu te mato! - o senhor falou irritado enquanto Lily ria com vontade. - Ora tão jovem e já pensando em tirar a esposa dos outros onde já se viu, mas não adianta muitos tentaram, mas ela é só minha! - falou com seu sorriso encantador.

- Até parece né pai, você é simplesmente lindo, não tem por que ela te trocar por aquele pirralho. - Lily falou.

- Ah por isso que eu amo tanto a minha garotinha! Venha vamos dançar! - falou puxando Lily.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Que cara é essa? Não gostou da comida? - Remus perguntou sem entender.

- Não é nada disso. - resmungou.

- Olha se for para ficar encarando ela a noite inteira e ficar com essa cara vai logo lá e tira ela para dançar.

James sem dizer nada se levantou, mas antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa viu Jack se aproximar de pai e filha que dançavam, abraçar Benjamim e tirar Lily para dançar...

- Lily quer dançar comigo? - perguntou educadamente.

- Claro. - Falou delicadamente para horror de James.

- Você está simplesmente esplêndida neste vestido. - falou rindo dando um beijo na boca de Lily e ela pode sentir os flashs pipocando na sua cara.

- Para com isso...

- Desculpe, mas eu estava com saudades, e ai não vai nem ao menos me desejar feliz aniversário?

- Feliz Aniversário Jack! - falou rindo.

- Nossa que presente esse é o primeiro sorriso que dá essa noite.

Lily passou boa parte da noite circulando com Jack entre as mesas, sorrindo e tirando fotos junto com seus pais, entornando algumas taças de bebida para ver se anestisiava, mas não sabia por qual motivo podia beber o quando quisesse que não se embebedava. Os garotos por sua vez dançavam animados na pista de dança, flertavam pela festa e se divertiam a valer.

-E ai muito cansada?

- Na verdade já sou acostumada com isso, é tanta premiere chata que já fui obrigada a ir, enquanto queria ver programas de culinária - comentou rindo.

- Hum, está cansada demais para dançar comigo?

- Nunca estou cansada para dançar com você Sirius.

- Sabe tem muita gente com ciúmes de você agora e com muita muita inveja do Jack.

- E quem seria, você? Até parece né.

- E por que não? Como não consegueria gostar da garota mais bonita de Hogwarts?

- Muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu duvido que esteja falando de você. Oh grande monitor que é mais do que requisitado pelas garotas.

- Bem eu não estou apaixonado por você, mas ainda assim te acho linda.

- Bem acho isso muito mais sincero! - Lily comentou rindo.

- Entretanto eu acho que tem bastante gente com inveja de mim nesse momento.

- Dúvido muito.

- O James com certeza não está pulando de felicidade.

- Isso porque ele quer que você se junte a ele para caçar garotas.

- Lily você nunca pensou em namorar o James?

- Já, mas o James é o meu melhor amigo, acho que é uma dúvida comum que surge, bate aquele ciúmes quando ele fica com algumas garotas, mas não passa disso.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou dando um sorriso enigmático.

**A autora voltou a ser responsável e posta rapidamente!!! Eeehh!! A minha imaginação voltou a tona (principalmente durante as aulas de Direito Empresarial II) e comecei a fazer esse capítulo mais rápido e vou fazer o possível para atualizar rápido, porque semana que vem tem carnaval e eu vou viajar consequentemente não atualizando nem tão cedo.**

Paola: Ah que bom que você gostou!! Adoro receber comentários elogiosos, sou muito muito besta... rsrs

Vanessa Zabini Lupin: Beeeem não tem nada escrito, mas você me mandou uma rewiew então muito obrigada!!!

sassah potter: Se sim seja bem vinda a minha fic então!!! Agora com certeza eles estão crescendo e o James com certeza fica com muito muito muito ciúme! Eu estava a muito tempo querendo colocar o Jack na trama toda e consegui e na minha cabeça o Jack é simplesmente maravilhoso e apronta todas também rsrs , tu já escreveu uma fic é??? Eu gosto de Harry Cho, você postou?? Eu quero ler.....

Cah Weasley: Oii que bom que você amou o capítulo, fiquei meio pensativa se postava o não por que não sabia se iam gostar... E é claro que eu recomendei sua fic! E recomendo sempre "Chuva de Brilhantes" ! To esperando o próximo capítulo!

Thaty: O Jack é uma beleza né, mas com toda certeza ele não vai librar fácil a Lily para o James rsrs.

jehssik: é né pensei que você tinha me abandonado, nem mais um comentáriozinho seu snif snif (sou uma autora muito dependente), mas quando volta vem com uma rewiew deste tamanho, não posso agradecer ela toda aqui, senão não ia dar espaço... Bem epsero que tenha chego a minha mesagem, valeu por ler e não abandonar a fic!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 9: Partida para Hogwarts**

Lily, Sirius, James e Remus, atravessam animados o portal em direção a plataforma 9/5, todos com seus baús imensos, Lily estava aproveitando os últimos dias de calor com uma minisaia vermelha xadrez e uma camisa de mangas compridas branca, suas pernas bronzeadas estavam vestindo meias brancas que iam até a altura das coxas, estava parecendo até uma daquelas garotas de filme adolescente.

Sirius, James e Remus, a seguiam de perto rindo junto com ela, todos lindos e bem vestidos, com roupas trouxas que Lily havia dado de presente, com certeza aquele era um grupo que chamava demasiada atenção de todos por onde passava no mundo trouxa e no mundo bruxo.

- Nem acredito, nossa essas férias pareceram demorar um século para acabar. - James falou risonho pisando na plataforma. - Nossa finalmente de volta a Hogwarts.

- Para mim passou rápido até demais ou você não gostou de ir lá para casa James? - Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta. - Pensei que tivesse aproveitado bastante.

- Olha Lily eu acho que o Pontas aqui adorou ir para sua casa, só não gostou de um certo ator que... Ai! - Sirius resmungou levando a mão a costela.

- Ah então você realmente não foi a com a cara do Jack, é isso? - Lily falou sem demonstrar que estava surpresa - Que pena porque pelo que pude notar ele foi com a cara de vocês.

- Oras é claro que não é isso, ele é bem gente boa... - James falou contrariado e pode ouvir o riso abafado de Remus e Sirius.

- Hum, que bom. Acho que vocês se divertiram bastante no aniversário deles e roubaram a cena em muitas revistas de fofoca.

- Que nada eles só queriam saber de falar de vocês! Em todas as revistas que olhamos tinha pelos menos uma foto sua! - Remus falou lembrando as toneladas de revistas que chegavam a Mansão Evans.

- É que eu não frequento festa então eles adoram uma novidade. Mas e ai vamos entrar no trem? - perguntou cansada parando de empurrar o carrinho.

- Mas cadê o Pedro? - Remus perguntou procurando o amigo na plataforma.

- Ah por favor ele encontra agente lá dentro eu estou cansado. - Sirius resmungou passando a mão no cabelos negros, longos e sedosos.

- Nossa ta até parecendo uma celebridade falando! - Lily falou entre risos. - Cadê os paparazzi?

- Oras temos que aproveitar nossos minutos de glória! - Sirius falou animado passando o braço pelo ombro de Lily - E ai pequena tem certeza que não quer me trocar pelo Jack? Tenho certeza que fazemos um par e tanto!

- Sinto muito Sirius, mais toda a Inglaterra, já considera eu e o Jack um casal perfeito, eu sinto muito.- falou entre risos.

- Pois não pense que vou desistir! - falou rindo dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily. - Pode passar primeiro. - Sirius falou dando passagem para Lily entrar no Trem.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou delicadamente, enquanto Remus ria com vontade e James cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Qual o seu problema hoje em James? - Lily perguntou chateada esperando o amigo entrar no trem.

- Não é nada.

- Não parece, está com um mal humor que pode ser visto a quilômetros de distâncias! - Lily resmungou.

- Eu já vou melhorar. Prometo. - James falou sem jeito aceitando o braço que Lily oferecia.

- Ophélia! - Lily falou animada sem soltar o braço de James.

- Hum então você decidiu passar a primeira parte da viagem com esses garotos Lily? - Ophélia perguntou sem encara-los ajeitando os cachos loiros que estavam cortados acima do ombro.

- Esses garotos tem nomes! Ese nós quisermos passaremos a ida inteira com a Lily! - James resmungou.

- Não se ela não quiser e eu tenho certeza que ela vai querer passar a viagem comigo, afinal das contas ela é uma garota e não um maroto idiota.

- Acho que... - James e Ophélia discutiam com vontade enquanto Remus e Sirius se afastavam vendo Lily ficar vermelha, com certeza estava irritada por ser ignorada totalmente.

- Me desculpe mas agora não tenho mais opnião? - Lily perguntou brava encarando os amigos.

- Claro que tem Lily... - James falou sem jeito.

- Pois eu não vou mais ficar me dividindo feito uma idiota por causa de vocês!

- O que? - Ophélia perguntou ficando pálida.

- Bem quando vocês resolverem seus problemas venham me procurar. - Lily falou resmungou..

Lily passava com dificuldade pelo corredor, os garotos davam cantadas sem jeito, e as meninas a cumprimentavam com um rápido oi, ficou feliz em não esbarrar pelo menos por enquanto com Lúcius, esperava só ter que vê-lo quando fosse encontrar os monitores. Todos as cabines pareciam cheias, quando finalmente conseguiu passar por um grupo de garotos que gritavam alto do tipo: "Como ele é maravilhoso!" e "Em que casa ele deve estar", encontrou uma cabine vazia somente com um garoto lá dentro.

- Com licença posso ficar aqui? - Lily perguntou sem jeito vendo uma multidão de garotas parada do outro lado da porta.

- Oh mas é claro. - falou entediado sem parar de ler.

- Muito obrigada. - falou simpática e logo notou porque todas estavam encantadas o garoto novo era simplesmente maravilhoso, os cabelos louros sedosos caindo sobre os olhos, a pele alva e corada, com certeza ela preferia os morenos, mas não podia negar que o garoto na sua frente era um gato. - Me desculpe mas essa é a Vogue desse mês? - perguntou com os olhos verdes piscando muito.

- Sim, bem sei que é uma revista trouxa, mas eu gosto de ficar bem... - falou interessado na conversa e simplesmente levou um susto. - Nossa pelos sapatos da Madona você é Lilian Evans! - falou arregalando exageradamente os olhos azul céu.

- Sou... - Lily falou assustada com os olhos do garoto que lembrava tanto os de Jack, se fosse moreno com certeza estaria babando feito uma idiota.

- Filha dos incríveis Benjamin e Alessia Evans! - falava extasiado.

- Isso mesmo. - falava sem conseguir entender nada.

- Te reconheceria em qualquer lugar, sabe vi as fotos da última festa de aniversário do seu namorado Jack, com certeza ele é um ótimo ator.

- Ah que bom que você gosta dele... - Lily estava a ponto de sair correndo, agora era tudo que faltava um fã de seus pais, de Jack e pior dela. - Sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade.

- E você estava com um vestido deslumbrante nem parecia ter 16 anos. - falou animado jogando delicadamente os cabelos para trás. - E aquele sapatos então!? Aonde você comprou? Menina aquilo que é estilo! - falou estalando os dedos.

- É mesmo? Na verdade comprei em uma sapataria em Nova York... - Lily conseguiu falar depois dessa última com certeza desistiu de fugir.

- Ah que chato eu nunca fui em Nova York, mas eu realmente queria conhecer a Califórnia!

- Lá é bem interessante só que faz um calor de matar um! Mas é tão raro eu ir até lá...

- Oh que falta de educação a minha eu sou Alexsander Phelps! - falou estendendo as mão finas.

- Bem como já sabe sou Lilian Evans. - Lily falou animada apertando a mão do garoto.

- Nossa agora eu entendo por que não diz a ninguém onde estuda e porque some durante longos períodos de tempo... Você é uma bruxa! Nossa que babado forte!

- Pois é a escola me deixa bem ocupada durante o ano e quando tem eventos mais importante, meus pais vêm a Hogwarts me buscar, mas eu fico no máximo dois dias fora da escola.

- Nosa que orgulho você é uma bruxa! - falou com os olhos brilhando. - Minha ídola de todos os tempos!

- Obrigada, mas e você já foi decidido para que casa você vai? Por que com certeza você é um estudante transferido não?

- Oh é claro eu fui encaminhado para a Corvinal por aquele chapéu horroroso, vim direto da Durmstrang para cá.

- Eu não consigo imaginar você naquele uniforme...

- Nem eu! Eu estudava em Beuxbetons, mas meu pai me transferiu para Durmestrang, mas ele recebia tanta reclamação minha que esse ano me mandou para Hogwarts, ano que vem posso estar em qualquer lugar! - comentou rindo sem parecer se importar.

- Você não liga para isso não é mesmo?

- Claro que não! Adoro conhecer rostos novos, mas com certeza depois de te conhecer, não quero sair nem tão cedo de Hogwarts! - falava animado.

- Quer saber vou lá fora comprar algumas coisinhas para bebermos e já volto ok? - Lily falou animada.

- Se você fugir de mim juro que saiu te caçando pelo trem feito uma raposa!

- Pode ficar tranquilo! - comentou rindo.

Fazia tempo que não conseguia fazer uma amizade assim tão rápido, sentiu que com certeza passariam bons tempos juntos rindo da cara dos outros. E para brindar a nova amizade foi comprar suco de abóbora e sapos de chocolate e se não se enganava ainda tinha alguns pedaços de bolo de mousse de chocolate na sua bolsa, aquele poderia ser um belo lanche, os marotos e Ophélia definitivamente não mereciam sua comida, pensava enquanto andava pelo corredor cheio.

- Lily Lily!! - uma garotinha de cabelos bagunçados falou animada.

- O que foi? - perguntou assustada e quando olhou para baixo viu um rosto conhecido - Oh Anabelle está tudo bem?

- Temos um aluno transferido para cá! - falava em tom de confidência a menina estava em seu segundo ano e via em Lily um exemplo de tudo que uma garota deveria ser.

- É mesmo? - perguntou divertida.

- E ele é lindo!!

- Que ótimo depois dou uma olhada nele... - Lily falou sorridente. - Mas agora vou comprar umas coisas, até Hogwarts!

Lily voltou rapidamente para a cabine onde viu que Alex a esperava entusiasmado, era óbvio que ele era um daqueles fãs de que ela sempre fugia, mas ele tinha uma coisa tão diferente e engraçada que não tinha como não se tornar amiga dele, aqueles olhos azuis sinceros a encantavam e sabia que aquele era o começo de uma boa amizade.

- Aqui para você.

- Oh você é adorável! - Alex falou aceitando o suco - Nem acredito ganhei um suco de abóbora de Lilian Evans, nunca vou jogar o copo fora.

- Ah então acha que vai aceitar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate tipo mousse que eu fiz!

- Não acredito você cozinha? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Bem não se você vai gostar, mas a maioria das pessoas aprovaram...

- Nossa então minha diva sabe cozinhar!

- Então gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Está esplêndido! Agora voltando ao aniversário do Jack.

- O que tem? - Lily perguntou interessada.

- Que vestido era aquele que você estava usando, não era um Dior e nem Versat, todo mundo está louco para saber quem o fez...

- Fui eu que fiz o vestido!

- Nossa! Você tem mãos de fada!

- Obrigada - Ophélia falou com as bochechas rosadas. - Eu sou Ophélia Graham. - falou estendendo a mão animada - A melhor amiga da Lily.

- Oh muito prazer mãos de fada! Meu nome é Alexsander Phelps, mas pode me chamar de Alex. - falou animado.

- E os meninos onde estão?

- Bem chegamos a um acordo e resolvemos crescer e parar com a palhaçada, mas parece que eles ficaram preso no meio do caminho, mas já devem estar chegando.

- Hum... - Lily falou realmente satisfeita - Aproveitando que eles ainda não chegaram, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, sei que acabei de te conhecer, espero que me desculpe se te ofender coisa que eu dúvido, mas você é gay não é verdade?

- Está tão na cara assim? - perguntou murchando.

- Nossa mais evidente que isso só se estivesse tatuado na sua testa.

- Poxa pensei que estava indo bem, com todas essas garotas a minha volta.

- Bem ao longe você parece ser lindo, maravilhoso e o garoto que toda garota quer. Tipo faz parte do grupo mais bonito da escola.

- Não acredito aqui tem pessoas que podem ser comparadas a mim? Quero dizer além de você!

- Bem você sabe aqueles três garotos lindo que estamparam as revistas junto comigo?

- Aqueles três deuses gregos?

- Pois é eles estudam aqui também!

- Ahhh eu não acredito! Você pode me apresentar aquele gostosão de olhos azuis?

- Poder eu posso, mas vou logo avisando que os três são mais adoradores de mulhers do que toda a Inglaterra junta...

- Tudo bem eu sabia que eles não poderiam ser perfeitos... - resmungou e Lily não pode evitar uma risada. - Mas você não namora nenhum deles não né? Gosto tanto de ver você e o Jack juntos.

- Eu sou solteira, livre, leve e solta. - Lily informou para desgosto de Alex.

- Mas e o Jack? - choramingou.

- Somos amigos de infância. Bem corremos sérios riscos de namoramos e tudo mais no futuro.

- Ah eu sabia que vocês eram perfeitos juntos!

- Quem são perfeitos juntos? - James perguntou sorridente entrando na cabine junto com Sirius, Remus e Pedro e Alex teve que se segurar para não suspirar.

- Ah então resolveram se juntar a nós! - Lily falou satisfeita vendo Ophélia correr para o lado de Alex.

- é que certas garotas nos atrasaram um pouco, mas eu achei que essa cabine vai ficar um pouco apertada para todos nós, não?

- Oras é só agente aumentar um poquinho. - Lily falou feliz. - Agora sejam educados e cumprimentem o aluno transferido, Alexander este são James Potter, Remus Lupin, Pedro Petigrew e por fim e não menos importante Sirius Black.

- Muito prazer. -Alex falou com os olhos brilhando.

- E ai beleza?

- Que tal vocês quatro que ainda não sentaram não vão lá buscar algo para agente lanchar?

- Mas e o bolo que você fez Lily?

- Não vai dar para todo mundo e vocês comem muito por isso todos vocês vão buscar garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, bolos, tortas, sapos de chocolate e de um tudo que tiver no carrinho, não sejam pão duros!

- Nossa vai ter uma festa aqui? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Claro que sim para festejar a trégua entre vocês e a Ophélia e a chegada de Alex em Hogwarts. - Lily falou expulsando os quatro da cabine.

- Lilian não tinha necessidade de você expulsar todos daqui!

- Pode me chamar de Lily, Alex, mas eles tinham que sair para eu te perguntar uma coisa...

- Você pode perguntar tudo o que quiser cherrie!

- Alex eu já reparei que você nã quer que os outros descubram que você é gay não é verdade? Você ficou totalmente diferente na frente dos meninos.

- Bem eu não ligo de ser, nem gosto de esconder, mas meu pai não fica muito feliz com essa opção e com certeza se ele descubrir que mais alguém sabe, lá vou eu ser transferido de novo.

- Então você tem a minha ajuda, com certeza ninguém vai descobrir seu segredo!

- Lilian Evans você é demais!

- Estão falando sobre o que agora? - Pedro perguntou animado entrando na cabine.

- Que eu vou para a cabine dos monitores, onde está o Sirius?

- Na cabine das meninas da Lufa Lufa, junto com James e Remus.

- Pois arraste o Sirius para a reunião daqui a alguns minutos entendido?

-Sim senhora. - Pedro falou rindo batendo continência.

Lily entrou na cabine e teve uma péssima sensação ao ver Lúcius a examinando de cima a baixo, agora não brigavam tanto quanto antes, por mais incrível que podia parecer suas brigas tinham evoluidos e agora, quando discutiam seus olhos se incediavam de raiva, mas em nenhum momento nenhum dos dois apelavam para a varinha.

- Ah é você que está aqui.

- Pois é eu sou pontual como sempre.

- E de que isso importa? Para mim pontualidade não qualifica ninguém. - Lily falou desdenhosa. - Na verdade para mim é uma desgraça pois vou ter que ficar aqui com você... - falou sem se sentar.

- Uma garota, com uma língua ferina como a sua, deveria se dar por feliz quando tem a oportunidade de conversar comigo. Aposto que não tem um namorado. - Lúcius falou se levantando.

- Sim. Foi minha expressão de felicidade me traiu? - Lily perguntou irônicamente e Lúcius bufou.

- As garotas se sentem honradas em conversar comigo. E pode ter certeza que a Narcisa mais ainda, por ser prometida a mim. -falou presunçoso.

- Olha no meu mundo, ninguém precisa ser prometido, e muito menos, casar e ter filhos se não quiserem. Também não tem que ser subserviente como a Narcisa que sabe dos seus casinhos e não fala nada.

- A Narcisa sabe com o que deve se preocupar realmente.

- É, e com certeza você não é motivo de preocupação para ninguém. - Lily falou enfatica e pode ver a raiva estampada no rosto de Lúcius, o garoto também não deixou por menos a segurou firme pelo queixo e a encarava, mas ela também não baixava o olhar.

- Você realmente não sabe o que diz. - falou com o 0lhar frio e cortante se aproximando perigosamente da boca de Lily que o encarava sem medo.

- Lúcius poderia vir aqui, por favor? - Narcisa perguntou sorridente entrando na sala seguida de Severus e ficou estática com o que viu.

Ele olhou para Narcisa e soltou calmamente Lily que fez uma careta. Lúcius hesitava claramente em deixar o campo de batalha, nunca em toda sua vida ninguém conseguia lhe deixar tão irritado quando Lily. Os pais, professores, garotas impertinentes, Narcisa, tudo era insignificante comparado com o tratamento especial que Lily o reservava.

Ele queria obriga-la a trata-lo com o respeito que um sangue puro merecia. Todas as garotas, em geral, se desfaziam na sua frente a tentando atrair atenção, Narcisa então parecia querer fazer de tudo para que um dia ele a amasse, mas não conseguia parar de desafiar aquela ruiva idiota que tanto lhe aborrecia.

- Lúcius? - Narcisa insistiu alarmada.

- Sim? - perguntou deixando Lily sozinha na cabine.

Lúcius encarava Narcisa que ainda estava com a boca aberta com o que tinha acabado de ver, Severus estava parado atrás delas recostado na parede do trem, Severus era um tipo de guarda costa para Narcisa, ele gostava da garota e Lúcius sabia disso, mas realmente não se importava por isso havia pedido para que o amigo tomasse conta dela para ela não fizesse besteiras, como por exemplo fazer um escândalo sem necessidades.

- Não acreditou que você me chamou para ficar muda. - Lúcius falou impaciente.

- Apenas queria saber se você acharia interessante, organizar um chá para a noite para fazermos uma recepção hoje a noite, sabe somente para nosso grupo de amigos.

- Seria perfeito Narcisa, pode organizar tudo, sabe do que eu gosto. Era somente isso? - perguntou desinteressado enquanto era óbvio que ela queria agrada-lo.

- Sim. - falou tentando passar tranquilidade que era tudo que não sentia no momento.

- Pois bem, a reunião vai começar dentro de 5 minutos e não quero dar motivos para discussões. - falou secamente jogando a capa para trás.

Lúcius entrou novamente na cabine dos monitores e pode vislumbrar Lily sentada, com a pernas cruzadas, ainda não havia posto o uniforme, e sua pernas bronzeadas estavam expostas pela saia curta que usava, Lily percebeu que ele a examinava e fez uma cara cínica e o encarou.

- E ai estou aprovada? - perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Por vezes tenho vontade de esgana-la. - Lúcius resmungou.

- Pois esperou que isso não aconteça aqui dentro. - Sirius falou entrando na cabine. - Desculpe o atraso Lily, mas aquele seu amigo novo, estava fazendo uma verdadeira entrevista.

- Não tem problemas, eu e o Lúcius ainda não tinhamos decidido de que forma tentariamos nos matar. - falou com simplicidade.

- Oh que ótimo por que acabei de ver minha prima e eu acho que ela não espera te ver morto nem tão cedo. - Sirius falou retirando um par de xícara do bolso das vesetes. - Lily poderia fazer as honras por favor? - falou enquanto a garota pegava a varinha e fazia um líquido claro e fumegante sair da ponta.

- Está bom para você? - Lily perguntou pegando sua xícara. - Acho que deixei muito forte...

- Oras está ótimo como sempre Lily, está servido Lúcius? - Sirius perguntou com simplicidade.

- Não, obrigado. - falou seco.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora da cabine, Narcisa estava parada do lado de fora sem saber o que fazer, obviamente furiosa, retorcendo a varinha nas mãos a ponto de invadir a cabine dos monitores, dizer meia dúzia de verdades e por fim dar uma bela surra em Lilian para que ela nunca mais chegasse perto de Lúcius, mas Severus a segurous pelos ombros a tirando de seu transe.

- Então o que foi isso que acabamos de presenciar? - Severus perguntou com meio sorriso para Narcisa.

- Não foi nada demais com certeza estavam discutindo novamente. - Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos repetidamente para deixar todos os fios no lugar.

- Não parecia ser só isso. Com certeza Lilian não é mais a mesma, tem evoluido bastante e está na cara que isso mexeu com Lúcius. - Severus falou em tom provocador.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso Severus. - Narcisa falou estreitando os olhos azuis.

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer com isso. - Severus falou sorrindo abrindo a porta para Narcisa entrar na cabine. - Se não fizer algo, o seu prometido vai acabar se perdendo naqueles mágicos olhos verdes.

**º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°**

**Ih esse capítulo demorou para caramba para sair, antes de viajar deixei ele bem adiantado, mas quando voltei a velox resolveu me deixar na mão... Eu meu computador ta ficando sem espaço nenhum, até mesmo para uma fic em um bloco de notas (eu sei tenho que comprar memória... meu pc ta uma vergonha.) Acabei de escrever agora a fic extamente 03:02 da madrugada, estou com sono e cansada, então por favor sejam bonzinhos e perdoem os erros de português e tudo mais, juro que fiz o máximo para atualizar rápido!**

**Vou fazer o possível para opróximo capítulo vir voando!**

Jessik: Você é muito boba rsrs,e que história é essa achar normal beijar amigo na boca menina? Exatamente deu a entender que é isso que você faz rsrs, mas já está explicado, mas na minha fic só quem beija na boca sem compromisso é o meu Siriuszinho.

Thaty: Como eu vou adicionar a pessoa no orkut se eu não a encontrei??????? Vamos qualquer um que quiser me adicionar no orkut é só procurar por "Samara Souza" (sem aspas). Se tu não me adicionar eu vou ter um treco! Ah e tadina da Lily cê quer dar umas palmadas nela? Ela é tão boazinha... rsrs.

Cah Wesley: Tipo eu queria fazer uma família bem louca para ela, tipo mostrar ela mudando e ficando mais vaidosa, mas é bem óbvio que não é por influência da mãe. rsrsrs Desculpe não consigo postar rewiew na sua fic snif snif... aparece uma mensagem do tipo que só pode mandar nova rewiew no próximo capítulo, então no próximo vou escrever bastante para compensar!

Ana: Nem sei se você ta lendo essa fic, mas mesmo assim agradeço muito aos emails!!! Gosto muito de conversar com você e to esperando sua fic em! Espero que se tiver lido tenha gostado da nova fase do Lúcius!

Sassah Potter: Oi! Tu num é cadastrada no fanfiction não? Te procurei para deixar um email, mas não achei! Mas que bom que você gostou desse capítulo! Desculpe a demora para postar, mas pc também não colaborou e tive que passar tudo do papel para o computador... Espero que tenha tido umótimo carnaval! E o James vai ficar cada vez mais ciumento e confuso com certeza! Moça eu já li a sua fic! Faz um tempão! Tu paro de escrever né! Vou te dar um cascudo espera só!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 10: O novo ano começa com tudo**

Narcisa olhou confusa para Severus, ele sempre procurava lhe acalmar e mante-la longe de confusões causadas pelo ciúme excessivo que sentia por Lúcius e agora ele parecia que a incentivava, resolveu que não estava interessada em saber qual o motivo daquela brusca mudança, provavelmente era porque detestava Lilian Evans tanto quanto ela, sabia claramente que Severus se sentia atraido por ela, mas o garoto sempre fora muito cortês e prestativo e agora com certeza o usaria mais do que nunca.

- Já me disseram uma vez que era para mim ter cuidado com essa garota impertinente. - falava com fúrias nos olhos.

- E porque não fez nada? - Severus perguntou se sentando calmamente.

- Porque o Lúcius não estava interessado nela...

- Mas parece que muitas coisas mudaram, não? - Severus perguntou.

- Ah pode ter certeza essa sangue ruim vai pagar por roubar meu espaço nos pensamento de Lúcius. - Narcisa falava furiosa sem perceber Severus rindo ao seu lado.

A viagem até o castelo, não foi de todo desagradavel, após a longa reunião na cabine dos monitores. Lily voltou a sua cabine e pode notar que o ambiente estava bem distraido, enquanto Ophélia e Alex conversavam entusiasmado, Remus, James e Pedro discutiam jogadas de quadribol, no íntimo tinha medo que os amigos se estranhassem e não duvidava nem um pouco que Opélia e James podiam cair na porrada a qualquer hora.

- Calma eles ainda estão inteiros. - Sirius falou risonho atrás dela.

- Se está me dizendo isso é sinal de que estava pensando a mesma coisa. - Lily falou lhe estirando a língua.

Todos entraram animados no castelo, Alex foi direto para a mesa da Corvinal, mais feliz do que nunca ao ver que as cores da casa combinavam com seus olhos azuis. Lily juntos com os marotos e Ophélia se apressaram para conseguir bons lugares na mesa e assistir a seleção das casa que sempre era muito interessante. Assim que se sentou viu o professor Tom sentado a encarando, sorriu e acenou de volta.

Sirius e James estavam em extase, esse ano eles colheriam muitas flores, isso queria dizer que iriam catar muitas garotas, enquanto Remus pensava em um jeito de deixar Ophélia calma, uma vez que Alex saiu de seu lado não vopltou a falar com nenhum garoto, Pedro estava inconformado e com fome.

- Bom crianças eu e o Sirius estamos indo. - Lily falou se levantando já satisfeita de tanto comer.

- Eu to indo pra onde? - Sirius perguntou assustado ainda na metade do pudim de chocolate. - Quer me dar uns beijos Lily?

- Se você me seduzir até a sala dos monitores, quem sabe? - Lily falou segurando Sirius e encarando aqueles olhos azuis mar e pode sentir o garoto tremer.

- Droga os relatórios! Nós ficamos responsáveis por eles esse ano... - Sirius falou rapidamente desviando os olhos se levantando rapidamente e rumando a saída.

- Exatamente. - Lily falou dando de ombros indo atrás dele. - Até mais tarde.

- O que aconteceu? - Ophélia perguntou surpresa, podia não conhecer direito os marotos, mas com certeza se qualquer garota que tivesse 1/3 da beleza e do charme de Lily fizesse isso com Sirius Black ele a agarraria na hora.

- Com certeza você não vai querer saber. - Remus comentou enquanto James suspirava.

- Acho que ela nunca vai esquecer. - James murmurou.

- Mas fala sério foi muito divertido. - Pedro falou animado entre as garfadas.

- Continuo sem entender. - Ophélia falou aborrecida.

- Olha só vamos dizer que desde o ano passado o Sirius ficou um poquinho traumatizado com as atitudes um tanto impulsivas da Lily...

- Eu sei que a Lily assusta todo mundo de vez em quando, mas até mesmo Sirius Black? - perguntou surpresa.

- Sirius Black é humano como qualquer um, coisa que a Lily parece não ser... - Remus comentou rindo.

- Uau essa informação é muito nova para mim... Vai ser realmente difícil eu conseguir digerir isso.

Enquanto isso, Lily ia a frente de Sirius que a seguia sem dizer uma palavra e com certeza aquilo está causando uma profunda chateação em Lily, está certo que havia provocado, mas não seria por causa disso que ele ia ficar que nem uma criança emburrada sem falar com ela. Estava igualzinho a quando ela e James brigavam e já tinha chegado a conclusão que nunca mais faria isso, com certeza por experiência própria sabia que isso não levava a lugar nenhum.

- Você não gosta muito quando eu faço isso né!? - perguntou entre risos. - Pode deixar eu não vou fazer nada, já não te prometi?

- Definitivamente você me assusta Lilian Evans. - Sirius falou sinceramente. - Tem vezes que me olha de um jeito...

- Isso é jeito de falar comigo? - perguntou com a voz doce. - Foi com esses olhos que eu consegui te livrar de muitas garotas grudentas.

- Sabia que eu posso me apaixonar se continuar fazendo isso? - perguntou dando seu melhor sorriso, qualquer garota se dobraria a ele nesse instante.

- Ah é mesmo? Pra mim você tem é medo... Deve-se lembrar perfeitamente do que eu fiz. - Lily falou rapidamente vendo o sorriso morrer na face do amigo.

- Vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá ta? - falou aborrecido.

- É tão difícil te irritar Sirius, que quando eu consigo. Meu espírito realmente encontra a felicidade. - Lily falou suspirando.

- Lily, você realmente sabe como irritar uma pessoa, sei perfeitamente como o Lúcius se sente. - Sirius falou cansado.

- Não se compare a ele Sirius! - Lily falou com raiva - Você é um grande amigo e sabe que foi você quem me irritou aquela noite. Enquanto te considero um irmão, o Malfoy para mim não é nada, entendido?

- Eu sei, eu sei, então não use em mim os mesmos olhares terríveis, mas pode continuar os utilizando nas garotas intrometidas...

- Olha Sirius, eu só gosto de te chatear um pouco sabe você é muito convencido e eu tenho que grudar seus pés no chão de vez em quando sabe.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa, quando meu ego estiver me levando para a extratosfera, você pode me fazer cair feito uma bomba de bosta na cabeça do Filch, mas se só faz isso para chamar atenção para as minhas responsabilidades...

- Ta bom vou usar métodos menos persuasivos, para te chamar para suas responsabilidades, ok?

- Posso te seduzir agora? - perguntou brincalhão.

- Talvez depois do longo relatório que temos a fazer. - Lily comentou rindo o passando seu braço pela cintura do garoto.

James estava sentado no sofá lendo alguma revista indecente, aproveitando que o salão comunal estava vazio. O livro emitia sons tão sugestivos que Lily preferiu passar direto para mesa onde tomaria uma boa xícara de chá, desistiu até mesmo de perguntar se ele queria, afinal ele estava muito entretido, quem sabe quando ele terminasse.

Tirou a capa e esticou os braços. Suas costas doíam depois de ficar a manhã inteira sentada e quase toda a noite resolvendo problemas na sala dos monitores. Uma sensação estranha a fez voltar-se. James estava parado tinha virado no sofá e olhava para ela com uma expressão indefinível. O que não podia imaginar era que o movimento delineara cada curva de seu corpo e que James ficara sem fôlego ao surpreendê-la.

- O que foi? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Nada você apenas me assustou... - James falou dando de ombros se virando para frente novamente.

- Desculpe não quis atrapalhar sua rica leitura. - falou sarcástica.

- Está desculpada. - falou lhe estirando a língua - Vou subir... Boa noite Lily. - falou sem encara-la.

- Boa noite James. - falou confusa retirando uma xícara do bolso. - Pelo visto me abandoram... Será que eu chateei ele também?

James subiu as escadas com o pensamento de que havia enlouquecido de vez, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, primeiro havia ficado com raiva em ver Lily beijando Jack, agora parecia ter ficado excitado por ver a amiga, com certeza era culpa daquela maldita revista, pensou e a varou longe quando chegou no quarto acertando a cabeça de Pedro.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - Pedro perguntou confuso pegando a revista no chão.

- Nada... Foi mal... Não te vi ai. - James falou retirando a camisa pela cabeça deixando a mostra os músculos bem definidos.

- Está de mal humor Pontas? - Remus perguntou surpreso em ver o amigo ali.

- Não imagina, só estou pirando de vez. - resmungou entrando no banheiro. - DAQUI A POUCO EU MESMO VOU ME INTERNAR NO SAINT MUNGUS! - gritou exasperado do banheiro.

- Esse dai parece que está com problemas... - Pedro perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Depois piora. - Remus falou sem se importar - O Sirius ainda não voltou da reunião dos monitores? - Remus perguntou para James que ainda estava no banheiro.

- Não, mas a reunião já acabou... - James respondeu sem vontade.

- Como você sabe? - Pedro perguntou.

- Por que a Lily chegou quando eu estava subindo. - falou ainda mais baixo.

- Ah então é isso. Vocês brigaram? - Remus perguntou com simplicidade. - Daqui a pouco ta tudo certo para de ficar chateado por nada.

- Por que eu e a Lily teriamos brigado? - James perguntou saindo do banheiro com o cabelo todo molhado.

- Por que você subiu todo estressadinho então?

- Se quer saber eu e a Lily só trocamos um boa noite, então não tem como termos brigado.

- Parece, já que vocês ficam conversando até dormirem no sofá e serem acordados pelos primeiranistas... - Remus lembrou.

- Estamos cansados demais para isso. Voce vai ver que daqui a pouco nem mesmo o Sirius vai resistir muito aos encantos de qual quer que seja a garota com quem ele está se agarrando.

- Se você está dizendo. - Pedro falou se deitando.

Enquanto isso Lily olhava confusa para a escada que levava ao quarto dos garotos, esperou por dez minutos, mas James não voltava, pelo visto tinha ficado plantada e muito surpresa no final, era a primeira vez em 6 anos que não ficava até de manhã conversando futilidades com James no salão comunal. Pensou no amigo e em seus lindos olhos castanhos míopes, aqueles olhos lhe traziam tanta paz ficava feliz só de vê-lo sorrir, mesmo quando estava chateada com ele, só que agora ele estava muito estranho e o pior era que não sabia dizer por que.

- Ué já subiu? Pensei que só ia te ver de manhã. - Ophélia falou rindo enrolando os cabelos em pequenos bobs. - Que cara é essa Lily?

- O James, ta tão estranho... Pensei que ele estivesse me esperando, mas antes que eu pudesse oferecer uma xícara de chá ele já estava subindo as escadas e me dizendo boa noite.

- Oras vai ver está cansado ou viu estampado na sua cara que você está necessitando de uma cama.

- Claro que não, já tivemos noite muito piores, mas sempre ficamos lá embaixo conversando... Sabe sobre tudo. - Lily falou e Ophélia pode ver em seus olhos que a amiga estava desapontada.

- Ah deixa pra lá Lily, você sabe que o Potter é estranho. - falou tentando soar o maisimpessoal possível.

- Eu to falando sério Ophélia! Com certeza eu sabia que ele não ia morrer de amores pelo Jack, sabe eles se parecem muito, os dois tem aquela idéia idiota sobre posse, para eles tudo é deles... Mas com o Jack se afastando e agente voltando para Hogwarts pensei que tudo ia voltar ao normal, mas ele continua estranho até hoje.

- Será que ele se descobriu apaixonado por você? - Ophélia perguntou com a boca aberta e com os olhos azuis muito arregalados.

- Para de palhaçada eu to falando sério! - Lily falou irritada jogando um travesseiro na cara da amiga.

- Ta bom, ta bom, vai ver é só abstinência... Faz o que uma semana que ele não pega ninguém? - Ophélia perguntou suspirando.

- Não... Só três dias, mas será que é isso? Não é possível a necessidade é tanta assim? Que eu saiba o esperma é absorvido pelo corpo em forma de protína então, ele não deveria estar assim... - Lily comentou pensativa.

- Lily eu só estou falando de beijo na boca! Ou o James não é mais vir-vir-virgem? - falou gaguejando com os olhos arregalados.

- Nem ele, nem o Sirius e muito menos o Remus são virgens. - Falou contando nos dedos - O Pedro eu não sei e por sinal nem tenho vontade de saber...

- Mas como você sabe de uma coisa dessas? - perguntou horrorizada com os olhos abertos.

- Por que depois de você praticamente viver com garotos que por sinal são como se fossem seus irmãos, você acaba sabendo algumas coisas sem realmente querer... - Lily falou revirando os olhos. - E eles já tem idade para fazer o que bem entenderem isso se não engravidarem nenhuma garota pelo caminho... Não quero ser tia nem tão cedo.

- Merlin! - Ophélia falou estarrecida.

- Que cara é essa Ophélia, sabe pode não parecer, mas a idéia de transar não é tão de outro mundo assim. - falou olhando para a cara da amiga, se contasse então as histórias que seus pais já haviam lhe contado Ophélia passaria a eternidade vermelha de vergonha como um pimentão.

- E eles já sabem se você fez alguma coisa com o Jack? - falou mudando de repente de interesse.

- Sabem a mesma coisa que você. - Lily falou prendendo delicadamente os cabelos.

- Então não sabem de nada. - Ophélia falou estirando a língua.

- Ophélia se eu sou virgem ou não é problema só meu, agora vamos eu quero dormir. - Lily falou indiferente vestindo uma delicada camisola verde água.

Lily já sabia o que fazer para trazer o bom humor de volta para seu amigo, não sabia como não tinha pensado nisso antes, era tão óbvio. Acordou mais cedo tomou um banho demorado, passou seu perfume favorito e pentiou os cabelos sedosos até eles ficarem perfeitos. Vestiu seu uniforme com prazer, tinha saudade até de vestir o uniforme. Desceu as escadas animadas e deixou Ophélia dormindo feito um bebê aconchegada nos travesseiros.

- James! Vamos me mostre seu horário! - Lily falou animada entrando na frente do garoto e lhe arrancando o pergaminho das mãos.

- Bom dia para você também... - James resmungou.

- Não é possível seu humor ainda não melhorou? Quer que eu arranje alguém para você? Posso me tornar uma cafetina de primeira! - falou fazendo uma cara sensual que havia aprendido com a mãe.

- Jesus amado quem foi que te corrompeu até esse ponto Lilian Evans? - Alex perguntou com os olhos arregalados atrás dela. - Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas!

- Alex bom dia! - Lily falou dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo. - Você sabe se tem alguma garota bem gostosa, de seios fartos e fácil da corvinal para dar uns pegas no meu amigo aqui?

- Acho que sim, vi uma garota bem interessada nele ontem a noite. - Alex falou e James de repente se mostrou muito interessado.

- É mesmo Alex e como ela seria? - James perguntou de repente com os olhos brilhando.

- Uma morena muito sensual de boca vermelha... Acho que é espanhola não sei... Ah olha ela ali. - Alex falou apontando para uma morena que encarava James.

- Hum Carmencita. - James falou encantado como se fosse comer um doce gostoso.

- Isso. - Lily falou feliz.

- Muito obrigado pela informação. - falou animado bagunçando os cabelos.

- Ah eu mesmo podia dar um jeito nele. - Alex falou sonhador, enquanto Lily ria com vontade.

- Sabia que ia voltar ao normal! Que tal irmos tomar café agora? - perguntou feliz puxando o amigo para a mesa da grifinória.

- Eu posso comer por aqui?

- Claro que pode.

Depois de um curto período de tempo James e Carmencita já tinham sumido do salão principal e James entrava no corredor para ir para sala de aula com a boca manchada de vermelho parecia estar andando nas nuvens, Lily sempre reclamava que ele usava as garotas e as jogava no lixo, mas parecia que dessa vez ela tinha sentido um pouco de pena dele e o levou até a mina de ouro.

- O que houve James? - Sirius perguntou surpreso vendo o sorriso bobo dançando na boca do amigo.

- A Lily e o Malfoy começaram a discutir no corredor... - falou feliz.

- Ah ta, será que ela vai demorar muito? A aula é daqui a dez minutos e a professora não vai gostar de atrasos no primeiro dia... - Sirius falou tranquilo jogando a bolsa na carteira. - Mas você está com uma cara bem melhor! O que aconteceu?

- Nada eu só vi que eu não tava maluco! Tudo voltou ao normal não é ótimo? - falou quase saltitando pela sala.

- Eu poderia dizer se soubesse o que ta acontecendo.

- É só você falar que está ótimo que ta bom.

- Então ta ótimo. - Sirius falou ainda não entendendo nada. - Bem mas e ai como está indo a poção de pelos?

- Ah aquilo? - James falou surpreso por um momento - Acho que você tem razão, vamos ter que falar com a Lily sobre isso.

- Eu pensei que você ia falar com ela sobre isso de madrugada, quando ela fica mais mole e tudo mais. Fiquei um bocado surpreso quando cheguei e encontrei você no quarto.

- Será que ela ficou chateada? - James perguntou surpreso afinal sua atitude louca não era compreensível para ninguém e muito menos para ele.

- Acho que não, ela está com humor o suficiente para brigar com o Malfoy... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Tenho que arrumar um jeito de compensar ela...

Enquanto isso os alunos do sexto ano nem prestavam mais atenção nas brigas de Lily e Lúcius, enquanto vários alunos do primeiro ao quinto ano pareciam estar aflitos ou fazendo apostas... Com todo o calor da briga nenhum dos dois viu Narcisa passar por ele com uma expressão indignada no rosto e resmungando qualquer coisa.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? - perguntou e Lily pensou que seus olhos pareciam duas fendas.

- O que? - Lily perguntou tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

- Me tirar do sério com tanta facilidade! Você é realmente uma garota odiosa Evans. - Lúcius falou soltando faísca pelos olhos.

- Fala serio seu sonserino arrogante, presunçoso, eu sei que você adora brigar comigo. - Lily falou revirando os olhos. - Senão, nunca faria questão de ficar nos mesmos lugares que eu.

- Olha aqui garota... - falou segurando com força o braço de Lily - Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você? - perguntou segurando a varinha.

- É o que? Ta tentado a me beijar? - Lily falou convidativa passando a língua pelos lábios.

Lily sabia que conseguia irrita-lo até seu extremo e que sabia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso, mas não suportava Lúcius e sabia que ele se sentia atraido por ela e o detestava ainda mais por isso. Enquanto isso Lúcius parecia dividido entre duas alternativas. Esganá-la rapidamente... ou esganá-la bem devagar

- Ei você o que pensa que vai fazer? - perguntou bravo vendo o braço de Lily vermelho no meio dos dedos de Lúcius.

- Alex? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Quem você pensa que é para se meter? - Lúcius perguntou irritado. - Com certeza a Evans não precisa de você aqui.

- Ela é a minha garota. - afirmou jogando os cabelos para trás e abraçando Lily.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Oie! Eu não disse que ia atualizar rapidinho? Decidi fazer primeiro o capítulo de Festa dos Cisnes e depois da short fic, então espero estejam gostando, como viram é agora que as coisas começaram a esquentar!! E vai melhorar e muito! (risadas maléficas!) Vão querer me esganar nos próximos capítulos! E já devem ter notado que a Lily vem ficando mais delicada e feminina e que já começaram a notar isso. **

**Ah e quem quiser pode me adicionar no orkut!!**

+ Thaty: Finalmente nos encontramos!!!! Que bom que está gostando da fic, isso me deixa muito feliz!! Mas e a sua??

+ Sassah Potter: Li sim, eu e minha irmã, foi ela que me apresentou a sua fic por sinal e ficamos meio que revoltadas quando vocês pararam de postar... Mas aceitamos a desculpa rsrs e quem sabe a senhorita não se interessa em passar o que ta no papel para o pc??? Deixa de ser preguiçosa mulher de Deus!!!! Eu quero ler o final!!! (vou chorar...), agora me reestabelecendo e enxugando as lágrimas e voltando para minha fic. As coisas entre Lily e James começaram a esquentar agora e o grupo ta se unindo cada vez mais, agora os próximos capítulos prometem! Quem já leu minhas fics sabe que eu adoro uma desgraça!!

+ Miss Huyu: Olá! Não liga não eu deveria estar estudando para Direito comercial II já que tenho um teste hoje, mas em vez disso estou escrevendo fic e ouvindo música... rsrs. Mas que bom que gostou da fic!! Eu to adoraaaando a sua e quero saber quando sai o capítulo novo!!! Aquele trechinho que você me mandou só da água na boca!!! Eu quero capítulo novoo!!! Pois é eu tenho um sério problema com Lily/Lúcius... Mas dessa vez é bem menos apaixonado não? Qualquer coisa deixo o James pra você, ok? Mas com certeza o Sirius é meu! rsrs

+ Paola: Fala sério eu sou muito boa fabricando garotos bonitos né!!! O Alex eu me inspirei no filme "Ela é o cara", no cabelereiro melhor amigo da principal e num personagem do livro "O Casamento de Mentirinha de Katie Simpson" tipo muito afetado... Bem o Lúcius e eu temos um problema sério já que é a segunda ou terceira vez que eu faço ele sentir alguma coisa pela Lily... Sabe como é melhor ter o Lúcius bonitão gostando da Lily do que o Snape sebosão...

Nunca canso de indicar: Fairy Tales ( to esperando Operação Coca Cola!!) e Chuva de Brilhantes.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 11: A Profecia**

Ao passar pelo corredor cheio de gente, onde as garotas lamentavam sempre perder os garotos mais bonitos da escola para Lily e deixar Lúcius pra trás Lily finalmente se desvencilhou dos braços de Alex e o olhou intrigada, mas afinal das contas o que estava acontecendo, tinha certeza absoluta que Alex era a pessoa mais gay que já havia conhecido, e olha que ela conhecia muitos gays, todos amigos de seus pais e agora ele sai com uma dessas...

- Alex o que foi isso? - Lily perguntou com os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Ah me desculpe Lily e não eu não sou um homem encubado! Sou moça não adianta por qual angulo você tente ver. - Alex falou soltando uma risada dando tapinhas na cabeça da ruiva.

- Então me explica o que aconteceu, porque eu não estou entendendo nada. - Lily falou o enfiando em uma sala, Alex falava e ria muito alto, para falar a verdade exagerava em tudo e qualquer um poderia descobrir seu segredo.

- Sabe hoje antes de eu encontrar vocês... Bem tenho que admitir eu tava dando uma secada legal, nesse sonserino gostoso, nossa que homem! - Alex falou se abanando com a mão.

- Você de olho no Malfoy? Cruzes, Alex pensei que seu gosto fosse melhor... - Lily falou desgostosa se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Fala sério Lily você tem que admitir ele é forte, alto, musculoso, com cabelos loiros sedosos e prateados, incríveis olhos azuis, cheiroso, o cara é bom! Só que acho que ele me pegou quase comendo ele com os olhos e então me chamou de bicha escrota e que gostava de mulher, que se me pegasse olhando de novo para ele daria um jeito de me expulsar da escola. - Alex falou pouco ligando.

- O Malfoy é um idiota mesmo como ele pode falar uma coisa dessas? - Lily falou já com vontade de voltar e pegar o Malfoy pelos cabelos loiros e sedosos.

- É óbvio que fiquei preocupado, mas quando vi vocês dois brigando minha raiva realmente apareceu, porque além de ser minha ídola, é minha primeira amiga em Hogwarts. E mesmo ele sendo um gato gostoso não pode fazer isso com você. - falou tentando se fazer de sério.

- Oh Alex, você é realmente um amor, mas isso não era necessário. - Lily falava entre incrédula e emocionada.

- Então matei dois coelhos com uma machadada só... - Alex falou rindo - Com certeza eu sou brilhante, em todos os sentidos! - falou passando a mão nos cabelos sedosos.

- Machadada?

- É! Terminei com aquela discussão horrível, o gostosinho viu que você tinha alguém para protege-la e não tem como ele pensar que eu sou gay! - Alex falou orgulhoso. - Não disse que sou brilhante? Os corvinais me amam.

- Muito inteligente da sua parte! - Lily falou se segurando para não soltar uma gargalhada - Mas me usar desse jeito é mesmo vergonhoso Alexsander.

- Você não ficou brava comigo, ficou? - Alex perguntou fazendo cara de cachorro perdido.

- Realmente não, mas você só errou numa parte. Ele não está nem ai se tem alguém para me defender ele vai simplesmente continuar fazendo as mesmas coisas e eu também. Porque tenho que admitir eu também provoco muitas dessas confusões!

- Ai ai Lily isso é procurar sarna pra se coçar. Você gosta dele por acaso?

- Eu? Cruz credo! Eu só gosto de brigar com ele, sem contar que eu acho que a Narcisa me jogaria sem piedade do alto da torre de astronomia.

- Ah que ótimo porque eu amo o Jack e com certeza ele é muuuuito mais gostoso que o sonserino gatinho. - Jack falou levantando as sombracelhas - Oh garota de sorte... - Alex falou dramático se levantando e empurrando Lily da sala que ria gostosamente - Vamos logo antes que eu a jogue da torre de astronomia.

- Então o senhor está de olho no meu gatinho? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Lily por favor qual garota deste e de qualquer outro mundo não está de olho no seu gatinho? - Alex perguntou incrédulo. - O Jack é simplesmente tudo de bom, lindo, maravilhoso, muuuuito gostoso e é ótimo ator. - Alex concluiu contando nos dedos e Lily pode sentir que ele estava resumindo tudo que achava sobre ele.

- Ah é nem te contei ele está com o cabelo branco e com piercings novos por causa do novo filme, parece que vai ser muito bom a crítica está ótima.

- Eu vi uma foto na People, ele está tão lindo! Mas me conta é muito ruim beijar ele com aquele piercing na boca? - Alex perguntou interessado.

Depois de explicar todas as vantagens e desvantagens de beijar alguém com piercing Lily correu para sua aula, já estava mais do que atrasada, enquanto Alex falava que ia matar a aula de poções com a Lufa Lufa para dar um trato nos cabelos que achava que estavam muito opacos, ao ver de Lily estavam perfeitos, mas não poderia ficar discutindo isso com ele agora, mas chegou a conclusão de que com certeza Alex era muito mais mulher do que ela poderia ser um dia.

Chegou atrasada na aula o que rendeu menos cinco pontos para Grifinória e um olhar severo da professora que poderia matar um, se sentou nervosamente ao lado de Ophélia que surpreendentemente estava sentada bem na frente de Sirius e James, quando finalmente conseguiu sentar e retirar todo o material da bolsa, sentiu alguém lhe cutucando e logo olhou para a cara de James e virou para frente novamente.

- Ela já deu alguma coisa muito importante? - Lily perguntou baixinho para Ophélia ignorando os garotos.

- Nada que você já não saiba. - Ophélia respondeu suspirando - Nossa isso é tão difícil, ai ai eu quero ser costureira pra que preciso aprender transfiguração? - falava baixinho enquanto escrevia as anotações do quadro.

- Nem vou te responder Ophélia. - Lily resmungou de volta - De noite você me empresta suas anotações que eu te explico.

- Você é um anjo Lily. - Ophélia sussurrou de volta, enquanto Lily sentia os garotos a cutucarem sem parar.

- O que é? - perguntou brava, um olhar severo da professora já era o suficiente por uma semana.

- Lily como você pode estar com o Alexsander? - James perguntou num sussurro e podia ouvir na voz do amigo que estava irritado.

- O que? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- E o Jack? - Sirius perguntou entre risos, obviamente não preocupado. - Acho que ta andando demais com agente em Lily!

- Do que vocês estão falando que eu não to entendendo nada! - Lily falou olhando rapidamente para frente para ver se a professora olhava para eles.

- Do Alex saindo em sua defesa e dizendo para o Malfoy que você era dele. - Sirius explicou, duvidava que isso era verdade, mas era divertido ver a cara de espanto de James.

- Ora marotos vocês acreditaram nisso? - Lily perguntou entre dentes.

- Você estava agarrada nele, quando passaram pelo corredor. - Pedro lembrou através de um papelzinho que jogou na mesa de Lily que ao ler revirou os olhos.

- Bem o Alex é novo em Hogwarts e não sabe das minhas lendárias brigas com o Malfoy. - Lily resmungou de volta. - Se soubesse com certezia agiria igual a vocês, me deixaria sozinha e irritada.

- Nós não fazemos isso. - James resmungou.

- Fazem sim. - Lily concluiu.

- Então esse foi o jeito que ele arrumou para te defender. - Remus concluiu em forma de papelzinho já que estava do outro lado da sala.

- Pois é então vocês podem ficar tranqüilos, porque não eu não vou trair o Jack. - Lily comentou rindo - Sem contar que vocês sabem, eu prefiro os morenos. - falou jogando um beijo para eles.

- Essa garota ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça pra gente. - Sirius comentou com os olhos brilhando.

O dia se passou rápido, Lily foi assistir aula de runas antiga com Ophélia enquanto os marotos iam para a aula de Estudo Trouxa Avançado, mal se encontraram novamente ao longo do dia já que estavam em lados praticamente opostos do castelo, enquanto Lily ria com Ophélia, Sirius observava a cara carrancuda do amigo ao seu lado, definitivamente alguma coisa não ia bem, concluiu.

Já de noite e fora de Hogwarts Tom estava angustiado, aquilo não poderia continuar daquele jeito, senão acabaria arrumando um problema sério dentro da escola e se não tivesse Hogwarts o que mais poderia fazer da vida? Tudo com certeza seria muito diferente. Mas agora na tentativa de mudar toda aquela loucura que estava sentindo acabou aceitando um dos convites de Sibila para sair, na verdade a achava muito desagradável, mas já tentara de tudo e nada dava jeito.

Estavam sentados naquele barzinho imundo, Sibila falava sem parar como ele era lindo e especial e que quando começasse a dar aulas em Hogwarts com certeza não se desgrudariam, mas de repente ela parou e sua cabeça parecia girar então aquela voz que com toda certeza não era a dela falou...

- Aquela menina pobrezinha, como vai sofrer... - falava esganiçada e com os olhos grandes como pratos.

- O que? - Tom perguntou surpreso. - Do que você está falando Sibila?

- Lílian Evans, uma doce garota sonhadora com face de boneca e atitudes tão experientes. Oh essa menina não merece isso.

- A Lílian, a Lily vai sofrer? - Tom perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Tudo ira depender de com quem ela vai ter seu bebê... Se for com o amor de seus sonhos será feliz eternamente, mas se não após algum tempo ira decair e definhar, mas de qualquer um que for seu filho reinará... Ah com toda certeza o filho de Lílian Evans será o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Tom olhava assustado para a figura assombrosa de Sibila, que estaca com os olhos brancos, boca cinza e parecia ter sido possuída. Aquela voz com certeza não a pertencia. Será que aquela garota de cabelos desgrenhados e óculos fundo de garrafa que vivia se lamentando era realmente uma vidente.

- Que cara é essa Riddle? - Sibila perguntou divertida enquanto enxugava um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- O que você acabou de falar da Lily?

- Não sei do que você está falando. Acho que tomou whisky de fogo de mais. - comentou rindo bebadamente. - Meu gatinho! - falou tentando enroscar os braços no pescoço de Tom que se desvencilhou rapidamente.

- É melhor eu voltar para o castelo...

- Mas já? Ainda nem conversamos direito. - falou tentando ajeitar os cabelos sensualmente e quase caiu da cadeira.

- Até outro dia Sibila. - Tom falou apressado jogando algumas moedas encima do balcão e saindo rápido do bar, sua cabeça rodava, se Sibila era mesmo uma vidente Lily estava em perigo, não poderia deixar isso acontecer de jeito nenhum.

Enquanto isso no quarto masculino do sexto ano da Grifinória, James entrou apressado no quarto a procura da capa de invisibilidade, mas ao olhar embaixo da cama encontrou outra coisa, o álbum de fotos que havia escondido para parar de pensar em besteiras. Pegou o álbum de fotos que estava jogado no chão e viu que estava aberto nas últimas páginas e ao olhar aquela foto onde estava todo o grupo elegantemente vestidos e dando tchauzinhos animados, James se lembrou da festa de Hallowen do ano anterior que todos diziam que eles formavam o grupo dos mais belos e inteligentes de Hogwarts, mas não pode deixar de rir ao lembrar da amiga toda despreocupada antes do baile...

(no ano anterior)

- Lily eu não acredito você ainda está assim? - James perguntou com muita vontade de rir da cara suja da amiga.

- Assim como? - Lily perguntou sem entender.

- Lilian Evans você está imunda com esses seus cabelos ruivos embolados e temos uma festa para ir daqui a uma hora. - James falou olhando o relógio. - Você sabia que todas as garotas estão trancadas em seus quartos se emperequetando faz pelo menos seis horas?

- Mas eu acabei de sair de um jogo de quadribol... Ah fica tranqüilo e eu vou ficar pronta. - Lily resmungou.

- Se continuar pensando desse jeito nunca vai conquistar seu príncipe, que com certeza vai estar pronto na hora certa. - James falou seriamente.

- Ah meu Deus você tem razão o que eu faço agora? - Lily perguntou murchando.

- Que tal começar tomando um banho? - falou empurrando a amiga escada acima.

James a esperava e quando a viu pronta descendo as escadas concluiu que ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido que parecia uma nuvem rosa pálida, com contas douradas que a faziam reluzir ainda mais, desde aquele dia se sentia confuso em relação à Lily, afinal como podia achar a amiga tão linda, por vezes ter vontade de beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos e o pior de tudo ter ciúmes dela com seu melhor amigo.

Com os cabelos soltos como uma cortina sedosa e com uma maquiagem perfeita feita pela Ophélia, Lily se sentiu satisfeita consigo mesma, era a primeira vez que se via tão feminina, foi até a porta do salão principal, onde Sirius a esperava fazendo uma reverência muito elegante.

- Você está parecendo uma princesa Lily. - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Ora muito obrigada e você faria o favor de levar essa princesa para dançar? - perguntou sorridente e James teve vontade de chutar o amigo a sorte é que sua acompanhante não notou nada.

- Com o maior prazer do mundo. - Sirius falou galantemente segurando a mão de Lily e James sentiu vontade de gritar.

...

- James? Pontas? Você ouviu o que eu tava falando? - Sirius perguntou jogando uma almofada na cabeça do amigo.

- Ah me desculpa Sirius fiquei distraído com algumas coisas. - falou fechando rapidamente o álbum.

- O que você estava vendo ai? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Nada demais só o álbum de fotos que tava no chão... Lembrei que tenho que escrever para minha mãe. - falou amostrando a capa do álbum onde sua mãe e seu pai dançavam felizes.

- Sei, mas Pontas me diga você realmente ficou preocupado da Lily estar com o Alexsander? - Sirius perguntou se sentando na cama do amigo.

- Não é nada demais só fiquei um pouco surpreso. - James falou sem jeito guardando o álbum. - Você sabe que a Lily não é de fazer essas coisas.

- Eu sabia que era uma brincadeira, porque eu acho que ela gosta de verdade do Jack. - Sirius falou estudando a cara do amigo.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. - James sussurrou e não esperava que o amigo ouvisse.

- Você está mudando de humor com muita facilidade James. - Sirius resmungou.

- Ta tudo certo, acho que só estou nervoso com tantas matérias para agente estudar e ainda nem conseguimos fazer o que queríamos... - James comentou tentando sorrir.

- Não adianta arrumar uma desculpa, a verdade é que você está confuso e não quer admitir isso. - Sirius falou devagar.

- Não sei do que você está falando Almofadinhas. - James falou sem olhar para o amigo.

- Olha só se você não der um jeito nessa situação eu vou pegar ela para mim. - Sirius falou o encarando com intensidade.

- O que? - James falou surpreso.

- E você sabe que eu estou falando sério. - falou deixando o amigo sozinho.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Desculpa o atraso, mas tive cinco testes, dois trabalhos para entregar, uma alegação final, uma petição, um aditamento e uma contestação, simplesmente enlouqueci de vez junto com meu grupo de estudo, por isso peço desculpas pelo atraso e a compreensão de vocês, pois não sei se vou conseguir atualizar em dia... Mas vou fazer o impossível para postar semana que vem!**

_ jehssik: Que bom que está gostando!! Cara eu leio muitos livros de mulherzinha então eu tive que fazer um amigo gay para a Lily, foi uma necessidade explorar esse lado, já que como pode notar a fic vai perder um pouquinho de comédia e ter mais ação e romance. O James coitado nem sabe mais o que faz da vida, não sabe se casa ou se compra uma bicicleta está um caso sério... Juro que postei o mais rápido que consegui. Mas mudando de assunto E ai moça cadê a sua fic????????

_ Sassah potter: Tentar??? Porque só tentar?? Escreve logo de uma vez rsrs. Ah desgraça ainda nem começou pode ficar tranqüila vou ser (tentar) mais boazinha nessa fic. Beijos!

**Super recomendações!!**

*** Novamente Juntos _ Paola Lovegood**

*** Fairy Tales _ Miss Huyu (com um puxão de orelha enorme por ainda não te atualizado)**

*** Isso é que é vida _ Jessic (levando puxão de orelha junto com a Miss Huyu)**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 12: Amor em Hogsmeade**

Severus esperava Narcisa sair de seu quarto a mando de Lúcius e podia ser lido na sua cara que estava muito satisfeito com a missão, afinal parecia que agora suas chances aumentavam cada vez mais e Lúcius parecia não ter idéia disso. Cada vez Narcisa ficava mais furiosa com ele, aturando menos suas indiferenças, birras e seu óbvio interesse por Lílian Evans, Severus agradecia muito aquela ruiva tentadora por entrar no caminho de Narcisa, agora ela seria sua somente sua.

- Ficou sabendo do que aconteceu Narcisa? - Severus perguntou vendo a menina passar por ele sem dizer uma palavra.

- A nova briga da sangue ruim com o Lúcius!? Pois é soube o que aconteceu. - Narcisa falou irritada.

- Sabe aquele aluno transferido foi defender ela. O meu amigo ficou furioso, quebrou a metade do nosso quarto... - Severus comentou pegando a bolsa que Narcisa jogou no chão.

- Eu vi. - Narcisa falou secamente se controlando - Ele falou que aquilo era para não matar a "Evans".

- Fala sério, essa briga não foi nem das piores... Provavelmente se aborreceu porque o outro se enfiou onde não devia. - Severus falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Severus, eu já estou ficando cheia dessa situação. - falou se voltando para o amigo - Se o Lúcius não estrangular logo essa garota eu juro que eu faço!

Lily e Ophélia estavam acabando de sair de uma aula conversando animadamente, nem podiam acreditar que o final de semana já estava chegando e finalmente poderiam ir a Hogsmeade, onde Ophélia poderia comprar todos os tipos de tecido imagináveis para seus novos modelos e Lily comprar todo tipo de ingrediente para suas novas receitas. E nessa onda de animação que as empurravam a convidar Alex para ir com elas escolher tudo não notaram um garoto atrás delas tentando alcança-las.

- Droga acho que não vai dar pra comprar tudo que eu quero... Não ganho muito de mesada. - Ophélia resmungou.

- Se você quiser pode trabalhar para minha mãe, ela vai amar usar modelos exclusivos. E ela paga bem. - Lily comentou.

- Será que ela vai querer? - Ophélia perguntou esperançosa.

- Mas e claro ela adora as roupas que você faz para mim e... - Lily parou olhando de repente para trás.

- Oi. - falou um garoto alto e gordinho de repente atrás de Lily.

- Oi! - Lily respondeu - Eu te conheço? - perguntou observando a cara do garoto que duvidava ter visto antes.

- Ah me desculpe, eu sou Anthony August Mayne do 7º ano, minha casa é a Lufa Lufa, sou ótimo em Herbologia e Astronomia, já fui convidado para exercer vários cargos no Ministério quando terminar Hogwarts e o meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe bruxa, mas na realidade nunca brigam. - falou rapidamente.

- Prazer eu sou a Lily, só Lily. - falou confusa apertando a mão do garoto e achava que definitivamente estava encontrando os tipos mais estranhos desde que voltaram a Hogwarts.

- Oi Ophélia... - o garoto falou de repente quase gaguejando.

- Oi Anthony quanto tempo. - Ophélia falou com as bochechas rosadas

- Pois é... Lilian poderia falar com você em particular? - perguntou nervosamente olhando para a ruiva - Me desculpe sei que é de repente e nem nos conhecemos...

- Ta bom. - Lily respondeu sem jeito.

- Então com licença. - Ophélia falou áspera pisando fundo.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? - Lily perguntou vendo a amiga indo embora brava.

- Peço desculpas novamente sei que nunca falei com você antes... Nem mesmo para falar bom dia, mas... - Anthony falava e sua cor já chegava ao tom de rosa.

- Mas parece que com a Ophélia sim, já se conhecem a muito tempo? - Lily perguntou ignorando as desculpas do garoto.

- Ah claro! - respondeu rubro. - Desculpe é que sou um tanto envergonhado e nem sei de onde tirei coragem para estar aqui com você...

- Hum Anthony em primeiro lugar para de pedir tantas desculpas, porque você não fez nada de errado e é melhor eu falar logo para você que eu não estou interessada em namoros.

- Oh! Me desculpe se me expressei mal ou se não me expressei... Mas eu não quero namorar ou melhor eu quero. - falava olhando para os próprios pés.

- Você quer ou não quer? Está me deixando confusa e eu não gosto de me sentir confusa.

- Sim, sim eu quero namorar mas não com você. Sei que você é linda, simpática, animada, muito bonita mesmo, encanta todo mundo...

- Ta bom eu já entendi eu não sou o seu tipo, mas muito obrigada pelos elogios. - Lily falou sorridente - Ta bom mas o que tenho a ver com a sua vontade de namorar?

- É que eu gosto da Ophélia... - Anthony falou já ficando roxo.

- Que lindo! A Ophélia é maravilhosa, linda mesmo, vocês vão fazer um par perfeito, ela vai tirar a sua vergonha e vai te fazer parar de pedir desculpas. Espero que sejam muito felizes. - Lily falou dando tapinhas no braço do garoto.

- Nós ainda não estamos namorando.

- Disso eu sei, pois se estivessem ela teria me contado.

- Hum Lily.

- Você não está aqui para pedir minha benção né!?

- Não! Vim pedir sua ajuda! - Anthony falou depressa.

- Ajuda? Como assim? Sei que as vezes a Ophélia é um terror, mas não chega a tanto.

- Como eu disse eu tenho muita vergonha... De tudo praticamente...

- Não espera que eu fale com ela por você né!? Isso não é nada romântico e a Ophélia pode ser rabugenta, mas no fundo é romântica igual aqueles personagens que a minha mãe faz...

- Não claro que não! O caso é que chamei a Ophélia para ir comigo a Hogsmeade esse final de semana e...

- E ela disse que ia me chamar para ir junto.

- Exatamente. - Anthony falou torcendo os dedos.

- A Ophélia ainda me mata de vergonha.... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Eu ia me declarar a ela de tarde quando o sol tivesse se pondo, mas com você lá não tem clima, mas se você não for ela não vai. - falou exasperado - E eu não sei o que fazer!

- Ah agora eu to entendendo tudo. - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando - Pode deixar que eu vou só que ao invés de irmos só nós três, faremos um encontro duplo.

- Mais isso vai dar certo? Quero dizer não faz diferença eu ainda vou ter vergonha...

- Olha só não vamos estar lá na grande hora, vou dar um jeito de deixar vocês dois sozinhos ai você dá seu jeito de sumir com essa vergonha toda.

- Lily o que a Ophélia me disse é verdade você é um anjo. - o garoto falou feliz.

- Acho que vocês exageram demais, com certeza fazem um par e tanto. Mas escute uma coisa se você fizer minha amiga sofrer eu vou atrás de você onde estiver e corto o seu pinto fora, entendido?

- Mas claro que isso impossível... - Anthony falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ótimo, com licença vou colocar nosso plano em prática, primeiro tenho que arranjar um acompanhante... - resmungou para si mesma deixando Anthony para trás.

Agora não poderia convidar Alex para acompanha-la, ele podia servir para fazer Lúcius Malfoy abandonar uma briga, mas nunca perderia a mulher que existia em si quando visse tudo que poderia comprar em Hogsmeade, provavelmente iria roubar Ophélia de Anthony para ir comprar tecidos e deixar o garoto sem ação, assim nunca teria coragem para se confessar...

Não Lily iria precisar de alguém que pudesse acompanha-la e que intimidasse um pouco Ophélia, alguém que faria Ophélia pensar duas vezes antes de entrar em uma botique e o mais importante que pudesse manter uma conversa agradável com Ant e que ainda pagasse alguns doces para ela quando ficassem sozinhos. Encontrou a pessoa certa assim que virou o corredor.

- Sirius! Eu estava te procurando! - falou com os olhos brilhantes e dando seu melhor sorriso.

- Lógico todas as mulheres me procuram! Mas o que você quer minha flor? - Sirius perguntou segurando o braço de Lily com delicadeza.

- Não marque nada para esse fim de semana. - Lily falou sem deixar de sorrir.

- Mas Lily, esse final de semana é o primeiro em Hogsmeade...

- Você vai para Hogsmeade comigo, vêm comigo que eu te explico. - Lily falou arrancando o garoto do grupo de garotas que o cercavam.

Pronto já estava tudo combinado e sabia que Sirius ia querer ajuda-la ele podia achar qualquer coisa da Ophélia, mas queria que a garota fosse feliz. Lily se sentiu como a boa samaritana da semana e foi feliz para o quarto e assim que entrou viu Ophélia se virar rapidamente para a penteadeira e passar as mãos no rosto afobadamente.

- Ophélia! - Lily falou animada entrando no quarto - Mas que cara é essa?

- Como foi sua conversa particular com o Anthony? - Ophélia perguntou ríspida e Lily rapidamente notou que a amiga também gostava dele.

- Ótima para falar a verdade, onde você conheceu o Ant? - perguntou já vendo a cara da amiga querendo destroça-la por te-lo chamado assim, mas Lily não resistia adorava provocar a amiga.

- Eu conheci o "Anthony" na biblioteca no ano passado, ele estava me ajudando com os deveres e acabou encontrando alguns dos meus desenhos que deixei cair por acidente.

- E? - Lily perguntou tentando fingir desinteresse enquanto se jogava na cama mais próxima.

- E ai eu fiz umas roupinhas para ele como agradecimento. - falou rapidamente ficando vermelha.

- Nossa você fez roupas para ele? Pensei que só fizesse roupas para quem gostasse muito, como eu ou o Jack...

- Já disse foi só um agradecimento. - Ophélia falou vermelha feito um camarão. - Mas o que ele queria falar com você?

- Desculpe é particular... - Lily falou bocejando e pegando um urso do chão.

- Ah me desculpe. - Ophélia falou gaguejando.

- É brincadeira Ophélia, acontece que ele comentou comigo que te chamou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

- Ah sim com certeza como agradecimento pelas roupas...

- E me disse que você ia me chamar para ir junto, com certeza pensou que você não iria se eu não fosse.

- Você sabe muito bem disso Lily e sem contar que eu acho que ele gosta de você. - Ophélia falou soltando um suspiro de frustração.

- De mim? - Lily perguntou surpresa sabia que sua amiga era desligada, mas nunca burra - Acho que você está pirando o cabeção Ophélia, mas voltando ao assunto eu disse que ia.

- Ah então você vai!? - perguntou entre raiva e alivio.

- Sim, mas se eu estiver lá o Ant vai ficar muito deslocado já que não vamos parar de fofocar então chamei o Sirius para fazer companhia agente.

- Sirius Back? - Ophélia perguntou com os olhos quase saltando para fora.

- O próprio, não é ótimo? Faremos um belo grupo!

- Lilian Evans o que deu na sua cabeça para chamar o Black para ir com agente? - Ophélia perguntou encarando a amiga e Lily notou seus olhos inchados.

- Acontece que o Ant é muito legal, mas eu não tenho nenhum assunto com ele, e como ele chamou você como forma de "agradecimento", achei melhor eu chamar o Sirius para me entreter. - Lily falou rindo. - E pode deixar já falei com o Ant que ia chamar o Sirius e ele falou que não tinha problema.

- Se ele disse que não tinha problemas... Mas sinceramente Lily o que você acha que eu penso do Black? Assim não poderemos ter uma conversa decente.

- Ora eu achei que era melhor chamar o Sirius do que o James, já que você dois não param de discutir nunca. - Lily falou rindo pegando uma escova de cabelo.

- Porque não o Remus? - Ophélia perguntou suspirando - Ele é o menos pior...

- Porque eu quis chamar o Sirius ora essa algum problema com isso? - Lily perguntou feliz passando a escova pelos cachos da amiga.

- Ai ai deixa isso pra lá. Já jantou?

- Já tive que jantar cedo hoje o Sirius e eu temos rondas noturnas...

- Sei acho que você andando demais com o Sirius. - Ophélia concluiu e Lily riu do comentário.

Enquanto isso Sirius se dirigiu ao seu salão principal com um grande sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto, com certeza aquele tinha sido um golpe de muita sorte e agradeceria o resto da vida a Anthony por lhe dar aquela chance.

Quando entrou no salão e deu de cara com James teve vontade de gargalhar agora com certeza seu amigo iria ficar com mau humor de verdade e se não se decidisse de uma vez já sabia exatamente o que teria liberdade para fazer.

- Belissima noite não garotos? - Sirius perguntou satisfeito se sentando.

- Te vi conversando com umas gatinhas quando estava vindo para o salão, você é um cara de muita sorte Sirius! - Pedro comentou.

- E ai almofadinhas vai com quem a Hogsmeade essa semana? Acho que vou com a Melanie ou a Stace, não tenho certeza... - James falou observando uma das meninas.

- Eu vou com a Lils. - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando enquanto James deixava o garfo cair.

- Ué pensei que ela fosse com a Ophélia comprar tecidos. - Remus comentou.

- Pois é mas como a Ophélia vai estar ocupada ela me chamou para não ficar sozinha.

- A Lily ficar sozinha? Até parece... Se ela ficar parada no mesmo lugar por 1 minuto aparece garoto igual a formiga atrás de doce. - Pedro resmungou.

- Oras e porque ela chamou só você? - James perguntou aparentando indiferença.

- Provavelmente para não estragar o final de semana de vocês.

- A Lily nunca estraga nenhum de nossos dias. Nem mesmo quando quer nos dar uma surra. - Remus falou calmamente arrancando as palavras da boca de James.

- Bem eu só sei que ela me chamou para passar o dia com ela e obviamente eu aceitei, seria um disperdicio deixar passar essa chance. - Sirius falou feliz comendo sua torta de rins - Eu e a Lily nos divertimos tanto quando estamos sozinhos...

- Oi meninos! - Lily falou feliz se sentando ao lado de Remus e Sirius.

- É né Lily soubemos que nos excluiu do seu fim de semana. - Pedro falou fazendo uma careta.

- Ah o Sirius já falou do passeio? Que linguarudo, eu disse para você não contar nada!

- Pode deixar só falei isso, não disse o que iamos fazer jutnos! - Sirius falou malicioso passando a mão no queixo delicado de Lily.

- Ótimo. - Lily falou sorridente. E James sentiu novamente aquela vontade de socar o amigo, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa Remus se levantou e esticou os braços.

- Bem estou cansado, boa noite.

- Vou aproveitar para subir com o Remus, vocês vão ficar aqui? - James perguntou estreitando os olhos para o amigo.

- Não eu e a Lily temos os afazeres da Monitoria, só vamos subir mais tarde. Hoje a ronda noturna é nossa. - Sirius falou sorridente e James se esforçou para não pensar em quebrar os dentes do amigo.

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. - Pedro falou sem parar de mastigar.

Já no sábado pela manhã, Sirius, Ophélia, Lily e Anthony foram rapidamente para Hogsmeade, queriam aproveitar tudo que podiam. Lily e Sirius conversavam animadamente enquanto Ophélia e Anthony andavam atrás deles. Se dispuseram a andar por toda a cidade até Lily ver na cara da amiga que ela estava conversando calmamente e até sorrindo ao lado de Anthony. Agora que eles estavam se entendendo finalmente poderiam deixa-los sozinhos e sabia exatamente onde poderia desova-los sem problemas.

Lily puxou Sirius pela mão o arrastando para a melhor loja de tecidos da cidade, Sirius olhou para a cara da amiga que sorria feliz e sabia exatamente o que deveriam fazer. Dez minutos depois de terem entrado na loja, Ophélia já estava enfeitiçada segurando montes de pano e Ant ia atrás dela a ajudando com tudo e sem que nenhum dos dois notassem Sirius e Lily escapuliram indo direto para o Três Vassouras comemorar o sucesso do plano.

- Nem acredito deu tudo certo!

- O Anthony vai ser um bom namorado para a Ophélia, com certeza ela vai se acalmar um pouco. - Sirius comentou.

- A namorar faz muto bem a saúde, a pele, aos olhos... Tudo. - Lily comentou feliz se sentando ao lado de Sirius.

- Lily me mata uma curiosidade, você não namora em Hogwarts por causa do Jack?

- O que? - Lily perguntou se engasgando com seu suco - Sirius, o Jack e eu temos, como eu posso dizer isso... Vamos dizer que nós dois temos uma amizade especial.

- Mas vopcês se gostam. - Sirius falou interessado.

- Exatamente, mas com toda essa separação que nós temos em nossas vidas é loucura tentar um relacionamento sério. Eu amo o Jack a minha maneira e ele sente o mesmo que eu.

- Então você nao fica com ninguém por que não quer.

-- Na verdade eu só gosto de morenos lindos e gostosos, e os que mais se qualificam em Hogwarts nessas posições são meus melhores amigos. - Lily comentou rindo e Sirius como sempre se sentiu encantado.

- E desde quando isso é impedimento para alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou com seu sorriso mais malicioso.

- Porque está perguntando isso Sirius, está querendo me beijar? - Lily perguntou jogando suas mechas ruivas para trás e se aproximando mais do moreno.

- E por que não? Lily você é preciosa. - Sirius falou já roçando seu nariz na bochecha de Lily.

Lily deixou o garoto se aproximar ainda mais e sentiu aqueles lábios macios a tocar seu queixo delicadamente, Sirius por sua vez ficou surpreso quando Lily abaixou a boca e capturou rapidamente seus lábios, Sirius sentiu que a boca de Lily era tenra e macia.

Quando finalmente se separaram com os olhos brilhando rindo feito crianças, finalmente notaram que todos a sua volta os encaravam com perplexidade e entre muitos daqueles olhos arregalados estavam James e Stace

- Agora eu sei porque toda garota fica gamada em vopcê! - Lily falou dando uma piscadela marota e rindo abertamente.

- Já notou que todo mundo está olhando pra gente? - Sirius perguntou olhando a sua volta.

- Claro somos o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts!

- Só um beijo meu e já fica convencida desse jeito Lilian Evans? - Sirius perguntou rindo e com o canto do olho viu James sair bravo do Bar com Stace em seu encalço - Imagina então com os próximos!

- Não muito obrigada, não quero ser sua versão feminina.

- Então não vamos nos beijar de novo? - perguntou maroto.

- Se me der vontade quem sabe!? - perguntou rindo.

- Você é muito má Lily. - Sirius comentou nem um pouco zangado.

Enquanto isso em algum lugar de Hogsmeade, depois de sair da loja de tecidos onde Lily e Sirius tinham le abandonado, Ophélia se viu pegando mais tecidos que podia pagar e quando deu por si Anthony já estava abrindo seu saquinho de moedas para pagar a conta o que a deixou simplesmente furiosa, já estava decepcionada demais em pensar que não seria correto continuar fazendo roupas para ele.

- Você não devia ter feito isso! - Ophélia resmungou assim que sairam da loja carregados de pacotes.

- O que? - Anthony perguntou confuso.

- Pagar minha conta! Você não devia ter pago!

- Mas você gostou tanto dos tecidos que eu decidi pagar para você. - Anthony falou se enchendo de coragem.

- Nada do que está acontecendo é problema seu! - Ophélia declarou com raiva.

- Errado. Meu envolvimento com você me autoriza a... - Anthony falava com firmeza, mas Ophélia se virou furiosa para ele.

- Qual envolvimento?- ela cortou. - Você só pode estar ficando louco!

- Por favor, não despreze a minha amizade Ophélia... - falou timidamente.

- Eu não quero a sua amizade Antony eu não quero! - Ophélia gritou irritada e saiu correndo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro quequer Ophélia... E se você não quiser sinto muito, mas eu tive que me esforçar muito para perder um pouco da minha vergonha para estar aqui com você hoje!

- Então porque não vai falar com ela? Você não preciosa se assustar com o Sirius, ela da um jeito de sumir com ele, mas vou logo avisando que vai ter uma decepção porque a Lily já o Jack.

- Sirius, Lily e agora esse tal de Jack... Do que você está falando Ophélia? - Anthony perguntou confuso.

- Oras não se faça de bobo e nem tente me fazer de boba Anthony, eu sei que você gosta da Lily. - Opélia falou com o rosto vermelho.

- Eu? Porque você acha que eu gosto da Lily?

- Porque a Lily é linda, maravilhosa, simpática, magra, inteligente tudo que eu não sou.

- Ophélia eu sei disso tudo, mas a Lily não é o meu tipo, sem contar que você também é linda, maravilhosa, simpática quando quer e inteligente!

- Mas você fica falando dela o tempo todo eu pensei que...

- Pois pensou totalmente errado, se ficamos falando da Lily o tempo todo é porque você toda hora fala como a Lily é inteligente e como os pais dela são incríveis, eu já sei de toda a vida da Lily que você me contou...

- Me desculpe, eu não notei que fazia isso... - Ophélia falou envergonhada.

- Pois é parece que ninguém entende mesmo o que falo acho que falo demais e ajo de menos... - Anthony resmungou suspirando.

- Anthony... Só por curiosidade qual é seu tipo? - Ophélia perguntou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Você... Você é o meu tipo... - falou baixinho a puxando pelo braço e a beijando na boca.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Viu como eu sou boazinha já postei capítulo novo e olha que minhas provas começaram ontem, eu viajei, e fiquei dias sem monitor e para conseguir postar essa semana estava usando a minha tv para poder escrever e vou te contar foi horrível! E ainda por cima fiz metade da fic na agenda da minha mãe e ela quase me esganou... Depois tive que passar tudo para o computador e arranquei as folhas da agenda dela (mas uma leva de sermão), mas eu estava inspirada então peguei uma caneta e danei a escrever.**

**Decidi postar essa antes da Shortfic, porque ela ainda precisa de umas retocadas, porque senão eu ia ter que censurar a fic... Pois é concluiu que não sou boa escrevendo cenas mais quentes, entretanto gostei bastantes desse capítulo!**

Thaty : Não tenha pena do James, porque ele ainda vai aprontar muito filhinhas, essa fic ainda vai dar o que falar rsrs!

jehssik: Olha se você achou o final passado bom, não imagina o próximo, eu já estou com a maior parte dele pronto e acho, teno quase certeza que você vai adorar! Menina você sabe que se não tiver um pouquinho de sofrimento não sou eu que estou escrevendo, essa profecia ainda vai dar muito o que falar e os próximos capítulos estão um pouco mais sérios... vamos dizer assim. Menina eu o Alex tem todo aquele estado de Mulherzinha que eu não tenho! Eu simplesmente fiz meu oposto rsrs no quesito personalidade. To esperando sua fic heim eu tenho muito mais desculpas para não postar vam bora põe essa cabeça pra funcionar!

Sassah potter : Eu é que mais sei o que é fugir dos estudos tenho uma rpova hoje e estou aqui postando a fic... Olha lá faz um esforcinho eu quero ler a sua fic snif snif....... buááá!!! Minha irmã faz coro junto comigo! Mas voltando a minha fic, que bom que você está gostando, bem quando o Jack aparecer de novo acho que eles vão se parecer um pouco mais, quanto ao Jack eu também adoro ele!

Gika Black: Gente nova, gente nova!!! EEEH, muito obrigada por ler minha fic! E que ótimo que está gostando vou esperar outro comentário seu heim! Juro que postei o mais rápido que consegui! O próximo agora só depois de "Esse amor é Ilegal", beijão!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 13: Reações Pós Beijos**

Ophélia estava mais do que assombrada, não sabia se entrava em estado de êxtase permanente ou o esbofeteava a verdade era que não conseguia acreditar que o garoto que ela tanto gostava, estava a fim dela , aquele parecia mais um incrível sonho e ela estava decidida a não acordar nunca mais dele. Se sentia praticamente nas nuvens com aquele beijo suave e cheio de ternura que jogou por terra todas as suas defesas.

- Ophélia... - Ant murmurou sem jeito. - Ophélia?

- Por que você fez isso Anthony? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar sem ainda abrir os olhos. - Por que? Eu com certeza não estou conseguindo entender nada, pode por favor...

- Céus! Você poderia por favor parar com todas essas perguntas por pelo menos 10 segundo e me responder apenas uma coisa? - Anthony perguntou aflito.

- Claro. - Ophélia murmurou ainda com as pernas trêmulas.

- Você quer namorar comigo? - perguntou segurando as mãos da garota.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora do Três Vassouras James sentia que seu estômago afundava cada vez mais, seu cérebro fervilhava com as novas informações registradas por seus olhos, as quais não queria acreditar. Então Sirius estava realmente tentando lhe roubar Lily... Não o que estava pensando!? Lily era somente sua amiga então todo aquela raiva e ressentimento que estava sentindo não tinha nenhum sentido, não podia ter sentido...

- James? Jamesito? O que houve? - Satce perguntou confusa, jogando seus sedosos cabelos para trás tentando seguir James que andava rápido demais - Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não, é claro que não, você é perfeita Stace, perfeita até demais... - resmungou num suspiro - Sou eu que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Quer voltar para Hogwarts para ir a enfermaria? Por mim não tem problema. - falou tentando esconder sua decepção.

- É, é melhor eu voltar mesmo para a escola.

- Eu vou com você! - Stace falou rapidamente.

- Não! Fica ai com suas amigas que eu vou descansar minha cabeça.

- Ela está doendo muito? Eu posso te ajudar, quero ser medi-bruxa. - a garota falou esperançosa.

- Não é nada para se preocupar. - falou deixando a garota sozinha - Eu acho... ou melhor espero.

Já nos Três Vassoras, Lily continuava tomando seu suco animadamente e conversando banalidades com Sirius, já estava bem mais tranquila, com certeza Ant já devia ter falado com a Ophélia, afinal a amiga não seria tão burra e teimosa para não aceitar... Ou seria? Realmente a Ophélia só lhe dava dor de cabeçae quem melhor do que Sirius Black um de seus melhores amigos servir como aspirina? Certamente que não estava planejando beija-lo, mas também não tinha sido ruim, mas agora que pensava bem não conseguia ver Sirius como nada mais que seu grande amigo.

- Quer voltar para a escola Lily? - Sirius perguntou a arrancando de seus desvaneios.

- Eu? Por que? - Lily perguntou confusa, ainda estava na metade de seu suco.

- Porque já cumprimos nossa missão do dia e acho que Hogwarts já tem assunto para uma semana inteira... - falou apontado a sua volta onde todos cochichavam, obviamente sobre eles. - Mas do jeito que andam as coisas pode esticar por um mês.

- Oras que falem o que quiserem! - Lily resmungou alto - Mandei você reservar o dia para mim e eu vou aproveitar. Sabe eu estava falando sério e ainda quero ir a Zonkos, a botique e claro voltar com toneladas de doce para o meu quarto.

- Já que é assim...- Sirius falou rindo - Vamos logo ainda temos uma tarde inteira para aproveitarmos!

- Ótimo! Mas só quando eu terminar meu suco... Não sei pra que tanta pressa - Lily falou animada.

Já a noite no quarto dos meninos James estava jogado em sua cama contando tudo que havia acontecido pela tarde para Remus, que ouvia tudo sem acreditar, sem acreditar no beijo trocado por Lily e Sirius e muito menos que James não disfarçava ou não percebia o tom de ciúmes e raiva que estava exalando, Remus conseguia enxergar na cara do amigo que ele estava possesso.

- Ta falando sério James? - Remus perguntava preguiçosamente entre surpreso e divertido.

- Você sabe que eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas! - James falou estupefado.

- Boa noite. - Lily falou rindo se jogando encima de Remus que estava deitado - Quer chocolate? - perguntou jogando dois bombons encima da barriga do amigo.

- Boa noite. - Remus resmungou vermelho e quase sem ar tirando Lily de cima de si.

- Isso lá é hora para já estarem na cama? - Sirius perguntopu aborrecido para James e Remus que permaneciam deitados em suas camas.

- Estamos cansados só isso. - Remus falou. - Hoje foi um dia e tanto.

- Ah nós passamos um dia ótimo! - Lily falou se deitando na cama de James ao lado do garoto,já que foi expulsa da cama de Remus.

- Eu vi vocês se beijando hoje. - James falou sem se conter por raiva e sem respirar por sentir Lily deitada ao seu lado.

- E quem não viu? Parecia que a escola inteira estava lá. - Lily resmungou passando os dedos pelos cabelos. - Cruzes o povo fofoqueiro realmente não têm o que fazer...

- Aposto que a Ophélia e o Anthony não viram... - Sirius comentou rindo tirando os sapatos sorrindo para Lily.

- Será? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando - Tomara que tenha dado certo.

- Ophélia? Mas o que ela tem haver com isso tudo? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Praticamente tudo... - Lily falou entre bocejos - Explica a ele por favor Sirius que eu to com sono. - Lily falou colocando a cabeça no ombro de James.

- Ah agora eu tenho essa honra, muito obrigado pela oportunidade...

- Conta logo Sirius. - James resmungou, queria que saísse bravo, mas com Lily aconchegada em si era praticamente impossível ter raiva de qualquer coisa.

- Vou resumir. O Anthony do 7º ano da Lufa Lufa que vocês não conhecem foi falar com a Lily que gostava da Ophélia, que a tinha chamado para sair, mas ela disse que só iria se a Lily fosse então a Lily me chamou para ir junto, para conseguirmos deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Mas que só foi você? - Remus perguntou curioso.

- Se fossemos nós quatro iria simplesmente aterrorizar o cara e o James e a Ophélia iriam acabar caindo na porrada e com certeza não era essa a intenção do encontro. O cara iria acabar saindo correndo sem olhar para trás.

- Oh então alguém gosta da Ophélia... Que emoção. - James falou sarcástico.

- Não fale assim da minha amiga! - Lily falou batendo a mão na barriga de James, mas estava tão cansada e com sono demais para ter forças.

- E o que o beijo tem haver com isso tudo? - Remus perguntou confuso e James lembrou da raiva que deveria estar sentindo.

- Praticamente nada. - Foi a vez de Sirius falar entre bocejos.

- Como assim? - James perguntou tentando se levantar, mas ao olhar para Lily a viu dormindo enroscada em seu braço com os cabelos ruivos como fogo espalhados em seu travesseiro, suas palavras morreram em sua boca.

- Ih ela dormiu? Também andamos tanto... Acorda ela Pontas. - Sirius mandou sem um pingo de consideração.

- Ah claro. - falou desanimado - Lily, Lily... - falou a sacudindo de leve.

- Assim ela não vai acordar nunca... - Sirius resmungou - LIL'S, acorda! - Sirius gritou a sacudindo.

- Ahm... Ah eu dormi? - perguntou se sentando coçando os olhos.

- Como uma pedra. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Desculpa James, me apossei da sua cama... - falou dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo e se levantou - Boa noite garotos... Até amanhã. - falou saindo cambaleante do quarto dos meninos.

- Ta agora explica por que você beijou a Lily? - James perguntou se sentando na cama, agora podia ficar bravo o quanto quisesse.

- Não sei se você notou James, ela estava me beijando também e vou te falar que beijo! - Sirius falou rindo se enfiando rapidamente no banheiro.

- Volta aqui! - James gritou jogando um sapato na porta, enquanto Remus via tudo divertido.

Lily subiu cambaleando as escadasm, mas se lembrou de um ótimo motivo para se manter bem acordada, necessitava falar com Ophélia para saber de todas as novidades e se a amiga não quisesse lhe contra simplesmente arrancaria tudo da boca dela como uma extração de dentes trouxa. Detestava se sentir curiosa, mas não podia ir pela idéia de Sirius e ficar vigiando os dois para saber o que iria acontecer, espionagem não era um dos seus fortes e ela não era nem um pouco discreta.

Assim que entrou no quarto viu Ophélia deitada na cama com os olhos azuis arregalados olhando para o teto e Lily rezava para que aquele fosse um ótimo sinal o u sua amiga iria odia-la pelo resto da vida e ela sabia disso.

- O-Phé- Li- a! - Lily cantarolou a abraçando por trás.

- Lily sua safada! - Ophélia falou batendo de leve com o travesseiro na cabeça da amiga.

- Safada? O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou bocejando tentando parecer inocente.

- Não faça essa cara de inocente, você sabe muito bem o que você fez!

- Só dei uma ajuda básica ao meu amigo Ant. - falou displicente.

- Você sabia de tudo né!? - Ophélia falou batendo novamente na amiga.

- Mas é claro! E ai deu certo? - falou fazendo figa atrás das costas.

- Adivinha... - Ophélia falou sorridente.

Já na manhã seguinte...

- ALEX!

- Que isso? Uma mulher maravilhosa, linda e gostosa como você não pode sair gritando assim pelo corredor! - Alex falou horrorizado.

- Deixa de ser tão gay na frente dos outros por favor. Se eu te grito no corredor você deveria se sentir privilegiado! - Lily falou agarrando o braço do garoto.

- Na verdade nesse exato momento estou me sentindo um corno! Não fui a Hogsmeade, mas é óbvio que fiquei sabendo do famoso beijo no Três Vassouras! - Alex falava gesticulando muito.

- Ora não fique com ciúmes! - Lily falava suspirando.

- Claro que fico! Eu tava doido para dar uns pegas naquele gato lindo e maravilhoso de olhos azuis! Voce é tão egoísta Lily, você já tem o Jack!

- Nossa e eu que vim te contar uma novidade, sou recebida com quatro pedras na mão... Pode deixar eu já deixei o Sirius livre, aquilo foi só um beijo. Mas se você não quer saber o que tenho para te contar vou embora....

- Fofoca? Conta logo Santa! Vamos não prende a língua não, desembucha! Nada como uma novidade para animar meu dia! - Alex falou com os olhos brilhando.

- A Ophélia ta namorando! - falou dando pulinhos de satisfação.

- A minha estilista particular favorita!? Não? - falava animado.

- Sim! Na verdade agora está lá encima se emperequetando para encontrar ele!

- E quem é o sortudo?

- O Anthony, 7º ano da Lufa Lufa. Senta ai para mim te contar tudo!

Lily desceu correndo para o salão principal, dessa vez conseguiria falar com ele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas o dias eram incrivelmente compridos e chatos se não pudesse conversar com James, já fazia pelo menos dois anos que não ficavam tanto tempo sem se falar, mas agora ele sumia ou melhor se escondia e se fosse preciso o pegaria com a boca cheia, não costumava acordar tão cedo, mas hoje teria que fazer essa exceção o que fazia seu humor piorar mais ainda.

- Hum onde está o James? - Lily perguntou procurando o garoto pela mesa.

- Ele já tomou café. - Sirius informou.

- Mas já? Ta tão cedo! Parece que o garoto ta fugindo de mim, faz dois dias que não consigo falar direito com ele.

- Porque você acha que isso ta acontecendo? - Sirius perguntou sorridente - Obviamente ele não deve ter gostado de alguma coisa que ele viu.

- Do que? - Lily perguntou confusa prendendo seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Lily pensa pelo amor de Deus, o que todo mundo viu acontecer em Hogsmeade sábado? - Sirius perguntou paciente.

- Ele está com raiva por causa de um beijo? Mas nem foi na boca dele!

- Possivelmente. - "esse é o problema" Sirius quis acrescentar, mas preferiu ficar quieto por enquanto - E ai vai falar com ele ou vai esperar o bom humor dele voltar.

- Eu não sei o que está passando pela cabeça daquele idiota, mas com certeza ele não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. - Lily falou decidida esquecendo de tomar seu café da manhã.

Deposi de correr até a sala de aula e verificar que James não estava lá, Lily resolveu procurar sala por sala, iria encontra-lo nem que tivesse que se transfigurar para usar seu olfato para isso. Mas felizmente não foi necessário ter um tigre branco rondando pela escola, depois de três salas, Lily o encontrou em uma saleta vazia sentado de frente para janela, sem nem mesmo notar que a porta havia sido aberta, assim seria bem melhor com esse elemento surpresa seria impossível ele fugir e para melhorar a situação decidiu usar seu tom de voz mais macio.

- James! Amor da minha vida, razão do meu viver... Você está bravo comigo? - Lily perguntou cercando o garoto com os braços..

- Não que isso... - James falou ironicamente. - Por que acharia uma coisa dessas?

- Foi porque eu cochilei na sua cama? Se foi me desculpa! Juro que não faço de novo. - Lily falava afroxando a gravata do amigo.

- Olha a única coisa que eu quero saber é como foi que meus melhores amigos começaram a se beijar dentro do Três Vassouras? - James falava fechando a porta da sala.

- O Sirius também beijou o Remus? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - Nossa isso realmente é preocupante.

- Você me entendeu muito bem, engraçadinha. Até agora não sei como você caiu na lábia dele! Você já consolou metade das garotas de Hogwarts! - James resmungou.

- Do que você ta falando James? Agente só se beijou porque deu vontade. Igual quando você fica por ai com um monte de garotas que nem conhece.

- Mas Lily você não é igual a essas garotas que agente pega!

- Eu sei. James foi só um beijo, não estou apaixonada, continuo vendo o Sirius como um grande amigo, só! Não tem porque você se preocupar. Ta bem?

- Tem certeza disso Lily? Afinal é o Sirius. Sirius Black, o mesmo que nós dois conhecemos por ser o maior garanhão da escola!

- Exatamente é o Sirius. James aquela vez que te beijei antes de dormir você sabe que não foi proposital.

- Eu sei bem disso. Mas o que isso tem haver com o que estavamos discutindo? - James perguntou confuso.

- Eu beijei o Sirius, da mesma forma eu não pensei na verdade nem sabia o que estava fazendo direito!

- Não é a mesma coisa!

- Se quer saber, você pode ficar tranquilo aquilo não foi nada demais. Eu beijei o Sirius da mesma forma que posso beijar você quando eu quiser. - Lily falou displicente se levantando. - Mas nem por isso nossa amizade vai acabar, nossa amizade é eterna.

- Lily.... - James falou segurando a mão da amiga.

- O que é agora James?

- Você tem certeza disso? A nossa amizade é eterna? - James perguntou.

- Claro...

James não falou nada a puxou colocou a mão atrás do pescoço da ruiva e a beijou delicadamente. Sentiu que os braços dela envolviam seu pescoço, pousou as mãos na cintura fina da ruiva e sentiu seu estômago afundar sentindo o beijo se aprofundar cada vez mais, James nunca havia sentido com nenhuma garota antes o que sentia agora, sua língua encontrava a de Lily e todo seu corpo se arrepiou, não sabia o que fazer quando aquele beijo terminasse, mas com certeza não queria que isso acontecesse.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Oh eu aqui tra vez! To tão feliz, além de estar mais velha (20 anos fala sério, Vampira Black versão 2.0) dentro do meu cronograma, ainda não to tão atrasada já que ia postar a fic ontem. O próximo capítulo já foi começado e to conseguindo fazer meus trabalhos da faculdade, quer coisa melhor? Claro que eu quero! E parece que meu cunhado escutou isso já que comprou para a minha irmã o 7º livro de nosso amado, querido e idolatrado Harry Potter.**

**Hoje agradeço de joelhos a minha mãe por ter me obrigado fazer inglês!!! Essa semana to feliz e exultante, porque além disso tudo ainda teve várias pessoinhas novas que estão lendo a fic! Agora sim posso perguntar tem coisa melhor?**

* jehssik: Que bom que você gostou de Esse amor é ilegal! Você sabe que eu adoro fazer os outros chorarem! Pois é não adianta o James já é da Lily, sinto muito rsrsrs. é sim aquele foi o último capítulo, mas eu peguei gosto por fazer shortfics acho que vou fazer mais uma (sem carnificina eu juro! Apesar que nesta não prometo a mesma coisa rsrsrs). Ta vendo que a coisa ta melhorando aqui na Festa dos Cisnes né!? Juro que postei o mais rápido que consegui, considerando meu aniversário, provas e tudo mais. Eu fiz o Anthony me baseando totalmente no inverso de alguns amigos meus... Sim o inverso e na descrição da minha amigo de como seria um garoto perfeito para ela (só para constar me inspirei nela para fazer a Ophélia). Tipo ah todo mundo tem alguém legal ou uma boca para beijar a Ophélia também merece! Sempre faço uma pesquisa doida para escolher o nome dos personagens, tenho uma lista imensa de nomes comuns em inglês, mas estaria mentindo se não te dissesse que estamos apaixonadas pelo mesmo Ant, sinto muito rsrsrs. Agora você vai querer me matar, mas sim eu fiz a Lily beijar o Sirius usando aquele exemplo que você me deu a alguns capítulos atrás lembra?? Amigo beijando amigo é tão comum, pois é, se alguém brigar comigo por causa disso mando falar com você rsrsrs. SUPER FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO!!! Tentei te mandar uma mensagem pelo fanfiction, mas não consegui então mando aqui, o presente chega pelos correios ok!? rsrsrs

* Thaty: Viu só não falei que ia postar hoje, prometido e cumprido! rsrs Que bom que você está gostando da fic, os próximos capítulos vou tentar melhorar e postar mais rápido também!

* Mary M Evans : Gente nova!!!!!!! Ehhhh que emoção! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, eu adoro os marotos e a Lily (de todos os tipos desde UA até a carnificina normal). Juro que postei o mais rápido que consegui. EWra para ter postado ontem, mas o cansaço bateu e eu dormi... Não fique com pena do James, ele ainda vai aprontar muito, não se preocupe te prometo que no final a Lily fica com James, já até dei o Jack para outra pessoa rsrsrs.

* .louca: Menina eu adoro descrever garoto bonito, minha imaginação voa tão alto, que preciso até de paraquedas para voltar a terra rsrsrs. Vou postar mais rápido a próxima ok!?

* Paola!! : Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Sirius e Lily é um caso a parte, que vai dar muita dor de cabeça para James, porque ele é paranóico na minha fic coitado, mas como pode ver as coisas tão melhorando para o lado dele nem sei ainda como vou iniciar o próximo capítulo rsrsrs. Até minha irmã ta ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer. O último capítulo de Ilgeal já foi postado espero que vocêtenha gostado!

* marina: Olá! Que você gostou da minha fic, eu fico tão feliz em ler essas singelas frases que eu fico com um sorriso besta colado no rosto enquanto leio! O Jack ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça para o James, mas pode ter certeza que a Lily também vai ter. rsrs

* Gika Black : Oie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!! Isso sempre me diexa feliz! O Sirius anda tendo muitas idéias e essa foi uma das formas de colocar em prática como deve ter notado rsrsrs , mas muita água ainda vai rolar a fic ainda está pela metade (risos maléficos) e o Anthony ainda vai participar muito dessa história!

* Sassah Potter: Nós somos duas matadoras de estudo rsrsrs Eu to aqui postando correndo antes de ir para o Núcleo de Prática Jurídica... Vou chegar atrasada (de novo). A Lily e o Sirius não vão ficarjuntos, eu prometo, afinal de contas ela tem o Jack e mais um na vida dela é muito rolo. O James ainda está confuso muito confuso e te digo que ele ainda vai aprontar muito até descobrir o que quer fazer da vida (dilema não sei se caso ou compro uma bicicleta) até o próximo capítulo (to esperando a volta da sua fic heim!) e bem é melhor deixar as questão das notas pralá... rsrsrs

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 14: Ações e reações**

O beijo foi ousado e provocante. James estava adorando devorar aqueles lábios macios e suaves que estavam entregues a ele, usando a língua para entreabrir os lábios carnudos e explorar o interior da boca de Lily. E durante todo o tempo, Lily teve consciência de sensações intensas que dominavam seu corpo e pelos sentimentos que nunca antes tinha sentido por garoto algum e tinha que admitir não tinha sentido aquilo nem mesmo por Jack. Mas com esforço se lembrou porque estava sendo beijada, por puro despeito, raiva e ciúmes de amigo aquilo tinha acabar antes em coisa pior ou melhor ela não sabia dizer, levantou a cabeça e afastou-se dele. James fitou-a aturdido, com o rosto corado e os olhos brilhantes e o corpo todo tremendo.

- Satisfeito? - Lily conseguiu balbuciar ainda sentindo as pernas tremerem.

- Muito... - James resmungou de volta sem perceber direito o que estava falando.

- Ótimo. - Lily falou brava saindo da sala e deixando o garoto sozinho.

- Lily! Espera Lily? O que que aconteceu aqui? - James perguntou finalmente se dando conta de tudo e correndo atrás da amiga, mas ela foi mais rápida e entrou na aula da professora Minerva que já tinha começado, sem alternativa James sentou em sua cadeira se questionando o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Já na sala de aula a professora Minerva rabiscava muitas informações no quadro, advertia os alunos, mas principalmente fazia muitos comentários fundamentais a matéria, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo complicando se ainda fosse possivel mais o assunto, enquanto isso os alunos anotavam tudo que podiam desesperadamente... Entretanto alguns alunos não estavam tão preocupados assim...

- Lúcius você não sabe o que foi que eu acabei de ver. - Snape falou com um risinho cínico.

- Se você não me contar não vou ficar sabendo mesmo Severus. - Lúcius resmungou, anotando rapidamente o que era ditado pela professora.

- O Potter e a sua companheira de discussão favorita se beijando fervorosamente. - Snape falou desinteressado dando prosseguimento em suas anotações.

- A Evans? - Lúcius perguntou surpreso parando de escrever. - Você tem certeza que viu a insuportavel da Evans beijando o maldito Potter?

- Toda certeza, reconheço aquela cabeleira ruiva em qualquer lugar. Mas aquela ali heim mal sai dos braços de um e cai em outro né!? - Severus comentava com sua voz arrastada.

- Evans... Evans, o que você acha que ta fazendo? - Lúcius perguntou franzindo o cenho - Severus eu quero que você faça uma coisa para mim de extrema importância.

- É só você falar. - Snape falou satisfeito, tudo pelo jeito seguia como planejava, não sabia que aconteceria assim tão rápido, mas tudo estava perfeito.

Já em uma mesa vizinha o assunto principal voltava a ser Lilian Evans e as bocas que ela beijava...

- Pelo visto Narcisa você não tem mais que se preocupar com o Lúcius. - uma garota da sonserina falou feliz em finalmente poder tocar nesse assunto com Narcisa. - Não é ótimo?

- Do que você está falando Fenicia? - Narcisa perguntou sem dar muita importância continuando com suas anotações.

- Ué você não ficou sabendo que "ela" agora está com o Sirius? - perguntou apontando para as costas de Lily - Então não vai ter como mais a trouxa se jogar encima do seu prometido.

- A Evans não está namorando o meu primo. - Narcisa falou secamente apertando a pena entre os dedos.

- Como você sabe disso? - Felicia perguntou avidamente.

- Eu sei que você está muito mais interessada na fofoca do que no meu bem estar, mas acho que você pelo menos durante a aula poderia ser mais discreta.

- De onde você tirou um absurdo desses Narcisa? - a garota perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - É claro que eu só me preocupo com você!

- Bem, não vamos entrar em detalhes. Mas o próprio Sirius me confirmou que não tem nada com ela, que são apenas amigos. Afinal ele é um Black e apesar de tudo ele sabe com quem deve se envolver ou não. - Narcisa falou danmdo o assunto por encerrado, mas Fenicia não parecia ter percebido.

- Então porque eles se beijaram no 3 vassouras para todo mundo ver?

- Porque a Evans é uma piranha e o Sirius como você sabe gosta de escandalizar todo mundo.

- Hum, então pelo jeito você vai continuar arrancando seus cabelos, fazer o que né!? - a garota concluiu se voltando para o quadro, enquanto Narcisa confirmava mentalmente que somente podia confiar em Severus.

Já na mesa da pessoa em questão, tudo parecia mais estranho do que nunca e isso não ajudava nem um pouco para entender a matéria...

- Lily pode me empestar uma pena por favor? - Ophélia pediu rapidamente. - Lily?

- O que? - balbuciou ainda no mundo da lua.

- Uma pena pode me emprestar? - Ophélia perguntou confusa olhando para cara da amiga.

- Claro. - Lily falou lhe entregando a pena que estava segurando desde que se sentou na cadeira e quanto Ophélia olhou as anotações da amiga viu que ela não tinha escrito nada, olhou para Alex que sentava do outro lado e viu que ele já tinha notado o estado de Lily.

Já no final da aula, Alex e Ophélia cercaram Lily e praticamente a arrastaram para uma sala próxima e vazia, o estado da amiga estava tão crítico que ela nem ao menos estava questionando para onde estava sendo levada, ou pior nem ao menos tinha notado que tinha saido de dentro da sala de aula.

- Lily o que está acontecendo com você? - Ophélia perguntou simplesmente a jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

- Passou a aula toda voando menina você não faz isso, conta logo o babado! - Alex falou esfregando as mãos.

- Aconteceu algo que eu nunca esperava que acontecesse em toda minha vida. -Lily falou olhando para os amigos como se tivesse acabdo de acordar de um sonho.

- Nossa tem acontecido tantas coisas esses dias que mais uma coisa menos uma não faz muita diferença não é mesmo querida? - Alex perguntou passando o braço pelo ombro da amiga.

- Só espero que não tenha beijado mais ninguém né Lily, afinal daqui a pouco vai ser taxada de piranha, primeiro diz que está com o Alex, depois beija o Sirius e ainda tenho o fato de você ter o Jack. - Ophélia alou contando nos dedos - E eu não quero cair na porrada com ninguém na escola por ouvir alguém falando que viu você com mais alguém.

- Não, ninguém viu o que aconteceu Ophélia pode ficar tranquila. - Lily resmungou a verdade era que isso nem tinha passado pela sua cabeça e ela não tinha a menor idéia se alguém tinha visto ou não, mas achou melhor falar que ninguém tinha visto.

- Então foi realmente isso que aconteceu? Um beijo? - Alex perguntou empolgado. - Uau o babado ta ficando forte!

- Não acredito o que anda passado pela sua cabeça Lilian Evans? Acho que o Alexsander não está lhe dando uma influência muito boa, você nunca foi assim. - Ophélia falou olhando feio para Alex.

- Opa! Me tira fora dessa eu não tenho nada haver com isso... Dessa vez. - Alex falou fazendo uma careta e ajeitando os fios loiros sedosos.

- Eu não beijei ninguém! Praticamente fui beijada! - Lily falou irritada.

- A força? - Ophélia peruntou arregalando seus grandes olhos azuis. - Mas quem seria o animal que faria isso? Vamos fazer uma reclamação já com a professora Minerva!

- Não, ele não me beijou a força! Quero dizer que ele me roubou um beijo. - Lily falou pensando que com certeza tinha demorado tempo demais para ter uma reação e isso a preocupava, afinal porque diabos ela tinha correspondido aquele beijo?

- Pelo channel nº 5 de Marilyn Monroe! Quem te roubou esse bendito beijo? Desembucha logo mulher! - Alex perguntou já se mordendo de curiosidade.

- O James. - Lily falou num fio de voz.

- Então ele finalmente falou que gosta de você! - Alex falou surpreso.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, realmente já era hora. Não suporto esse garoto, mas ele gosta tanto de você que não tive forças para te separar dele. - Ophélia resmungou.

- Do que vocês estão falando? O James não gosta de mim! - Lily falou confusa. - Quero dizer ele gosta mais como amiga!

- Mas você mesmo não admitiu que ele te beijou? - Ophélia perguntou confusa.

- Vocês não me deixam acabar de falar e ficam tirando conclusões completamente loucas e precipitadas.

- Então nos explique por favor para pararmos de tirar conclusões sozinhos. - Alex pediu.

- Acontece que como vocês sabem o James sumiu, fui atrás dele para acalmar a fera. Já que ele me trata como irmã mais nova dele ficou furioso por eu ter beijado o Sirius.

- Irmã mais nova sei... - Alex comentou irônicamente.

- Irmã mais nova sim. Ai eu encontrei com ele e agente começou a conversar e eu expliquei para ele que só tinha beijado o Sirius e que aquilo não tinha significado absolutamente nada para nenhum de nós dois.

- E como isso tudo resultou em um beijo? - Ophélia perguntou ansiosa.

- Já vou explicar! Cristo! Voltando, eu falei para ele que se me desse na telha um dia poderia beijar ele também, mas tipo falei isso da boca pra fora porque já tava começando a ficar com raiva e informei que se mesmo que isso acontecesse nós continuariamos sendo amigos, porque eu nunca deixaria de ser amiga dele. - Lily falava nervosamente enquanto se questionava porque tinha que perder a cabeça com tanta facilidade.

- Certo ai ele te beijou para provar essa sua teoria correto? - Ophélia perguntou tentando deixar aflorar seu lado psicologa, o que não resultava muito bem já que ela era horrível escutando os outros.

- Não! Ele ainda tava com raiva de mim e perguntou se realmente continuariamos sendo amigos e ai me beijou, mas aquilo nada tinha haver com beijo de amigos ou o que eu e o Sirius trocamos. Ele praticamente me agarrou... - Lily parou de falar uma vez que tinha agarrado James também e esse era o grande problema.

- Jesus ele tirou sua inocência! - Alex falou mais animado do que preocupado.

- Não eu já disse ele só em beijou! - Lily falou se perguntando de onde o amigo havia tirado uma idéia dessas.

- Que susto! Mas então qual é o problema Lily? Você mesma não falou que esse beijo que tinham trocado poderia ser considerado apenas mais um gesto de amizade? - Alex perguntou no final das contas.

- É só que o problema todo é que agora eu não to pensando assim... - Lily falou baixinho encarando o chão enquanto Alex e Ophélia trocavam olhares de entendimento, com toda certeza eles tinham entendido tudo bem mais e mais rápido do que amiga.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da moeda James não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, seu corpo, sua mente, seu coração sempre tinham reagido diferente quando estava perto da Lily, tinha ciúmes até mesmo de seus amigos e teve vontade de esmurrar o tal Jack que se julgava o melhor amigo e algo mais dela, mas agora depois desse beijo, que nunca tinha experimentado com qualquer outra garota que já tivesse ficado, sensações diferentes percorriam todo seu corpo e não sabia mais o que fazer afinal Lily não era sua melhor amiga, somente sua melhor amiga...

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - Sirius perguntou vendo o amigo quase acertar a parede.

- Você ta com essa cara de bunda a aula toda... Duvido que tenha entendido uma palavra do que a professora Minerva falou. - Remus falou.

- Nossa, eu acho que fiz uma merda sem tamanho... Até agora eu não sei como foi que eu fiz isso... - James falou sem parar de passar as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos sem conseguir encarar os amigos.

- Ta você já se lamentou, agora me explica o que aconteceu? - Sirius pediu arrastando o amigo do meio do corredor movimentado.

- Eu beijei a Lily.

- Ficou com inveja de mim é? - Sirius perguntou sorridente, mas não pode falar mais nada pois levou um tapa de Remus.

- Não, sim... Quer dizer sei lá Sirius. Agente tava discutindo por causa do beijo que vocês trocaram, ai ela me falou que aquele tinha sido um beijo de amigos que vocês tinham trocado e ai num rompante doido que deu em mim eu acabei beijando ela e definitivamente aquele beijo não foi beijo de amigos e ai...

- E ai? O que você fez James? - Remus perguntou realmente começando a se preocupar.

- E ai ela perguntou se eu estava satisfeito e foi embora correndo, sem nem me dar conta do que tinha falado ela saiu correndo...

- Quer dizer então que ta tudo mal resolvido entre vocês...

- Mal resolvido? Você está sendo muito bonzinho né Remus! - Sirius comentou ironicamente - Porque pra mim isso parece mais uma merda sem tamanho que quando acontece agente logo grita: Fudeu!

- Sirius, cala a boca! - Remus mandou.

- Ah foi mal... - Sirius falou se lembrando que James estava escutando.

- Porra maluco o que que eu fiz? Cara que merda, que merda... - Era a única coisa que James repetia.

- Você está com medo de perder a amizade dela Pontas? Cara não se preocupa é a Lily, ela nunca vai deixar de falar com agente pelo menos não de vez. - Sirius falou dando tapinhas de consolo na cabeça do amigo.

- O problema é que eu não se quero ser só amigo dela. - James resmungou encarando o teto da escola.

- James então finalmente você está admitindo que gosta da Lily? - Sirius perguntou sorridente.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨___¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Capítulo pequenino mais muito esclarecedor! Bem eu posso jurar para vocês que atualizei o mais rápido que consegui, principalmente agora que voltei a trabalhar, fiz o meu melhor, mas fiquem tranqüilos que não vou deixar de postar por causa disso, mas espero que vocês tenham um pouquinho de paciência ok!?**

**Mas eu sou muito legal afinal postei até mesmo uma shortfic, que só iria postar na semana que vem, mas como vi que aqui ia atrasar, corri com a short porque ela só faltava o finalzinho para que vocês não ficassem tão bravas comigo! E tenho notícias sobre a fic que eu não sei se vão agradar, sim as cenas mais fortes que adoro tanto estão chegando... Só para avisar que vai começar a desenrolar a fase da profecia, mas vou tentar, repito tentar fazer a coisa toda mais leve possível, vocês sabem que adoro uma carnificina, mas creio que não vou matar ninguém, ossos quebrados sim, sangue muito sangue talvez, mortes não fiquem tranqüilas (por enquanto)!**

# Jaque Weasley : Ah eu fico muito feliz por você ter descoberto a fic!!! Tu vê menina esses dois me são um problema constante, agora não se resolvem se querem ficar juntos ou não, mas uma dor de cabeça pra mim e para vocês rsrsrs. Tipo eu imagino o James como uma mistura doida dos meus amigos, mais é óbvio acrescentando todas as frases de efeito que um garoto perfeito diria e eles nunca rsrs... Menina vou te dizer se você tem alguma reclamação a fazer (é uma partidaria da Ophélia) tem que fazer uma reclamação formal com a Jessik porque foi totalmente dela de onde tirei essa idéia da beijação toda... Oh se você ler um pouquinho mais embaixo tu vai ver o nome dela rsrs..

# Gika Black: EEEhhh!! Aqui está você de novo! Adoro responder rewiews!! Sabe como é né agente tem que fazer essas graças de vez em quando e terminar o capítulo com um pouquinho de suspense. Quye bom que voce gostou do Alex! Ele agora vai ter mais participação na história, a partir dos próximos capítulos!! Agora o Pedrinho... O Pedro já ta com boa parte dele escrita na minha cabeça, porque não vamos esquecer existe uma profecia e é ai que o Pedro volta a história, a história pode ser UA, mas eu ainda não gosto do Pedro, mas ele vai ser fundamental na fic, então vai ter muitas participações deles nos próximos capítulos. A Lily e o James se encontram num dilema e tanto e sim vai sre resolvido, só acho que você vão querer me esganar um pouquinho...

# Mary M Evans : Oie! Que bom que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Juro mesmo dei o Jack, sabe como é né sou comprometida com o Sirius, ele ficou com ciúmes ai eu tive que dar o Jack... Foi muito triste mais foi preciso... A Lily também não pode ficar com ele já que senão como fica Harry Potter? E eu amo demais o James, então fiz esse sacrifício. rsrs Juro que vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido! Mas é complicado concilioar faculdade trabalho e a fic. Mas faço o que posso!

# Sassah Potter: Olá! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, porque eu também adorava ler a sua snif snif, num tenta não volta logo com ela... Yeh eu faço direito! rsrs (vou fazer uma camiseta com essa frase...) Estou no 7º período, ainda falta um ano e meio na luta. Que legal mais uma advogada! Show! To esperando sua fic heim!

# Miss Huyu: Pois é né, ainda estou esperando sua fic senhorita, espero ter ótimas notícias em breve, não só eu como a minha irmã também, vou avisando logo que vão ser duas puxando a sua orelha! Ha ha palhaça, se você vai ser igual a mim quando crescer vai se meter em muitos muitos problemas rsrsrs, sem contar que quando eu comecei a escrever com toda certeza não escrevia tão bem como você, hoje leio minhas fics antigas e fico horrorizada rsrsrs XD Mas que bom que você amou o capítulo fico tãããão feliz!!! Olha o James vai ser um problema sério te dar de presente uma vez ele é da tia JK e da Lily né... Ah e é claro FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!! Adiantado rsrs.

# jehssik: Muito obrigada pelos parabéns! Menina a idade vai chegando e pesando, só de pensar que eu tenho agora 10 anos em cada perna rsrsr. Ai ai mas vamos a fic! Olha só se começarem a reclamar vou falar que a idéia da Lily desencanada foi sua rsrsrs ( e sim foi sua então vou estar mentindo XD) Como você pode ver o James ainda não sabe bem oque que, e como pode notar muito menos a Lily, adolescente são muito complicados... rsrs Tipo queria fazer um final bem show me deu essa idéia e ai eu pensei se eu terminar assim elas vão querer me esganar, mas deixei assim mesmo, já que não me veio mais nada na cabeça... rsrs Ah que isso eu fui tão boazinha não sacaneei ninguém, mas não prometo nada para os próximos rsrs

Gays são tudo de bom! rsrs Mas vamos a um assunto que nos diz respeito, não adianta você espernear o Anthony é meu também e vamos ter que dividi-lo rsrs Se não vamos ter um problema sério! (brincadeira) Mas e ai cadê a ficzinha linda que eu adoro ler que você escreve heim?????

#Thaty: Não fica dizendo que ta com peninha do James não heim! Porque depois você vai querer arrancar uma por uma com uma pinça! rsrs

#.louca: Menina se viu só eu tava inspirada rsrsrs. Até eu queria ter amigos assim, gatos lindos e maravilhos e que continuariam sendo meus amigos mesmo se eu os beijasse ( espero que o Vitor não leia isso rsrs).

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 15: Surpresa e Confissões**

James encarava incrédulo os amigos, então era isso que achavam que ele amava Lily? Quer dizer ele sabia que a amava, mas nunca imaginou que fosse esse tipo de amor, era muito mais seguro imaginar a Lily como sua irmã querida e não como uma pretendente a namorada, porque se um dia terminassem como ficaria perto dela? Ela iria odia-lo, ou então ele não iria mais gostar dela, poderia se chatear ou chatea-la... Não com certeza não sabia o que fazer.

- Você está muito confuso, vamos logo almoçar. - Remus falou empurrando o amigo.

- Mas como eu vou encarar a Lily agora? Não não não, eu não quero comer.

- Fazemos assim Pontas, vamos almoçar na cozinha, mas tenta enfiar logo na sua cabeça que você vai ter que encontrar com ela logo depois do almoço na aula de poções, aula esta que vocês fazem dupla. - Sirius apontou.

- Como eu vou conseguir fazer uma poção decente desse jeito? - James perguntou.

- Dê o seu jeito. - Remus falou sorridente.

- Grandes amigos esses que eu tenho. Falando nisso cadê o Pedro ele quase não anda mais com agente...

- Alguém perguntou por mim? - Pedro perguntou.

- Pedro aonde você estava?

- Acabei dormindo em uma sala e acordei agora, mas o que está acontecendo perdi alguma coisa? - Pedro perguntou coçando os olhos.

- Você está perdendo tudo! O James aqui beijou a Lily! - Sirius falou empolgado se esquecendo de James enquanto contava toda a história para Pedro.

Enquanto isso Alex e Ophélia espremiam toda e qualquer informação que Lily pudesse dar, que não entendia a reação dos amigos uma vez que ela mesma não acreditava muito em tudo que estava acontecendo. Aquelas palavras basicamente escapuliram de sua boca sem nem mesmo saber, então era verdade, será que tinha gostado tanto assim daquele beijo, será que valeria a pena perder aquela amizade que ela amava, a segurança e a verdade que tinha com Jack para se entregar a algo que não tinha certeza se daria certo...

- Então finalmente teremos um desfecho para essa história toda. - Alex fralou interrompendo os pensamento de Lily.

- Sinceramente eu não sei o que vocês dois estão pensando! - Lily falou irritada consigo mesma por nem ela saber o que estava pensando.

- Eu estou pensando que se vocês não colocarem as porras dos pingos nos "is", iram perder tudo o que vocês tem ou pior qualquer outra coisa que ainda possam ter. - Alex falou como um grande especialista - Não é verdade Ophélia?

- Bem para a falar a verdade eu não sou muito partidária disso tudo não, para falar a verdade eu cago e ando para o Potter. - Ophélia falou se dirigindo para Alex dando tapinhas de leve na cabeça de Lily.

- Ophélia pelo amor de Deus! Considere os sentimentos da Lily! - Alex falou fazendo uma careta apontando para a amiga que se afundava no sofá.

- Ela supera. - Ophélia falou secamente roendo as unhas e levou um safanão de Alex - AI! Isso dói!

- Ophélia minha Deusa dos tecidos eu pensei que você ficaria mais sensível e sentimental depois de arranjar um namorado!

- É claro que estou mais sensível e sentimental! Mas não é por causa disso que fiquei burra!

- Vocês podem se lembrar de me incluir na conversa por favor!?

-Desculpa Lily foi mal,que tal irmos comer alguma coisa? Para dar um tempinho paravocê pensar? - Alex falou carinhosamente quase pedindo desesperadamente a ajuda de Ophélia e lançando raios mortais pelos olhos azul oceano.

- É Lily vai ser melhor nós irmos comer alguma coisa para você relaxar. - Ophélia falou olhando aborrecida paraAlex que sorriu.

- NÃO! O James vai estar lá eu não quero falar com ele não agora. - Lily falou se levantando.

- Calma Lily, ele com certeza não quer te encarar agora também com certeza também não vai para o salão principal. - Alex falou rindo.

Já de volta aos meninos, eles arrastaram James para a cozinha assim que viram no mapa do maroto que Lily estava no salão principal e James se recusou terminantemente a comer lá, não conseguiria de jeito nenhum nem mesmo engolir uma colher de pudim de rins, enquanto via a ruiva comer do outro lado da mesa, porque simplesmente seria ridículo sentar longe dela, o que ela iria pensar, para evitar tudo isso preferia nem comer se fosse melhor, mas seus amigos não concordaram com isso.

- Hum essa torta esta mesmo deliciosa... E ai Pontas o que você vai fazer? - Sirius perguntou encarando o amigo.

- Eu já disse que não sei! - James falou coçando a cabeça. - Vocês bem que poderiam ajudar em vez de ficar só perguntando o que vou fazer.

- Pontas você tem que conversar com urgência com a Lily! - Remus falou de repente.

- Por que? Ela falou alguma coisa com vocês? - perguntou surpreso com os olhos arregalados.

- E deu tempo o idiota? Agente ta com você desde o ocorrido tapado! - Sirius resmungou incrédulo.

- Então... Porque todo esse desespero?

- Você tem que falar com ela antes que ela conte tudo para o Alex e a Ophélia e os dois influenciem qualquer decisão dela! - Remus falou balançando a cabeça desalentado.

- É mesmo o Alex gosta dela e a Ophélia te odeia! - Sirius falou dando um tapa na testa - Como fomos nos esquecer disso...

- Qualquer coisa que você decida as vezes não vai adiantar de mais nada por culpa daqueles dois. - Pedro falou rapidamente concordando com os amigos.

- Caralho é verdade...

Alex e Ophélia passaram o dia inteiro se esgueirando pelos corredores junto com Lily, enquanto Sirius, James, Remus e Pedro só andavam pelos corredores secretos e quando não muito bem munidos com o mapa do maroto, até que no dia seguinte Alex viu Sirius de relance enquanto a dupla problemática e seus respectivos amigos, seesgueiravam pelos corredores visando não se encontrar. Fartos de não serem eles mesmos e de não amostrarem por ai, Alex e Sirius deram um grito quanto se viram.

- TE ACHEI! - falaram juntos.

- Que susto Alex quer me matar do coração? - Lily perguntou se voltando para o garoto e dando de cara com James.

- Acho que chegou a hora de vocês conversarem. - Sirius falou secamente arrastando todo mundo para uma sala vazia.

- Acha? Pois eu tenho certeza. Olha só é ridículo vocês dois ficarem fugindo um do outro! Parecem crianças! - Alex falou irritado.

- Isso é totalmente verdade o Potter tem que se decidir logo a minha amiga vale muito!

- Pensei que você odiasse o James. - Remus falou surpreso encarando Ophélia que estava realmente aborrecida.

- Odeio. Mas o Alex fiva me incomodando toda hora com isso e tenho que gastar melhor meu tempo com outras coisas, como meus esboços e o Anthony. Então como ficamos?

- Ophélia o que você tem haver com isso tudo? - Sirius perguntou já querendo enxota-la.

- O mesmo que você Sirius, nada, mas tudo ao mesmo tempo. E se for considerar amor, carinho e amizade, aviso logo que voto no Jack!

- Ah eu também voto no Jack. - Alex falou apressado tentando em vão ser o menos gay possível.

- Se é assim o James já ganhou, já que tem o meu voto, do Remus e do Pedro!

- Me desculpe, mas não lembro de ter dito que haviam começado as eleições! - Lily falou brava se pronunciando finalmente depois de desgrudar os olhos do chão.

James até que estava se divertindo muito com aquela discussão toda e sentiu praticamente seu estômago afundar feito uma bigorna em alto mar quando ouviu a Lily dar um fim na brtiga por que isso significava que finalmente teriam que falar a sério. Apesar de tudo tinha que adimitir que não sabia se estava preparado para namorar a sério e nem tinha certeza se valia a pena trocar sua melhor amiga por um namoro furado.

Infelizmente teria que considerar que ela tinha carinho, amor, compreensão, basicamente um namoro perfeito, mesmo a distancia e anormal com Jack, não poderia tirar isso dela, que também a conhecia a vida inteira, toda essa conclusão o arrasava ainda mais e o deixava mais confuso, porque mesmo o beijo tendo sido o melhor de toda sua vida, ela poderia ficar com ele só para não perder a amizade enquanto ainda estava apaixonada por Jack e o deixava ainda mais louco de ciúmes.

- Fala alguma coisa Pontas! - Pedro falou empurrando James para frente.

- Oi? - James resmungou confuso olhando para os amigos.

- E ai o que vocês dois decidem?

- Seja o que for vamos decidir sozinhos sem a opnião de vocês. - James falou enfaticamente acordando de seus pensamentos. - Vocês podem nos dar licença por favor? - pediu encaixando na cabeça tudo o que devia falar não tinha a menor idéia se ela iria aceitar, mas tinha que tentar.

- É dêem o fora. - Lily falou enxotando todos.

- Nossa quanta consideração... - Sirius e Ophélia resmungram ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que todos sairam e deixaram os dois sozinhos o silêncio reinou na sala, não sabiam o que dizer, o que fazer ou que atitude tomar, um não queria magoar o outro e tudo parecia tão estranho e tão irreal que se perguntavam se aquilo não era um sonho ou um pesadelo. A situação era constragedora, mas graças a Deus James resolveu falar primeiro o que para Lily foi um alívio sem tamanho, mas logo depois pensou que era ele mesmo que deveria ter tomado a atitude uma vez que tinha sido que lhe roubara o beijo, pensou satisfeita.

- Lily eu vou ser muito sincero com você... Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo. - James falou sem conseguir encara-la - Não vou dizer para você que aquilo foi normal, mas a verdade era que aquele foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida! - Lily não pode evitar sorrir.

- James pra mim também foi maravilhoso... James eu te amo muito, mas não tenho certeza se vale a pena perder a sua amizade por uma coisa que não tenho certeza e pelo visto você também não. - falou torcendo os dedos nervosamente.

- Seria muito melhor para nós dois pensarmos muito antes de decidir qualquer coisa. - James falou finalmente a encarando depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. - Afinal como podemos ver em muita gente envolvida. - falou apontando para a porta onde sabia que os amigos estavam colados.

- Isso é totalmente verdade, nos gostamos e temos todo o tempo do mundo para decidir o que fazer, concordo com você James, podemos nos decidir com calma. - Lily falou feliz abraçando o amigo.

- Não é engraçado? - James perguntou sem solota-la.

- O que? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Parece que nós dois temos a mesma opnião sobre tudo... - James falou segurando a mão da amiga.

- Sabe porque James? A nossa amizade é grande demais para ser destruida por qualquer coisa!

- E quem sabe um dia não se torna algo mais? - perguntou sorridente.

- Já é algo mais... - Lily falou baixinho para que James não a ouvisse. - Que tal sairmos para comemorar?

- Sem aqueles chatos?

- Seria perfeito!

- Então saindo uma comemoração pela nossa perfeita sintonia em indecisão! - James falou rindo empurrando uma estátua onde sabia que tinha uma saída para os jardins.

Algumas horas depois...

- Professor Riddel posso falar com o senhor um minuto por favor? - Pedro perguntou com a voz mansa e retraida.

- Esteja a vontade Pedro. - professor falou sorridente não era sempre que via Pedro se interessar em alguma coisa.

- Acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais reservado... Acho que nenhum de nós dois gostariamos que mais alguém ficasse sabendo de uma certa profecia que escutamos no Cabeça de Javali.

- O que? Não sei do que você está falando...

- Oras professor você sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo e o que eu escutei, só quero deixar bem claro para o senhor que quero o melhor para os meus amigos.

- Amigos? A profecia só falava de uma pessoa.

- Sim, mas ela já está se envolvendo com alguém e mais confusa do que está é impossível ficar. O senhor já pensou o que pode acontecer se logo agora ela tomar uma decisão errada?

- Acho que é melhor o senhor me encontrar na minha sala após o jantar, se for possível sr Petigrew.

- Com certeza estarei lá afinal, quero o melhor para os meus amigos... - Pedro falou sorridente.

Quando finalmente voltaram exatamente pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram viram que seus amigos não notaram sua saída e passaram praticamente horas com ouvidos grudados na porta tentando escutar absolutamente nada e depois de se entreolharem os dois não conseguiram evitar e cairam na gargalhada, Lily ajeitou os cabelos e James deu um jeito de sumir com o cheiro de cerveja amanteigada, se ajeitaram como puderam e tentaram sair da forma mais normal possível, afinal eles não iram lhes perdoar se soubessem que estavam por ai se divertindo enquanto eles ficavam prostrados na porta perdendo a tarde inteira por serem fofoqueiros.

- E ai o que aconteceu? - todos perguntaram, jogados no chão quando os dois finalmente sairam.

- Acho que vocês sabem até melhor do que nós o que aconteceu. - James resmungou.

- Fala sério aqui fora não da pra escutar nada direito! Parecia até que não tinha ninguém lá dentro! - Alex resmungou se levantando. - Sem contar com esses seus amigpos que não calam a boca por um minuto.

- Muito bem senhores cupidos, nós decidimos, esperar. - Lily anunciou.

- Esperar o que o mundo acabar? - Remus perguntou aturdido e James podia jurar que ouviria essas palavras da boca de Sirius.

- Nós vamos dar um tempo para pensarmos o que queremos fazer, somos muito novos e temos todo o tempo do mundo. - James declarou.

- Mas porque? - Ophélia perguntou confusa.

- Porque nós temos muito o que perder se isso não der certo... - James repetiu mais devagar.

- Olha nós decidmos pensar melhor no que deveriamos fazer, não vai ser em uma ou duas horas que vamos tomar uma decisão que pode mudar toda a nossa vida. - Lily resmungou não tendo a mesma paciência que James.

- Então que tal estipularmos um prazo para essa pensaria toda? - Sirius falou finalmente. - É mesmo vocês não podem ficar pensando a vida inteira! Se que si amam, que se foda o resto fiquem juntos de uma vez.

- O problema Sirius é que o nosso amor pode se confundir, por exemplo o que fariamos se hoje decidicimos namorar e sábado já tivessemnos terminado? - Lily perguntou irritada.

- Voltariam a ser amigos! - Sirius falou com simplicidade.

- E você sinceramente acha que seria igual? Não mintam para vocês mesmo, pode deixar eu e a Lily vamos nos ajeitar. - James falou passando o barço pelos ombros da ruiva - Do nosso jeito.

- E até lá não vai ter mais nenhum garoto na minha vida. - Lily falou de repente.

- O que? Nem mesmo o Jack? - Ophélia perguntou surpresa. - Mas o Jack é tão...

- Ninguém, Ophélia, eu vou escutar somente meu coração e ver o que ele decidiu, não vou por mais lenha na fogueira envolvendo outros garotos nisso. Nem mesmo o Jack.

- Pois eu vou fazer o mesmo, até darmos um jeito nessa situação não vou ficar com nenhuma garota. -James falou afinal agora não queria ficar com mais nenhuma mesmo em seus pensamentos só aparecia uma certa ruiva.

- Pronto agora mais essa vocês não trepam mas também não liberam a cama. Já viram que estão se predendo em um compromisso sem um pindo de lógica? - Sirius perguntou.

- Pode deixar Almofadinhas agente se entende. - James falou sorridente.

Já na sala do professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas...

- Certo então você escutou exatamente o que dessa história toda? - Tom perguntou calmamente enquanto servia duas xícaras de chá.

- Exatamente tudo. - Pedro falou calmamente.

- Você sinceramente acha que essa baboseira toda é verdade? Por favor Pedro se aquela mulher fosse mesmo uma adivinha ela estaria naquele estado bebada no cabeça de javali?

- Professor o senhor pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu me preocupo e muito com meus amigos, melhores amigos por sinal e eu não quero que nada de mal ocorra a eles.

- Mas aquela profecia só dizia a respeito da Lilian você sinceramente acha que isso vai acabar afetando mais alguém? O que você me disse pode realmente acontecer?

- O senhor que parece que não entendeu professor nós somos como uma família, se um deles descobrir o que eu sei, com certeza vão fazer de tudo para protege-la principalmente agora que o James se descobriu encantado por ela, sabe essa profecia pode afetar e muito a vida dos dois.

- Pedro você tem noção de que se essa notícia se espalhar a vida dessa garota pode virar um inferno, que o mundo bruxo e trouxa pode mudar se essa profecia for verdadeira?

- Sei professor, mas do que ninguém eu sei. - Pedro falou com os olhos fixos nos dele.

Já de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória, o grupo festeja agora juntos decisão ou falta de decisão do casal de amigos, enquanto todos debatiam qual seria a maior decisão ou maior erro que poderiam cometer em suas vidas, a professora Minerva apareceu interropendo a conversa/debate/reunião do grupo.

- Com licença.

- Professora MacGonagall! Juro que não estava fazendo nada de errado. - Sirius falou apressado.

- No momento não estou aqui para discutir senhor Black o que com certeza o senhor fez de errado.

- Ufa... Quero dizer que com certeza não fiz nada. - falou fazendo sua cara mais inocente.

- Lily pode vir comigo por favor.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa professora? - Lily perguntou assombrada, afinal Sirius era quem viva sendo repreendido como monitor.

- Não se preocupe, o seu pai está aqui e quer conversar com você. - a professora falou sorridente.

- O meu pai? - Lily perguntou surpresa de vez em quando até que sua mãe vinha lhe perturbar, mas era a primeira vez que seu pai vinha a escola. - Mas o que o meu pai está fazendo na escola?

- Parece que ele quer trocar uma palavrinha com você e ... Onde vocês pensam que vão? - a professora perguntou vendo todos se levantarem atrás de Lily.

- Ué faz muito tempo que não vemos o Ben. - James falou sorridente.

-Ah eu quero conhecer o pai da Lily. - Alex resmungou.

- Pois sinto muito garotos, a conversa é em particular. - falou arrastando Lily para fora.

Já em áreas mais obscuras de Hogwarts, um plano começava a se desenrolar...

- Severus precisamos conversar. - falou o puxando pela manga da camisa.

- Olha se for sobre aquele negócio de novo, vou logo avisando que estou muito ocupado com os meus planos e não posso ficar me preocupando com bobagens...

- Por isso mesmo, acho que o que vou lhe propor algo que vai ser muito vantajoso. - falou sorridente.

- Do ponto de vista que estou imaginando? - Severus perguntou interessado.

- Vai atingir exatamente o que você quer e da melhor maneira que possa acontecer.

Lily não tinha idéia de como seu pai conseguira chegar em Hogwarts, para falar a verdade nem ao menos sabia que ele estava na Inglaterra e agora aparecia pela primeira vez em anos na escola, aquilo com certeza não era um bom sinal, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com sua mãe ou Petúnia, podia detesta-la mas se ela precisa-se de doação de sangue por exemplo com certeza ela ajudaria a procurar um bom doador, Lily estacou na porta quando viu seu pai sentado no sofá chorando.

- Papai o que aconteceu? - perguntou sem nem ao menos cumprimenta-lo, mas ao invés de responder ele lhe deu um abraço longo e apertado, muito apertado.

- Ai Lily que bom encontrar você! - falou emocionado.

- Pai? O que você ta fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou depois de conseguir se desvencilhar dos braços dele.- O que aconteceu?

- Minha florzinha linda e esplendorosa, que saudade que eu tava de você! - falou secando uma lágrima.

- Também estava com saudades papai, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou se sentando.

- Lily temos uma ótima notícia para te dar! São tantas novidades que nems sei por onde começar! - falou animado se sentando ao lado da filha - Estou tão feliz por conhecer Hogwarts e te ver que até chorei. - comentou rindo.

- Que bom! Pai. - Lily falou feliz já estava conformada em não ser informada de nada mesmo.

- Não vai me perguntar nem qual é a notícia?

- Claro que sim o que houve?

- Nós vamos viajar! - Benjamim falou elétrico.

- Que legal e vocês vão para onde? - Lily perguntou já conjurando um bule de chá enquanto deixava seu pai se empolgar feito uma criança.

- Vocês não! Nós, você também vai com agente! E vamos para França, não é ótimo?

- Isso é muito interessante pai, mas acho que vocês não pararam para pensar que eu estou no meio do ano letivo. - falou calmamente servindo uma xícara de chá para o pai.

- Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, sim eu pensei! - falou orgulhoso. - E já organizei tudo, sua mãe ficou tão orgulhosa de mim!

- É mesmo...

- Claro já providenciei sua transferência para Beauxbetons! - falou feliz enquanto Lily deixava sua xícara cair no chão.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sempre me falam que as pessoas ficam mais bonitas e se vestem melhor durante o frio. Isso pra mim é uma mentira cabeluda, porque eu estou aqui com calça de moletom (velha tem exatos 5 anos), uma camisa do meu pai (igualmente velha), com os cabelos desgrenhados e com uma xícara enoooorme de chocolate quente com canela (especialidade minha), tentando desesperadamente me esquentar e estou simplesmente um lixo. Esse tempo com certeza não me faz bem... Mas mudando de assunto de minha vida e minha visão insurpotável do frio e o inverno vamos as rewiews!**

# jehssik: Menina eu praticamente não tenho mais vida!! Por isso os capítulos não estam do tamanho que desejava, mas esse eu fiz de tudo para espichar mais para agradar um poquinho mais vocês, para compensar o final... rsrsrs Mas com certeza agora você me compreende né! (vida de estagiotária é dura...) Ah eu não ligo não de você dizer que está adorando os capíutulos com certeza não fico chateada com você! rsrs Mas toda e qualquer crítica é bem vinda! E sugestões também uso na maior cara dura. (já ta combinado os dias heim!)

# .louca: Se você acha que o capítulo passado foi uma confusão, não imagina o próximo rsrs! A metade já está pronto e posso afirmar (com toda a modéstia é claro) está hilário!

# Thaty: Escreva o que estou te falando logo você vai querer arrancar as peninhas delçe mulher! rsrs E fala sério eu nemjudiei tanto dele assim nesse capítulo né!?

# Mary M Evans: Pois é menina os dois são complicados demais, até mesmo para a minha cabeça, e olha que sou eu que escrevo... Bem se eles já ficassem juntos, casassem e tivessem o Harry, ai eu teria que restringir muito minha imginação e ela voa taaaanto.. rsrsr Juro que vou tentar fazer um final feliz!!! Menina agora não tenho nem cara, mas tenho que admitir a fic ta pronta desde sexta feira, mas tava com tanta preguiça que só postei hoje... Ah o próximo capítulo sai mais rápido já está na metade!!

# mamai black: Menina se você tava com raiva da Lily agora vai querer matar o pai dela né!? rsrsrs Essa história ainda vai render muito! Se viu logo ali encima vou logo avisando se o fio me der uma trégua posto esse final de semana!

# Miss Huyu: E ai? Gostei demais do último capoítulo estava óóótimo!!! Quero o próximo muuuuito que venha rápido! Tu não fique compeninha dele a Lily vai sofrer muito ainda, na mão dele, coitada principalmente agora que resouveu dispensar o Jack. Bem verás nos próximos capítulos meus presente (provavelmente no próximo ou estourando no cap 17!!!). Menina eu não tenho nem tempo para ler fic, nem sei mais o que é msn... Se o Sirius é consolador, nem precisamos comentar sobre a Ophélia né!? rsrs E claro que aceito presentes!

# mary86: Ahhh!! Você é nova né!? Que bom que bom! Que feliz! E pode deixar vou atualizar rapidinho!!! Espero mais rewiews suas heim!

**E como sempre recomendo muito: Fairy Tales e Isso que é Vida! **

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 16: Traçando um novo Caminho.**

Lily encarava sem acreditar, seu pai estava sentado calmamente na sua frente, rindo feito uma criança e tomando chá com dedinho levantado, e lhe informava que seria transferida para uma escola que ela não conhecia no meio do ano letivo, como isso era possível? Até agora a pouco esta calmamente discutindo eu futuro amoroso e agora essa como as coisas podiam se complicar com tanta facilidade, cavou em todo seu cérebro, mas a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar foi...

- O que? O senhor ta doido? Pirou de vez foi?

- Tenho certeza que não. - falou confuso.

- Vou logo avisando antes que afirme ou negue, que eu não vou sair de Hogwarts entendido?

- Mas eu já te transferi docinho... - falou fazendo beicinho.

- Você o que? - Lily perguntou arregalando os olhos verdes e quase esganando seu pai.

- É sim eu conversei com o professor Dumbledore e ele me afirmou que como você é uma ótima aluna então não tem nenhum problema de você passar alguns meses em outro país se continuar tendo aulas.

- Ah é só por uns meses... - Lily falou afrouxando as mãos em volta do pescoço do pai.

- É claro te juro que fiz um acordo de troca de dois meses. - falou empolgad voltando a respirar.

- Acordo de troca? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- É sim vou te explicar tudo direito! Prometo! - Lily ficou olhando para o pai duvidando que ele iria cumprir tal promessa.

Enquanto isso os meninos estavam inquetos na sala esperando a Lily voltar, todos queriam falar com Benjamin principalmente Alex que finalmente poderia conhecer seu ídolo, Ophélia conversava calmamente com Ant explicando o porque os pais da Lily eram tão querido pelo mundo e acabou que até o garoto ficou curioso para conhece-los. Passaram -se horas e Lily não voltava inpacientes os marotos decidiram resolver a situação indo atrás dela, mas para surpresa deles e certeza dela, a professora Minerva estava parada na frente da porta de sala visitas de Hogwarts.

- Eu não falei que era para eles ficarem sozinhos? - A professora perguntou arqueando a sombracelha.

- Ah agente só estava passando por aqui professora... - James falou dando seu melhor sorriso.

- Nós nunca iriamos incomoda-los, somos muito educados! - Sirius falou se defendendo prontamente.

- Bem se estão tão desocupados assim passeando, eu tenho um servicinho para vocês fazerem. - falopu rapidamente carregando os dois pelo corredor.

- Mas profe...

- Sem mas. - a professora falou taxativa.

Enquanto isso...

- Porque eles estão demorando tanto em? Não falaram que iam arrastar eles de volta?

- Com certeza foram pegos pela professora Minerva. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Não é uma vergonha termos um monitor como o Sirius que só sabe ser pego pelos professores! - Ophélia resmungou.

- Na verdade Ophélia o Sirius é bem respeitados por todas as casas e nem mesmo é pelo fato de ser um maroto e sim porque ele realmente faz o trabalho dele junto com a Lily. Para falar a verdade eles dois são os favoritos dos alunos para se tornar Monitores Chefes.

- Você está falando sério Ant? Mas o que esses dois fazem demais a Lily e o Sirius vivem vadiando por ai. Ela pode ser minha amiga, mas eu admito que ela não faz porra nenhuma.

- Ophélia você está falando sério? Você sinceramente sabe o que faz um monitor? - Alex perguntou surpreso.

Logo a conversa e discussão que era sobre Lily e seu pai virou uma exposição do que monitores deveriam fazer e o que Lily e Sirius faziam, Ophélia ficou surpresa ao descobrir porue Lily e Sirius iam dormir tão tarde e porque eles sempre sumiam em momentos que pareciam ter a maior calmaria, basicamente Ophélia não tinha noção do que os dois eram obrigados a fazer e ficou abismada em descobrir que nenhum dos dois ganhavam para isso. A conversa foi tão desgastante que eles passaram horas lá dentro sem notar e quando finalmente decidiram ir para seus respectivos quartos que Ophélia viu que Lily já estava dormindo.

Já no dia seguinte quando Ophélia tinha acabado de sair do banheiro viu Lily jogada no chão envolta em papéi.

- Lily que folhetos são esses? - Ophélia perguntou vendo a amiga absorta no meio de montes de papéis no chão.

- Ah são sobre a França! - falou animada espalhando todos sobre a cama. - Não é legal?

- Hum seus pais estão pensando passar as férias lá? - perguntou interessada pegando um folder.

- Na verdade não, meu pai vai acabar de rodar as cenas de um filme lá e todo mundo vai passar alguns meses lá. - falou lendo interessada sobre a culinária francesa. - Com certeza isso tudo é fascinante...

- Deve ser bem chato pra Petúnia e sua mãe né? - Ophélia falava um pouco desinteressada enquanto folheava os panfletos.

- Que nada minha mãe está no filme, a Petúnia, bem to nem ai pra ela, eu sei que eu estou achando ótimo! - Lily falou separando os folders com pratos saborosos na foto.

- Ótimo? Só porque a Petúnia vai ficar mais longe de você? Eu acho que não vai fazer nenhuma diferença afinal você já passa a maior parte do tempo aqui mesmo. - Ophélia falou separando os folders ilustrados com lindos vestidos.

- Do que você está falando Ophélia? Eu não disse que vai todo mundo para a França? - Lily falou confusa. - Ou não disse? Acho que to ficando meio pinel que nem o meu pai...

- O que? - Ophélia perguntou repentinamente entrando em seu estado de alerta laranja.

- Pois é meus pais decidiram me transferir para lá por uns dois meses que deve ser o tempo da filmagem, que claro pode se estender por seis ou sete meses, sabe como ele enrola nunca vi um diretor tão preguiçoso realmente não sei como ele faz sucesso... Resumindo não sei quanto tempo vou ficar por lá ao certo, mas com certeza volto para fazer as provas aqui.

- Mas por que? - Ophélia perguntou boquiaberta.

- Porque eles nunca iam se mudar de país e me deixar para trás, que idéia né Ophélia! E olha que notícia maravilhosa eu vou ter aula de culinária não é maravilhoso? O único problema é que aquelas vestes azuis não combinam com meu cabelo, azul, verde e ruivo não pega nada bem parece até cor de time de futebol bem brega... Em Ophélia... Ophélia? - Lily perguntou olhando para os lados.

Ophélia correu desesperada para seu porto mais seguro e o que achava ser seu aliado mais forte, para a solução de seus problemas...

- Alex, Alex necessito da sua ajuda! - Ophélia falou afobada retirando os fios louros de dentro da boca.

- O que aconteceu? - Alex perguntou ajeitando os cabelos desgrenhados da amiga - Sinceramente Ophélia você não deveria correr assim pelos corredores é tão deselegante, já cansei de falar isso para a minha modelo ruiva.

- A Lily!! Ela vai passar uma temporada na França! Você tem que me ajudar a fazer ela mudar de idéia! - Ophélia falou o agarrando pelas vestes.

- França? Que legal, será que minha mãe convence meu pai a me deixar ir? - Alex perguntou se soltando e desamassandoas roupas - Eu ia adorar passar uma temporada lá com a Lily, iria engordar provavelmente uns 5 quilos em uma semana! Mas com certeza vale o sacrifício...

- Alex? Você entendeu o que eu disse? A Lily não pode me abandonar!

- Por favor Ophélia, antes eu seria o primeiro a te apoiar, mas agora a Lily pode perfeitamente viajar, comigo! - falou empolgadissimo jogando delicadamente os cabelos para trás.

- Por que? Por que logo você está se voltando contra mim? - Ophélia perguntou espantada. - Se ainda fosse um dos meninos eu entenderia...

- Oras Ophélia agora você tem o Ant e está completamente feliz com suas roupas vendendo nas lojas do seus pais e tudo mais, enquanto a Lily ajuda vocês, se encanta pelo Potter mais e a carreira dela? Você parou para pensar no quanto essa viagem pode ser importante para ela?

- Sinceramente a Lily pode cozinhar em qualquer lugar que tenha uma fogueira e sem contar que você acha realmente que ela vai se tornar uma cozinheira?

- Como assim Ophélia não entendi.

- Os pais dela já tem um futuro certo para ela e ela sabe disso. Mesmo se ela não setornar uma atriz ela já é uma celebridade por extensão na Inglaterra, e a mãe por mais que dê toda a liberdade do mundo para ela nunca vai permitir que ela vire uma cozinheira e a Lily sabe disso.

- Então eu refoprço meu apoio para ela viajar, porque só assim ela vai poder realmente fazer o que quer nem que seja por um único período. Com certeza ela vai achar as aulas de culinária fascinantes. - Alex falou secamente - Quer saber eu vou ir lá falar com ela, acho que ela vai ficar encantada com os detalhes que tenho para contar.

Ophélia ficou pasma vendo o amigo se afastar e teve que admitir sua derrota e o pior de tudo esganar seu orgulho porque se Alex não a ajudaria teria que apelar para eles e isso seria o fim, mas seria por Lily e somente por ela que faria este enorme sacrifício... Os encontrou tomando café no salã principal e teve que praticamente obrigar suas pernas a andar até eles.

- Garotos eu necessito falar com vocês! - falou parando obviamente um beijo que uma garota da corvinal estava dando em Sirius o que deixou a garota com uma cara furiosa.

- Ophélia? Desde quando você fala assim com agente? - Sirius resmungou.

- Só a Lily faz isso... - Pedro falou desgostoso.

- EU DISSE AGORA! - Ophéla falou brava praticamente os arrancando da mesa.

- Qual o problema dessa garota agora? - James perguntou baixinho para Remus enquanto seguia Ophélia para uma sala vazia.

- Sei lá mas deve ser importante se não ela nunca viria falar com agente. - Remus replicou.

- Se ela acha quevou servir como modelos para um dos modelitos dela está muito enganado. - James resmungou.

- Até pareceque ela iria convidar logo agente. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Ta bom maluca o que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou assim que Ophélia fechou a porta.

- A Lily... - falou fungando muito - A Lily não pode fazer isso...

- Anda mulher fala! O que aconteceu com a Lily? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Os pais da Lily vão se mudar para a França... - Ophélia falou chorosa. - Por meses, para o pai dela rodar um filme trouxa novo...

- E dai? A Lily está triste por causa disso? - Remus perguntou confuso.

- Não muito pior está super feliz...

- Ophélia eu sei que eu nunca conversei muito com você mais, isto está muito estranho, você está chorando porque a Lily está feliz? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Não eu estou chorando por que a minha melhor amiga vai se mudar para a França por um tempo indeterminado... - Ophélia falava fungando cada vez mais alto.

-O QUE? - todos perguntaram juntos.

- Você ta maluca Ophélia o que a Lily iria fazer na França durante meses? - James perguntou rindo incredulamente.

- Estudar culinária em Beauxbetons...

- Você não pode estar falando sério... - Pedro balbuciou.

- Pois então confirma ela está vindo ai...

- Bon jour! O senhor Nick me falou que vocês estavam aqui! - Lily falou animada cheia livros em baixo do braço. - Que caras são essas?

- A Ophélia aqui nos falou que você pretende se mudar para a França. - Sirius falou secamente.

- A Ophélia falou com vocês? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados - Que incrível e ai como você se sentiu? - Lily perguntou para Ophélia.

- Para de gracinhas Lily, que história é essa? - James perguntou irritado.

- Não é história, é viagem, para a França para ser mais exata.

- Mas vocês não fala nada em Francês. - Pedro falou de repente.

- Qui indique? Naturellement qui mes Français n'est pas le meilleur, mais je vais m'exercer très pour m'améliorer. - Lily falou rapidamente.

*Quem disse? Naturalmente que meu francês não é dos melhores, mas eu vou praticar muito para melhorar.

- Lily já chega eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando! - Sirius falou tentando se acalmar.

- Olha eu fiz aulas de francês quando ainda estudava na escola trouxa e era muito boa se querem saber, e agora eu estou praticando bastante para ele melhorar, afinal eu quero conversar com alguém. - falou apontando os livros.

- Conversa com agente! Se quiser aprendemos francês também! - Remus falou de repente para a surpresa de todos.

- Vocês são muito bobos. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Vocês não pode ir Lily e os estudos? As provas! - Pedro lembrou.

- Ora eu não vou deixar de estudar, meus pais me transferirão por dois meses para beauxbetons e posso dizer que eles vão me receber de braços abertos! Adoraram minhas notas e você não vão acreditar tive até que mandar uma foto minha e eles disseram que eu sou perfeita!

- Mas Lily e o que nós dois tinhamos combinado? - James perguntou triste.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu não posso desapontar os meus pais por algo que nenhum de nós tem certeza. Sinto muito James, mas acho que esse assunto mal resolvido pode esperar dois meses... - Lily falou sem jeito se levantando para sair da sala.

Os garotos viram Lily sair triste da sala, Ophélia saiu logo após e todos ficaram parados juntos sem saber o que fazer, o primeiro a tomar uma decisão foi Pedro que saiu rapidamente da sala em que estavam, enquanto isso os outros três se olharam sem saber o que fazer, afinal dois meses não parecia ser tanto tempo assim e Lily realmente merecia qualquer coisa boa que acontecesse com ela, mas o que mais contava naquilo tudo era relação extremamente delicada que agora envolvia James e Lily.

- Professor tenho notícias novamente para o senhor. - Pedro falou rapidamente aproveitando que as aulas ainda não haviam começado.

- Vamos para minha sala Pedro, tenho muito o que te explicar sobre aquele feitiço... - o professor falou apressado vendo Hagrid os olhando confuso.

- A Lily vai se afastar por alguns meses da escola, vai viajar com os pais dela. - Pedro murmurou para o professor.

- Bem essa viagem me parece foi providencial.

- Se ela ficasse por lá seria melhor ainda. - Pedro deixou escapar.

...

- Lily... - James falou chegando de mansinho aproveitando que a aula tinha acabado.

- O que é agora James? - Lily perguntou aborrecida.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, essa viagem vai ser legal para você não vai?

- Não vou negar que a minha primeira reação foi igual a de vocês, mas depois que eu parei e vi tudo que eu iria aprender em tão pouco tempo eu fiquei tão animada que acabei concordando sem nem mesmo antes falar com vocês...

- Tudo bem eu aguento ficar longe de vocês por dois meses, mas só por dois meses viu!? - Ele falou a abraçando.

- E os meninos?

- Ah com certeza eles só ficaram preocupados por minha causa, sabiam que eu não iria concordar comigo.

- Você me desculpa não ter falado com vocês antes de decidir?

- Com uma condição. - James falou sorridente.

- Qual?

- Uma festa de despedida daquelas pra gente! Quando você vai viajar?

- Amanhã.

- Já? - James perguntou surpreso - Foi seu pai que resolveu tudo não foi? Só pode ter sido ele para as coisas terem ficado tão encima da hora assim.

- Acertou na mosca afinal quem mais me apronta uma dessas com tanto estilo?

- Então teremos uma festa de arromba essa noite! Você começa a aprontar as comidas que vou buscar as bebidas com o sirius combinado? - James perguntou a soltando e já indo para a porta.

- James!

- Sim? - perguntou se voltando sorridente.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou sem jeito.

Lily correu para o quarto para buscar seus livros de receita faria seus melhores pratos para seus melhopres amigos, com certeza aquela seria uma noite e tanto. Quando chegou no quarto viu Ophélia resmungando qualquer coisa na frente do espelho e se sentou na cama, sabia que sua amiga estava chateada e com certeza ficaria ainda mais quando soubesse que James, que era sua última esperança, tinha aprovado sua viagem.

- Hum eu vou sentir falta da minha cama. - Lily falou se enroscando feito um gato encima da cama.

- É fácil resolver o problema, não vai! - Ophélia falou pruscamente se voltando para a amiga.

- Será que o professor Dumbledore vai se importar se eu surrupiar o meu travesseiro?

- Você escutou o que eu te falei? - Ophélia perguntou jogando o travesseiro na cabeça da amiga.

- Ophélia minha querida se eu escutasse tudo o que você fala nós brigariamos todos os dias. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Aff... Então você vai mesmo né...

- Vou sim.

- Quando?

- Amanhã.

- Já? Mais porque tão rápido pensei que ia ser só mais pra frente...

- Porque sim Ophélia - e porque meu pai é um doido... Lily pensou que poderia acrescentar - Mas pode deixar que vou fazer um banquete especial para a nossa despedida.

- Nossa? - Ophélia perguntou surpresa.

- Verdade, bem estou indo correndo para cozinha para dar tempo de fazer tudo e ve se não esquece de convidar o Ant! - Lily falou correndo para a cozinha.

Duas horas depois no meio de muitas panelas, odores, fumaça, e pratos apetitosos...

- Lily vem logo ta uma cofusão dos carambas com o James e o Sirius. - Alex falou se abanando - Ah nada como ver dois gatos se arranhando...

- Uau que interessante. - Lily comentou rindo sem para de mecher a mistura.

- Lily você não vai lá fazer nada? Eles estão brigando por sua causa parece que um quer levar licor fumegante de cerejas, enquanto o Sirius acha que você prefere champagne...

- Há ta até parece que vou parar de cozinhar para separar briga de James e Sirius... - Lily comentou enquanto pensava calmamente que James estava certo.

- Lily são os seus amigos...

- Por isso mesmo, eu os conheço como a palma da minha mão, sabe o que vai acontecer? Eu saio, perco o ponto da minha receita e daqui a cinco minutos eles já estão bem, não muito obrigada.

- Oras então vou voltar pra lá tenho que acabar com a decoração da festa isso é tão cansativo, preparar uma festa de arromba sem dar pinta é um saco. - Alex falou piscando muito os olhos azul céu.

- Vai logo Alex, se você continuar aqui vai me atrapalhar, chispa!

Já a noitinha, o professor Dumbledore liberou uma sala especialmente para ser feita a festa de despedida de Lily, Lily ao chegar na sala ficou extremamente feliz, com certeza Alex tinha um bom gosto divino porque a sala, mas parecia um sonho, Ophélia lhe havia dado um vestido especialmente para esta ocasião e todos seus amigos estavam solicitos, gentis, amáveis e conversando na paz do senhor, assim que se virou James lhe ofereceu o barço e lhe deu uma taça de licor fumegante de cereja que Lily aceitou com prazer enquanto a levava para junto do grupo.

- Que tal começar com um brinde pela nova e fascinante experiencia que a Lily vai ter? - Alex perguntou enchendo as taças.

- Não, não! Lily antes de tudo queremos uma promessa sua. - James falou taxativo.

- Promesssa? - Lily perguntou surpresa acabando de se sentar.

- Sim, prometa que por nada desse mundo você vai se transferir permanentemente para Beauxbetons.

- Até parece né garotos! Antes mesmo das provas finais eu to aqui para estudar e encher o saco de vocês. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Prometa!

- Ta bem ta bem. Eu prometo que haja o que houver eu vou voltar para Hogwarts! - Lily faloou sorridente e depois deu um beijo na bochecha do James que ficou definitivamente atrapalhado. - Mas já que é assim eu quero que vocês me prometam que não vão me substituir por ninguém!

- Prometido! - todos falaram juntos inclusive Ophélia e Ant.

No quarto dos meninos, após a meia noite, muita bebida e extremamente cheios e satisfeitos com as increveis habilidades culinárias de Lily, uma dúvida que não queria calar passava na cabeça de todos, mas foi Sirius quem decidiu falar primeiro...

- Não acredito a Lily, a Nossa ruivinha preciosa, nossa Lilian Evans vai viajar por meses e você está aceitando isso tudo com toda essa facilidade Pontas... Você está doente? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Eu sinceramente pensei que você estaria arrancando todos os fios de cabelo dessa cabeça... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Sirius pensa bem, em 1º lugar eu não penso em ficar careca por nada deste mundo e outra tenho certeza de quando ela voltar, nós já vamos ter nos resolvido.

- Isso é verdade, com essa viagem acho que vocês vão ter tempo mais do que o suficiente para se resolverem.

- Pois é dois meses de separação não mata ninguém. - James falou sorridente.

- Tem certeza Pontas? Afinal das contas eu não lembro dela ter passado mais do que uma semana longe da gente. - Remus falou cauteloso.

- Ah para de palhaçada Aluado nós já somos adultos dois meses não é nada!

- É mesmo? Então e agora nesses dois meses com quem você vai conversar até tarde da noite, fugir da gente pra comer bolo de chocolate... - Remus comentou.

- Quem vai cozinhar para gente? - Pedro perguntou de repente.

- Sem contar quem vai entrar toda sorridente no nosso quarto toda descabelada e caindo pelas tabelas de sono, mas vem aqui para nos contar o que fez o dia todo, mesmo que ela tenha passado o dia com agente e depois se joga em uma das nossas camas e nos fazer resmungar e juntar muito esforço e força de vontade para mandar ela ir dormir em sua cama? - Sirius perguntou maliciosamente.

No dia seguinte encontraram Lily tomando café bem cedinho fizeram as respectivas despedidas lacrimosas, enquanto o professor ria comentando que a garota só ficaria dois meses afastada não tinha motivo para toda aquela cena, Lily abraçou com força Ophélia, Sirius, Remus, Pedro e Anthony e por fim se decidiu e após um abraço deu um beijo suave, mas possessivo em James, para ela aquilo deixava bem claro o que aconteceria quando ela voltasse o garoto ssentiu suas pernas tremerem durante o beijo e a apertou mais contra si, com certeza sentiria muita saudade, mas ele também agora tinha certeza doque queria e não seria em dois meses que isso iria mudar.

Depois de mais despedidas lacrimosas entre elas de Hagrid Lily finalmente conseguiu subir no trem e da janela acenou para os meninos que estavam na estação vendo o trem partir, logo ao sentir o trem se mecher entrou em uma cabine e deu de cara com Alex que dormia profundamente, começou a rir, tinha certeza que seu amigo tinha mudado de idéia, mas pelo visto ele gostava mais dela do que imaginava.

- Então crianças vão sentir saudades dos meninos? - o professor perguntou gentilmente enquanto viam o term partir.

- Claro professor! - falou entre empolgados e triste pela partida.

- Logo eles estão de volta não se preocupem. - comentou risonho deixando-os sozinhos.

- Meninos? A Lily não vai sozinha para a Inlgaterra? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Não o Alex vai para a França junto com ela. - Ophélia falou secamente.

- O que? - James perguntou com a voz rouca.

- A Lily vai passar uma temporada na França com o Alexsander. - Pedro repetiu devagar para o amigo que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não deveria ter contado nada Ophélia! - Anthony resmungou em seu ouvido.

- Mas Ant, qual é a diferença o Alex não está aqui mesmo, sem contar que ele iria descobrir ou se lembrar sei lá! - Ophélia resmungou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Que descobrisse quando não visse mais o Alex andando todo rebolativo por ai. - Anthony resmungou baixinho, enquanto os marotos discutiam.

- Mas a Lily contou ontem a noite que o Alex iria com ela! Eu só repeti, praticamente não fiz nada de mais.

- Os marotos estavam tão bebados que duvido que eles tenham entendido qualquer coisa. Ophélia você falou de propósito não foi? - Ant perguntou arrastando Ophélia para longe dos marotos.

- Mas é claaaro. - Ophélia falou preguiçosamente - Agora vou dormir e ter belos sonhos!

- Vai sonhar com a desgraça dos outros né. - Ant falou balançando a cabeça e acompanhando a namorada.

- Ah não fica assim, eu sei que você gosta de mim desse jeitinho que eu sou! - Ophélia falou sorridente dando um beijinho no namorado. - Eé claro que você não vai fazer nada para aliviar a dor de cotovelo dele ouviu!? - perguntou ainda com os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

- Mas Ophélia isso é crueldade, nem posso imaginar se fosse com você!

- É diferente Ant, uma pessoa está totalmente envovida nisso por isso não pode contar nada.

- Você adora isso né!?

- Hum... Só acho bom ver ele sofrer um pouquinho, não sei porque mas acho que um dia ele vai merecer mil vezes mais do que isso...

Enquanto isso do outro lado do sala...

- Pontas, Pontas... O que houve agora? - Sirius perguntou, mas na verdade já entendia tudo que se passava pela cabeça do amigo.

- Que cara é essa? Você achava que a Lily não ia? - Remus perguntou dando tapinhas na cabeça do amigo.

- Não eu só cheguei a conclusão de que ela já decidiu o que quer. - James falou sem olhar para nenhum dos amigos.

- Do que você está falando James? Eu não to entendendo nada. - Pedro resmungou enquanto comia as sobras da festa.

- Mas é claro que ela se decidiu! Te deu um beijaço antes de ir embora! - Remus lembrou.

- Foi só um beijo de despedida vocês não viram, ela decidiu que não vai ficar comigo!

- E de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Ela nos abandonou para ficar com o Phelps como vocês não conseguem enxergar isso?

- Em primeiro lugar James a Lily não nos abandonou, segundo quem está arrastando ela para a França são os pais dela e terceiro o Alexsander decidiu ir com ela, você não sabe se ela queria que ele fosse ou não.

- Pois saibam que eu é que não vou ficar esperando para descobrir... - James resmungou e saiu da sala.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Capítulo totalmente dedicado a Miss Huyu---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To pau da vida com o site, gente eu juro pra vocês que não mudei o estilo de letra nem nada, meus arquivos de fic nem são pesados, eu escrevo minhas fics no bloco de notas (bloco de notas eu juro!!!), por isso sempre tem um montão de palavras erradas ai quando eu li a rewiew da Mary 86, falando que tava ruim de ler fui correndo ver o que estava acontecendo re-upei umas três vezes a fic, mas não mudou, nem sei se agora vai sair direito, acho que a partir do próximo capítulo vou escrever sem acento pra ver se melhora... Mas deixando pra lá, já que meu humor ainda não melhorou já que o sol não brilhou em minha cabeça, vamos as minhas lindas e queridas rewiews!**

_ Flavinha Felton: Tu é nova por aqui não é!? Se sim bem vinda!! Senão por favor desculpe esta autora de cabeça oca... A Lily e o James são um caso a parte e já deu pra notar agora no final de que as coisas só tendem a piorar né... É eu sou má muito má, se você der uma olhada nas minhas outras fics vai ver que adoro fazer meus queridos personagens sofrer e quase me matam por causa disso rsrsrs. Mas prometo que eles ficam juntos no final!

_ Thaty: Pois é menina não sei o que faço com esse site, mas também não posso reclamar já que não pago nada e ainda reclamo rsrs

_ Paola: Sim menina a Lily vai viajar e quando voltar filhinha os babados só vão aumentar! Já deve ter visto que esse problema com as letras me tiraram do sério né... Desculpe ter demorado para postar mas não estava de bom humor e na verdade a fic já estava pronta a um tempão só que não tinha respondido as rewiews, e como eu adoro vocês tive que esperar meu bom humor voltar, voltar ele não voltou, mas postei assim mesmo... Eu não achei a sua fiiiiiiiiiiiiiccc, eu quero ler (chorando compiosamente) quando eu achar eu juro que comento ta...

_ mary86 : Sim a Lily vai e muito feliz para a França e vai deixar muitos problemas para trás e quando voltar já viu né, os problemas vão quase engoli-la viva! E já deve ter notado que não era seu computador que tava com problema né, to começando a achar que é o meu, mas eu nunca tive problemas com o bloco de notas... Vou pedir para o Vitor dar uma olhada... Muito obrigada memso por avisar ok!? Beijos! Espero mais rewiews suas não se acanhe!!! rsrss

_ jehssik: Pois é menina você sinceramente achou que eu ia deixar passar tudo na mais tarnquila paz nessa fic? Claaaro que não, senão não seria minha fic né!? Pois é já rolou tanta polêmica por causa dos beijos que resolvi abolir os beijos , quer dizer mais ou menos, sei lá rsrs. Como assim ta doente mulé!? E falta de inspiração não é desculpa!!! (como se meu mau humor fosse...) Eu quero ler a sua fic!!!! Não agente não pode perder o Anthony!!!! Aquela safada não sei porque mas detesto ela...

Bem deixaram uma rewiew para mim da fic "Quer namorar comigo?" só que não tem como eu responder!!! Então utilizo este singelo espaço e infelizmente não sei se a pessoa vai ler, mas mesmo assim tenho que agradecer em algum lugar!

_ Nina Kerr: Muito obrigada por ler a fic até o final, e por ter gostado. Com certeza eu gostei muito de ler escrever essa fic e fiz grandes amigas no decorrer dela, através do . Espero que também leia essa para ver meu sincero agradecimento, 35 capítulos não são faceis! Beijos e espero você na próxima!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 17: De volta para casa**

Lily estava encantada olhando a paisagem pela janela, Alex estava dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado e não conseguia parar de sorrir ou perder a sensação de que finalmente estava voltando para casa, porque essa era a mais pura verdade, Hogwarts era o seu lar. Estava morrendo de saudades de sua cama, do castelo, dos fantasmas, professores, seus preciosos amigos, mas principalmente uma certa pessoa que não queria sair de sua cabeça de jeito nenhum, agora que parava para pensar que notou que dois meses as vezes podem ser uma verdadeira eternidade.

- Já chegamos mon chéri? - Alex perguntou acordando com um fortíssimo sotaque - Nossa como os bancos desse trem são desconfortáveis, com certeza os sofás das carroagens que nos levam para Beauxbetons são muito melhores como você pode ver.

- Pode deixar, fala pouco agora Alex, mas você tem certeza que não vai sentir falta da sua escola? Lá com certeza tudo parecia ser tão seu. - Lily falou passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados do amigo, definitivamente a França era o lar de Alex tanto quanto Hogwarts era o seu.

- Lily eu estou tornando Hogwarts agora a minha casa e com a sua ajuda. Se antes você era a minha ídola agora você é minha melhor amiga, e é disso que eu precido de pessoas que me apoiam e me amam do jeito que eu sou. - Alex ronronou feito um gato se espreguiçando.

- Você é mesmo um fofo! - Lily falou carinhosa afagando os cabelos do amigo. - Vamos vai logo mudar de roupa que eu vou me trocar aqui.

- Lily, por favor se eu me excitar vendo você mudar de roupa é sinal que alguém está tomando meu lugar, da fruta que você gosta minha ruiva eu chupo até o carço. - Alex falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu sei que não te interesso nem um pouco Alex, mas nem por isso vou mudar de roupa na sua frente. - Lily falou expulsando o garoto da cabine sabendo que a verdade era que seu amigo estava era com sono demais para se levantar.

- Você é tão cruel comigo Lily, sabia que seu tirasse uma foto sua mudando de roupa eu ficaria rico vendendo para essas revistas de fofoca trouxa. Ia ser ótimo pra mim me decidir o que vou fazer da vida enquanto você monta sua cozinha industrial...

- Nem pensar! - Lily falou batendo a porta na cara do amigo.

- Se você quebrar meu nariz vai arruinar uma obra prima da humanidade! - Alex gritou do outro lado da porta.

Apos algum tempo Lily correu para a janela do trem, afinal ja reconhecia aquela paisagem Hogwarts que surgia a sua frente, a sua querida escola continuava no mesmo lugar que havia deixado e nao havia mudado em nada e para sua recepção não podia faltar ele, sorridente pela janela viu Hagrid parado já os esperando para leva-los a Hogwarts.

- Menina Lily, como você conseguiu ficar mais boinita do que ja era? - Hagrid perguntou lhe dando um daqueles abraços de quebrar costela.

- A França faz milagres Hagrid. - Lily comentou rindo, pensando que realmente agora sabia se maquiar muito melhor e que seus cabelos brilhavam como fios de cobre.

- Se a França faz milagres aquelas professoras malucas então... - Alex comentou rindo.

- Elegandte e bonito como sempre Alex, seja bem vindo de volta a Hogwarts. - Hagrid comentou risonho.

- Oh isso é um dom Hagrid, mas obrigado pelo elogio mesmo assim e me sinto ótimo voltando a Hogwarts. - Alex falou dando um deseus raros sorrisos sinceros e Lily ficou feliz de ve-lo sorrir assim.

- Eu gosto de te ver assim. - Lily falou cutucando o amigo.

- Eu sei sou uma visão muito agradável. - Alex comentou empinando o nariz e fazendo Lily gargalhar.

- Alex eu vou guardar minhas coisas e falar com os meninos...

- Tubo bem Mon'a mour eu vou tirar a tarde para descansar minha estonteante beleza dessa viagem desgastante. - Alex falou dramaticamente.

- Se eu falar para a Ophelia que voce voltou mais fresco do que nunca eu duvido que ela va acreditar.

- Por falar em Ophelia vai logo falar com aquela gordinha briguenta antes que ela me acuse novamente de ter raptado você. -Alex comentou rindo.

- Pode deixar! - Lily falou virando um corredor enquanto Alex ia para o oposto.

Lily foi cumprimentando alunos e falando com todos os quadros até finalmente chegar até o salão comunal da grifinória e só então lembrou que no dia seguinte teria muito trabalho, pois voltaria a ser monitora e com certeza Sirius Black tinha deixado muito trabalho pendente. Sem se desanimar entrou no salão comunal e feliz viu que seus amigos não estavam lá embaixo provavelmente todos estariam dormindo até tarde aproveitando o final de semana e teria muito prazer em acordar um por um. Finalmente conseguiu chegar até seu quarto e viu Ophélia de costas para a porta desennrolando os bobs dos cabelos loiros e não resistiu e teve que fazer uma provocação...

- Vou logo falando que meus gostos ficaram muito refinados agora que eu voltei da França entao espero que você melhore muito nos seus desenhos exclusivos. - Lily falou entrando no quarto com nariz empinado.

- Lily! - Ophélia falou em um pulo ja estava abraçada na amiga. - Lily pelos ceus voce esta linda!

-Merci. - Lily falou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Poxa vida sua ingrata que saudade que eu tava de você, nem para mandar uma carta decente só aqueles bilhetes ligeiros onde o Alex mais escrevia do que você... - Ophélia resmungou.

- Desculpe Ophélia, mas la e tudo muito controlado parece mais uma tirania do que uma escola eu quase tinha que pedir permissão para ir ao banheiro...

- Entao tirando todas essas restrições teve alguma coisa boa no meio dessa confusão toda? - Ophelia perguntou cruzando os dedos.

- Ah mas foi otimo! Aprendi tantas receitas novas! Tive aula de culinaria e boas maneiras acredita!?

- Que legal...

- Pois é e o melhor de tudo eu aprendi a flambar!

- Jesus Amado... - Ophélia falou olhando para o teto - Bem esperemos que Hogwarts continue inteira... E ai o que você fez além de cozinhar e se comportar bem?

- A trabalhei bastante, fiz algumas pontas no filme do meu pai durante os fins de semana, sabe como é tenho que economizar para fazer o curso que eu quero.

- Ah então você fez algumas pontas? - Ophelia perguntou interessada.

- Pois é virei atriz de fim de semana, meus pais choraram um monte de alegria. Mas e ai me conta o que eu perdi nesses dois meses? - Lily perguntou ansiosa.

- A acaba de me contar tudo o que você fez. - Ophélia pediu nervosamente.

- Mas eu já contei tudo... Resumidamente foi só isso que eu te contei mesmo.

- Só? E namorados?

- Acho que to enrolada demais para arrumar mais um problema pra minha vida né Ophélia. Vamos me conta logo Ophélia!

- Bem a única coisa que possamos assim dizer que surgiu de novo nessa vida monótona que temos em Hogwarts... É o fator Dominique. - Ophélia falou baixinho.

- E quem é Dominique? - Lily perguntou abrindo o malão e retirando pacotes e mais pacotes de presentes.

- A namorada insuportável do Potter. - Ophélia falou e depois tapou a boca pode ver claramente a cara assombrada da amiga.

- Quem? - Lily perguntou novamente.

- A namorada chata, arrogante, prepotente, insuportável, que estava apostando com todo mundo que você não iria voltar do Potter...

- Ah foi o que eu pensei que ouvi. - Lily balbuciou se sentando.

- Me desculpa dar a notícia assim, o Ant me falou para não abrir a boca, mas eu juro que dessa vez escapou...

- Por que você está desculpando Ophélia? Eu que fui idiota o bastante em pensar que o James queria realmente ficar comigo... Eu conheço bem o meu amigo. - Lily falou tentando rir com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Fazer o que né... Pelo menos não deixamos de ser amigos.

- Você me perdoa mesmo Lily?

- Tudo bem Phélia você fez o certo. Mas vamos logo eu quero ver os meninos!

- Voce não está triste? Deixa isso para depois.

- Ophélia eu estou tão triste que se eu continuar neste quarto vou chorar feito um bebê e você não quer ver isso acontecer né... Então vamos?

- Lily eu vou te contar que essa foi uma das coisas que não mudaram em nenhum ponto minha querida. - Ophélia comentou rindo. - Eu não quero chegar perto de nenhum daqueles quatro.

- É bom saber que alguma coisa continua igual. - Lil comentou.

- Vá não fique assim, vai ver seus amigos que eu vou procurar o Alex! Depois quero meus presentes heim! -Ophélia falou tentando anima-la.

Lily respirou fundo e devagar e colocando seus pensamento em ordem fui subindo as escadas para o quarto dos meninos, nao sabia simplesmente o que fazer, mas nao tinha força para sair correndo afinal tambem sentia falta de Sirius, Remus e Pedro. Mas ao acorda-los e dando de cara com James o que faria sera que ele sorriria como se nada tivesse acontecido, ficaria assombrado ou simplesmente lhe diria na cara que tinha conhecido alguém? Essas perguntas lhe remoiam, mas ainda assim se encheu de coragem e abriu a portas do quarto dos meninos...

- Bonjour mes maraudeurs chers !

- Lily! - Sirius foi o primeiro a gritar e correr para abraças a amiga - Senti tanto a sua falta, por favor diga que nunca mais vai fazer uma tortura dessas com agente. Dois meses sem a sua comida é horrível!

- Só foi por causa disso que sentiu minha falta foi senhor Almofadinhas? - Lily perguntou encarando o garoto.

- E também pelos abraços antes de dormir! - Sirius comentou rindo. - Você está linda!

- Beaxbetons faz milagres! - Lily comentou risonha afagando os cabelosdo amigo - E ai só vou mesmo ganhar umabraço do Sirius? Ningiém sentiu minha falta não?

- Até parece né Ruiva. Nossa você demorou uma eternidade para volta! - Remus falou sorridente abraçando a amiga.

- E onde estão o James e o Pedro? - Lily perguntou suavemente, mas na verdade tinha vontade de gritar.

- O pedrinho agora anda para cima e para baixo atrás do professor Riddle e o James... - Sirius parou de falar olhando para Remus e Lily sentiu seu estômago afunda, com certeza James estava com sua namorada e eles não se atreveriam a contar.

- Ah com certeza andando por ai pregando peças... Você sabe como ele é né Lily. - Remus falou gaguejando e qualquer um que ouvisse saberia que eles estavam mentindo.

- Eu tenho tantas novidades para contar a vocês! - Lily falou rapidamente para mudar de assunto e os meninos suspiraram aliviados.

- Estamos vendo! - Remus falou feliz. - Mas que tal você nos encontrar depois que ivermos tomado banho e estivermos vestidos adequadamente? - Remus pediu rindo.

- Olha eu mal chego e já querem se livrar de mim que absurdo! - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Até parece, mas se você pensa assim mesmo você passa a semana inteira trancada aqui dentro com dois garotos fedorentos gostou? - Sirius perguntou galantemente.

- Essa proposta não me parece nem um pouco tentadora... - Lily falou fingindo que pensava - Que tal vocês irem tomar banho e depois agente se encontra na nossa sala enquanto isso eu faço uma café da manhã especial para gente!?

- Lily eu já te falei o quanto senti sua falta? - Sirius perguntou se pendurando no pescoço da amiga.

James estava cansado tinha passado a noite inteira com Dominique, mas por algum motivo que não tinha entendido a garota se prendeu a ele por toda a manhã, o que com certeza era muito agradável e não fazia mal nenhum ficar com a garota, mas ela não era a pessoa que ele ficava pensando constantemente que possuia um sorriso maroto nos lábios, lindos cabelos ruivos e encantadores olhos verdes que o faziam suspirar só de lembrar.

E com esses pensamentos saudosistas procurou por seus amigos pela escola para ver se finalmente nem que fosse por algum minutos deixava de pensar nela e em seu coração partido, viu seus amigos rindo felizes dentro de uma sala e entrou curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido de bom.

- Está atrasado Pontas. Onde passou a noite inteira? - Remus perguntou assim que o amigo entrrou na sala sem deixar chance para que ele respirasse.

- Oras vocês sabem muito bem onde eu estava, não se façam de engraçadinhos. - James resmungou se jogando em uma poltrona de costa para a porta.

- Pontas... - Sirius falou ancioso.

- O que foi agora Almofada? - James perguntou aborrecido.

- A Lily voltou. - Sirius falou olhando dentro dos olhos do amigo.

- O que? - James perguntou entre surpreso e incrédulo.

- Isso é de fato vergonhoso. Como posso eu voltar de viagem de exatos dois meses. Já ter falado com a metade de Hogwarts e só agora ver o meu melhor amigo que nem ao menos se deu conta da minha existência? - Lily perguntou com uma voz aborrecida colocando vários quitutes em cima de uma mesinha.

- Lily!? - James falou surpreso se virando para porta e viu novamente a garota com quem sonhava toda a noite, estava ali linda, com os cabelos soltos, sorridente e despreocupada.

- é e pelo jeito nem sentiu minha falta ne. - Lily comentou se aproximando do maroto.

- Nossa voce esta... - James balbuciou fracamente, nem ao menos conseguia falar o que estava sentindo.

- Linda o suficiente para ganhar um abraço? - Lily falou sem resistir.

- Ah e claro! - James falou se aproximando e abraçando a ruiva.

- Senti muito a sua falta. - Lily falou baixinho no ouvido do garoto.

- E verdade? - James perguntou ansioso.

- Claro por que nao sentiria? - Lily perguntou confusa olhando para a cara do amigo.

- E o Phelps está bem? - James perguntou secamente se soltando dos braços da amiga.

- Esta oootimo como sempre. Daqui a pouco ele deve estar encontrando agente. - Lily falou animada tambem se dirigindo aos outros garotos.

- E como vocês dois ficaram na França?

- Nos dois? Na verdade ele passou todos os finais de semana perseguindo os meus pais e durante a semana eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo na cozinha ou no salão. Foi ótimo realmente, mas agente quase não se via, se formos parar para pensar.

- Então vocês dois passaram dois meses se desencontrando? - Remus perguntou dando uma cotovelada em James.

- Tipo só via mesmo o Alex quando ele estava comendo ou durante as filmagens...

- Deixei esse papo de filmagens pra Lily, conte pra gente como são as garotas de Beauxbetons! - Sirius falou impedindo que as costelas de James fossem quebradas.

- Ué mas não mandaram uma intercambista no meu lugar? Me falaram na escola que ela era perfeita para Hogwarts. - Lily falou surpresa.

- Perfeita para Hogwarts? Ela era horrível! - Pedro falou fazendo uma careta como se estivesse lembrando de um pesadelo.

- Nao é possível gente, lá todo mundo é perfeito. Ou pelo menos os obrigam a se tornarem perfeitos.

- Entao foi por isso que mandaram ela para ca. Para mostrarem que eles não tem nenhuma imperfeição porque a garota era feia. - Remus falou sinceramente e Lily o olhou espantada.

- Tanto assim? - Lily perguntou afinal não era sempre que Remus falava assim de alguém.

- Porra aquela garota entrou na fila da feiura umas 30 vezes! - James resmungou.

- Trinta? Deixa de ser bonzinho né Pontas, ela provavelmente pediu para ser feia no vale do eco! Gritou: Quero ser feia, feia feia e ta ecoando até hoje, puta que o pariu! - Sirius resmungou fazendo todo mundo cair na gargalhada.

- Nossa eu senti tanto a falta de vocês! - Lily comentou rindo - Sem contar que ninguém lá come com gosto eu fazia um verdadeiro banquete na aula de culinária para os professores comer, porque senão poderiam engordar era um saco.

- Lily pode ter certeza que você não vai ter este problema aqui. - Sirius falou rindo colocando a mão no ombro de Lily.

- Oh mon dieu! Vocês são loucos! - Lily comentou rindo.

- Nos nao somos loucos apenas ficamos um pouco, como podemos dizer... Hum desconsolados quando voce nao está por perto. - Remus falou olhando para James e Lily deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo, pois entendeu totalmente a indireta.

- Sabe Lily a garota que mandaram pra cá ainda ficava rindo que nem uma hiena! - James falou interrompendo o olhar acusador do amigo - Principalmente quando estava perto do Sirius nao é verdade?

- Entao ela nao resistiu aos encantos de Sirius Black?

- Na verdade ela praticamente me assediou sexualmente. - Sirius falou desanimado como se tivesse entrado em depressao e todos riram com gosto.

- Do que vocês estao rindo tanto? - uma morena perguntou praticamente invadindo a sala e todos se calaram repentinamente, Lily sentiu que podia comer a tensão de tão palpavel que estava.

- Nada demais só estávamos conversando. - Remus falou aborrecido.

- Nada que lhe interesse. - Sirius respondeu mal criado.

- Ah sim... Olha vejo que voltou você com esses cabelos ruivos e junto com os garotos só pode ser Lílian Evans, não. - a garota afirmou examinando Lily de cima a baixo sem estender a mão.

- E meus pais me deram esse nome sim. - Lily falou tentando parecer o mais simpática possível não sabia por que, mas já sabia quem era aquela garota e não sabia como James tinha conseguido cair nas garras dela.

- Não quer saber o meu nome querida? - perguntou maliciosamente enquanto Sirius, Remus e Pedro praticamente surravam James com o olhar, enquanto este obviamente não sabia o que fazer.

- Se você estiver com vontade de me dizer não vou impedir. - Lily falou vendo todos os garotos parecendo tensos.

- Sou Dominique Kellman, quintanista da sonserina. - falou se virando para James e dando um verdadeiro beijo de cinema que fez Lily ter vontade de vomitar - A namorada do James.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Ohhhh viram só eu postei rapidinho dessa vez e então vocês gostaram da Dominique? Ela tem um pouquinho de todas as garotas que eu detesto... Vamos lá eu atirei a maioria dos acentos, mas creio que ainda ficaram alguns... por isso me desculpem novamente, mas escrever sem eles é realmente péssimo... Mas vamos lá muitos beijinhos a todas!**

- Mary 86: Acho que responde todas as suas perguntas na mensagem que te mandei não? Senão espero que agora tudo esteja respondido rsrs.

- .louca: Que bom que esta gostando dos capítulos e to fazendo o possível para consertar o problema, só que não consigo ficar todo tempo sem escrever corretamente... E nem tenho paciência para ficar revisando depois (desculpe eu sei que e uma vergonha...)

- Jaque Weasley: Pois é essa Jessik mesmo... Ela vai ler e vai começar a rir rsrs. Tipo assim essas perolas do Sirius e uma graça a parte a fic rsrsrs, porque como ainda nao dei aquele destaque a mais para ele acho que assim pelo menos ele e bem visto antes que a grande hora dele chegue rsrs. Tipo eu nem posso reclamar do fanfiction já que nem pago por ele, mas espero que tenha sido de melhor leitura. Ah dessa vez eu to tão boazinha em outra fics faço os personagens ficarem ate três capítulos distantes esse nem teve problemas, quero dizer muito problemas rsrs. Imagina se esta assim agora imagina o que ainda vira!?

- Thaty: Muitos beijos to esperando sua fic!

**Agradecendo especialmente a Julinha Potter e Jaque Weasley que adicionaram minha fic como favorita, MUITO OBRIGADA!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 18: Festa Clandestina**

Os garotos ficaram imóveis, enquanto Dominique pendurada no pescoço de James olhava desafiadoramente para Lily e esta apenas olhava a cena passando tranquilidade, enquanto se rasgava por dentro. Enquanto isso James sentiu seu chão sumir e teve vontade de sair correndo, quando começou a namorar Dominique havia desafiado além dos amigos, o próprio coração e jurava para quem quisesse ouvir e para si mesmo que estava fazendo o melhor para ele, mas agora tinha vontade de gritar que aquilo tudo era uma mentira e que não conhecia aquela maluca, mas não podia fazer isso com Dominique.

- Ah me desculpe Lily... Eu não tive tempo de te contar sobre a... - James falou sem graça enquanto Lily se segurava para não gritar meia dúzia de desaforos e sair correndo.

- Então você é Dominique, a Ophélia já me falou sobre você. Muito prazer como você já disse eu sou Lilyan Evans. - falou secamente.

- Hum Lily porque não deixamos os namorados sozinhos e vamos dar um passeio? - Sirius perguntou dando um sorriso encantador.

- É verdade temos muita coisa para te contar. - Remus completou satisfeito com a fuga.

- Ótima idéia, tchauzinho casal apaixonado! É parece que agora vou ter que conseguir outra pessoa para varar a noite conversando comigo. - Lily falou dando de omrbos e isso fez James querer se jogar pela janela.

- Candidatos não vão faltar queridinha. Mas agora devo lhe infoprmar que o James é só meu. - Lily preferiu não responder e seguiu em frente com seus amigos, se tivesse olhado para trás teria visto a cara confusa de James que tentava se soltar das garras da namorada.

Sirius, Remus e Pedro praticamente se empurravam para frente atrás de Lily que não sabia para onde devia ir, Lily continuou andando a esmo pelos corredores, sem saber o que fazer, afinal a garota era linda com pernas longas e cabelos negros impressionantes, se não se enganava já a tinha visto várias vezes ao lado de Narcisa ou Belatriz enquanto esta ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Dominique hum se não se enganava Lúcius detestava aquela garota, o que normalmente a faria sentir uma simpatia enorme por ela, mas nesta situação teria que concordar com Lúcius Malfoy e se detestava por isso.

- Mil perdões Lily, nós queriamos ter contado antes.. Mas acabaria estragando sua viagem... - Pedro falou finalmente iniciando a conversa.

- Ah verdade é que não tivemos coragem de te contar. - Remus acariciando a cabeça da menina que havia estacado no corredor sem nem ao menos olhar para eles.

- Sem contar que agente não suporta aquela garota. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta de desgosto. - Eu não sei como ele preferiu ficar com a insuportável da Dominique podendo ter esperado por você, porque ta escrito na sua cara o que você queria...

- Meninos... - Lily falou sem jeito - Será que poderiamos falar de outra coisa? - perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpa Lils. Nós somos muito sem jeito. - Sirius falou apertando a mão da amiga.

- Não liga não... Eu to prendendo o choro desde que a Ophélia me contou, as vezes eu sou tão boba... - falou passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Você não é boba Lily é maravilhosa! - Remus comentou a abraçando e deixando-a chorar todas as suas mágoas enquanto Sirius arrastava Pedro e deixava os dois sozinhos.

- Desculpa Remus... - falou entre soluços ainda abraçada a ele.

- Você não tem porque se desculpas minha querida, somente chore não deixa essa angustia te consumir por dentro só eu sei como isso é ruim.

- É mesmo Remus, com essa minha viagem eu me afastei da sua poção por dois meses...

- Não se preocupe os garotos estão cuidando disso, se preocupe com você agora que é melhor ok!?

Já de volta a sala de reunião dos amigos, James conseguiu finalmente sair de seu estado de choque e esboçar alguma emoção e infelizmente não era a que sua namorada esperava, afinal por bastante tempo teve o controle total sobre James inclusive com relação aqueles amigos gatinhos dele, mas agora com Lily Evans voltando com certeza as coisas iriam complicar para ela e realmente teria que começar a agir...

- Dominique porque você fez isso? - James perguntou finalmente se voltando para a namorada. - Nossa a Lily deve ter levado um susto! Eu não tive nem tempo de contar a ela, ela acabou de chegar da França sabia!?

- Oras me desculpe meu amor, mas eu fiquei com medo dessa garota você e seus amigos não tem outro assunto a não ser ela, é óbvio que eu tive que amostrar que quem estava com você agora sou eu! - Dominique falou taxativa igual quando falava de Sirius e Remus.

- Dominique, presta atenção eu e a Lily nunca tivemos nada e se eu e os garotos falamos tanto dela é porque é nossa melhor amiga, sempre foi desde que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano ainda dentro do expresso de Hogwarts. - James falou obviamente omitindo o que aconteceu antes de Lily viajar, aquela cena de mais cedo já tinha sido o suficiente e não queria uma histérica ao seu lado.

- Mais um motivo para me sentir ameaçada, ela te conhece a mais tempo, são amigos e você a defende! - Dominique falou com a voz esganiçada.

- Eu não estou a defendendo eu estou me defendendo por Deus!

- Viu só foi só essa garota chegar para começarmos a brigar! - a garota falou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.- Nunca tinhamos brigado antes, nesse um mês, treze dias que estamos namorando a primeira discussão que tivemos e é tudo por causa daquela garota!

- Vai não precisa ficar tão chateada Dominique... - James falou desconcertado não estava acostumado a ver garotas chorando e olha que tinha convivido com Lily com TPM durante anos - Mas você tem que entender que a Lily é minha amiga!

- É claro que eu entendo isso meu amor, eu entendo eu só fiquei insegura.

- Não se preocupe, não tem motivos para isso... - Claro que não tem James pensava deprimido agora Lily estava com Alex e ele não podia ficar esperando para sempre...

Já em uma sala perdida no meio das masmorras um grupo muito suspeito se reunia...

- Ela finalmente chegou! - alguém falou animado.

- Então ela voltou... - Lúcius falou sorridente e do outro lado da mesa Narcisa pode ver os olhos do namorado brilhar o que lhe deu vontade de esganar Lily.

- Com certeza já podemos começar a... - Narcisa falou rapidamente.

- Não! - uma voz sinistra falou a interrompendo.

- O que foi agora? - Timothy perguntou desafiadoramente - Até que enfim vamos ter um pouco de ação...

- Olha como fala comigo. Você ainda não tem noção do que eu posso fazer. - falou se levantando o pegando pelo pescoço.

- Mas você me prometeu! - Narcisa falou nervosa.

- E eu cumpro as minhas promessas, não tenha dúvidas disso, mas todas no tempo certo. E se para ficarem mais tranquilos já tem alguém agindo desde antes de vocês ficarem sabendo que ela voltou. - falou finalmente soltando o pescoço magro do garoto.

...

- Nossa! Senti um calafrio que cruz credo... Devem ta falando mal de mim. - Lily comentou rindo passando a mão no braço.

- Agente nem sabe quem pode ser... - Remus comentou rindo ironicamente - Poxa vida esquecemos nossas gostosuras lá na sala... Vai lá Pedro! Pedro? Ué onde ele se enfiou? E cadê o Sirius? Eu jurava que eles estavam atrás da gente... - Remus resmungou e ficou vermelho lembrando que estava abraçando Lily.

- Merda eu chorei tanto que meu rosto ta inchado e eu te fiz perder um tempão né... Você deve estar cheios de coisa para fazer.

- Até parece né Lily? Com certeza eu dispenso qualquer coisa para ficar com minha amiga! - Remus falou sorridente e Lily não conseguiu perder a sensação de que seu amigo havia ficado muito mais bonito e atraente.

Lily e Remus deram uma volta juntos pelo lago, cozinha e várias partes do castelo que Lily gostava afim de anima-la, no final da contas retornaram para o salão comunal que estava fervilhando e as pessoas sorriam felizes para Lily, que não entendia o por que de toda aquela movimentação empleno domingo que era quando todos estavam desesperados terminando de fazer suas tarefas que eram para ser apresentadas na segunda feira, mas tudo foi explicado com a chegada de Sirius...

- Se prepara Lily hoje iremos fazer uma festa de arromba para você! - Sirius falou feliz da vida.

- O que? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Isso mesmo vista sua melhor roupa Lily, fique linda, sexy e muito gostosa. Teremos uma festa clandestina hoje a noite!

- Deixem de ser palhaços amanhã nós temos aula! - Lily os reprendeu rapidamente se lembrando que voltara a ser monitora - E o senhor Sirius Black sabe muito bem disso.

- E desde quando isso atrapalhou alguma das nossas festas? - Sirius perguntou rindo. - Sou um monitor muito descolado e você sabe disso senhorita Lilian Evans.

- Sinto muito Sirius não estou em clima de festa. - Lily falou taxativa.

- Ah Lily por favor você voltou, sinceramente acha que não estava planejando esta festa desde um minuto depois de você ter ido embora?

- Ah Lily deixa de ser boba nós TEMOS que comemorar a sua volta! - Remus falou empolgada e Lily se surpreendeu era raro evr Remus Lupin quebrando regras tão implicitas sempre achara que ele seria um monitor mil vezes melhor do que ela ou Sirius.

- Está bem, me convenceram eu faço isso, mas só se você parar de me olhar com essa cara de pervertido Sirius Black! - Lily falou acusadora passando o dedo pelo lábio de Sirius.

- Ah que saudade daquele beijo que nós trocamos não quer relembrar tão lindo momento Lily? - Sirius perguntou sedutor.

- Nem pensar! - Lily comentou rindo e isso fez os olhos de Remus e Sirius brilharem não a tinha visto rindo assim desde a que ela estava partindo de trem rumo a França.

Lily subiu animada para o quarto e ficou surpresa ao ver as garotas se arrumando e até mesmo Ophélia estava tirando um lindo vestido do baú, Sirius com toda certeza trabalhava rápido, em menos de uma hora já havia convidado todas as garotas de Hogwarts pelo menos era o que parecia ao ver as garotas subindo e correndo as garotas desesperadas e indo uma nos quarto das outras a procura de roupas, laques qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção de um dos marotos.

- Lily! - Ophélia falou maliciosa.

- O que é agora Ophélia? Tenho que tomar banho você vai a festa não vai? - Lily falou rapidamente pensando que sua amiga iria repudiar a festa de Sirius.

- Claro! A festa é em sua homengam e eu nuuunca iria faltar, até o pessoal do sétimo ano foi convidado sabia!? - Ophélia falou animada e Lily sentiu em seu íntimo que ela queria anima-la, porque senão ela iria querer impedir Lily de ir naquela festa de qualquer jeito.

- Hum, e então porque você não me ajuda a achar um vestido no meu baú? - Lily perguntou murchando, as vezes parecia que nunca mais ia ser feliz na vida, mas tinha que esconder isso afinal todos tentavam anima-la.

- Como assim achar um vestido dentro do baú? Até parece né minha nega! - Ophélia faloufazendo uma cara de ofendida - Eu tenho algo muito especial aqui para você!

- Ophélia eu já não te falei para você parar de me dar vestidos, você tem que pegar essas maravilhas e colocar para vender isso sim.

- Você ainda nem o viu! - Ophélia comentou rindo - E sem contar que eu fiz para você, pra você de verdade foi tipo uma terapia ocupacional enquanto você estava longe...

- Então eu aceito só por causa disso. - Lily comentou rindo sabendo que nunca teria coragem para rejeitar uma das criações de Ophélia, enquanto pensava nisso Ophélia a empurrava para o banheiro berrando para ninguém atrapalha-las por que Lily era a estrela da festa.

- E ai cadê o vestido? - Lily perguntou anisosa.

- Não, não não, não, não! Vamos primeiro a senhorita vai tomar banho, fazer a maquiagem e o cabelo depois coloca o meu deslumbre! - Ophélia falou orgulhosa. - Já peguei todo o kit do Alex emprestado.

- Ah então você já falou com ele? - Lily perguntou curiosa enquanto tirava a roupa.

- É óbvio! Ele é praticamente minha segunda melhor amiga! - Ophélia comentou rindo - Coloque o roupão eu vou me arrumar primeiro e você por último para chegar bem atrasad na festa e dar um chega pra lá naquela magricela, de cambiça fina e cabelo de vassoura... - Ophélia resmungou arrancando a roupa.

- Essa dai é a Dominique? - Lily perguntou rindo nunca gostou de falar mal gratuitamente dos outros mas não pode deixar de rir.

- É óbvio que sim e não se esqueça, você vai fazer a minha maquiagem e é claro me penstear porque o Alex me disse que agora você está arrasando com isso.

- Quem está arrasando com os pentes é ele, ele deve ter falado das minhas habilidades na cozinha isso sim. - Lily comentou ensaboando os cabelos cacheados da amiga.

- Isso também ele me disse que agora você está com uma maldição terrivel, praticamente tinha o poder de engordar os outros. - Ophélia comentou rindo se preocupando com suas gordurinhas- Lily se você me engordar mais do que isso eu vou te esganar!

- Pode deixar o Ant gosta de você assim mesmo. - Lily comentou feliz.

- É mais eu não vou gostar de mim! - Ophélia falou desgostosa.

Uma hora e meia depois Ophélia estava linda com uma de suas criações, havia feito um vestido bem folgadinho parecido com vestidos trouxas que era o que ela realmente gostava de fazer, seus vestido azul brilhante combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Lily havia penteado os cabelos de Ophélia e colocará várias pedrinhas de strass coloridas que Ophélia achou deslumbrante, mas a verdade era que não ousava se comparar a Lily. As duas desceram escondidas em suas capas e o salão comunal estava praticamente deserto nem uma viva alma se achava no salão.

Lily já sabia de cor e salteado como chegar na sala que os garotos faziam suas famosas festas clandestinas, afinal tinha ido em todas e ajudara a montar a maioria delas, aquela sala era incrrivel se moldava com tudo o que eles precisavam e o melhor parecia que ninguém conseguia encontra-la depois, mas os marotos e Lily praticamente viviam lá dentro, principalmente quando queriam aprontar. Lily estava ansiosa, tinha deixado seus cabelos ainda mais brilhantes soltos pelas costa como uma cortina e sabiaque estava linda Ophélia tinha feito praticamente uma obra prima e nem sabia se teria coragem de coloca-lo novamente um dia.

- Vamos tire logo essa capa estão todos nos olhando como se fossemos retardadas Ophélia falou rapidamente quando Lily praticamente paropu na porta deslumbrada com tudo que estava vendo a sala estava incrível Sirius merecia um prêmio po ter conseguido aquele efeito em poucas horas, com certeza ele planejara aquilo tudo por muito tempo, mas antes que tivesse qualquer reação Lily ouviu Remus falar em seu ouvido.

- E ai gostou? - Remus perguntou e Lily se voltou premiando a ele e Sirius que estava parado a seu lado com um sorriso brilhante de contentação.

- Realmente preciso responder? - Lily perguntou abraçando Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo. - Eu amo demais vocês.

- Também te amamos muito. - Remus falou baixinho e deu um beijo nos cabelos da ruiva - E ai vamos aproveitar a festa!?

- Madame... - Sirius falou se oferecendo para tirar a capa da amiga que aceitou o carinho.

- Obrigada. - falou desfazendo o laço do pescoço e todos os rapidamente se viraram para ela.

- Nossa eu sei que eu pedi aquilo tudo, mas não sabia que você ia acatar tão ao pé da letra. Você está perfeita. -Sirius falou orgulhoso vendo James com a cara praticamente no chão e Dominique quase se descabelando de ódio.

- Obrigada. - Lily comentou rindo Lily usava um vestido branco longo todo justo no corpo, Lily tinha que admitir que havia engordado um pouquinho depois de ter ido para França, mais isso parecia só ter ajudado agora tinha mais coza e peito, Ophélia parecia ter adivinhado suas novas medidas, o vestido tinha um decote profundo em "v", marcava bem sua cintura fina e tinha uma fenda imensa que deixava sua perna a mostra, agora estava mais corada graças as gravações nas praias por causa do filme e o braco do vestido praticamente a fazia reluzir.

- Lily você está estupenda! - Alex falou com os olhos arregalados se abanando. - Eu queria estar vestindo um igualzinho! - Alex choramingou mas rapidamente se recompos quando vários garotos passaram com olhares cobiçosos para Lily e invejosos para ele - E aquela jararaca ali deve estar se rasgando por dentro! - Alex falou feliz.

- A Ophélia já te contou? - Lily perguntou sem jeito.

- Claro que sim, aquela ali não segura a língua por nada!

- Eu estou ouvindo sabia? - Ophélia perguntou aparecendo atrás dos dois com Ant a tira colo.

- Lily você está incrível! - Ant falou a abraçando - Eu sinto muito viu. - falou baxinho no ouvido dela.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou sorrindo para Ant.

- COLEGAS NOSSA HOMENAGEADA CHEGOU ENTÃO PODEMOS COMEÇAR A FESTA! - Sirius gritou de cima de umna cadeira e a música começou a tocar alucinante para a alegria de todos.

Os alunos estavam muito empolgados, pois fazia muito tempo que os marotos não organizavam uma festa tão grande juntando todas as casas, e todos gostaram mais ainda pela festa ser em homenagem a Lily que sempre fora legal com todo mundo, todos com certeza comentavam que aquela festa clandestina com certeza ficaria gravada na história de Hogwarts, nem mesmo um baile seria tão divertido a este ponto.

Entretanto Lily estava sem jeito, Ophélia estava dançando animada com Ant e Alex estava cercado de garotas que Lily não tinha idéia de onde haviam durgido, seus amigos paqueravam descaradamente e James estava prostrado em uma parede junto com Dominique, quase deu graças ao céus quando viu alguns alunos que achava ser da Corvinal se aproximaram e Lily sentindo um grande alívio aceitou o convite dos garotos da corvinal, para se juntar a eles, onde haviam improvisado uma dança frenética. Meia hora mais tarde, era outra pessoa. Voltara a ficar alegre e animada, dançava com entusiasmo e ria das coisas mais simples nem parecia que minutos antes estava querendo correr para o quarto e chorar tudo o que podia e não podia.

Alguém encontrou uma de várias caixas de cerveja amanteigada, licor de cereja flambadas e wisky de fogo embaixo de alguma mesa, durante longos minutos, todos se distraíram com a tarefa de fazer rolhas explodirem com grande estardalhaço entre ridasa e gritos animados, Lily estava extasiada vendo as rolhas ao meio dos fogos de artifícios que escreviam seu nome no ar e esqueceu completamente que era monitora, uma vez que praticamente todos os monitores estavam ali.

Com as bebidas sendo servido à vontade, Lily foi perdendo o que restava de suas inibições, entregando-se de corpo e alma ao ritmo alucinante da música, praticamente escondeu sua trsiteza num buraco profundo de seu coração e tentou esquecer tudo aquilo. O corpo esguio coberto pelo vestido sensual agitava-se em movimentos ondulantes, o que deixavam as outras mulheres com inveja, os garotos excitados, mas principalmente Dominique arrancando os cabelos, as unhas e quase tendo um ataque de pelanca. Um séptimanista se aproximou todo sorridente de Lily e a segurou pela cintura, pôs-se a acompanhar sua dança.

- Como pode uma coisa dessas? Você só se afasta dois meses da escola e volta assim, imagina quando eu lhe ver depois que já tiver saido de Hogwarts? - ele perguntou jogando seu melhor charme.

- Ah se formos considerar por tempo eu provavelmente vou estar deslumbrante. - Lily comentou rindo fazendo uma careta.

- Com certeza eu não duvído disso. - o garoto comentou rindo se aproximando ainda mais da ruiva chegando sua boca bem próxima ao ouvido dela. - É realmente uma pena eu terminar Hogwarts este ano.

- Está perdendo seu tempo Andreas. - James comentou com uma voz gelada - Pode me dar licença por favor!? - perguntou praticamente desgrudando o casal.

- Me desculpe, mas acho que sua namorada não está gostando nem um pouco da cena. - Andreas falou rapidamente enquano Lily ainda não havia se recuperado do susto.

- Isso não é problema seu, não é verdade!? - James perguntou ironicamente fazendo Andreas se afastar de vez.

- Qual o seu problema James? - Lily perguntou brava parando de dançar - Eu estava me divertindo, agora nem isso eu posso mais?

- Agora sua idéia de se divertir é ter um cara te apalpando? - perguntou vermelho se perguntando onde estaria Alexsander afinal, era ele quem deveria estar ralhando com Lily.

- Nós estavamos dançando e eu acho que você deveria estar tentando fazer o mesmo com a sua namorada. - Lily falou furiosa.

Como se fosse atraido por um ímã Alex olhou para o lado e partiu em socorro de Lily, que praticamente faltava pouco para cair na porrada com James e isso se via de longe, tanto que Sirius também parecia ter detectado o problema, largou a garota com quem estava e olhou de relance para Remus dando um sinal de aviso e então os três foram tentar apaziguar os animos do casal problema...

- E ai Lily vamos dançar? - Alex perguntou a enlaçando pela cintura o que deixou James ainda mais furioso.

- Só se for agora! Afinal essa festa é para eu me divertir não? - Lily falou séria encarando James.

- Cara qual é o seu problema? - Sirtius perguntou puxando James pelo braço assim que viu Alex e Lily partir para a pista.

- O meu problema? Ela que estava se esfregando no garoto! E agora sai com esse dai, você deveria estar indo lá perguntar qual é o problema dela!

- Gárgulas galopantes, James presta atenção ela faz o que quiser da vida dela, ela é livre para voar, ela não tem compromisso com ninguém ao contrário de uma pessoa que eu conheço! - Sirius falou incisivo.

- Acho melhor eu ir procurar a Dominique. - James falou sem encarar o amigo.

- Pois eu concordo totalmente. Eacho melhor você deixara Lily em paz o resto da festa. -Remus falou sério.

- O que aconteceu? - Alex perguntou fazendo Lily dar uma volta.

- Aconteceu que eu não entendo o que passa na cabeça dos homens, ele praticamente age como se eu tivesse alguma coisa com ele, enquanto foi ele que preferiu ficar com outra!

- Lily você não acha que tem alguma coisa estranha em toda essa história? - Alex perguntou confuso sem parar de dançar.

- Pois essa coisa estranha tem nome e sobrenome James Potter, que parece ter se transformado em outra pessoa em apenas dois meses! Dois meses que eu fico fora e olha o que acontece!

- Vamos você agora vai se arrepender? Se nem eu me arrependi. - Alex falou incisivo dando um sorriso triste.

- É verdade se nem você se arrependeu eu não tem nenhum motivo para reclamar. - Lily falou sorrindo e depositando um beijo na testa do amigo - Mas estamos de volta agora e ai está gostando da festa?

- Ah mais eu estou adorando! Nada como uma festa regada de bofes e bebidas para me fazer gargalhar de alegria!

- Ótimo, então agora o senhor me faça o favor de me ajudar a gargalhar também!

- Será uma honra! - Alex comentou fazendo uma reverência.

Lily além de dançar com Alex, conversou muito com Ophélia e Ant, circulou pelo salão com Sirius e Remus para inveja das garotas, dançou até mesmo com Pedro que parecia ter aprendido uns passos, passeou de grupo em grupo que perguntavam animados sobre a França e lhe dava as boas vindas, e aos poucos as pessoas iam embora. Sirius e Remus já havia sumido a muito tempo com alguma garota, Pedro subiu para ir dormir e James estava do lado de fora do salão com sua capa sem que ninguém soubesse para ver se ninguém seria pego enquanto voltava para seus dormitórios. Enquanto ainda boa noite para alguns convidados e Alex, Ophélia e Ant limpavam o salão Lily sentiu algo se aproximar dela e se virou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso morreu na mesma hora ao ver quem era.

- Ora ora até que você ficou bem nesse vestidinho. -Dominique praticamente balbuciou e Lily teve que ler seus lábios para entender alguma coisa.

- Obrigada.

- Mas esses seus amigos... -Dominique falou desaprovadora e Lily arqueou uma sombracelha, com certeza aquela garota não sabia com quem estava lidando.

- O que é que tem meus amigos? - Lily falou com sua voz mais doce.

- Essa lourinha até que ficou bem apresentável hoje e o namorado dela é alguma coisa. - admitiu com desdém.

- Hum... - Lily murmurou sabendo que ela não parara por ali.

- Hunf... Mas ee que adianta ser puro sangue se é para suja-lo sendo uma bicha asquerosa? - Dominique falou maldosa e Lily quase virou a mão na cara da garota no mesmo segundo.

- Você tem exatos três segundos para retirar o que disse. - Lily falou respirando fundo, enquanto Alex olhava para a garota com os olhos arregalados, tinha ouvido tudo que ela tinha dito, enquanto Ophélia e Ant olhavam para o grupo confuso enquanto ajudavam alguns alunos bebados remanecentes.

- Oras Lilian eu sei que você quer manipular todos que estão ao seu redor, mas com certeza você não precisa chegar a esse ponto e se envolver com esse tipo de gente... - Dominique ronronou jogando os cabelos negros para trás.

- Olha aqui sua imbecil, você não sabe o que é ter uma amizade e não vou ser eu que vou lhe explicar o que é isso. Mas isso não lhe dá motivos para magoar meus amigos! - Lily falou enquanto Ophélia e Ant corriam para segura-la e Alex continuava parado sem conseguir esboçar uma reação.

- Pra que quero amigos se já tenho o "seu" James Potter? - Dominique perguntou provocativamente.

- Garota você não sabe com quem está mechendo. - Lily falou se soltando e agarrando Dominique pelo rosto com uma das mãos fazendo os olhos da garota ficarem arregalados - Sabe eu amo muito Hogwarts, mas meus amigos são como minha família e se você meche com eles meche comigo e se você fizer qualquer um deles sofrer e o James também se enquandra nesse grupo está me entendendo? Ótimo... - Lily falou apertando ainda mais o rosto da garota - Pois bem se você fizer qualquer um deles sofrer eu vou atrás de você como um tigre e pode ter certeza eu vou admitir o que eu fiz e posso até ser expulsa de Hogwarts, posso parar em Azkaban, mas com certeza você não vai ter coragem de chegar mais perto de ninguém em toda sua vida, escutou? - Lily falou a soltando.

- Está me ameaçando Evans? - a garota perguntou tentando manter o ar sereno mas sua voz saia estrangulada de medo.

- Entenda como bem entender e como melhor lhe convier. - Lily falou voltando as costas para a garota - Ah e se for tentar alguma coisa contra mim diretamente que é o que eu acho que você deveria ter feito desde o início, veja se faça direito porque se não fizer você não sabe o que te espera...

Os garotos bêbados ficaram intrigados vendo a dona da festa sair brava batendo a porta e mais ainda quando viram Dominique praticamente se dismilinguir e demoronar em uma cadeira em um canto, logo se começou o falatório enrolado uma vez que havia uma aposta que assim que Lily voltasse Dominique perderia seu posto como namorada do Capitão da Grifinória e para evitar falatórios e não dar mais margem para o assunto Ophélia e Anthony se reuniram aos remanecentes para explicar que Lily estava muito cansada, enquanto a amiga escapava com Alex.

- Nossa agora eu entendo quendo você me avisa para não pisar no calo da Lily. - Ant comentou assim que acabava de se desculpar com um garoto da Lufa Lufa.

- Ela vira uma fera quando esta com raiva e pode ter certeza que essa garota esta com sorte porque se nós não estivessemos aqui para segura-la, com certeza ela nunca mais teria aquela carinha bonitinha que tem hoje.

- Cruzes eu nunca pensei que a Lily fosse assim, eu pensava que você era ssim!

- Eu? Logo eu? Oras eu sou um amor. - Ophélia comentou rindo.

- Hunf quem não te conhece que te compre... - Ant resmungou dando um selinho na namorada.

Enquanto isso Lily avançava o corredor com muita raiva, esquecendo completamente que estava quebrando várias regras de Hogwartse Alex corria em seu encalço, sabia que amiga estava furiosa e precisava de pelo menos uma noite para se acalmar novamente antes de tentar esganar alguém, mas tinha que falar com ela não podia deixar isso assim, aproveitou que tiveram que se esconder do novo inspetor que identificaram pela sombra, assimq ue entraram na sala vazia a puxou paraconversar...

- Lily... - Alex falou rapidamente.

- E você não me venha falar que eu não devo sujar minhas mãos que essa pira... - Lily falou com raiva.

- Não que isso. Você pode se sujar a vontade, depois toma um banhinho, joga um álcool, te levo até na madame Pomprhey para ela te desinfetar inteira. - Alex comentou tentando rir inutilmente.

- Então o que foi agora? - perguntou ainda irritada, depois de se descontrolar era muito difícil voltar ao normal.

- Lily você não acha que depois disso ela não vai sair contando tudo para todo mundo? - Alex perguntou aflito.

- Ela não vai ousar fazer isso, viu como ela tremeu? A garota quase gaguejou. Assim já da pra ver que ela não tem coragem para tanto, mas escuta bem Alex se essa história vazar você é meu amigo e eu vou estar ao seu lado.

- Mas...

- E se você tiver que mudar de novo eu vou com você. - Lily assegurou segurando a mão do amigo.

- Obrigado Lily, eu te amo muito. - Alex comentou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Vamos não chore senão vai acordar com a cara toda inchada. - Lily falou carinhosa. - E foi um horror para tirar as marcas das lágrimas do meu rosto pode ter certeza.

- Ta bem... - Alex falou passando a mão pelo rosto. - Eu já te disse que você foi um anjo que surgiu na minha vida Lily?

- Bem se você continuar falou coisas desse tipo eu vou ficar convencida que nem você.

- Ah não essa escola já faz muito em aguentar meu ego junto com o de Sirius Black, mais um e vem tudo abaixo. - Alex comentou rindo puxando Lily pela mão.

Lily abriu os olhos pesados e sentiu sua cabeça latejar não estava reconhecendo onde estava, mais depois de um minuto e piscar um bocado sorriu ao ver que estava novamente em seu quarto em Hogwarts e infelizmente também de James, Dominique e que estava de ressaca, havia bebido todas depois junto com Alex e agora estava um verdadeiro trapo, viu Ophélia dormir gostosamente e não teve coragem de acorda-la parecia que a maioria dos alunos chegariam atrasados hoje na sala de aula. Entretanto ela não conseguia continuar na cama, na sua cabeça só se passava imagens de James junto com a namorada e a cabeça dela doia ainda mais, precisava comer alguma coisa necessitava de uma boa poção. Se vestiu vagarosamente, prendeu os cabelos e desceu as escadas torcendo para não cair lá embaixo de tão mal que se sentia. Quando já estava para sair pelo buraco da mulher gorda sentiu alguém a segurando.

- Eu sei que fui um tanto duro com você durante a festa, mas o que você fez não se faz. - James falou sério a segurando pelo braço.

- Por favor James eu to de ressaca, to com fome e hoje é segunda feira... O que você quer, não ta muito cedo para vir me perturbar não? - Lily perguntou bocejando, olhando que ainda eram 5 e meia em seu relógio.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero e eu sinceramente não consigo acreditar que logo você fez uma coisa dessas!

- Do que você está falando agora James? - Lily perguntou cansada.

- Como assim o que você fez? Vai me negar que você ameaçou a Dominique?

- Não, não nego, a ameacei, quase bati nela e se se ela continuar a falar mal dos meus amigos eu ainda o faço, sem dó nem piedade. - James sentiu seu interior se estremecer bem sabia como era Lily com raiva.

- Até parece , ela nunca falaria mal dos meninos! - falou se recompondo rapidamente.

- Pois ela falou mal, da Ophélia, do Ant e do Alex que é meu amigo e eu não ia deixar isso passar em branco!

- Alex, Alex, Alex, você só sabe falar sobre esse garoto?

- O que está acontecendo James? Você está implicando com o Alex desde que nós chegamos!

- Claro parece que você não tem mais amigos, só quer saber do Alexsander. Levou até ele contigo de mala e caldeirão para a França!

- Mas foi ele que foi comigo! Ele que se convidou eu não arrastei ninguém comigo para a França! - Lily falou sem entender nada.

- Sei...

- James... - Lily falou de repente se dando conta - Não me diga que é somente por causa desse motivo que você começou a namorar a Dominique!?

- E seu eu dissesse que sim, faria alguma diferença agora? - James perguntou ironicamente.

- Muita eu veria que você é um fraco, que não consegue manter uma promessa por nem ao menos dois meses e isso porque iria me esperar. - Lily falou soltando toda sua frustração em cima dele.

- Fraco? Mas você viajou com o Alex e ainda tinha o Jack! Você estava as voltas com 3 caras. Três caras Lily e por Deus eu não posso ficar na expectativa como se estivesse em uma competição! Não estamos falando de um jogo de quadribol em que você é o pomo!

- Mais isso não tem nada haver, eu deixei bem claro que só ia pensar em você! Que não tinha mais nada com o Jack! - Lily falou taxativa. - Para te dizer a verdade eu já tinha terminado com ele desde antes da gente ter feito aquela promessa!

- E como posso acreditar nisso se você passou meses com o Alexsander na França?

- CARALHO O ALEX É GAY! - Lily falou com raiva.

- O que? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Fala sério até que eu não demorei pra postar vá admitam e olha o tempo, não está lá grandes coisas e a fic ta bem mais cumprida! Mas também é claro que tem motivo para isso! Oh férias do meio do ano amada!!!! Adoro férias, pena que o trabalho também não tem férias e considerando que sou estagiária vou continuar por muito tempo com minha vida de escravidão... Mas vamos as novidades, estou a caminho para o oitavo período de Direito e já peguei minha carteirinha de estagiaria da Ordem!!! Hehe, to trabalhando feito uma escrava...**

- Thaty:Se você tinha desistido antes, agora então... Ah viu como eu to boazinha postei rápido! E ai gostou da Dominique?? E você não me enrola vou te encher tanto o saco...

- Jaque Weasley: Se você achava que a Dominique era naturalmente detestável, agora eu posso afirmar que eu a odeio (nem mesmo gosta da personagem que criou é eu sei isso é uma vergonha). Há há há sou muito má viu só reação de James só no próximo capítulo! Claaaaaaro que precisa dizer que a fic é muito boa! Pode ter certeza que eu não ligo! rsrs (menina tu ve agora vamos ter papos em três, eu tu e a Jehssik rsrsrs)

- mary86:Descobri o segredo, primeiro eu faço a fic normalmente no bloco de notas, depois jogo no word e passo para o site. O que me enrola porque antes quando eu postava o site não aceitava o word... Tipo viu como eu sou confusa?? E viu qualquer pergunta eu respondo tudo! (Vampira Talk Show). Menina essa da garotafeioa eu tirei lá do escritório, la agente só fala merda rsrsrs Já viu como a Dominique é uma boa bisca né!? Só que a Lily vai dar um 'jeitinho" nela rsrs

- jehssik: Pois é menina altos papos sobre a sua pessoa (falando nissoquando a sua pessoa vai postar sua ficzinha linda que eu leio???????). Que bom que você goctou to fazendo de tudo um pouquinho para melhorar ( é eu também não gostei da Dominique...). O Alex é tipo assim muito modesto acho que ele deve ter algum parentesco com os Black. Cara a do vale do eco surgiu lá no escritório falando de uma cliente (totalmente antiético não façam isso...), mas agente só fala merda no meio da escravidão agente se diverte! O Remus ainda vai evoluir muito pode ter certeza disso!! Vou fazer o possível para que você não tenham que decifrar mais tos textos ok!? Beijos!

**Ah eu comprei um livro novo essa semana: "É Agora... ou Nunca" de Marian Keyes,. acho que mais pra frente vou fazer uma fic inspirando a Lily na personagem Katherine desse livro...**

**OBS: Eu não bebo e não aconselho ninguém a beber, mas já devem ter reparado que algumas das minhas personagens de vez em quando ficam de pileque... rsrs. Entretanto eu não sei quais sãos os sintomas de uma ressaca, então me desculpem se estiver errados.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 19: O 1º ataque**

James arregalou os olhos castanhos enquanto Lily fechava os seus e cobria a boca com as mãos não acreditava que tinha contado o segredo de seu amigo com tanta facilidade, provavelmente ainda estava meio bêbada para deixar escapar uma coisa dessas. Quando abriu os olhos novamente viu que James ainda não tinha voltado ao normal depois do choque da notícia e pelo jeito nunca mais voltaria e se ele ficasse igual os garotos de Bauxbetons ou das outras escolas que Alex havia frequentado? Lily nunca iria se perdoar e praticamente teria que matar James.

- O que? - James balbuciou.

- Caralho, caralho, caralho... Esquece essa última parte. - Lily pediu fechando os olhos novamente.

- O Alexsander Phelps é gay? - James perguntou com a boca aberta.

- Eu já disse para você esquecer isso.

- E desde quando você sabe disso? - James perguntou interssado ignorando totalmente o pedido da amiga.

- Desde que eu o conheci. - Lily falou mordendo os lábios - Eu não devia ter falado isso, não devia, não devia...

- Você não está mentindo pra mim né Lily!? - James perguntou com uma cara desconfiada.

- Por favor pensa James. Se concentra no Alex por apenas um minuto e depois você me pergunta isso de novo.

James parou parta pensar e lembrou dos olhares que lançava para ele, Sirius e o Malfoy, como o garoto ficava deslumbrado toda vez que via um vestido novo que Ophélia fazia. De como ele as vezes falava com uma voz fina para depois de uma cara feia de Lily voltar a falar normalmente, ou como sempre que ele e Lily se trancavam Lily saia mais bonita do que nunca ou como seus cabelos estavam sempre impecaveis no lugar e brilhantes com raios de sol e estava sempre vestido impecavelmente independente de qualquer coisa que acontecesse.

- Nossa ele é tão gay! Como não me toquei antes?

- Porque você é homem. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- Ele não gosta de mim gosta? Quero dizer eu não me importo, já seria de se esperar... - James falou bagunçando os cabelos.

- James por favor para de se achar. Ele acha você bem gostoso, mas prefere o Sirius.

- HÁ deixa o Almofadinhas ficar sabendo disso, vou falar para ele que a legião de admiradores deles está...

- Ele não vai ficar sabendo de nada como você também não sabe. - Lily falou o agarrando pelas vestes - Entendido?

- Mas Lily... para pra pensar isso muda tudo! - James falou se soltando.

- Não isso não muda nada! - Lily falou irritada.

- Lily presta atenção... Então você não fugiu porque não tinha coragem de me dizer que preferia ficar com o Alexsander...

- Eu o que? - Lily perguntou abismada - Era isso que você estava pensando? Sinceramente achei que você me conhece-se melhor James Potter.

- Como que eu ia imaginar que o Alex é gay?

- E como você foi imaginar que eu estava fugindo para ficar com ele se eu ia voltar dois meses depois? - Lily perguntou ainda confusa.

- Sei lá Lily eu fiquei confuso! - James falou passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Não você não ficou confuso ficou burro! - Lily falou desalentada. - Mas agora deixa isso para lá...

- Como assim deixa pra lá? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Olha James já cheguei a conclusão que não tem nenhum motivo para continuarmos discutindo. Ta eu já vou indo e você por favor fica quieto sobre o que eu te contei ok!?

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Estou falando para você não contar para ninguém sobre o Alex!

- Não é isso, quero saber porque você acha que não tem motivos para continuarmos discutindo!

- Já está bem claro pra mim qual foi a decisão que você tomou e bem pelo jeito acho que foi acertada James foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Você está falando da Dominique? - James perguntou sentindo seu estomago afundar.

- Não quero falar dessa garota ta!? Mas você vai ficar quieto sobre o Alex não vai?

- Claro que vou não se preocupe com isso.

- Obrigada, isso significa muito para mim. - Lily falou cansada indo para a porta.

- Então é isso? Você vai embora assim? Não vai nem mesmo falar sobre a Do...

- James, eu já falei que sua escolha foi acertada, com certeza nosso namoro não ia dar certo e nossa amizade iria para o buraco então a Dominique me parece perfeita nesse momento, ok!? Era isso que você queria ouvir? - Lily pertguntou brava saindo pela porta sem olhar para trás.

- Não... - James falou triste passando a mãos pelos cabelos sem saber o que fazer.

Já em alguma entre as masmorras um grupo se unia para planejar o primeiro ataque, o primeiro passo para conquistar seu objetivo e a verdade era que cada pessoa tinha um motivo e um objetivo diferente, mas aquele parecia ser um ótimo jeito para alcança-los...

- Então já sabem hoje vamos começar a nos apresentar e você será perfeito para isso Lúcius.

- Mas por que...

- Quieta Narcisa. - Lúcius falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Todos quietos, acordamos cedo para não haver nenhuma dúvida do que vai ser feito hoje e acima de tudo não podemos deixar que ninguém nos descubra.

- Porque simplesmente não acabamos com ela de uma vez? - perguntou se levantando irritado.

- Está me questionando senhor Zabini? - perguntou esfregando as mãos - Que eu saiba você se juntou a nós com muito gosto e se não sabe porque não acabamos com isso de uma vez então não sei o que está fazendo aqui.

- Não é isso, só achei que seria mais simples se...

- Se usarmos sua mentalidade simplória acabaram sendo pegos e provavelmente passaram o resto dos seus dias em Azkaban, ou estou errado?

- Não, não está. Mas...

- Mas, se você continuar me questionando acho que não tera a sorte de poder ir nem ao menos para Azkaban um dia. - falou passando a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos do garoto.

Lily estava nervosa, não conseguia acreditar que tinha se descontrolado com tanta facilidade e tinha contado o segredo de Alex, para James, deveria deixa-lo pensando o que quisesse, afinal já era um idiota mesmo com ou sem essa informação não faria diferença. Estava nervosa e não conseguia prestar atenção em uma palavra que o professor Slugorn falava o que só piorava a situação já que as provas começariam na próxima semana e ela tinha que se situar onde estavam na matéria.

Esperou impacientemente até a aula acabar, viu James lhe lançar olhares furtivos, Ophélia lhe perguntava de dois em dos minutos o que estava acontecendo e ela não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Alex que obviamente não prestava atenção na poção e sim em seu reflexo no caldeirão, quando finalmente a aula acabou Lily pulou da cadeira atrás de Alex e esperou que todos saissem antes de começar a desfiar suas lamentações e desculpas.

- Alex eu tenho que te pedir perdão... - Lily falou segurando o amigo pelo braço. - Na verdade perdão é pouco...

- Olha se for ontem Lily já te falei que você podia ter dado na cara dela... - Alex falou risonho ajeitando a gravata de Lily.

- Não é isso, é que hoje eu fiz uma merda sem tamanho.

- Se apaixonou por mim? Lily quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que...

- Alex eu estou falando sério, eu tenho que te contar isso antes que minha cabeça exploda!

- Então fala logo mulher! - Alex falou surpreso.

- Alex eu sem querer eu juro que escorregou pela minha lingua não era minha intenção, mas...

- Mas...

- Eu contei o seu segredo para o James. Me desculpa!

- Perai como foi que isso aconteceu Lily? - Alex perguntou confuso - Afinal é você que vive brigando comigo para eu parar de dar pinta...

- Eu sei. Acontece que estavamos brigando e ele acabou confessando que estava com ciúmes de você e.

- Ciúmes!? De mim? é por causa do meu cabelo não é!?

- Seu cabelo? Claro que não! O que seu cabelo tem haver com isso? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Então...

- Ele achou que você queria alguma coisa e por isso foi para a França.

- Então espera ai, ele achou que eu estava indo atrás de você para te convencer a ficar comigo! Que caso de amor sórdido, parece até uma novela to adorando!

- Não! Ele não achava que você estava indo atrás de mim. Ele tinha certeza que tinhamos fugidos juntos para dar uns amassos!

- Fala sério minha imaginação é melhor do que a dele e se quisessemos dar uns amassos teriamos poupado a viagem e ficado aqui. - Alex resmungou, enquanto pensava como James Potter podia ser tão lerdo, por isso preferia o Sirius ou o Lúcius, mas em meio a seus desvaneios uma idéia veio a sua mente... - Espera Lily, então ele começou a namorar a venenosa por causa disso? Por uma hipótese inventada pela cabeça dele?

- Provavelmente. - Lily falou desanimada coçando a cabeça.

- Esse Potter é um ignóbil! Lily definitivamente você tem que continuar com o Jack! - Alex setenciou batendo com mão na mesa.

- Alex do que você está falando já faz meses que eu terminei qualquer coisa que poderiamos ter, até mesmo nossa amizade não está a mesma coisa de antes...

- Minha cara não tem como terminar essa qualquer coisa que você tem com o Jack porque vocês dois são perfeitos juntos e ele com certeza deve saber disso. E quanto a James Potter esqueça já daquele estrábico!

- Alex esquece dos meus problemas, você não está chateado comigo?

- Chateado com você meu anjo? Jamais! E sem contar que eu duvido que o estrabico saia espalhando isso por ai, apesar de ser um imbecil e ter uam imaginação torta...

- Não ele nunca faria isso e acho que ele até gostou da notícia, não se importou muito por você ser gay, ele até riu quando disse que você achava o Sirius gostoso.

Lily se distraiu conversando e rindo com Alex pelo caminho até o salão comunal da corvinal, depois de deixar o amigo lá, sentiu suas temporas latejarem com certeza não deveria ter bebido tanto, teria de pedir alguma poção a Madame Pomphrey, nem forças para fazer a própria poção ela tinha naquele momento, estava tão atordoada que nem viu a pessoa andando a seu lado.

- E ai Evans voltou inteira de viagem? - Lúcius perguntou a cercando.

- O que você quer Malfoy? - Lily perguntou passando por baixo dos braços do garoto - Sinceramente pensei que não ia ver sua cara até que estivessemos em sala de aula, então por favor finja que não meencotrou e siga seu caminho ok!?

- A ressaca da festinha de ontem ta tão forte que não está disposta nem para um discussão? Ou foi o susto que levou ao conhecer a namoradinha do Potter?

- Um dia realmente eu vou ficar tentada em saber porque você gosta tanto de atazanar a minha vida! - Lily comentou balançando a cabeça. - Mas vou logo avisando que não é hoje.

- Vamos não quero discutir com você agora não Evans tenho mais o que fazer.

- Não? Então o que você ainda está fazendo na minha frente?

- A professora Minerva pediu para mim vir te chamar, para acertar alguns detalhes da monitoria ela sinceramente acha que você esqueceu de alguma coisa por ter passado alguns dias foras e se formos julgar pelo seu estado acho que pela primeira vez ela acertou.

- Tem que acertar alguma coisa? Ninguém merece. E porque logo você foi incumbido de me chamar?

- Porque eu acho que todos os outros monitores estão de porre. - Lúcius falou sarcasticamente.

- Provavelmente. - Lily falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Lúcius andava apressadado na frente de Lily e ela não tinha noção do que a professora Minerva poderia querer com ela, afinal dois meses não eram dois anos e a não ser que os marotos tenha explodido alguma coisa, o que ela não duvidava muito, pensando assim era bem plausivel a chamada da professora Minerva.

- Hunf, não é que conseguimos chegar até aqui sem maiores danos? - Lúcius perguntou sorridente abrindo a porta para a Lily.

- Ué onde está a professora Minerva? - Lily perguntou confusa se virando para Lúcius, mas de repente sentiu sua cabeça girar, já não enxergava mais nada a sua frente somente sentia duas mãos a agarrando fortemente pelos braços e uma boca se colar a sua, depois disso não se lembrou de mais nada.

Enquanto isso no salão principal...

- Então a Lily já te convenceu de que não estava afim do Alex e muito menos ele dela. - Sirius falou revirando os olhos por já saber do óbvio.

- Exatamente. - James resmungou bagunçando os cabelos.

- E ela está brava com você, por você ter pensado um idiotice dessas... - Remus falou com uma cara que diza: "Eu avisei..." que James odiava.

- Isso.

- Então posso saber assim, só por curiosidade, porque você está aqui se lamentando conosco em vez de estar aos pés dela pedindo desculpas? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- É eu acho que vou fazer isso agora.

- Acha? Vai logo antes que nós te expulsemos daqui! - Sirius falou o empurrando em direção a porta.

Antes mesmo de conseguir colocar o pé para fora do salão comunal praticamente deu de cara com Alex que vinha entrando...

- Alex você viu a Lily? - James perguntou sem graça.

- Hum ela me abandonou no meu salão comunal, depois da aula e disse que ia fazer alguma coisa que eu não lembro, provavelmente procurar alguma coisa para curar ressaca.

- Obrigado, pra falar a verdade eu tambem to precisando. E Alex...

- Sim? - Alex perguntou se virando e fazendo algumas garotas darem uns gritinhos com seu perfil perfeito.

- Pode ficar tranquilo que seu segredo está bem guardado comigo. - James falou sorrindo.

- Eu sei, a Lily nunca erra. - Alex falou feliz e James conseguiu ver que aquele era realmente um sorriso sincero do garoto, com certeza ele já havia sofrido muito.

James saiu feliz, agora com certeza iria conseguir ter uma amizade com Alex, sempre teve simpatia pelo garoto que obviamente era totalmente escondida pelos ciúmes exacerbado que estava sentindo, masagora não tinha mais problema, virou no corredor próximo as masmorras e pensou ouvir vozes conhecidas, mas preferiu continuar andando, até que aquelas palavras o fizeram parar...

- Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Narcisa? - perguntou nervosamente.

- Está com medo agora? Que eu me lembro até ontem você estava se gabando toda proza, vai ficar com medinho agora? - perguntou sorrindo sardonicamente.

- Você não estava lá Narcsia, não viu o que eu vi.

- A única coisa que eu quero é ver a imunda da Evans arruinada, é só isso que eu quero ver e você vai me ajudar.

James só conseguiu ouvir aquela últimas palavras de Narcisa não conseguiu ver com que me ela estava conversando, mas agora realmente estava preocupado, sabia que ela não gostava da garota, mas não imaginava alguém que odiasse a Lily e o pior de tudo era saber que era uma Black odiando, isso poderia tornar as coisas muito difíces para Lily e para qualquer um que quisesse ajuda-la, com certeza isso é preocupante.

- Ophélia você viu a Lily? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Se vi ou não, não é problema teu. - Ophélia resmungou sem tirar os olhops da revista que estava lendo.

- Ophélia para de palhaçada e me diz logo onde ela se enfiou!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ant perguntou vendo a cara revoltada da namorada e viu que era hora de partir em socorro de James.

- Nada demais Anthony, só que a sua namorada não quer me informar se viu a Lily, que por sinal também é minha amiga não somente e exclusivamente dela!

- Ophélia por favor onde está a Lily? - Ant perguntou gentilmente.

- Eu deixei ela conversando com o Alex depois da aula.

- Mas ela não está com o Alexsander! - James falou exasperado.

- Então não posso fazer nada por você. - Ophélia falou empinando o nariz.

- Calma! Por favor James ela pode estar na cozinha, no quarto, na cabana do Hagrid tem um montão de lugar onde você pode encontra-la.

James teve vontade de gritar que ela não estava em lugar nenhum, mas não teria como explicar isso. Não podia simplesmente explicar que não a encontrava em nenhum lugar de seu mapa o que faria seus amigos provavelmente mata-lo ou no mínimo iria lhe custar uma surra bem dada, pior ainda se Lily aparecesse logo depois. Já meio tonto por não saber o que fazer e sentindo seu estômago afundando de preocupação voltou para o quarto.

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - Remus perguntou vendo a cara aflita do amigo.

- Eu preciso de ajuda.

- O que foi agora Pontas? Discutiu com a Lils de novo? Você não tinha ido se desculpar com ela? - Sirius perguntou suspirando.

- Não tive nem tempo já que ela sumiu...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nossa eu vi Harry Pottrer na estréia e peguei a última sessão (cheguei tarde pra caramba em casa e no dia seguinte tava quebrada), mas valeu a pena!!! Adorei, claro que infelizmente não é igual ao livro, mas ai o filme teria umas 5 horas (não que eu me importasse), mas achei ótimo!!! (Só para constar onde foi para a Lily?????) E hoje nem consegui acreditar finalmente chegou pelo correio o sétimo livro aqui em casa, só que o carteiro chamou pelo Paulo (meu cunhado) e minha tia mandou o cara embora sem pegar o livro!!!! Eu quase infartei...**

- Miss Huyu: Que bom que você gostou do seu presente! Me deu muito trabalho pra fazer viu (o próximo só ano que vem!! Brincadeira) To esperando o meu heim! E cuidado com as psicopatas que encontra pelo caminho!

- Mary 86: Claro que a tecnologia avança muito afinal, sou uma garota de idade, ser vapira é foda... rsrs. Ta vendo que as coisas não estão ficando faceis para Lily né, mas pode deixar Dominique não sabe o que lhe espera! Agora o James ta ficando com mais noção um pouquinho, só um pouquinho! rsrs

- Jaque Wesley: Pois é menina, por falar nisso eu tenho que brigar com ela, como ela pode parar o capítulo daquele jeito??? Juro que dou uns tapas nela se ela demorar dois meses para postar de novo... Pois é a Lily tem um linguajar meio parecido com o meu e a única coisa que pude imaginar que ela diria era isso, rsrsrs e o James sempre é lerdo nas minhas histórias, um caso sério... Acho que vou toma umas biritas só pra comprovar!!! (brincadeira)

- Thaty : O James senpre é muito lerdinho nas minhas histórias... Um caso sério, rsrs, como assim não tem criatividade para criar uma história???? Claro que tem, deve passar um monte pela sua cabeça, só que a senhorita não coloca no papel. A Dominique queria atacar, só que ela não sabia como era Lilian Evans e essa se mostrou muito bem, não!? Beijos!!! A próximo vou tentar postar mais rápido o problema é que eu to com outra idéia de fic na cabeça ai fico meio doida...

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 20: Perdida**

Lily abriu vagorasamente os olhos verdes, mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, somente sentia o gosto de sangue na boca e quando finalmente sua visão se situou levou um susto, nem parecia que estava em Hogwarts, na verdade parecia mais um dos tantos hóteis de luxo em que já tinha se hospedado com seus pais por toda sua vida, não aquilo não parecia, estava em uma das suítes do Plaza o hotel favorito dos seus pais, mas como tinha saído de Hogwarts e tinha parado em Nova York? Será que tinha pirado de vez?

Enquanto isso os marotos...

- Que sumiu o que Pontas, a Lily deve estar trancafiada em alguma sala estudando. - Pedro falou sem se importar.

- É verdade, afinal as provas começam semana que vem , e para falar a verdade nós deveriamos estar trancafiados estudando junto com ela! - Remus lembrou se levantando e largando as peças de xadrez. - Vê se pode ela volta de outro país tendo outras matérias e nós não a ajudamos.

- Então a Lily esta trancafiada em algum lugar longe de Hogwarts! - James falou irritado com a calmaria dos amigos.

- James eu não estou entendendo nada... - Sirius resmungou enquanto pensava que teria que começar a estudar.

- Presta atenção, a LILS SUMIU! Ela não aparece em lugar nenhum, já fucei cada cantinho do mapa e ela não aparece em lugar nenhum! - James falou nervosamente quase esfregando o mapa no nariz dos amigos.

- Me da essa droga desse mapa aqui Pontas, acho que o seu óculos está variando. - Sirius falou arrancando o mapa das mãos dele.

Após alguns minutos tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido Lily finalmente tomou coragem e se levantou, saiu da cama e viu que ainda estava usando parte do uniforme, parte porque estava descalça, sem meias e sem a blusa do uniforme, somente usava uma camiseta curta e a saia plissada, se afastou da grande cama com dossel com a mão na cabeça, sua dor de cabeça havia sumido, mas se sentia tonta, com facilidade encontrou a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com vários e enormes espelhos, mas prestou atenção na banheira que mais parecia uma piscina e que por sinal era muito convidativa.

- Será que eu sofri um acidente na escola e meus pais me arrancaram de lá e me arrastaram pro hotel favorito deles? Nããão seria até ridículo pensar nisso, cruzes estou começando a pensar que nem o James...

Tentou lembrar o que tinha acontecido e só conseguia lembrar que Lúcius a tinha levado até a sala da professora Minerva, mas ela não estava lá e então não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada a não ser a sensação de ter sido beijada e sentiu seu rosto esquentar, não aquilo com certeza foi uma alucinação, tinha que ser, porque senão a única pessoa que poderia ter lhe beijado era Lúcius Malfoy e isso não podia acontecer. Decidiu parar de pensar em bobagens e lavar o rosto, mas levou um susto ao finalmente prestar atenção no espelho, tinha um corte no lábio inferior e uma marca roxa em seu pescoço, igualzinha as que o Sirius tinha, passou a mão molhada pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, sentiu vontade de se jogar na banheira, mas não tinha tempo para isso tinha que descobrir onde estava e como sair dali.

Já os marotos olhavam preocupados para o mapa do maroto, James estava impaciente, não podia sair correndo por Hogwarts a procura da amiga, porque primeiro se a encontrasse ela ainda estivesse chateada iria achar ridiculo o fato dele ter pensado que ela tinha sumido, pelo menos se todos ficassem preocupados como ele teria uma desculpa plausivel para sair correndo atrás dela.

- Hum, ela não esta mesmo em nenhum lugar de Hogwarts... - Remus falou passando os olhos pela quinta vez no mapa.

- Isso eu já tinha descoberto! - James falou satisfeito.

- Realmente é preocupante... - Pedro falou balançando a cabeça.

- Já estou preocupado faz horas! - James resmungou.

- Ta Pontas já entendemos que você tinha razão, mas o que vamos fazer agora? - Sirius falou impaciente.

- Que tal começar procurando por ela? - James perguntou.

-Está bem mas por onde nós vamos começar? Porque se ela não está em Hogwarts onde ela pode ter se enfiado? - Pedro perguntou sem jeito.

- Na floresta proibida? - Sirius opinou.

- Não podemos sair para procurar a Lily agora na Floresta nos pegariam!

- Ora Pedro, quando não queremos não somos pegos. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Sinceramente porque será que ela sumiu desse jeito sem me falar nada. - James falou passando as mãos involuntariamente pelos cabelos e os amigos o encararam.

- Você é a última pessoa que poderia estar se perguntando uma coisa dessas a essa altura do campeonato James! - Sirius comentou fazendo uma careta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Almofadinhas?

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer, mas o que me preocupa mesmo é ela ter sumido sem ter me dito nadfa e muito menos para a Ophélia ou o Alex.

- É os dois também não sabem o paradeiro dela.

- Em vez de ficarmos fazendo conjecturas é melhor nos separarmos e procura-la. - Remus falou se levantando.

Sirius decidiu dar uma volta por Hogwarts para ver se alguém a tinha visto, Pedro foi direto para a casa de Hagrid, enquanto James e Remus foram juntos a Floresta Proibida e mais tarde caso não a encontrassem dariam uma volta por Hogsmeade, não podiam simplesmente alarmar os professores já que não tinham nenhuma prova para mostrar que a amiga havia sumido, mas se até o dia seguinte ninguém a encontrasse, poderiam apelar até mesmo para o professor Dumbledore.

Entretanto James ainda estava preocupado como o que sua amiga estava pensando, sabia que era sua culpa a discussão que havia tido com Lily, mas a essa altura dos acontecimentos, não podia terminar com Dominique, a garota o adorava e ela o tinha apoiado quando Lily estava viajando...

- Remus você realmente acha que a Lily pode estar com raiva de mim? De verdade? - James perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a Floresta proibida.

- James você tem noção do que você fez? Quem criou toda aquela confusão na cabeça dela foi você e quando ela finalmente se convence que algo de bom poderia acontecer você aparece com uma namorada!

- Ela te disse isso? Porque Remus você sabe como eu estava quando ela estava viajando, você viu que eu...

- É preciso dizer alguma coisa Pontas? Nós conhecemos a Lily desde sempre do mesmo modo que ela nos conhece é fácil ler as respostas nos olhos dela.

- As vezes eu penso que estraguei tudo quando beijei ela... Se eu simplesmente tivesse me controlado, tivesse olhado a Lily como minha irmãzinha como eu sempre fiz, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- Não você não estragou tudo quando beijou ela e muito menos quando estava desconfiado de que ela tinha alguma coisa com ela, na verdade ainda não tem nada estragado James. Ainda...

- As vezes eu realmente não entendo como vocês podem ser meus amigos?

- Nenhum de nós é perfeito James, eu mais do que ninguém posso dizer isso. Todos temos nossos problemas uns maiores ou mais complexos do que os outros, mas nem por isso não deixam de ser importante ou imensos aos nossos olhos.

Já próximo as masmorras uma conversa muito interessante desenrolava...

- Que cara é essa Narcisa? Você não parece estar nem um pouco satisfeita. - Dominique comentou passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Não está acontecendo nada que seja da sua conta Dominique. - Narcisa falou irritada.

- Já sei brigou com o Lúcius! Ou você pegou ele olhando para as pernas da nojentinha da Evans de novo? - perguntou soltando uma risadinha - O que não seria nenhuma novidade para dizer a verdade, né!? - comentou rindo.

- Nesse exato momento Dominique eu não posso nem lembrar que essa garota de sangue ruim e o Lúcius Malfoy existem! - Narcisa falou com raiva.

- E posso saber porque priminha querida? - Sirius perguntou a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Que susto Sirius! Pare de se esgueirar por ai pelo corredor. - Narcisa falou irritada. - Que eu saiba você foi melhor criado, deve ser a influencia desses seus amigos.

- Estou vendo que você não está de bom humor... O que também não seria uma novidade. - comentou sorrindo.

- Oi Sirius, tudo bem com você? - Dominique perguntou sorridente. - Nem acredito andando por ai sozinho sem o meu Jameszinho, que cena rara... Falando nisso ele está aonde?

- Oi Dominique. - falou secamente ignorando sua pergunta. - E ai Cisa o que vocês estava conversando sobre a Lily e Lúcius Malfoy?

- Nada do seu interesse Sirius, na verdade nem do meu interesse é!

- Dominique você pode fazer o favor de nos deixar sozinhos. - perguntou olhando com arrogancia para a garota que estava praticamente babando em seus pés.

- Ah é claro. - a garota falou sem graça. - Vou procurar o meu namorado, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo Cisa.

- O que você quer Sirius? Já faz tanto tempo que não dedica seus preciosos minutos a falar com parte de sua família...

- Para de me enrolar Narcisa e me fala onde está a a Lily. - falou a cercando contra a parede.

- Sirius eu estou muito cansada e tenho que estudar as provas já vão começar então com licença...

- Mas, primeiro, terá de responder a minha pergunta, coisa que você não fez até agora. - Sirius falou a encuralando. - E não adianta falar que não sabe do que eu estou falando, porque eu estou tão bem informado de tudo quanto você, só esse pequeno detalhe que me escapou, mas você vai me tirar essa dúvida não é priminha?

Narcisa teve a sensação de ser o rato pego pelo gato. Ergueu o queixo, para se tornar mais firme sabia que era um perigo jogar daquele jeito com seu primo, mas não tinha opção com certeza seria muito pior se ele descobrisse a verdade, iria querer simplesmente mata-la não só a ela como também ao Lúcius.

- Talvez, se você for paciente Sirius Black, até o final do dia, eu lhe diga qual é a estranha ligação entre o meu namorado Lúcius Malfoy e sua preciosa amiguinha Evans. - falou com ar desafiante.

- Narcisa você sabe que eu não tenho paciencia, você sabe o que está acontecendo com a Lily e seu namorado está envolvido nisso, nós dois sabemos o que ele realmente sempre quis fazer com a Lily e com certeza não é brigar ou dar uma bela surra nela.

- E dai? - Narcisa perguntou vermelha.

- E dai que se ele encostar um único dedo onde não deve, se eu notar que ele fez alguma coisa com a Lily, eu o mato Narcisa. - Sirius falou sério largando o braço da prima.

- Eu sei. - Narcisa falou abaixando a cabeça e deixando o primo sozinho.

- Droga. As coisas estão ficando fora de controle... - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

Lily levou um susto ao ouvir a porta atrás de si abrir, já havia puxado, enfeitiçado, forçado e batido desesperadamente e agora finalmente alguém aparecia e o pior, logo ele aparecia. Lúcius entrou sorridente no quarto, usando somente uma calça e uma camiseta, estava descalço e com seu cabelos loiros soltos na altura do pescoço, seu olhar brilhante com certeza faria qualquer uma cair a seus pés, qualquer uma não Lilian Evans nunca se rebaixaria por causa dele.

- Oh vejo que finalmente acordou.

- Finalmente?

- Como vi que não acordava de jeito nenhum, resolvi voltar mais tarde. - falou com a voz arrastada e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Onde eu estou? - Lily perguntou vendo o garoto se aproximar. - Isso daqui não é Hogwarts.

- Não, isto é um lugar de seus sonhos, não é perfeito?

- Ah então é isso eu estou tendo um pesadelo né... Só assim para você me olhar com essa cara de bun...

- Não, você não está dormindo mais acordada do que isso é impossível você ficar.

- Porra então onde estamos? - Lily perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Mas eu já te disse em lugar dos seus sonhos e em uma situação dos meus.

- Do que você está falando Malfoy? - perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Estou falando que estou adorando este ataque.

- Então você adimite que foi você que me arrastou até aqui? Sinceramente acha que não vai sair impune dessa Malfoy? Eu sei que você me odeia, mas acho que seqüestro é um pouco demais. - falou irritada.

- Mas eu não te sequestrei, você veio como uma boa menina comigo e infelizmente adormeceu profundamente. - Lúcius falou sorridente.

- Eu não vim como uma boa menina eu nem sei como cheguei até aqui! E por sinal nem sei como eu domi tanto!- Lily falou exasperada.

- Mais tarde nós discutiremos sobre tudo isso. - Lúcius comentou.

- O que você quer de mim Lucius Malfoy? - Lily perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- O que eu posso querer de uma esbelta e frágil beleza que sinceramente fiquei deslumbrado quando vi em um vestido de noite verde prateado. Com sua pele quase ransparente, cabeleira de vibrantes cabelos avermelhados de tom Ticiano e olhos verdes sob uma máscara de sedução. Voz débil e profunda, o suficientemente profunda como para chamar o atendimento, mais doce do que o mel... Uma voz perfeita para chamar pelo nome.

- Duvido que eu seja tão frágil como você quer sugerir com essas palavras. - Lily resmungou pela primeira vez estava ficando assustada com Lúcius Malfoy.

- Não estrague esse momento Lilian, eu sei que você não quer estraga-lo. - falou passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo ruivos sedosos.

- Lúcius o que você acha que está fazendo? Cadê a Narcisa? - Lily perguntou sabendo que aquela era sua última cartada.

- Acho que a Narcisa não gosta muito de festas. - Lúcius explicou enquanto rodeava com um braço os ombros da ruiva.

- Você não me suporta não é verdade? Já não estou entendendo nada!

Lúcius a observou atentamente durante um instante. Então, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Como já disse antes, Lily, você é incrivelmente ingênua e isso vai ser a sua maldição. - Lúcius falou passando o dedo pela face macia de Lily.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Há há há, eu tenho mais de 759 desculpas para ter demorado tanto para atualizar a fic, obviamente meu tempo foi todo tomado lendo o último livro e meus olhos tiveram que desinchar antes de eu voltar a digitar (nossa como eu chorei...), só de pensar que não tem mais aquele desespero aguardando por um novo livro fico até desanimada... Agora só vou ver Harry e Cia. em novas histórias novas nas fics. Sem contar que eu fiquei viciada em um anime chamado Lovely Complex... E todas as minhas idéias envolviam a Koizumi e o Otani... Sem contar também o fato de que estou preparando meu projeto de monografia então já viram que eu estou ficando louca!!!**

-Jaque Weasley: Eu fiquei muito decepcionada com o filme porque a aparição dos marotos não foi nada e nem dava para ver a cara do Sirius porque o cabelo tava todo na cara e a Lily nem apareceu... Fiquei triste mesmo... Pois é mais o lindo maravilhoso, estupendo e magnífico livro encadernado versão especial chegou!!!! Tão lindo da vontade de ficar passando a mão na capa toda hora... Minha tia é loooooka! Não só ela como boa parte da minha família... rsrsrs é triste ler o último livro né... Se antes você estava com raiva do Lúcius, depois desse capítulo então em... Como pode ver as intenções dele não são nem um pouco inocentes!

-mary86: O James é meio devagar coitado e depois ele ainda vai ter outros probleminhas que não vão facilitar a vida dele, isso quer dizer que eu não vou facilitar a vida dele rsrs. Pode deixar a Lily é durona os outros é que amolecem!

-Thaty: Ah com certeza já deu para se notar que ela não foi parar em nenhum lugar muito bom rsrs. A Dominique é um caso sérios de uma mistura de várias meninas que acabaram com o namoro de várias amigas minhas... Eu saio pegando o que eu vejo e misturo na história. Pois é menina já to com duas outras fics na cabeça, decidi fazer uma short e a outra maiorzinha, mas agora tudo vai ser mais devagar por causa do trabalho e da faculdade, to cheia de papéis espalhados pela casa com partes da história, mas não tenho o tempo que eu queria pra poder desenvolver legal...

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 21 : Isso não é amizade**

Lúcius se aproximou ainda mais a pressionando com todo seu corpo contra a parede, Lily estava realmente assustada. Sabia que Lúcius Malfoy a odiava, mas nunca que quisesse ter algo com ela, isso com certeza estava ficando perigoso demais, não era uma discussão ou algum feitiço bobo que estavam lançando um no outro, ele havia lhe sequestrado e agora estava a pressionando contra parede, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ficar com medo.

- Não se preocupe, não farei nada doçura... Por enquanto. - falou a beijando.

- SAI DAQUI! - falou o empurrando violentamente.

- Não mesmo! Eu vou lhe mostrar exatamente o que eu sempre quis fazer! — Lúcius a puxou contra seu corpo, tentando alcançar-lhe a boca cor seus lábios ávidos, enquanto Lily balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro para escapar.

- Me larga! Com quem você acha que está falando? Eu sou uma sangue ruim esqueceu? Você tem uma namorada ME LARGA!

- Oras uma sangue ruim muito sensual que sente a necessidade feroz de ter um homem e esse homem serei eu!

- VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR MALUCO! - Lily falou o empurrando com toda força que tinha.

- Vou te deixar sozinha para pensar e descansar um pouco minha rebelde, mas não pense que se livrou de mim. Na verdade em breve vamos começar a nos divertir juntos. - falou a deixando sozinha novamente.

Lily teve vontade de vomitar só de imaginar sobre o que ele estava falando, não podia ser Lúcius Malfoy não podia ter lhe tracado daquela forma e não ele não poderia imaginar que ela iria transar com ele, não pelo menos por vontade própria e ainda pensando teria que mata-la para poder fazer isso. E sinceramente esperava com muita boa vontade que ele não fosse um assassino.

- Não acredito! Aquele idiota vai me deixar trancada aqui mesmo? Ninguém merece... Bem pelo menos eu sei que não estou longe de Hogwarts, mas agora como eu vou fazer para sair daqui? - falou passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. - Cadê esses garotos quando eu preciso deles?

Sirius estava realmente preocupado, não sabia porque mais sabia que aquilo não era normal. A verdade era que já fazia um tempo que via alguns alunos que praticamente não tinha nada haver um com o outro se juntando para fazer brincadeirinhas de mal gosto, mas agora isso tinha ido longe demais e o pior seria se Lúcius Malfoy estivesse envolvido.

O encontrou na entrada da escola ele estava retornando de algum lugar, o lugar onde Lily estava provavelmente. E se estivesse certo Lúcius Malfoy nunca mais seria o mesmo, infelizmente sua priminha teria que procurar outro namorado para brilhar ao seu lado porque não sabia nem mesmo o que podia fazer quando pusesse as mãos naquele imbecil.

- Malfoy... - Sirius falou o impedindo de entrar.

- Sirius Black... - Lúcius falou sorridente.

- Onde ela está? - perguntou com os os cabelos escondendo seu rosto.

- Sua prima? Provavelmente tricotando por ai ou pensando em como será o tempo neste final de semana para usar suas vestes novas. - Lúcius falou olhando por cima do ombro de Sirius.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando Malfoy. - falou já o segurando pelas vestes. - E vou te falar que sinceramente para tomar cuidado porque você está gastando meu último pingo de paciência.

- Oh, senhor Black qual o problema não está conseguindo encontrar alguém? Tem certeza de que essa pessoa não está se escondendo de você? - Lúcius perguntou rindo.

- Pela última vez onde a Lily está? - Sirius falou segurando o pescoço de Lúcius com força.

- Ah então não é só um que está encantado pela sangue ruim... Primeiro foi o Severus, mas este conseguimos dar um jeito, depois veio o Potter e agora até um Black! O que há de tão bom nessa sangue ruim?

- Não te interessa o que eu sinto ou deixe de sentir, e sim o que todos sabem que você quer da Lily!

- Nada que você também não queira meu caro amigo... E que por sinal vou conseguir em breve.

- Eu juro que já tentei da forma educada, mas como isso não funciona... - falou segurando Lúcius pelo pescoço e o empurrando para um local vazio.

Lily ouviu passos, não sabia o que fazer não tinha nenhum objeto pesado o suficiente para jogar na cabeça de Lúcius, não tinha muitas forças para lutar uma vez que não tinha nada para comer e ainda se sentia um pouco tonta e para completar a situação estava sem a sua varinha, como tudo aquilo ainda poderia ficar em pior? Parou atrás da porta que iria ser abert,a talvez se ele fosse estúpido o suficiente iria procura-la e ela iria ser rápida para sair corendo dali ou pelo menos tentaria, mas assim que a porta se abriu um perfume conhecido lhe invadiu as narinas.

- Sirius! Até que enfim alguém apareceu! - resmungou o abraçando e largando o vaso no chão.

- Desculpe a demora... - falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva.

- Pensei que ia ficar trancada o resto da minha vida aqui, que nem a Rapunzel. - falou se aconchegando nos braços do amigo.

- Tem mais gente aqui? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Não... Deixa isso pra lá, como foi que me encontrou? - Lily perguntou sem se desgrudar do maroto.

- Pressionei um certo Sonserino. - falou admirando a decoração do quarto. - Ele teve um trabalhão para fazer isso tudo em...

- Ele ficou muito roxo?

- Bastante.

- Muito bom...

- Ele te machucou muito Lily? - perguntou olhando a diretamente e passando o dedo pelo lábio cortado.

- Não fez nada que valha a pena mencionar. - Lily falou o tranquilizando.

- Então a surra que eu dei nele foi pouca. Anda vamos embora antes que todos os meninos enlouqueçam atrás de você.

- Ta todo mundo atrás de mim não está? Detesto deixar vocês preocupados, mas sabe como é dessa vez eu juro que não fiz nada para provocar!

- Eu tenho certeza disso, bem mas pelo menos não foi o James que te encontrou, senão teriamos um bruxo a menos no mundo.

- Sirius quero te pedir um favor, eu prefiro que você não conte para ninguém que isso aconteceu. Principalmente para o James!

- O que? Mas aquele tarado tem que levar pelo menos mais três surras e praticamente ser quase morto exatamente pelo James!

- Sirius presta atenção numa coisa, você não acha isso tudo está muito estranho?

- Não, eu sempre notei que o Malfoy tinha uma queda por você.

- Sirius presta atenção independente de qualquer queda que ele tenha por mim foi tudo muito estranho, como ele poderia fazer isso tudo sozinho aqui? E outra ele nunca iria se arriscar a ser preso ou ser expulso da escola por causa de uma sangue ruim!

- Isso é verdade esse seuqestro doido foi muito estranho e esse quarto é feminino demais.

- É identico ao quarto do plaza que eu sempre fico quando estou em Nova York com os meus pais.

- E como ele poderia saber disso?

- Eu sei quem pode saber disso, o Plaza é o hotel favorito da minha mãe e o meu também porque sinceramente eu ia tanto para lá que parecia minha casa, agora dúvido um pouco que queira entrar naquela suíte novamente, mas a Jemina é fã incondicional da minha mãe então com certeza ela sabe disso. Essa informação já saiu em várias revistas sem contar as vezes que fizemos fotos em família lá.

- Então o Lúcius teve a ajuda dela!

- Com certeza não foi só dela Sirius, porque não tem como fazer aquilo tudo duas pessoas sozinhas e ainda tem o fato de que se a Jemina sabia, a Narcisa também sabia por que ela nunca iria desafiar a amiga ainda mas para o Lúcius tentar alguma coisa comigo!

- É pensando bem você está com razão Lily, tem uma coisa muito errada nessa história, a Narcisa estava realmente estranha quando falei com ela. Insatisfação era pouco ela estava realmente sentindo ódio de alguma coisa, eu conheço a minha prima.

- Essa história está muito estranha Sirius e eu não vou deixar esse pequeno incidente passar em branco. Mas não vou mesmo! E você vai me ajudar.

- Ah pode ter certeza disso. Nunca vou perdoar quem fez isso com você.

- Droga ainda tenho que achar minha varinha...

- Aqui... Estava do lado de fora em cima de uma mesa. Epa agora que você falou Lily... Como eles conseguiram entrar aqui?

- Me desculpe eu ainda não sei aonde estou... - Lily falou confusa.

- Nós estamos na Casa dos Gritos! Como eles conseguiram entrar aqui? - Sirius perguntou assombrado de não ter prestado atenção a isso antes. - O Remus não pode ficar sabendo disso, senão ele não vai querer mais voltar aqui.

- Calma Sirius eles não sabem sobre o Remus. Se soubesse você acha que sinceramente eles se arriscariam se meter com um lobisomem?

- E mais isso não vai convencer o Remus...

- Sirius vamos deixar para discutir isso depois que agente sair daqui por favor...

-Ah é claro Lily me desculpe... Mas o que vamos falar para os meninos?

-Só concorde comigo e pronto.

Lily se apoiou em Sirius e saiu caminhando tranquilamente até Hogwarts, enquanto todos que os viam pensavam como eles eram lindos e faziam um par perfeito, a mente dos dois fervilhavam com questões que exigiam respostas rápidas e soluções mais rápidas ainda.

- Lily! Onde você se enfiou? - Remus perguntou preocupado vendo a amiga se apoiar em Sirius.

- Ah... Me desculpe Remus eu fui dar uma volta e acabei esquecendo da vida... Acho que torci o pé.

- Acredita que encontrei essa garota lá na Floresta Proibida? Sirius falou balançando a cabeça.

- Não nos assuste mais desse jeito... - Remus falou sorrindo passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga.

- Me desculpe... - Lily falou séria.

- LILS!! Onde você se enfiou garota? - James perguntou nervoso e esbaforido.

- Oi James... - Lily falou sem jeito ainda não tinha voltado as boas com o amigo.

- Não se preocupe Pontas ela está bem, só torceu um pouquinho o pé.

- Só torceu um pouquinho o pé? E posso saber onde você torceu um pouquinho o pé? - James falou nervoso vendo irius agarrado a Lily.

- Próximo a Floresta Proibida, não foi nada demais.

- Nada demais? E nós aqui que ficamos todos preocupados com você?

- Bem que eu saiba eu não pedi que você se preocupasse comigo! - Lily falou irritada.

- Oras e não é que você finalmente apareceu? Você nos deixou muito preocupados sabia! - Dominique falou ajeitando os cabelos.

- Bem agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas se não se importam eu quero subir e descançar. - Lily falou apertando a mão de Sirius.

- Eu vou com você Lily. - Sirius falou prontamente. - Mas não acha melhor comer alguma coisa antes?

- Depois a Ophélia pega qualquer coisa para mim obrigada Sirius.

Lily subiu rapidamente para o quarto, chegando lá encima só quis saber de tomar um bom banho e depois cama, mas parecia que seu est^mago não cocordava muito com tais ideia, ele se remexia incontrolavelmente implorando por comida.

-Lily! Onde você se enfiou o dia inteiro?

- Estava passeando por ai Ophélia, porque tem alguma novidade?

- Não só os meninos te procurando feito loucos, mas isso não é novidade né!? Ah e o hoje eu fiz vários desenhos lindos, mas você ta tão pálida que não vou te incomodar, tem certeza que você está bem?

- Claro só estou com fome...

- Então vamos descer e encher a pança! - Ophélia falou animada não sabia porque, mas via na cara da amiga queela não estava bem.

Lily desceu mais animada em companhia de Ophélia, se sentoujunto a ela, Alex e Sirius para jantar, mas logo seu banquete se tornou muito insosso quando sentiu aquela frangrancia doce e aquela sobra conhecida encima dela, deixando a refeição e todo o resto insuportável, se virou para trás para erminar logo com aquele súplicio.

- Quer alguma coisa Dominique? O James como pode ver não está por aqui.

- Sabe Evans você é realmente muito incoveniente sabia, eu e o James tinhamos muitos planos para hoje e por sua culpa não pudemos fazer nada.

- Olha eu sei que você gosta muito do James e pode deixar eu não vou me meter mais! - Lily falou realmente irritada.

- Hahá e quem disse que eu gosto do seu James Potter? - Dominique perguntou desdenhosa.

- Então por que droga de motivo você está fazendo isso? - Lily perguntou com raiva vendo Dominique se afastar lentamente balançando seus longos cabelos.

- Não te interessa... - Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar já estava se preparando para agarra-la pelos cabelos quando uma mão lhe segurou pelo ombro.

- Ela é a minha namorada você não pode se meter com ela, Lily.

- Mas James você não ouviu o que...

- Você tentou bater nela! De novo vale dizer e eu já disse para você...

- E não seria bom ela levar uma boa surra? - Alex perguntou inocentemente o cortando.

- Ah eu realmente concordo com isso, a Dominique poderia levar uma surra todo dia da Lily que eu não iria ligar. - Sirius falou com a cara entediada.

- Vocês dois não se metam, o que estou fazendo é defender minha namorada!

- O que você está fazendo é uma burrice.

- Oras é claro que o meu namorado que me AMA tem que me proteger! - Dominique falou se jogando novamente nos braços dele. - Principalmente dela que está apaixonada por ele tanto que perde até a razão.

Lily sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha, então até Dminique sabia que ela gostava do James, mas que o amigo tinha preferido a ela, então era por isso que a garota achava que podia tanto, ou melhor ela não achava ela podia afinal ela tinha o coração e a proteção de James Potter, o seu melhor amigo o garoto por quem estava apaixonada.

- Lily! - Sirius falou surpreso vendo a amiga ir embora.

- Você viu? Ele preferiu ficar com ela... Eu valho menos que aquela imbecil que adora atormentar a vida dos meus amigos e ela nem gosta dele!

- Calma minha querida isso é sinal que você merece coisa melhor. - Alex falou lhe acariciando os cabelos.

- Não ligue para aquele idiota Lils você é muito melhor do que isso. - Sirius falou finalmente desistindo de ajudar o amigo.

- Eu realmente não entendo ele está tão apaixonado que não consegue enxergar tudo que essa garota faz é isso? Só eu consigo ver as merdas dela ou estou ficando louca?

- Você não está loca querida ela é mesmo uma víbora todos nós conseguimos enxergar isso. - Alex falou com mais calma.

- Sirius escuta o que eu to te falando isso tudo é uma armação contra mim e eu quero saber por que o que foi que eu fiz para essa gente doida!?

- Lily se acalme por favor depois de tudo que você passou não pode ficar assim?

- Como assim depois de tudo que ela passou do que você estão falando agora? - Alex perguntou.

- Desculpa Alex, mas eu não posso... - Lily falou fechando os olhos segurando a mão do amigo.

- Como assim você não pode Lilian Evans? E você está tremendo por Deus! - Alex falou segurando mais forte a mão da amiga - Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo!

- Alex o que está acontecendo é muito sério e talvez seja melhor você não se envolver nisso tudo...

- OIlha aqui Sirius Black você pode mesmo conhecer a Lily aqui a mais tempo do que eu, mas isso não significa que você é mais amigo ou até mesmo goste mais dela, eu sou apaixonado por essa garota gosto mais dela do que da minha própria família então você podem começar falando, agora.

- Tudo bem Sirius, só acho melhor agente conversar em outro lugar, por favor... - Lily pediu sem largar a mão de Alex.

...

- E então é isso o que está acontecendo...

- Alex... Alex! Onde você está indo?

- Não é óbvio? Matar Lúcius Malfoye e todo o resto da escória, sim eu sei que a Narcisa é sua prima Sirius, mas sinto muito ela também vai morrer junto com os outros.

- Senta aqui Alex por favor, é claro que você não vai matar ninguém!

- E por que não? Quase fizeram coisa pior com você minha flor!

- Alex você entendeu o que te falei homem de Deus presta atenção. Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo nessa escola e posso dizer que com certeza ninguém arriscaria tanto ir para em Azkaban só para me sacanear!

- Mas eles te odeiam!

- Eu sei, mas as coisas estão mais estranhas do que nunca.

- Bem por falar estranha e com tudo isso eu acho que a namoradinha do seu amigo também tem alguma coisa a ver com isso viu Sirius.

- A Dominique?

- Claro! Ela pode adorar ficar grudada nele e tudo mais, só que ela definitiamente não é perdidamente apaixonada por ele, fala sério eu já vi com esses olhos preciosos que tenho ela se agarrar com um sonserino atrás de um estátua horrorosa! E te garanto que ela e o Potter já estavam namorando.

- é ela pode estar sendo usada como distração.

- Porque óbvio que com ela o tempo todo reclamando da Lily no ouvido do James ele nunca vai ter tempo de ficar atrás da Lily.

- Isso faz muito sentido Alex! - Sirius falou se levantando - Aquela garota parece se engraçar com todo mundo quando o James não está por perto eu sinceamente não quis pensar muito nisso e tudo mais, mas ela tem dado até em cima de mim. Ela deve achar que eu sou um sem vergonha ou sei lá o que.

- Mas você é um sem vergonha e um sei lá o que! - Alex lembrou.

- É mas eu respeito as garotas dos meus amigos. - Sirius falou fazendo uma cara que assustaria qualquer um, mas aparentemente não o Alex.

- Gente esqueçam a Dominique por enquanto ela estando com o James ou não esse não é um problema.

- Não? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Não, o problema todo é saber porque estão fazendo isso tudo comigo e que obviamente como podemos ver hoje não vai parar!

- Lily se é assim não seria melhor agente voltar para a França? Pode não ser o melhor do mundo, mas pelo menos é seguro.

- Obrigada Alex, mas não eu não fujo dos meus problemas do mesmo jeito que eu sei você não foge dos seus. - Lily falou sorrindo passando a mão pelos cabelos do amigo sabia quanto custava a ele voltar para a França.

- Ok eu vou ajudar você dois nisso e juro que vou tentar não matar ninguém, mas Lily você sabe que não pode contar isso para Ophélia né! Elça vai simplesmente enfartar com uma coisa dessas! E no mínimo informar todos os professores sem contar seus pais.

Uma semana se passou sem que Lily tivesse problemas novamente, Sirius parecia realmente ter dado um jeito em Lúcius uma vez que não tinha voltado a vê-lo. Conseguiu até mesmo evitar James e Dominique tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal, pelo menos o mais normal que poderia ser desde que havia retornado da França, saindo da aula de poções foi andando distraidamente entre as masmorras até que ouviu algo atrás de si e não conseguia sew movimentar.

- Droga! - Lily pensou tewntando forçar o braço.

- SAI DE CIMA DELA! - falou o puxando pelos cabelos louros e desfazewndo o feitiço.

- ALEX! - Lily falou se refugiando nos braços do amigo.

- Ah não acredito. Tinha que ser logo você Phelps para acabar com a nossa diversão? Espero que não va pegar um dos fios do meu cabelo para fazer uma poção do amor...

- Sai daqui o idiota, nem eu e nem a Lily precisamos de você! Porque não vai caçar aquela loura ignorante da sua namorada?

- Hunf. Até mais Lilian, nos vewrewmos ewm breve e você sabe disso não!?

- Será que agora eu vou ter que andar que nem um carrapato grudado em você? - Alex pergontou tentando descontrair mais a verdade era que estava muito nervoso.

- Aquele idiota me imobilizou! Não acredito... Acho que o Jake estava certo quando disse que eu precisava de aula de auto defesa.

- Lily essa brincadeira esta ficando muito perigosa. Não sei se essa nossa idéia de ficar quietos é muito boa não.

- Ah você está achando perigosa Alex? Pois eu acho que eles ainda não viram nada!

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos, Remus e Sirius conversavam desanimados...

- Que caras são essas? -Pedro perguntou assustado.

- Pedro me diz como o James pode ser tão burro em alguma coisas? - Sirius perguntou balançando a cabeça. - Ele só tem uma idéia de jirico atrás da outra como ele consegue estragar tudo que ele tem com tanta facilidade?

- Fala sério a garota só maltrata os outros e ele tem a cara de pau de apoiar tudo o que Dominique faz, só que ele sabe que ela é uma víbora mais ainda assim deixa Lily sofrer. Eu sinceramente gostaria de sabero sentido disso tudo!

- Afinal do que você estão falando? - Pedro perguntou confuso.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**É eu sei demorei um século para postar, mas não preciso repetir todas as desculpas do último capítulo né, mas para compensar tenho uma surpresa para vocês! Vou postar essa semana! Não, não é um capítulo novo e sim uma historinha que comecei a fazer espero que gostem! Não decidi ainda se vai ser shortfic ou uma fic normal, mas para alegria do povo e felicidade das nações informo que já consegui me organizar e o novo capítulo já está pela metade e não vai demorar um século para sair!!!!**

- izabella: Por enquanto está tudo bem, mas as coisas só começaram a ficar feia para o lado da nossa ruiva!

- Jaque Weasley: Pois é menina estão todos se juntando para matar o Lúcius! rsrs Bem a Narcisa vai começar a colocar as manguinhas de fora e sabe como é os Black são os Black! E a hora da Dominique está chegando! Pois é menina eu to ficando doida tenho que entregar dois capítulos prontinhos até o dia da prova e advinha o que eu já tenho???? Pois é nada... Já mudei meu tema três vezes acho que vou chorar ... T-T. Se eu gostou de anime sou totalmente viciada em anime e mangá. Tanto eu meu noivo quase me esganou e teve que me dar mais um HD porque meu pc lotou... Fiquei duas semanas sem meu bebê. Sangue há háhá pode esperar adoro isso!

- Miss Huyu : Viu dessa vez fiz de tudo para sair tudo certinho e creio que ainda existo se ainda não fui consumida pelo meu horrível professor de Orientação Monográfica o homem perverso... Espero que goste do capítulo!!!

- Thaty: As Dominiques são fosa sei bem também. Espero que goste do cap.! Mil beijocas!

OBS: Ana Luisa estou esperando sua fic!!! Cah Wesley aguardando seu retorno!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 22: É hora da Vingança**

A noite estava inquietante, fazia pouco tempo que haviam se encontrado, mas sabiam o que estava para acontecer. Todos se reuniram em volta da mesa, a sala estava muito escura e mal podiam ver quem estava sentado do outro lado, mas isso não era necessário para falar que ele estava de mal humor e com certeza a culpa era deles e eles sabiam disso. Como ninguém ousava começar a falar, foi direto ao ponto.

- Você só tem até hoje para completar sua missão Lúcius. - falou pondo um ponto final no assunto.

- Mas ela não falou nada! E nem vai falar provavelmente, então eu ainda tenho muito tempo.

- Você não a conhece. Se você não completar sua missão hoje. Arranjarei outro para fazer o serviço e você vai se esquecer que Lilian Evans existe. E quanto a você Dominique termine com o James.

- O que!? Nem pensar não vou dar esse gostinho para aquela ruiva! - Dominique falou arregalando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

- Eu disse para você terminar e você vai. Ou você realmente quer que eu faça isso por você?

- Mas eu não posso fazer isso agora! Senão ele vai querer namorar com ela! E como você mesmo já disse várias vezes os dois não podem ficar juntos!

- Se você terminar com ele agora eles não vão ficar juntos pelo menos não por enquanto. Mas se ele terminar com você em cerca de dois minutos eles vão estar juntos.

- Você me subestima tanto assim? Saiba que tenho muito poder de persuasão! - falou sorrido cinicamente.

- Não duvido absolutamente, mas ainda assim ele vai preferir ficar com ela. Se ele não esperou a volta dela da França te garanto que não foi por seu grande poder de persuasão. - falou se levantando e dando por encerrada a reunião.

James viu seus amigos sentados em volta da lareira faltava menos de uma semana para começar as provas e parecia que ninguém iria se importar com isso, para falar a verdade ele também estava pouco ligando, os acontecimentos recentes ainda estavam em sua cabeça, é claro que faria alguma coisa, mas pelo jeito teria que fazer todo trabalho sujo sozinho todos seus amigos pareciam detesta-lo agora e para falar a verdade não podia culpa-los.

- Ué o que está fazendo aqui James? Ou melhor, onde a "medusa" está escondida? - Sirius perguntou checando atrás do amigo.

- Dominique não está aqui. - James respondeu se sentando ao lado dos amigos.

- Sei... Deve estar em outro lugar, aterrorizando pessoas indefesas, não é mesmo? - Lily perguntou para Alex.

- Sem dúvida alguma. Quem quer uma diversão melhor do que essa? - Alex perguntou ironicamente.

- Sinceramente não sei por que vocês têm tantos problemas com ela. Parece que o único que gosta dela é o Pedro! - James falou suspirando.

- E você James não gosta dela? - Sirius perguntou com ar de surpresa.

- É claro que gosto! - falou indignado tanto que fez o coração de Lily doer. - Por que se não qual seria o motivo de eu estar com ela?

- Sadomasoquismo? - Sirius perguntou de repente.

- Bem crianças com licença que eu vou estudar caso não se lembrem as provas estão chegando. - Lily falou se levantando.

- Vou com você tchau crianças. - Alex falou indo atrás da amiga.

- Ei porque estão me deixando para trás? Até daqui a pouco! - Sirius falou deixando Remus e James sozinhos em frente à lareira.

- Acho que fomos abandonados... - James suspirou.

- Eu vou estudar também só que lá encima. - Remus falou se levantando - Não consigo estudar com aqueles três juntos.

- Vou com você, afinal as provas já estão ai batendo na nossa cara...

Alex e Sirius desceram com Lily em silêncio, não estavam planejando estudar, na verdade nem iriam sair do salão comunal, mas a presença de James havia mexido com Lily e eles sabiam disso e acima de tudo davam apoio à amiga.

- Você está bem Lily? - Alex perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Claro não vou desmoronar só por que ele acabou de se declarar para a namoradinha... - Lily falou prendendo os cabelos. - Tenho muitas outras coisas para me preocupar no momento, muito mais importantes por sinal.

- O que você ta armando agora Lily? Você ta com uma cara... - Sirius falou apertando as bochechas da amiga.

- Eu falei com o professor Riddle e ele disse que vai me ajudar. - Lily falou sem olhar para os amigos, sabia muito bem o que eles achavam de seu plano.

- Ele acreditou em você sem ter que apresentar prova nem nada? - Alex perguntou surpreso - Ei sei que ele é legal, mas não chega a esse ponto, na verdade tem alguma coisa nele...

- Claro que ele duvidou Alex! Deve ter pensado que eu tava querendo aprontar alguma, só que eu tava com uma poção da verdade pronta... E tomei, ele falou que aquilo era ridículo, mas convenci ele a fazer as perguntas e pronto ele sabe que minha poção estava perfeita. Não olhem pra mim assim eu sei que apelei.

- Você tem certeza de que vai fazer isso Lily? - Sirius perguntou preocupado passando a mão pelos cabelos - Eu acho melhor nós três nos juntarmos e ir, você sozinha fica muito vulnerável...

- Não eu vou fazer isso e nada do que vocês falarem vai me impedir, entendido?

- Então não acha melhor fazer isso em outro lugar Lily? Aqui mesmo em Hogwarts, agente pode usar uma sala que ninguém vai ou tipo um banheiro ou qualquer lugar...

- Sirius já está decidido e vai acontecer como o combinado. - Lily falou o cortando - Amanhã... Está tudo certo para amanhã, agora que tal estudarmos de verdade? - Alex olhou resignado para Sirius e foram atrás dela.

Jemina acordou e foi se arrumar, acordava Narcisa todas as manhãs e essa não seria diferente. Depois de arrumada abriu o cortinado da cama da amiga e levou um susto. Narcisa não estava ali, a verdade era que nem parecia que tinha dormido no quarto, suas roupas não estavam espalhadas pelo chão e a cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, o quarto não estava com o cheiro do perfume adocicado, definitivamente a garota não havia dormido ali.

Saiu nervosamente do quarto e reuniu toda sua coragem para entrar no quarto dos meninos, não gostava muito de falar com Lúcius, mas agora achava necessário principalmente depois da reunião do dia anterior, mas não encontrou Lúcius e sim Severus surpreso olhando para ela.

- O que faz aqui? - ele perguntou ajustando a capa.

- Você viu a Narcisa? - Jemina perguntou nervosamente.

- A senhorita Black? Eu não, por quê? - Severus perguntou desinteressado.

- Ela sumiu! E o Lúcius também pelo que eu vejo não os encontro em lugar nenhum. - falava olhando para os lados. - Quer dizer eles definitivamente não acordam cedo e ela não esta no quarto o Lúcius não está aqui...

- Oras então eles devem estar juntos, namorando provavelmente. - falou ironicamente - Não se preocupe.

- Severus, mas e se descobriram o que nós fizemos e se a idiota da vadia ruiva abriu a boca e pegaram os dois?

- Bem considerando que eu não estava fazendo nada. Então não tem nenhum problema. - Severus falou revirando os olhos, estava aborrecido com a garota.

- Severus você vai abandonar seus amigos? - perguntou escandalizada.

- Amigos? Que amigos? Por favor Jemina, se estamos nessa não é por amizade e sim por interesse mútuo. Outra coisa se você está tão preocupada assim com eles, não era comigo que você devia estar falando e sim com uma outra pessoa. Por falar nisso você sabe que o Lúcius não obedeceu às ordens dele.

- Você sabe que não posso falar com ele! - Jemina falou em um sussurro.

- Então não posso fazer nada por você. - Severus falou saindo do quarto.

Enquanto isso Lily olhava com calma sentada no sofá o casal dormindo na cama de casal a sua frente, aqueles eriam os primeiros a cair, ainda teria muito trabalho, mas iria realiza-lo com muito prazer. Com certeza seria mais fácil se também tivesse Remus e James a seu lado, mas não podia pedir isso a nenhum dos dois. Remus porque já tinha problemas o suficiente em sua vida e James... Porque definitivamente queria retira-lo da sua.

Se sentou corretamente quando viu o casal começar a dar sinal de vida se mexendo em cima da cama, sorriu satisfeita ao ver os dois abrir os olhos confusos exatamente como ela se sentiu ao acordar ali, a diferença era que estava sozinha quando eles fizeram isso.

- Bom dia. - falou suavemente dando um susto nos dois.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Narcisa perguntou assustada - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Então resolveu se rebelar de verdade foi ruiva? - Lúcius perguntou se sentando na cama - Fique logo sabendo que ao contrário de você eu não vou ficar quieto sobre isso. - Lúcius falou rindo.

- Vão te expulsar da escola! SUA SANGUE RUIM! - Narcisa falou vermelha de raiva ao lado de Lúcius.

- Por favor, grite mais alto! Isso música para os meus ouvidos, considerando o tempo que fiquei trancada aqui dentro sozinha sem que ninguém me ouvisse. Mas fala a verdade vocês realmente acharam que eu iria deixar você me seqüestrarem, ameaçarem e quase fazer uma coisa muito pior e depois iria ficar quieta? Com toda certeza vocês não me conhecem. Mas fiquem tranqüilos não estão sozinhos nessa, vocês são os primeiros, eu sei que tem mais gente envolvida nisso só que ainda não entendi o porque.

- Não vá achando que só porque nos trancou aqui que agente vai sair te contando tudo. - Narcisa falou irritada enquanto Lúcius permanecia em silêncio.

- Eu tenho uma lista muito boa de quem esta envolvido nisso. Para falar a verdade só falta uma pessoa para fechar a lista que é o líder de vocês e podem ter certeza eu vou descobrir quem fez isso e ele vai cair e vai ser feio. E com certeza vou arrancar dele o motivo disso tudo e quando isso acontecer ai sim eu vou ficar satisfeita. Enquanto isso eu ter que me contentar apenas expulsando vocês dois o casal terror aqui de Hogwarts.

- Ah é e podemos saber como você vai fazer isso Evans? Porque não se você notou foi você que nos seqüestrou e trancou aqui, então obviamente todas as evidências estão contra você e não iram nos dar uma poção da verdade nem nada quando virem isso. Por favor, o seu plano era esse? Achei que você fosse mais esperta grifinória. Ah e se pensa que nos assustou Evans minha querida, sinto muito, que parece que esta baratinada aqui é você. - Lúcius comentou rindo.

- Então você nega que prepararam esse quarto para mim, achando muito engraçado imitar um quarto de um famoso hotel trouxa, me seqüestraram, me deixaram inconsciente por não sei quanto tempo, fui assediada e que se não aconteceu coisa pior foi por que o Sirius me encontrou?

- E dai que fizemos tudo isso? Você não tem como provar idiota! - Narcisa falou irritada ainda não tinha engolido escutar o Lúcius chama-la de minha querida.

- Não? - Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho. - Tem certeza mesmo?

- Isso é mais do que o suficiente para mim Lilian. - o professor Riddle falou saindo do armário.

- Professor!! - Narcisa falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vamos vocês tem uma conversa marcada com o professor Dumbledore.

- Mas professor foi ela que...

- Silêncio! Vocês sinceramente acham que tem o direito de falar alguma coisa? Vamos antes que eu mude de idéia e deixe à senhorita Evans fazer o que ela tem vontade.

Enquanto o professor arrastava os dois para fora da casa, Alex e Sirius entraram no quarto para ver como a amiga estava, aquilo podia ser uma vitória, mas sabiam que infelizmente ela não pararia ali, com ou sem a ajuda deles. A encontraram sentada no mesmo sofá que a tinham deixado antes de jogar Narcisa e Lúcius encima da cama.

- Eles já foram, você está bem Lily? - Sirius perguntou com Alex ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza que eles já saíram daqui? Quero voltar com tudo ao normal antes que o Remus tenha que voltar aqui. - Lily falou se levantando.

- O que o Remus vem fazer aqui? - Alex perguntou surpreso.

- Ah ele gosta de estudar aqui de vez em quando diz que é melhor do que Hogwarts. - Sirius falou apressado.

- Bem cada louco com a sua mania.

Os três observavam pela janela a imagem do professor arrastando os dois para a escola, Lily não tinha um dado um sorriso, mas estava muito satisfeita agora sim as coisas estavam ficando do jeitinho que ela gostava o problema era convencer Sirius e Alex disso.

- Menos dois. - Lily falou suspirando.

- Eu sinceramente pensei que a idéia de chamar o professor Riddle não era muito boa. Mas admito que estava errado. - Alex comentou.

- Isso nem foi tão difícil assim foi? - Sirius perguntou rindo - Ele passou o tempo todo nervoso lá fora Lily, tive que lembrar a ele umas vinte vezes que tinha um professor aqui dentro.

- Me desculpe, mas esse professor não me inspira confiança.

- Eu também pensava assim, mas depois de umas conversas mudei de idéia...

- Eu sabia que ele iria ser perfeito nesse plano, se fosse à professora Minerva nunca nos deixaria fazer isso! - Sirius falou com cara de sabe tudo.

- Bem agora eu vou estudar e quem sabe depois aterrorizar a vida de algumas pessoas? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Acho que seria perfeito. - Alex falou feliz.

Já no dia seguinte a notícia da expulsão de Lúcius e Narcisa já tinha corrido toda a escola, todos especulavam o porquê daquilo ter acontecido, os pais de ambos os alunos já haviam aparecido para ameaçar o diretor, os professores, os alunos e quem mais fosse possível. Os sonserinos não acreditavam no que estava acontecendo, enquanto os Grifinórios comemoravam.

- Jemina vem cá! Me conta que fofoca é essa que todo mundo sabe eu não sei! - Dominique falou puxando a garota do salão principal.

- Que isso Dominique... Todo mundo já está sabendo que o Lúcius e a Narcisa foram expulsos... - Jemina falou com voz fungada e o nariz vermelho de tanto chorar.

- O que? Você está falando sério Jemina!? Não... A Narcisa e o Lúcius não podem ser expulsos!

- Pois foram e...e... Dominique eu não sei o que fazer! Nós podemos ser pegas! - falou nervosamente olhando pelos lados com as lágrimas enchendo os olhos novamente.

- Mas, me fala o que ele disse? Ele deve ter falado ou feito alguma coisa, não ia deixar seus melhores membros saírem assim! - Dominique falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Mas deixou, não moveu um dedo a favor deles...

- E porque a Narcisa não o entregou falou a verdade?

- Eu não sei... Acho que... Não, eu não acho nada. - Jemina choramingou.

- Estão se sentindo sozinhas garotas? Estão sentindo muita falta de alguns de seus amigos? - Lily perguntou se encostando na parede ao lado delas.

- Ah então foi você sua sangue ruim!? Você sinceramente acha que aquilo vai passar em pune? - Dominique perguntou enquanto Jemina olhava assustada para Lily.

- Por favor, Dominique, você acha que o que VOCÊS fizeram comigo, iria passar em pune? Mas pode ficar tranqüila o que é seu ainda está guardado. Ah e é claro não posso me esquecer de você não é Jemina?

- Vamos Lils? Temos que descansar um pouco já que as provas vão começar amanhã. - Sirius falou parando do lado da amiga sem olhar para as garotas que estavam a sua frente. - Depois você resolve o seu problema com essas dai. Terminar com boas notas o sexto ano é mais importante.

- É verdade você tem razão Sirius às provas serão muito cansativas... Com licença meninas.

- Merda e se foi ela Dominique? E se foi por causa da sangue ruim que eles foram expulsos?

- Hunf. Ela acha que eu tenho medo dela? Coitada pois muito bem vai ser hoje que Lilian Evans vai me conhecer, ruiva idiota... - a garota falou batendo o pé.

- Aonde você vai Dominique?

- Atrás deles é claro. - falou com raiva e ninguém notou uma pessoa parada ao lado de uma estátua...

Dominique viu os dois saírem de Hogwarts e se deitarem perto do lago, estavam sorridente e falavam alto, os dois monitores da Grifinória estavam ali conversando despreocupados, pois ela iria mudar aquilo iria se vingar por Lúcius e Narcisa e iria mostrar que ela podia dar conta de Lilian Evans sozinha. Ao contrário do que ele e todos do grupo imaginavam no final ela nem veria o que a teria acertado...

- Fala sério sua sombra ta vindo pra cá... - Sirius resmungou.

- Ninguém merece, eu queria uma folga depois de me livrar daqueles dois.

- Evans eu quero falar com você agora. - falou autoritária.

- Por favor, eu estudei muito essa semana e tenho que descansar um pouco então faça o favor de me perturbar numa outra hora! - Lily falou dando as costas para a garota.

- Vamos Lil's' de repente o ar aqui ficou muito poluído, acho melhor agente entrar. - Sirius falou se levantando da relva.

- Seus idiotas... - Dominique murmurou erguendo a varinha - Estupefa...

- Espera ai! O que estão fazendo com os meus amigos? - James perguntou sorridente segurando a varinha da namorada.

- Que!? James! - Dominique falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sabe Dominique eu acho uma péssima idéia você querer ataca-lo pelas costas, na verdade isso parece mais que você quer se matar...

- James? - Lily perguntou surpresa olhando para a cara do amigo.

- Sabe nem a Lily nem o Sirius deixam uma coisa dessas passar em branco e você ia sofrer muito como ia.

- James do que você esta falando, claro que eu nunca iria fazer nada com eles, afinal eles são os seus amigos, quer dizer seus melhores amigos.

- Por favor Dominique não insulte minha inteligência. Eu sabia que era você que estava aprontando com a Lily... - falou tranquilamente olhando para Dominique. - E ai como foi? É tão bom assim namorar comigo, enquanto chateava meus amigos?

- O... O que!? - Dominique perguntou surpresa.

- Garotas egoístas como você são detestáveis. - James falou caminhando calmamente para o lado dos amigos.

- Hunf... - Dominique resmungou olhando com raiva para Lily que olhava para tudo abobada.

- Para onde você está olhando? Sou eu quem está falando com você, mas parece que você sempre só preste atenção na Lily não é verdade? Não faça pouco caso de mim sua idiota. - James falou com raiva.

- O que é isso? Vocês gostam de se juntar para tentar tapear os outros? Afinal eu realmente gos... - falava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Para com isso sua idiota! - Lily falou surpreendendo Dominique. - Quem você tanto ama? O James não é verdade? Mas se isso fosse verdade você não estaria aqui se preocupando comigo e sim estaria rindo feito uma boba por estar ao lado dele, você só iria querer estar ao lado dele todo o tempo, mas preferia ficar atrás de mim todo o tempo me atazanando a vida! Agora me diga então como alguém iria gostar de você?

- Ora sua...

- Eu te disse que o que era seu estava guardado não foi Dominique, mas pode ficar tranquila que essa ceninha que está acontecendo agora não está nem perto da realidade que te espera. - Lily falou deixando a garota pálida.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Fala sério eu nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez. Ah! Espero que tenham gostado do trailerzinho que eu fiz, na verdade eu fiquei na dúvida se eu postava primeiro uma pós Hog que ta parada faz um tempo novinha em folha no meu pc, um livro meu que to escrevendo que tem nada a ver com Hogwarts ou You are so Cool. Esse último acabou ganhando... Como já disse minha imaginação funciona a mil!**

**Ah muito engraçado acabei de fazer esse capítulo procurando um nome de site para a minha irmã cada idéia hilária... Meu cunhado quase me esganou, agora eu to doida para ouvir uma música, mas a única coisa que eu lembro é a batida e que na letra tem Piña Colada... Droga!**

- Thaty: Que bom que você gostou espero que leia fic nova também!

- mary86: Eu também adoro quando Sirius bate em alguém, na verdade acho que gosto quando ele bate em qualquer um... rsrsrs. Bem O James já se tocou como você está vendo, mas coitado ele não sabe mesmo como agir direito... Acho que vou comelar a postar quando terminar esta terminar, creio eu que só faltam uns quatro capítulos ou cinco para terminar Festa dos Cisnes...

- Rose Samartinne: Festa dos Cisnes já está entrando na reta final. E bem como você já pode notar You are so cool vai ser beeem diferente, coitado eu já estou com pena do Jameszinho desde já...

- Paola: Pois é menina, já que decidi não fazer uma fic sanguinolenta decidi, fazer umas pequenas mudança... rsrs O Lúcius como pode notar é uma delas, mas infelizmente ela não estará mais aqui para tarar nossa "doce" Lily, quer dizer ele pode fazer alguma aparição especial quem sabe? Que bom que você gosta da fic fico muito feliz!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 23: Insuportável dor**

James observou Lily se afastar na direção de Sirius com a cabeça erguida, as costas ereta e altiva como sempre, não estava se distanciando apenas de Dominique estava se distanciando dele também e isso fazer seu coração ficar pequeno e seu peito apertado, mas tinha que seguir adiante, sabia que tinham que conversar, mas antes tinha que terminar com Dominique... Afinal se foi ele que começou toda aquela burrada então ele devia terminar.

- Como você já deve ter presumido, eu espero... Não tenho mais o que falar com você. - James disse secamente.

- Você está falando sério? Você está terminando comigo? - Dominique perguntou ainda pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? - James perguntou surpreso. - Sinceramente pra mim você era mais esperta do que isso Dominique, não pensei que você quisesse que eu a dispensasse com todas as letras.

- Mas James eu am...

- Por favor não complete essa frase, não adianta tentar mentir e sinceramente vou te dizer que não entendi o objetivo disso tudo. Porque agora se formos parar para pensar depois de tudo isso o que sobrou pra você? Pensa pelo amor de Deus! - Dominique o encarava e James suspirava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Então vai ficar mesmo assim? - Dominique perguntou ainda tentando compreender tudo aquilo.

- Até... - James falou sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

- Droga... Droga!

Agora sim poderia ir atrás dela sem ter nenhum peso nas costas, James se sentia aliviado e não teria como ou porque Dominique se aproximar de seus amigos novamente, mas se o fizesse com certeza ele iria atrás dela e então assim os problemas de todos que ele mesmo havia criado terminaram. Estava em paz, mas quando se virou Lily não estava ali esperando por ele, o que fez seu peito se apertar ainda mais.

- Não acredito, aconteceu tudo que eu queria! Vi de camarote a Dominique levar dois foras em um só dia, posso fazer as provas amanhã em paz! - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Você realmente achou que eu ia deixar essa situação se prolongar? Sem contar que as provas começam amanhã, como ia dar tempo de fazer isso? - James perguntou rindo.

- Isso é verdade, acho que vou até procurar alguma garota agora para o meu dia fechar perfeito. - Sirius comentou feliz indo na direção do castelo.

- Onde está a Lily? - James perguntou para Sirius tentando se fazer de desentendido.

- Acho que no Castelo provavelmente no salão comunal, por que? O que vai fazer? - Sirius perguntou já mudando de idéia quanto a ir procurar uma garota para se divertir.

- Nada só conversar com ela. - falou despreocupado.

- Nada? - mas não pode continuar o amigo já estava a caminho do castelo. - Por favor James, não a faça sofre ainda mais, não agora...

Lily estava se sentindo péssima só agora tinha notado que James finalmente tinha voltando ao normal, e se era o mesmo James de sempre era sinal de que ele sabia, tinha noção de tudo que sua Dominique estava fazendo e só se divertiu as custas dela, de Sirius e Remus, com certeza isso era pior do que tudo, pior que aquele namoro idiota e até mesmo pior do que Narcisa e Lúcius fizeram com ela, era pior muito pior porque ela o amava e confiava nele e ele conseguiu estragar tudo...

- Ei Lily! O que você está fazendo? - perguntou despreocupadamente se sentando ao lado dela.

- Por que você não fez nada? Por que deixou ela fazer todos os seus amigos sofrerem e você não fez nada? - Lily perguntou sem encara-lo.

- Ah... Então você já descobriu, tive que fazer tudo sozinho porque os garotos não quiseram me ajudar... Mais foi o máximo o momento de derrubar no inferno o diabo que estava no céu... Ah foi tão divertido... - falou com um sorriso malvado. - Né Lily? - perguntou estranhando a cara feia da amiga. - Por que esta irritada?

- Idiota... Você pensou em tudo sozinho e está satisfeito não? Que ótimo, MAS EU NÃO SOU SEU BRINQUEDO SABIA? JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE TUDO ISSO DE ME USAR COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA BONECA E IGNORAR QUE EU TENHO SENTIMENTOS... NÃO TE QUERO MAIS AO MEU LADO, VOCÊ NÃO PENSA EM MIM COMO AMIGA E SIM COMO MARIONETE! - Lily gritou realmente irritada e infeliz, enquanto James a olhava assustado.

- Mas Lily...

- Só eu que sofro... me magôo e sempre tenho que te desculpar das suas idéias estúpidas... Estou cansada disso, completamente farta... - falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Tantos problemas, tanta dor de cabeça e você ainda ajuda a piorar tudo...

- Ei ei fica calma... - falou sorrindo tentando abraçar a amiga. - Eu só achei que agora que consegui terminar, nós voltariam...

- NÃO ME TOQUE! - falou chegando para trás não deixando ele acabar de falar.

- Então tá. - James falou irritado deixando Lily no salão comunal. - O que foi que eu fiz agora?

Lily continuou sentada de frente para a lareira apagada, a maioria dos alunos em volta dela estavam estudando para as provas, outros olhavam para ela curiosos para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas logo voltavam a seus livros tinham muito o que fazer para ficar fofocando. Lily sentia seus olhos queimarem, sua cabeça estava latejando não deveria estar se preocupando com isso agora, mas não conseguia esquecer a atitude de seu melhor amigo, o garoto que ela amava...

- Idiota quem ele pensa que é para agir assim? Um idiota ele não passa de um idiota... - Lily resmungava baixinho esfregando os olhos.

- Lily que cara é essa? - Ophelia perguntou espantada vendo a amiga pálida.

- Não nada é Ophélia, não é nada. - Lily falou cansada passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Como não é nada? Você está branca feito uma cera! - Ophélia falou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, se eu me deitar já vai passar. - Lily resmungou se levantando.

- Por favor, você está muito estranha essas últimas semanas, cheia de segredinhos com o Sirius e o Alex, você nunca escondeu nada de mim e dessa vez a coisa é séria que eu sei. - Ophélia falou cruzando os braços. - E nem venha me dizer que estão estudando que essa não cola!

- Ophélia eu já disse que não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar. - Lily falou tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Se esta chateando você é sim motivo para eu me preocupar, sem contar que eu sei muito bem que você estava chateada por causa do fator Dominique, mas pelo que eu entendi os dois já terminaram então o problema não pode se ela. Pelo menos o maior problema não é ela.

- Como você já sabe que os dois terminaram? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Por favor Lily, estamos em Hogwarts, foi só ela passar correndo para dentro do castelo depois de Sirius e James que todas as amiguinhas nojentinhas correram atrás dela e para todos saberem o que aconteceu demorou menos de cinco minutos!

- Nossa esse foi em tempo recorde...

- Não mude de assunto garota você vai me contar o que está acontecendo nem que eu tenha que colocar uma poção da verdade na sua bebida! - Ophélia falou nervosamente.

- Você não consegue fazer uma...

- Eu roubo! Dúvida? - Ophélia perguntou sorridente.

- Eu não consigo esconder nada de você mesmo né!? E ainda vive me dizendo que eu devia ser atriz como a minha mãe.

- Oras eu te conheço Lily você é como minha irmã, vamos é melhor agente subir, você faz um chocolate quente eu tricoto e você me conta o que está acontecendo, ok!?

- Só se você prometer desde já não pirar, não vai gritar e nem ameaçar matar ninguém...

- É tão ruim assim?? - Ophélia perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não imagina o quanto minha amiga, não imagina o quanto... - Lily falou cansada se apoiando na amiga.

James encontrou os amigos a sua espera sentados em uma sala perto das escadas para subir ao salão comunal todos com olhares ansiosos, mas ele mesmo não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém sobre nada, já bastava ter brigado com Lily, logo agora que pensava que tudo ia se acertar que finalmente poderia ficar sério com sua ruiva, ela não quer saber dele, com certeza não sabia se a situação havia melhorado ou piorado para o seu lado e não sabia porque mas tinha a ligeira impressão que seus amigos não lhe dariam nenhum apoio.

- E então você foi falar com ela? - Remus perguntou sem dar tempo de James virar as costas e ir embora correndo.

- Estragou tudo de uma vez ou finalmente tiveram uma conversa decente? - Sirius perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, a Lily deve estar ficando maluca e quer me deixar junto com ela não é possível, pensei realmente que tudo voltaria ao normal depois de terminar com a maluca da Dominique. - falou cansado passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- James você não tem a mínima noção do que a Lily está passando no momento e com certeza sua ceninha com a Dominique não ajuda em nada. - Sirius resmungou.

- E o que está acontecendo com ela? - James perguntou entre surpreso e irritado lembrando que Lily contava tudo para ele e não para Sirius. - E outra se eu não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo a culpa é dela que não me conta nada! E sua também vale dizer!

- E porque acha que ela não te conta? Pode ter certeza que se alguém tem culpa não é apenas ela e sim uma certa pessoa que se comportou feito um idiota desde que ela voltou da França!

- Bem se está me recriminando tanto assim é porque sabe o que está acontecendo e o porque daquela ameaça que ela fez a Dominique que por sinal se eu entendi direito não se restringe só a ela.

- Sinto muito mas quem tem que te explicar é ela, isso foge da minha alçada - Sirius falou abaixando a cabeça e só então James notou que tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo.

- Ta me explica logo de uma vez, se não fosse uma coisa séria você não faria uma cara dessas, o que está acontecendo com a Lily, Sirius me conta logo.

- Já disse não posso contar o problema é grande demais e já fugiu das minhas mãos a muito tempo e sinceramente duvido que você possa fazer alguma coisa. Nem eu pude...

- Bem posso tentar se alguém me contar o que está acontecendo! Por favor Almofadinhas me fala logo eu estou ficando realmente preocupado!

- E é para ficar mesmo, mas única coisa que você pode fazer é pedir para ela te contar. E é bom agir rápido porque as coisas só tendem a piorar para o seu lado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Sirius?

- Estou dizendo que o nós estamos escondendo só complica e muito a vida dela e com certeza ela precisa de todo o apoio que encontrar. - Sirius falou sério deixando James ainda mais preocupado.

Lily contou tudo que vinha acontecendo com ela desde que voltara da França, todos os pequenos detalhes como ia percebendo aos poucos que tinha algo errado e que parecia que alguém a vigiava toda hora, enquanto isso via a boca de Ophélia abrir cada vez mais, daqui a pouco seu punho fechado caberia ali dentro. Quando finalmente chegou ao ápice e contou o que Lúcius e Narcisa tinham feito, teve que tapar a boca de Ophélia que estava gritando palavrões e ameaças de morte, finalmente Ophélia se calou quando Lily o que tinha feito com ele com a ajuda de Sirius e Alex.

- Lily do céu você está falando sério? Mas... mas, Lily esses caras tinham que ir para Azkaban, ser expulsos da escola, serem açoitados até a morte e suas alma... - Ophélia falava vermelha feito uma beterraba.

- Ophélia, calma! Presta atenção, o problema todo é que eu e nem ninguém por sinal entendeu porque estão fazendo isso comigo, não podem ter me escolhido de bode expiatório assim ao acaso do destino!

- Jesus, isso esta ficando cada vez pior a cada vez que escuto mais uma palavra... Anda Lily faz mais chocolate antes que eu enfarte... - Ophélia falou estendendo a xícara com a mão trêmula. - E seus pais sabem o que está acontecendo?

- Ophélia meus pais são paranóicos, se eu falo uma coisa dessas sei lá vão achar que são seqüestradores tentando me pegar sabendo a grana que eles tem e vão querer me tirar de Hogwarts antes que eu fale a palavra "Mas".

- E eles estão certos, você tem que sair daqui e ir para um local seguro imediatamente! - Ophélia falou se levantando e Lily achou que ela começaria a guardar todas suas roupas no malão.

- Por favor qual seria o local mais seguro que Hogwarts, a minha casa? Por favor Ophélia, se aqui sou perseguida por alunos, em casa são vários malucos atrás de mim e dos meus pais, você realmente acha que agente tem tanto segurança por lá porque agente gosta? - Lily perguntou sentando a amiga novamente.

- Mas Lily...

- Ophélia aqui eu tenho vocês, os professores e não tenho porque me preocupar que possam invadir meu quarto a qualquer momento para me seqüestrarem ou tentar roubar uma mecha do meu cabelo!

- Desculpe eu nunca soube nada disso...

- Claro que ninguém sabe, todo mundo deve imaginar que é maravilhoso ser rico, filho de gente famosa e ter um monte de gente atrás de você, mas não é! Se eu sou forte hoje e sei me defender Ophélia é graças a Hogwarts e eu vou continuar aqui, não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu já entendi, mas agora você e o Alex vão parar de me esconder as coisas e eu vou ajudar você e não faça essa cara de que sabe que eu vou pirar. Lily você é como se fosse minha irmã, te amo como se fosse e nada vai te acontecer se depender de mim.

- Ah Ophélia sinceramente eu não sei o que eu faço com você... - Lily comentou rindo, abraçando a amiga. - Você é a melhor amiga do mundo sabia?

- Eu sei, agora me da licença que eu tenho que ir dar um senhor puxão de orelha no Alexsander Phelps. - Ophélia falou se levantando.

- No Alex? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Claro! Como ele teve a ousadia de me esconder uma coisa dessas? Ah aquele garoto vai ouvir poucas e boas! - Ophélia comentou rindo deixando a amiga sozinha.

- Ah se não fosse vocês meus amigos eu não sei mesmo o que eu faria... - Lily resmungou sorridente se jogando na cama.

James continuou na sala encarando os amigos sem saber o que fazer, tinha entendido muito bem o que Sirius tinha falado, mas isso não significava que sairia correndo atrás dela, afinal ele tinha ido e ela o que tinha feito? Lhe escorraçado, não lhe daria essa chance novamente. Não agora ele queria saber que problema era esse que era tão grande e que ele não podia ficar sabendo. Encarou Sirius firmemente esperando ele acabar de falar.

- Nem olha para minha cara. - Sirius resmungou. - Não vou falar mais do que isso.

- Então você não pode falar nada! - James falou sério.

- O que? E posso saber por que está brigando comigo? - Sirius perguntou carrancudo sem acreditar na cara de pau do amigo.

- Não pense que eu não notei que você a Lily e o Alex vivem de segredinhos pra cima e para baixo, como se estivessem, escondendo algo do mundo! E nenhum de vocês dois nunca esconderam nada de mim, quero saber que palhaçada é essa agora.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo que não praticamos nenhum tipo de Ménage a Trois, nenhum de nós é fã do Kama Sutra ok!?

- Não venha com graçinhas Almofadinhas eu quero saber o que vocês estão escondendo!

- Isso é assunto nosso você não tem nada haver com isso. - Sirius sentenciou.- Ou melhor assunto da Lily.

- Viu então você não pode falar porra nenhuma!

- Mas eu posso! - Remus falou irritado.

- O que foi agora? - James perguntou surpreso não imaginou que Remus iria interferir contra ele.

- Você realmente acha bonito o que você fez? - Remus perguntou.

- Do que você está falando Remus? - James perguntou confuso - Pra mim você estava tão no escuro quanto eu, quero dizer contaram pra você alguma coisa?

- E dai, posso não saber de nada do que está acontecendo com aqueles três. - Remus falou olhando para Sirius que por sua vez olhava para o teto - Mas o que eu sei é que você fez com a Lily foi muita sacanagem. Você não tem nenhuma razão para ficar chateado, emburrado ou qualquer outra coisa que o valha. Afinal foi você que fez tudo errado. - Remus apontou com crueldade.

- É mas foi ela que foi embora! Eu tive que ficar aqui me remoendo de dúvidas enquanto ela ia para lá se decidir!

- Não sei se você lembra James, mas você também não tinha nenhuma certeza da sua decisão, então não queira jogar a culpa toda nas costas da Lily. - Remus falou sem dar chance do amigo se defender.

- O mínimo que você tem que fazer nesse momento é ir até ela e pedir desculpas. Quem sabe ela não te conta o que está acontecendo? - Sirius falou fazendo o amigo se levantar.

A verdade era que sabia que os amigos estavam certos já estava mal o suficiente no conceito de Lily para agora ela ficar chateada com ele por causa de seu orgulho idiota, afinal quem errou desde o início foi ele e não ela. Foi ele que não confiou, foi ele que arrumou uma namorada nojenta e foi ele que viu a namorada fazer um monte de coisas e não fez nada para mudar. Depois de pensar nisso tudo se decidiu procurou aquele ponto ruivo no mapa e a encontrou na biblioteca provavelmente estudando para as provas coisa que ele também deveria estar fazendo.

- Lils... - falou se aproximando.

- O que é agora James? - perguntou retirando alguns fios vermelhos do rosto.

- Me desculpe.

- E pelo que eu deveria desculpa-lo agora? São tantas coisas diferentes que fico até confusa. - Lily falou ironicamente - Sinceramente James eu não sei mais o que fazer com você...

- Lily tudo bem? - Alex perguntou vendo a cara da amiga.

- Vamos Alex, estou muito cansada...

E James ficou ali parado sem saber o que fazer vendo sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que mais amava se afastar dele...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Fala sério tive que ter muita força de vontade para escrever esse capítulo... Acabei de fazer uma cirurgia para arrancar um siso e vou lhes contar isso dói pra CACETE!!!! Ah espero que tenham gostado dos primeiros capítulos de "You are so Cool" o próximo já está quase pronto qualquer hora dessas eu vou postar... Quem sabe antes de viajar de novo...**

- mary86 : Pode ficar tranqüila porque a vingança só está começando! Tarda, mas não falha!!! Bem como viu o James demorou um pouco para voltar ao normal aos olhos da Lily, mas fica tranqüila que logo tudo volta ao normal! Beijos espero que tenha gostado!

- Catharine: Menina não sei se você está conseguindo ler os capítulos espero que sim! Mas se sim, muito obrigada, senão não tem problemas só quero que você poste logo sua fic ok!? Mil beijos!

- MaluDias': Tu é nova por aqui moça??? Muito obrigada pela Rewiew!!! Me deixa muito feliz! Beijos!

- Jaque Weasley : Pois é menina quando vai entrando na reta final as coisas tem que começar a se ajeitar! E se você está com medo é sinal de que ainda não viu nada, Lily ainda vai fazer muito estrago! Pois é ele abriu os olhos a única coisa que falta é a Lily voltar a confiar nele... O que deve demorar um pouquinho é claaaro!

- Rose Samartinne: Pois é todas são um tanto diferentes, a próxima então nem te conto... rsrsrs, espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo!

- Thaty: Juro que vou tentar postar mais rápido, minhas férias estão chegando!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 24: Descanso para o próximo Round**

Remus estava preocupado, não só com James que estava realmente para baixo, mas também com Lily que cada vez mais se distanciava de todos. Sabia que ela tinha suas razões, mas não podia deixar tudo passar assim com tanta facilidade, sem contar que não sabia por que, mas achava que Lily estava aprontando alguma e com Sirius junto isso com certeza não acabaria bem. O melhor que deveria fazer era conversar com ela e estava decidido a fazer isso agora. A encontrou quase dormindo em cima dos livros na biblioteca, realmente até mesmo ele havia relaxado um pouco nos estudos.

- Remus... É você ou eu já to babando em cima dos livros de novo?

- Sou eu Lily, mas que tal dar um descanso para os livros e subirmos? - Remus perguntou fechando os livros.

- Remus você é um anjo sabia?? - perguntou bocejando.

- Lily você está acordada o suficiente para conversar? - Remus perguntou assim que saíram da biblioteca.

- Eu estou sempre acordada para conversar com você Remus. - Lily falou sorridente se apoiando no braço do amigo.

- Acho que demorei até demais para ter essa conversa com você, mas eu queria deixar bem claro que você não tem de me poupar de nada Lily.

- Te poupar? Do que você está falando Remus?

- Eu sei que vocês, o Sirius e o Alex estão aprontando alguma coisa, e sei também que não contaram para o James porque ele estava namorando a Dominique que por sinal não é sua melhor amiga...

- Ah não é mesmo... - Lily comentou rindo.

- E eu sei também que se vocês não me procuraram era porque eu não estava nas minhas melhores fases nesses últimos tempos, mas pode até ser que você não acredite, mas eu notei algumas mudanças na casa dos gritos...

- Remus...

- Você não tem de me contar nada agora, pode ficar tranqüila eu não estou pedindo isso. - Remus falou passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga. - Só queria te falar que se as coisas apertarem se precisarem de alguém não hesitem em me procurar.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo Remus, que na hora certa você vai ficar sabendo de tudo. - falou com os olhos cheios de água, nunca quisera preocupar Remus ele sempre fora seu maior apoio por isso sentia tanto.

- Eu sei disso, eu sei. Eu só queria mesmo falar isso ou não conseguiria dormir essa noite. Agora vá dormir pequena que amanhã temos uma prova e tanto.

- Boa noite Remus e obrigada... - Lily falou subindo a escada para seu quarto.

Depois da prova de Poções, de descansarem, tirarem todo e qualquer vestígio do cheiro da poção do corpo, descansarem a mente cansada e tirar a cara gorda de Slugorn da cabeça. Sirius, Alex, Lily e Ophélia se encontraram na sala oficial eleita por eles por ser a mais distante de tudo lá no alto da Torre Oeste onde quase ninguém aparecia. Lily começou a servir chá gelado para todos, enquanto explicava seus planos para o próximo ano...

- E então o que vocês acham? - Lily perguntou animada cortando o bolo de banana em cima da mesa.

- Se você quer mesmo fazer isso Lily... Quem manda aqui é você, eu já te disse isso. - Sirius falou se servindo.

- Agora sim vai ficar tudo do jeitinho que eu quero. - Lily falou sorridente. - Só de pensar nisso fico toda arrepiada.

- Tem certeza Lily? Você não acha que está pegando um pouco pesado demais não? - Alex perguntou enquanto bebericava o chá.

- Isso é pouco Alex! - Ophélia resmungou ofendida - Lembre-se do que eles fizeram com a Lily que sua consciência para de pesar rapidinho, foi isso que eu fiz.

- Você tem consciência Ophélia? Pra mim isso é novidade. - Sirius comentou.

- Não comecem a brigar e pode ficar calmo Alex eu sei bem o que estou fazendo, mas infelizmente meus planos vão ter que esperar até o ano que vem...

- Falando em ano que vem nem acredito que este é nosso último ano... - Ophélia comentou passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Falando em último ano... Ophélia eu nunca mais vi o Ant ele está bem? - Sirius perguntou inocente.

- Claro, ele anda muito ocupado por causa das provas, sem contar que é o último ano dele e ele não sabe se abre sua própria loja ou vai trabalhar com o pai...

- Hum, então quando você terminar a escola vão continuar namorando? - Sirius continuou.

- Como assim? Mesmo eu ainda estando na escola é claro que vamos estar namorando!

- Nossa estando separados por um ano? Tem que ter muito amor mesmo...

- Sirius Black eu te odeio... - Ophélia resmungou com os olhos semi cerrados.

Logo a semana extenuante de provas tomou o tempo de todos, muito calor, dor de cabeça e até mesmo estafa atingia os alunos e finalmente as férias estavam chegando para acalmar os ânimos e trazer novas energias aos alunos que estavam em alto nível de estresse, para a alegria de todos incluindo os professores. Bem pelo menos alguns alunos estavam felizes, enquanto outros...

- A Lily está fugindo de mim! - James resmungou pela terceira vez naquela semana.

- Impressão sua James. - Pedro falou tentando animar o amigo.

- Ela ainda nem combinou o que vamos fazer nessas férias! - James falou realmente chateado.

- Mas vocês não tem o que combinar. A Lily vai viajar com os pais dela por causa da divulgação de um filme. Depois ela volta para o meu aniversário obviamente e o aniversário do Jack.

- Quem é você o secretário dela, agora?

- Não, sou apenas o melhor amigo. - Alex falou dando um sorrisinho o que deixou James ainda mais puto.

Finalmente estavam voltando para casa, relaxar e rir era a regra do momento. Lily havia aproveitado os dias livres e sem preocupações que corriam antes de partir para preparar bastante guloseimas para todos comeram durante a viagem, na verdade estava tão animada com seus novos planos e tinha estado tão ocupada com as provas que havia se esquecido que tinha de estar brava com James...

- Eu fiz alguns doces vocês vão querer? - Lily perguntou entrando sorridente no vagão.

- Que pergunta é essa? Você não devia nem oferecer Lily é só entregar um para cada um. - Sirius comentou sorridente.

- Você está de ótimo humor Lily. - Pedro comentou.

- Ah Pedro provavelmente é por causa das férias, essas vão ser realmente boas. - Lily falou animada enquanto Alex e Ophélia vinham atrás dela e entravam na cabine.

- É mesmo? E você vai para onde? - Pedro perguntou comendo um bombom que Lily havia lhe entregue.

- Não sei, vou viajar com os meus pais, na realidade vou poder estar em qualquer lugar. Só sei que tenho que estar na Inglaterra a tempo para o aniversário do Alex e é claro para o aniversário do Jack senão ele me mata, tirando isso, poderei estar em qualquer lugar do mundo!

- Poxa vida só eu não conheci esse tal de Jack. - Pedro resmungou.

- Quem sabe se ele eu não convenço ele a convidar vocês para a festa dele desse ano, apesar do que ele disse que esse ano quer algo mais íntimo isso significa pelo menos os 200 amigos mais chegados... - Lily falou suspirando se sentando ao lado de James.

- Então você não vai estar na Inglaterra nem no seu e nem no meu aniversário... - James perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Não... Mas pode deixar que eu vou te mandar um lindo presente afinal não é todo dia que ficamos maior de idade, nem acredito o próximo será nosso último ano em Hogwarts!

- Hum Lily eu poderia falar com você? Sabe agente não teve muita chance nesses últimos dias...

- Claro. - Lily falou engolindo em seco.

- Sozinhos... - Ele falou olhando para os amigos que se retiravam um por um da sala o último foi Alex que saiu muito relutante.

- Todos já foram, James... - Lily falou sem conseguir encarar o garoto.

- Nós não temos conversado esses últimos dias e a verdade é a primeira vez que não estudamos juntos para as provas...

- Acho que se agente tivesse conversado não ia dar muito certo né James, creio que perderíamos todas as provas se estudássemos juntos. Sabe como é eu não aceitei muito bem o que você tinha feito... - Lily falou sincera.

- Por favor me perdoe Lily eu sei que eu fui um idiota. Um completo idiota... E que meu arrependimento não vale de nada, que não tem como eu voltar atrás. Mas ainda assim eu quero te ver e pedir que me desculpe.

- James... - Lily falou confusa não sabia o que falar para ele.

- Lily eu estou implorando o seu perdão... - James falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Eu não quero e não posso deixar de ser seu amigo Lily, você já faz parte de mim...

- Eu não tenho pelo que te perdoar James, você só foi o avoado, burro, cabeça dura de sempre. Fez uma burrada, mas sabe disso. Admite que errou e pede desculpas, esse é o James que eu conheço e amo, o problema é que eu fiquei atordoada demais na hora para compreender isso, mas agora não tem mais problemas.

- Claro que tem! Se eu não fosse tão idiota se eu não tivesse visto o que estava no meu nariz e tivesse confiado em você nada disso teria acontecido! - James resmungou.

- Vamos lá não adianta mais se lamentar pelo que não tem volta. Esta feito e pronto agora que tal chamarmos o pessoal que provavelmente estão com os ouvidos colados na porta ouvindo a nossa conversa?

- Não tem mesmo volta Lily? - James perguntou a segurando pelo braço antes que ela abrisse a porta.

- Quem sabe um dia? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso triste, que logo sumiu ao abrir a porta e ver os amigos com caras de curiosos. - Não nós não nos matamos. - comentou rindo.

- Ótimo não estava afim de esconder um corpo hoje. - Alex falou bem humorado -E pode deixar já combinamos tudo lá fora, não vamos perguntar nada. Por enquanto...

- Que tal sair aquele lanche agora Lily? - Remus perguntou sorridente.

Lily estava cansada, havia passado um mês viajando atrás dos pais e já estava totalmente arrependida da loucura de ter decidido ir com eles, deveria ter ficado em casa fazendo seus deveres e passeando de vez em quando com seus amigos. Duvidava muito que qualquer um de seus "admiradores" resolvesse agir nas férias, uma vez que eles deveriam te alguma coisa para fazer além de perturba-la!

Mas felizmente graças a Jack agora estava conseguindo ter alguns momentos de descanso, ele havia chego no dia anterior ao hotel, estava acabando de divulgar o filme que havia gravado com o Senhor Evans, mas quando soube que Lily estava ali, não perdeu tempo para ir procurá-la e como sempre o casal Evans ficou muito feliz em deixá-los sozinhos na piscina do hotel que estava vazia. Jack estava feliz anotando várias coisas no caderno, Lily concluiu que estava planejando sua fenomenal festa de aniversário, que ela sabia que teria que ir querendo ou não, nunca conseguia dizer não para Jack o que às vezes lhe trazia muita dor de cabeça.

- Que cara é essa Lily? - Jack perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva. - Não gosto nada de te ver desanimada, afinal eu estou aqui!

- Não é nada demais Jack. Só estava um pouco pensativa ok!? - falou afastando uma mecha dos cabelos negros do amigo e o beijando na testa - Mas me fala o que vai acontecer de tão extraordinário no seu aniversário? - perguntou apontando o caderno.

- Hum vai ser uma linda festa na praia! - falou se espreguiçando e aproveitando para abraçar a garota.

- Praia? Mas não ia ser na Inglaterra? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Era exatamente isso que eu queria te contar, vou comemorar meu aniversário na Austrália! - falou animado.

- Austrália Jack? Não podia ser em um lugar mais próximo? - perguntou já cansada de andar de avião.

- Fala sério vai ser incrível Lily, lá tem uns caras que comem gente de verdade! Cara canibais, podia ser mais incrível?

- E você acha isso interessante? Porque não vamos para Cancun ou Haiti? Lá ninguém come gente, faz sol e tem praias incríveis.

- Porque nós já fomos lá... Vamos Lil deixa de ser estraga prazer, eu já planejei tudo e até fui responsável como você me ensinou e fiz reserva no hotel e reservei as passagens.

- E quem vai nessa esplêndida viagem? E nessa incrível festa na praia? - Lily perguntou desanimada não queria ficar envolta daqueles atores chatos que viviam lhe paparicando por ser filha de quem era.

- Só eu e você não é incrível!? - Jack perguntou feliz.

- E os meus pais sabem disso? - perguntou surpresa.

- Claro que sabem, você está pensando o que? Eles sabem que podem confiar no Jack aqui!

- Eu acho mais é que eles sabem que podem confiar na Lily aqui... - comentou rindo.

Já bem longe dali Remus, Sirius e James se preparavam para o grande jogo os Puldmere, o time de mais sucesso no momento da Inglaterra estava selecionando jogadores de quadribol, eles sabiam que não podiam ser selecionados e na verdade nem tinham certeza se queriam isso, ainda não tinham terminado Hogwarts e sabiam que isso seria um problema, mas com certeza um jogo daqueles ia ser muito interessante para todos. Principalmente para James que havia passado o mês sonhando com Lily e se perguntando quando ela voltaria para Londres para poderem se encontrar,estava louco para ver aquela ruiva novamente e quem sabe finalmente não começavam o que tanto queriam...

- Não sei por que, mas eu to com um pressentimento ruim... - James falou passando a mão nos braços.

- Fica tranqüilo James é só um jogo amistoso não é nada demais. - Remus falou dando de ombros tentando tranqüilizar o amigo - Nem tem platéia então se você não pegar o pomo ninguém vai ver está bem?

- Não é isso, bem deixa pra lá temos que nos preocupar com outra coisa agora e pode ter certeza eu vou pegar aquele pomo.

- É assim que se fala cara! - Sirius falou apoiando o amigo.

Alex andava rápido feito um raio empurrando as pessoas no meio do Beco Diagonal, desde que descera no metro e havia entrado na sagrada banca de revistas trouxas, sua melhor fonte de informação, praticamente sua bíblia, quase enfartou com a informação que tinha em mãos. E não podia enfartar sozinho, é claro que, aproveitou para comprar duas revistas recortou toda a parte que interessava e correu para o corujal mais próximo do Beco Diagonal, depois foi correndo encontrar Ophélia na loja de roupas dos pais dela e a encontrou atrás do balcão atendendo uma velhinha, praticamente expulsou a senhora da loja e foi de encontro a amiga.

- Ophélia minha flor você viu essa revista? - Alex perguntou rapidamente quase esfregando a revista na cara da garota.

- Do que você está falando? - Ophélia perguntou assustada chegando para trás, toda vez que Alex chegava na loja era como se um furacão estivesse passando ali.

- Leia pelo amor de Deus mulher! - Alex falou nervosamente sacudindo a revista.

- Se você parar de se mexer... Ou melhor me da essa revista aqui! Hum revista trouxa? Não tem ninguém se mexendo... - falou desinteressada.

- Claro que é trouxa Ophélia onde você acha que encontraria algo com tanto estilo? Com tanta informação boa, com a Madona??? - perguntou como se a garota fosse

louca.

- Ta bom, mas do que você está falando? - perguntou devolvendo a revista.

- Você fechou a página que eu te dei... Tome leia e babe!

- Hum é a Lily... - Ophélia falou surpresa vendo a amiga sorridente em uma praia. - Meu Merlin... Ela foi para a praia com o Jack...

- Correção ela foi passar uma semana na praia sozinha com o Jack! - Alex falou apontando a frase embaixo de uma foto tirada dos dois juntos em um restaurante.

- Graças aos céus é uma revista trouxa, senão o James iria enfartar!

- Por isso mesmo eu fiz questão de mandar essa parte da revista marcadinha para ele. - Alex falou já aliviado por dividir a fofoca.

- Você o que!?

- Por favor Ophélia, você não sabe que eu adoro ver um garoto sofrer? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bem desculpe pela demora, mas não tinha como eu postar antes, minha mente estava absorta em mangás, músicas e desenhos... Foi mal, na verdade nem tenho uma desculpa decente né? Bem pelo menos eu consegui postar antes "You Are so Cool" que espero que vocês também estejam lendo! Bem até a próxima!!!**

-zihsendin : Mim muito feliz por receber leitora nova!!! (Quase chora de alegria) Bem desculpe pela demora do capítulo, mas eu... Na verdade eu não tenho desculpas foi mal mesmo... Mas o próximo creio eu que chega mais rápido e as coisas vão esquentar... Ah e não posso esquecer mais happy ainda por você me adicionar na lista de Favorite Authors!!! Vo fica metida!!!

-Shigure Black: Happy happy demais!!!! Valeu mesmo por adicionar minha humilde ficzinha na sua "Favorite Stories list"!! Você faz uma autora feliz!! Ah e o Remus só vai Aparecer mais mesmo a partir do sétimo ano, ai você vai ver uma nova face do lobinho!!!

-mary86: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!!! A Lily já está mexendo os pauzinhos dela, mas ainda tem muita fic pela frente, acho que vou parar lá pelo capítulo 30 e já tenho uma certa idéia que vocês vão gostar dos próximos capítulos! Beijos!

- Thaty: Viu só fui seguir seu conselho e acho que exagerei.... rsrs Brincadeira, mas espero que você continue lendo ok!? Beijus!!!

- Jaque Weasley: Não chore por James Potter, logo ele se recupera. Mas infelizmente eu vou ter que fazer ele se corroer de ciúmes nem que seja só um pouquinho, e a Lily já foi boazinha com ele o perdoando e tudo mais... Pois é menina você acredita que só agora esse buraco ta fechando?? E o pior assim que cicatrizar tudo bonitinho tenho outro pra tirar, onde já se viu uma vampira bangela??? Muito fim de carreira...

- Rose Samartinne : óculos... Os meus vivem sujos, já ta no fim da vida coitado, mas se Deus quiser esse ano eu paro de usa-los!!! Você deve ta achando que eu adoro entrar na agulha né... Deixa pra lá. E que bom que você gostou do capítulo!!! E viu como eu sou boazinha postei as duas na mesma semana e You are so coll com direito a dois capítulos!! Não pensem em ter essa vida sempre não, minhas aulas começam segunda feira!

- Sassah potter : Bem se você gosta de ver o James sofrer então vai adorar ver ele se remoer de ciúmes!!! Muito obrigada pela compreensão dos cisos, são poucas pessoas que nos entende né... snif snif... ainda falta mais um...

**OBS: Para quem não leu ainda ta no ar "YOU ARE SO COOL", Atenção se você gosta de ver o James sofrer, o Severus apanhar e o Sirius rebolar leia! Com certeza diversão garantida!!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 25: Inicio de Novos Tempos**

Lily e Jack estavam na Austrália aproveitando o final das férias. Jack retornaria para casa e seus professores particulares, enquanto Lily retornaria para Hogwarts. Para esticar um pouco os ossos que já estavam cansados de ficar trancafiados no hotel por causa dos Paparazzi, resolveram ir jogar tênis, jogo que Lily era péssima por sinal, mas era melhor que ficar rodando pelo hotel. Quando estavam no último tempo, um senhor baixinho de bigode saiu atravessando correndo a quadra com um envelope comprido na mão.

- Me desculpe atrapalhar o jogo senhor, mas chegou essa carta na recepção e parece ser muito importante. - falou apressadamente.

- Deixe junto com as outras que eu respondo mais tarde. - Jack resmungou, enquanto pensava que iria ganhar Lily de lavada.

- Ah é só que parecia importante é uma carta registrada do Brasil.

- Brasil? Hum é difícil eu receber correspondência de lá. Vamos me dê aqui. Pode ir agora.

- Obrigado Senhor.

- Jaque Weasley... Não conheço ninguém com esse nome. - Jack falou coçando a cabeça e abrindo o envelope.

- Hum o que foi Jack? - Lily perguntou pulando a rede.

- Acabei de receber uma carta de uma fã do Brasil... - Ele comentou sorridente abrindo um envelope escrito sedex - Uia ela me mandou um beijo! Acho que ela gosta de mim...

- Fãs no Brasil? Uau parece que você ta virando um ator de verdade... Qual o nome dela mesmo? Vou escrever para ela perguntando o que ela viu em você.

- É fácil, ela viu o garoto adorável que eu sou! Hum legal, vou ver se consigo dar uma passada no Brasil para divulgar o filme...

- Já não acabou o trabalho de divulgação do filme? - Lily perguntou balançando a raquete.

- É, mas essa é a desculpa que eu vou dar para os meus pais! - comentou guardando a carta na bolsa com o material de tênis - E então continuamos?

- Fala sério, você já ganhou desde que começamos a jogar. Vamos dar uma saída, que tal darmos uma olhada naqueles canibais que você tanto falou?

- Que tal irmos a um shopping? - Jack perguntou rindo seguindo a amiga para dentro do hotel.

Enquanto isso na Inglaterra, James ainda estava meio pasmado, vendo a carta a sua frente e as páginas de uma revista, que haviam acabado de chegar pela coruja e agora teve a maior certeza do mundo que Alexsander Phepls não ia mesmo com a sua cara...

- Que cara é essa James? - Sirius perguntou vendo o garoto quase rasgando a camisa que deveria estar vestindo.

- Nada não é nada... - falou bufando e vestindo a camisa toda amassada.

- Nada? Nós acabamos de ganhar um jogo, fomos convidados para jogar no Puldmere e você fica com essa cara depois de receber uma carta, fala logo o que aconteceu. -

Remus falou ainda animado pela adrenalina do jogo.

- Aconteceu que o Senhor Alexsander Phelps decidiu escrever para mim. - James resmungou.

- O Alex? Que estranho, ele te detesta... - Remus falou curioso pegando a carta da mão de James. - É ele te detesta mesmo...

- Fala sério o que aconteceu?- Sirius perguntou olhando por cima do ombro de Remus.

"Olá querido James,

Hoje estava eu passeando feliz e sorridente pelas ruas de Londres, quando entrei em uma linda banca de jornais trouxas. Bem e para minha surpresa vi uma foto de nossa favorita, linda, elegante, garbosa e famosa Ruiva, Lilian Evans. Como sei que você é tão apaixonado por ela quanto eu, resolvi te mandar a reportagem, tenho certeza que você vai adorar só não vá colar as fotos dela na parede heim!

OBS: Ah e nem use no banheiro por favor...

Beijos

Alex"

- Esse não é o Jack? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo apontando o moreno na foto junto com Lily.

- É. - James resmungou.

- Hum ele voltou com o cabelo para o tom normal. Mas continua com todos os piercings. - Sirius comentou. - Isso deve ter doido um bocado...

- Com certeza eles estão aproveitando as férias melhor do que agente. Bem que eu queria estar por lá também... - Remus comentou rindo. - E o Alex deve estar muito feliz consigo mesmo por lhe dar a grande notícia de primeira mão.

- Feliz, alegre e saltitante né... - Sirius comentou sem conseguir conter o riso

- E vocês parecem estar muito felizes com essa notícia. - James falou mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Ué, você sabe muito bem que é o Jack, James. Não tem como não gostar dele. Sem contar que a Lily tem o direito de tentar ser feliz com quem ela quiser. - Remus falou com tranqüilidade.

- E com certeza ela parece muito feliz e relaxada nessas fotos. - Sirius comentou apontando uma foto em que Jack passava protetor solar em Lily, a ajudava a ajeitar o biquíni branco e outra que estava com o braço em volta dela.

- Eu vou matar esse cara... - James falou com o rosto muito vermelho - Mas antes vou matar vocês, amigos do trasgo!

- Que isso James, você agora não só bons amigos de novo? Então você deveria querer o melhor para ela também. - Remus falou com simplicidade.

- Ah é e andar com o Jack ou melhor viajar sozinha com o Jack é diversão garantida! - Sirius comentou gargalhando e saindo correndo junto com Remus, com James atrás deles.

Ainda no Beco Diagonal, Ophélia encarava Alex incrédula, enquanto este ria com vontade, com certeza a essa hora o garoto já deveria ter recebido sua carta e como queria estar lá para ver. Mas poderia se divertir bastante mais tarde. Pelo menos por hora tinha Ophélia para reaprendê-lo, o que também era legal. Principalmente ver a cara dela de como se fosse tudo uma grande novela mexicana.

- Alexsander Phelps você é terrível. - Ophélia falou balançando a cabeça.

- Eeeu? Mas o que foi que eu fiz de mal? Só fiz um favor a James Potter o deixando bem informado. Na verdade sou uma santa criatura. - falou piscando os olhos rapidamente. - Imagine ele voltando para Hogwarts sem saber de nada que está acontecendo com nossa adorável ruiva?

- E o que você acha que a Lily vai pensar quando voltar de viagem e o James for tomar satisfações? - Ophélia falou balançando a cabeça. - Você quer é ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Se ela voltar à mesma Lily que nós conhecemos, o que acho muito provável, ela vai perguntar nessas exatas palavras "E o que você tem a ver com isso?" - Alex falou fazendo uma cara desdenhosa.

- Sinceramente eu não sei quem é pior você ou Sirius Black. A única diferença é que você gosta de torturar o James e o Sirius gosta de me torturar...

- Ah o gostosinho do Black, já faz muito tempo que eu não falo com ele... - Alex falou sonhador. - To com saudade...

- Vocês dois se aproximaram muito nesses últimos tempos não é verdade?

- é verdade, mas não adianta ele não cede de jeito nenhum, ele é macho demais para mim... -falou suspirando dramaticamente. - O que é muito triste por sinal, eu bem que tentei, mas o bofe gosta mesmo de mulher...

- O Sirius é um galinha inveterado, não sei como você teve uma idéia absurda dessas.

- Eu sou gay, não pude desistir tão fácil assim de um espécime daqueles!

- E você é gay demais, para todo mundo. Mas mudando de assunto como estão os seus pais?

- Bem bem, até agora meu pai decidiu que eu continuaria em Hogwarts. E mesmo se ele não deixasse agora eu sou de maior meu bem, então eu continuaria lá ele querendo ou não.

- E você já decidiu o que vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

- Mas é claro! Vou virar editor de uma revista de moda bem famosa. E o meu primeiro projeto vai ser fazer uma entrevista com Lilian Evans e é claro fazer uma amostra com todas as lindas roupas da última coleção de Ophélia Graham, com certeza vai ser um estouro!

- Você só pode estar brincando Alex, quem vai querer saber das minhas roupas?

- Todo mundo, o que você achou que não estava fazendo nada durante as férias minha querida? Ficar em casa sem fazer nada não é meu gênero. Eu consegui um estágio numa revista de moda incrível e nem preciso dizer que eles me adoraram né!? Bem, se você der uma olhada aqui, acho que você vai reconhecer alguma coisa... - falou entregando uma revista com enormes letras VOGUE na frente.

- Meu Merlin... São meus vestidos... Alex aqui estão os vestidos que a Lily vestiu, quero dizer que eu desenhei para ela... - Ophélia falou apontando para as diversas fotos de Lily sorridente com as obras primas de Ophélia e vários pontos de interrogação em vermelho.

- Todos querem saber quem desenha e faz os incríveis vestidos que Lilian Evans usa querida. E é claro que eu forneci as fotos e todo o material da reportagem.

- Alex... Isso é incrível! - Ophélia falou com os olhos arregalados.

- A Lily também achou, é óbvio! - Alex falou muito seguro.

- A Lily sabe?

- Quem você acha que me arrumou o estágio lá de presente de aniversário? Sem contar que eu nunca ia divulgar fotos dela, sem a devida permissão né. Não sei se você lembra eu sou amigo dela, não aqueles idiotas que acham que sabem algo sobre a vida dela.

- Então agora você é um repórter de uma revista de moda!?

- Pode ter certeza que sim, eles me falaram que iria ter de fazer Faculdade de Jornalismo. Mas a Aléssia minha Deusa dos Cinemas, me disse que daria um jeitinho em tudo e que eu poderia me considerar contratado. Eu amo a família Evans!

- E eu amo você! Nem acredito, meu nome vai ficar conhecido no mundo trouxa!

- Pois antes que isso aconteça mocinha, acho melhor você começar a atender os clientes do mundo real. - um senhor muito alto e gordo falou atrás de Ophélia.

- Ah é claro papai, desculpe Alex. Agente se vê mais tarde?

- Claro, tenho que fazer uma hidratação no rosto, agora mesmo. Até Ophélia. - Alex falou sorridente.

- Não sei, não toda vez que esse seu amigo vem aqui eu levo um prejuízo, sabe quantas clientes você deixou de atender Ophélia? Não é assim que se ganha dinheiro.

- Pode deixar papai, eu vou vender bastante não se preocupe...

Algumas semanas depois, já estava na hora de voltar a Hogwarts, todos os alunos corriam pela plataforma, Lily admirava o trem. Essa seria a última vez que faria tal viagem com seus amigos e já sentia saudade. Agora que já sabia o que deveria fazer, ficava ainda mais ansiosa, seu último ano em Hogwarts. O último ano que passaria tão perto de sues amigos, com certeza agora não deixaria nada passar aproveitaria todas as suas chances. Com certeza esse seria seu melhor ano jurou para si mesma enquanto entrava no trem.

- I don't Believe! Lily você está uma Deusa! - Alex falou ou melhor gritou assim que visualizou a amiga entrando na cabine que todos já ocupavam.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que eu era a sua Deusa. - Lily falou sorridente beijando o amigo.

- É, mas agora você se superou Afrodite. A Austrália te fez muito bem.

- Ah então você ficou sabendo, pensei que eu ia fazer uma surpresa para vocês... - falou dando um nós nos cabelos e beijando Sirius, James, Remus, Pedro e Ophélia.

- E então como foram as suas férias? - Alex perguntou sorridente vendo James bufar no banco em frente.

- Perfeitas, apesar dos fotógrafos foi realmente incrível. - Lily comentou feliz.

- Você está toda vermelha Lily, é óbvio que você passou um grande tempo na praia. Ficou com marquinha de biquíni? - Ophélia perguntou ansiosa.

- Sim... Mas eu não fiquei ardida o Jack tinha um protetor solar muito bom. - Lily comentou. - E vocês como passaram as férias? Que cara é essa Sirius?

- Não olhe para mim, ainda estou muito chateado com você... - Sirius resmungou.

- Por isso mesmo trouxe um presente incrível para você. E sim antes que você me pergunte eu estou comprando você na maior cara de pau.

- Duvido muito que você possa me comprar com uma caixinha desse tamanho. - Sirius falou recebendo uma caixinha que cabia na palma da mão dele.

- Bem eu posso tentar não? - Lily falou sorridente distribuindo o resto dos pacotes.

- Ta bom não entendi nada. - Ophélia falou abanando uma folha.

- Acho que o resto de nós também não. - Remus falou sem entender um bilhete que estava dentro do seu pacote.

Todos estenderam suas caixas, que eram de diversos tamanhos, na de James continha um fiapo e uma palha, na de Remus um papelzinho com um endereço de uma cidade onde ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde ficava localizada, na de Ophélia uma folha, Alex ganhou um cartão e por fim na de Sirius uma chave prateada.

- Me desculpe Pedro, mas o seu ainda está chegando. - Lily falou sorridente - Mas e ai gostaram dos presentes de vocês? O Jack me garantiu que você iam adorar.

- Não entendemos nada... - James falou pela primeira vez desde que Lily havia entrado na cabine.

- Nossa eu sinceramente achei que os meus queridos amigos, eram jovens inteligentes, as mentes mais aguçadas de Hogwarts... Eu vou ter que explicar tudo mesmo? - Lily perguntou decepcionada.

- Pois é, desculpe nos por nossa ignorância. - Sirius comentou.

- Então eu vou começar com você Alex e por favor não me decepcione me diga você sabe o que significa esse convite não é verdade?

- Lógico!! Eu só fiquei muito pasmo por alguns minutos, mas como...

- Bem eu fiz meu grande debut no filme que foi gravado na França e eu queria fazer essa surpresa para vocês e nem preciso dizer que consegui boa parte desses presentes com a grana que ganhei nesse filme.

- Cristo isto é...

- Uma linda entrada para a cadeira mais vip que existe na premier que ocorrerá em Dezembro do filme "No Tempo da Paixão" Estrelado por Aléssia Evans, dirigido por Benjamin Evans e um lindo e grande affair na França dos anos 20 entre mim a linda e estrenate Lilian Evans e Jack McCoy.

- Não acredito!!! Primeiro a Vogue e agora essa Lily, é o que você quer que eu me jogue aos seus pés? é isso?

- Não precisa, eu sei que você me ama. - Lily comentou rindo abraçando o amigo. - E agora quem é o próximo confuso ou abismado?

- Pode me explicar o que é isso Lily? Não to entendendo nada... - Ophélia falou rapidamente antes que alguém passasse sua frente.

- Ah isso eu obviamente consegui isso com a ajuda do Professor Dumbledore, mas basicamente isto é um simples formulário.

- Um formulário? E para que eu quero um formulário?

- Para quando você for se matricular na mais prestigiada Faculdade de Mode de Londres. - Lily falou com simplicidade enquanto abria um saco de biscoitos.

- Lily... Eu poderia pular em cima de você agora! - Ophélia falou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Não faça isso vai amassa-la! - Alex falou prontamente.

- E eu espero que isso já sirva como presente de Natal de vocês, porque lhes garanto que não foi fácil. Sem contar que eu estou oficialmente dura...

- Lily não queria te interromper, mas você poderia continuar sabe como é as explicações.

- Ah desculpa eu esqueci de vocês. Hum posso falar com você um minuto a sós Remus? - Lily perguntou sorridente - Crianças podem nos dar licença por favor!? - perguntou já abrindo a porta e expulsando todo mundo.

Já no corredor os outros divagavam sobre seus presentes...

- Eu não entendi tem um fiapo e uma palha na minha caixinha... - James comentou.

- Bem ela pode estar lhe dando um fiapo de esperança. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Há há há, muito engraçado.

- Eu também acho, mas o que será que está acontecendo? - Alex falou encostando a orelha na porta.

- Vai ver ela vai declarar seu amor eterno por ele... - Sirius falou teatralmente.

- Até parece. Mas eu só não entendi porque a Lily resolveu dar presente para todo mundo do nada. E que história é essa de servir para o Natal, não to entendendo nada. - James resmungou, enquanto Sirius e Alex se entreolharam.

Já dentro da cabine...

- E ai minha cara Monitora Chefe, sim eu prestei atenção nesta insígnia em seu peito. - Remus comentou.

- Ah você viu? Tenho tantas novidades que esqueci de contar isso... O Sirius também é?

- Claro a intimação dele chegou quando estávamos na casa do James, que por sinal ficou muito triste pela notícia. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Não duvido.

- E ai vai me contar por que ganhei um endereço de presente?

- Claro que sim! Bem não sei se você vai poder ir agora, mas quem sabe nas férias do Natal?

- Ir aonde?

- Nesse endereço que eu te dei ora essa. - Lily comentou revirando os olhos.

- Fazer...

- Hum, você já ouviu falar do Doutor Delacroix? - perguntou com simplicidade.

- Claro que sim, ele é um famoso estudioso, parece que nesse momento está estudando os... - Remus parou de falar com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem, por uma conhecidencia incrível quando eu estava na França, não me pergunte como, este Doutor ficou amigo dos meus pais. Conicidência incrível não? E o mais incrível aconteceu quando ele descobriu que eu era bruxa e que ele era um medibruxo... - Comentou rindo - E sabe o que é mais incrível? Nesse último mês eu fiquei me segurando para não te mandar isso antes...

- Lily...

- Ele achou Remus... Achou a cura... - Lily falou abraçando o amigo.

- Lily eu não acredito...

- O filho dele uma vez foi mordido e eu não pude te falar nada antes, porque só agora teve o resultado esperado... Remus você está entendendo o que eu estou falando? -

Lily perguntou encarando o amigo.

- Lily eu vou ficar...

- Sem mais nenhum probleminha de pelos, durante o resto da sua vida. - Lily falou feliz com os olhos cheios de água.

- Eu posso contar aos...

- Claro que pode, não falei nada com eles aqui por causa da Ophélia e do Alex, como eles não sabem achei melhor expulsar todos, mas quando chegar em Hogwarts vocês podem fazer uma festa no quarto de você sem problemas...

- Você falou sério quando estava querendo nos comprar não é...

- Na verdade eu só estou querendo deixar esses como os melhores meses das nossas vidas, afinal é nosso último ano, não?

- É verdade, mas não é só isso... Você pelo que parece esteve muito em contato com o professor Dumbledore durante as férias...

- O Alex e o Sirius ainda não sabem, mais... Bem eu não sei se vou conseguir terminar Hogwarts.

- Por isso os presentes. Não acha que estará aqui pelo menos até o Natal? - Remus perguntou sem nem mesmo querer saber os motivos.

- Se tudo acontecer do jeito que eu quero, provavelmente não. Mas estarei esperando vocês aqui fora entendido.

- Lily... Eu amo muito você sabia?

- Eu amo vocês ainda mais. - Lily falou beijando a bochecha do amigo. - Acho melhor fazer os outros entrarem antes que façam um buraco na porta. - comentou rindo.

Remus abriu a porta para os amigos entrarem novamente.

- E ai já pararam de confabular? - Sirius perguntou entrando na sala.

- Claro que sim. Vamos podem entrar. - Remus falou animado abrindo a porta.

- Hum você está feliz demais o que andou acontecendo aqui dentro? - Alex perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada demais, só acho que o Remus gostou muito do seu presente como todos vocês gostaram. - Lily comentou. - E ai Sirius já descobriu o que eu te dei?

- Há há, uma chave e nem adiantou eu tentar me iludir que eu sei que uma chave de conta em Grigontes é diferente...

- Hum. Na verdade eu guardei o seu presente e o presente do James. Como não cabiam dentro das caixas preferi remeter direto para Hogwarts. - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Grande? Hum estou gostando disso. - Sirius comentou animado.

- Por favor Sirius me fala, o que você pode fazer com uma chave e uma coisa grande?

- Abrir a porta de uma casa?

- Até parece que eu ia te dar uma casa né, seu mané...

- Hum então... Um cofre.

- Por favor. Chaves não servem apenas para abrir coisas, sabia que liga outras também?

- Lily, você está fazendo minha imaginação voar.

- Voar! Ai esta a palavra chave. Bem como meu Monitor Chefe favorito ainda não sabe o que lhe reservei acho que vai precisar de ajuda. - falou retirando a varinha da bolsa, conjurando um quadro e desenhando alguma coisa. - Vamos lá o que tem duas rodas e faz Vrum Vrum?

- Puta que o pariu! - Sirius soltou se agarrando a chave.

- Uma puta não faz isso e nem tem duas rodas seu mané e muito menos voa por sinal. - Lily falou decepcionada sumindo com o quadro.

- Uma moto! Uma moto, sabe a quanto tempo eu quero uma moto?

- Claro, você tem falado nisso desde que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano, mas como agora está juntando seu dinheiro para comprar uma casa, tem se comportado muito bem e me ajudado de uma maneira inimaginável achei que você merecia um agrado.

- Lilian Evans você é fod...

- Não precisa terminar. - Lily falou rindo recebendo um abraço.

- Se continuar assim eu vou acabar me apaixonando por você garota! - Sirius comentou rindo distribuindo vários beijos pelo rosto de Lily, enquanto James quase enfartava no assento.

- Não, você já é apaixonado por mim. - Lily falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo do garoto - E ai consegui te comprar?

- Comprar? Você praticamente me arrebatou! - Sirius falou sorridente amarrando a chave em seu cordão de prata. - To louco para chegar em Hogwarts.

- É, mas você vai ter que arrumar outro lugar para ela fica, o professor já me disse que você não vai poder ficar andando com ela pela escola. E você James não precisa de explicação nenhuma?

- Não sei... - James falou sem jeito.

- Não acredito, você sabe o que é isso? Realmente estou surpresa.

- Esta bem, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está me dando.

- Você já perdeu seu presente? - perguntou pegando a caixa vazia.

- Não, está aqui, uma palha de não sei o que.

- Uma palha de não sei o que não! Uma palha muito cara por sinal.

- Uma palha cara?

- Tenta soltar ela. - Lily falou se sentando ao lado dele, enquanto todos viam a cena.

- Hum pronto e dai.

- Olha pra ela. - Lily falou apontando para a palha parada na frente de James.

- Ela ta flutuando?

- Assim como o resto dela, que está te esperando em Hogwarts. - Lily comentou animada.

- Uma vassoura? Mas eu já tenho uma vassoura Lily. - James falou surpreso.

- Mas não tem o último modelo lançado pela Nimbus. - Lily falou sarcasticamente.

- Uma nimbus? Você ta falando sério?

- Como falei com todos os outros. - Lily falou abraçando o garoto, que não sabia se estava mais feliz com o abraço ou com a vassoura, mas depois de pensar por um momento com certeza o abraço era melhor do que a vassoura.

- E o fiapo? - Alex perguntou.

- Fiapo? Que fiapo?

- Tinha esse fiapo dentro da caixa. - James comentou ainda sem jeito.

- Hunf... Não é nada, deve ter caído, por quê?

- É James parece que até seu último fiapo de esperança foi embora. - Alex comentou rindo.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Não é nada. - James se apressou a responder.

- Acontece que nós estávamos achando que aquele fiapo dizia que o James podia ainda esperar alguma coisa de você. - Ophélia explicou rapidamente.

- Mas ele não tem um fiapo, por sinal ele não precisa ter nem esperança. - Lily comentou rindo deixando o garoto ao seu lado ainda mais pra baixo. - Ele não precisa ter esperança de conseguir uma pessoa que ele já tem.

Falou se virando e encontrando James ainda surpreso e para melhorar a situação Lily o beijou na boca deixando James perplexo com os olhos arregalados e também todos seus amigos que observaram a cena a sua volta... Com certeza este seria um grande início de ano.

**_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-**

**Escrevi boa parte desse capítulo no domingo, quase chorando por causa das minhas volta as aulas, o tristeza... Não sei por que, mas eu tenho a leve impressão que as fãs do James gostaram desse capítulo. Tomara que sim!**

- Jaque Wesley: É verdade eu admito, não tenho um pingo de vergonha rsrs Mas por favor meus dentes não... rsrs Fala sério a Lily terminou esse capítulo com muito estilo não foi não? E agora acho que o James até ressuscitou, eu fui muito boazinha com esse final! Sabe como é quis recompensar ele por causa da outra fic também rsrs Ih vou te mandar um monte de sites que tem mangás aposto que você vai gostar! E não sei se você notou, mas seu beijo foi mandado de sedex e tudo!

- Thaty: Claro que continuou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

- mary86 : Viu só agora postei mais rapidinho... Nem preciso dizer que corri altos riscos de ser demitida né rsrsrs. Estou planejando deixar essa fic, bem maior que eu imaginava com um bônus no final, que tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar!! O próximo capítulo não garanto vir rápido, mas vai ser divertido!

- Sassah Potter : Viu só como estou boazinha? O James pode ter sofrido um bocado nos últimos capítulos, mas lhe garanto que agora ele está no céu!!! Também adorei deixar ele com ciúmes, amei escrever o Alex tirando o juízo do James rsrsrs. Coitada cê ta no mesmo dilema que eu né... é triste essa situação.

- Anne Samartinne : Fala sério, nesse capítulo o James se deu muito bem na fita! Beijus!!!

- zihsendin : Vocês todos adoraram o Alex, né!? Ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos também! Ah to esperando uma review sua em You Are so Cool.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 26: O Chapéu Seletor**

Todos continuaram a olhar embasbacados a cena, enquanto Lily se ajeitava no assento ao lado de James. Alex estava literalmente de boca aberta observando a cena, Ophélia parecia que ia gritar, Pedro estava muito besta para ter qualquer reação, Sirius olhava a cena sorridente, enquanto Remus ainda estava preocupado com tudo que Lily dissera sobre não conseguir terminar Hogwarts. Já James estava aparvalhado demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, fato que seus amigos notaram prontamente e saíram arrastando Alex e Ophélia da Cabine.

- Ei! Eu quero ficar e ver o que vai acontecer! - Alex falou revoltado.

- Depois você fica sabendo Alex. - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

- Pelo visto vamos passar a maior parte da nossa última viagem a Hogwarts no corredor. - Ophélia resmungou.

- Mas vai valer a pena. - Remus falou olhando pelos lados onde os estudantes faziam uma balburdia e garotas olhavam encantadas para Sirius, Alex e Remus.

- Será que eles vão se acertar? - Pedro perguntou.

- Eu acho que já se acertaram. - Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

Já dentro da cabine James não se decidia se fechava à boca, se falava, se agarrava Lily, se fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo ou se convencia de que aquilo tudo era uma pegadinha e que ela começaria rir a qualquer momento. Mas não Lily o encarava com o olhar mais doce do mundo, com aqueles olhos verdes que ele amava e com um sorriso suave nos lábios. Por isso resolveu perguntar.

- Hum... Posso te perguntar o que foi isso? - James perguntou assim que conseguiu ter controle novamente das palavras e de seu maxilar.

- Um beijo. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- E porque você me beijou? Pensei que você queria que só fossemos amigos. - James perguntou, mas na verdade queria se chutar, não estava nem ai se aquilo tinha um motivo, já era bom demais ser beijado por Lily, na verdade suas entranhas estavam se revirando de alegria.

- E é isso que você quer? Ser meu amigo e unicamente amigo para sempre? - Lily perguntou, mas James estava encantado demais com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Não, não é... - Ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Mas você realmente acha que vai ser fácil assim? Principalmente depois de ter viajado sozinha com Jack para a Austrália?

- Ah então o senhor ainda pode fazer exigências e perguntas depois de tudo que me aprontou no último ano? - Lily perguntou o beliscando.

- Pois se você estava tentando se vingar me colocando ciúmes saiba que deu certo eu quase me mordi de raiva, queria aparatar lá e dar uma bela surra naquele doido furado!

- Furado? Mas o Jack só me levou para comemorar o aniversário dele e me ajudou a escolher os presentes de vocês... Inclusive o seu. - Lily falou passando a mão nas mechas castanhas do moreno.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Que ele me disse para ser feliz da melhor forma possível e que se você me fizesse sofrer outra vez viria aqui e daria a maior surra do século. - comentou rindo.

- Então a senhorita Evans é só minha? - James perguntou enquanto não se continha e abraçou com força.

- Isso se você não me quebrar antes... - Lily falou se afastando um pouquinho e olhando para a cara dele.

- O que? - James perguntou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Lily.

- Você não vai me perguntar?

- O que?

- Se quero namorar com você, ora essa! - Lily falou indignada.

- E eu ainda preciso perguntar? Pensei que isso já estivesse implícito há muito tempo. - James falou rindo, mas olhando para a cara amarrada dela mudou de idéia - Senhorita Lilian Alexia Evans, a ruiva mais linda do mundo me daria à honra de namorar comigo? - James sussurrou em seu ouvido a deixando toda arrepiada.

- Sim... - Lily sussurrou de volta, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada uma vez que James tomou sua boca em um beijo longo, quente e sensual.

- Ótimo! - Alex falou invadindo a cabine e interrompendo o beijo - Isso merece uma festa! Parabéns!! - falou jogando confete para o alto.

- Vocês demoraram demais, sinceramente. Por ter me dado tanta dor de cabeça o mínimo que vocês podem fazer por mim é me dar seu primeiro filho para batizar.

- Sirius nós começamos a namorar agora. - James falou sério sem acreditar no amigo.

- E dai? Tenho que garantir logo minha vaga, antes que outros intrometidos se ofereçam. - Sirius falou apontando para Alex. - Ah e é claro do casamento também.

- Ei isso não é justo! - Alex falou tirando um naco do sapo de chocolate. - Eu também quero ser padrinho de alguma coisa, apesar de obviamente preferir que a Lily ficasse com o Jack.

- Você já deixou isso bem claro Alex. - James resmungou sem ainda desgrudar de Lily.

- Como assim? - Lily perguntou tirando o braço de James das suas costas e pegando vários tipos de lanche da bolsa e voltando todo ao tamanho real.

- Como você acha que fique sabendo que você foi para a Austrália? O Alex fez a gentileza de me mandar algumas reportagens de umas revistas trouxas. - falou colocando seu braço novamente em volta da sua garota.

- Hum você viu aquele que eu tava com um biquíni branco? - Lily perguntou par Alex.

- Claro! Você estava divina!! - Alex falou animado e James desistiu de reclamar estava feliz demais para isso. - Sinceramente fazia um par perfeito com o Alex, os fãs vão ficar realmente decepcionados quando souberem que Lilian Evans está namorando um tapado, míope que não sabe a diferença entre um armani e um terno comprado na 5º avenida. - Alex falou dramaticamente.

- Eu não me importo o mínimo com elas ou sobre o James não saber a diferença de um terno. O mais estúpido é que eu o amo de verdade. - Lily comentou rindo, enquanto era beijada por James.

- Obrigado. Eu também te amo. - James falou.

- O amor é cego mesmo... - Alex resmungou.

- Ah... Eu quero o Anthony... - Ophélia falou enxugando uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada, enquanto os outros comemoravam.

- Sirius o que tinha dentro dessa garrafa. - Remus perguntou vendo Ophélia cambaleante.

- Uísque de Fogo misturado com Cerveja amanteigada... Caramba nunca pensei que a gordinha fosse chegada a uma bebida de verdade. - Sirius falou vendo Ophélia resmungou baixinho e começando a gritar o nome de Ant - Há há ela fica ridícula bêbada coitada... Mal bebeu e já chora pelo namorado...

- Ele terminou comigo!!! - falou abrindo a boca.

- Sai pra lá Ophélia você ta falando cuspindo. - Alex resmungou.

- O Ant terminou contigo Ophélia? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Tudo culpa do Black que me rogou uma praga! - falou jogando uma garrafa no garoto que se desviou.

- Eu? - Sirius perguntou sem entender.

- Sim senhor, ele me encontrou no Beco Diagonal e falou tudo aquilo que você tinha me dito, que não ia conseguir me esperar por um ano... - falou entre berros e soluços.

- Ele é um imbecil Ophélia se acalma. - Lily pediu confortando a amiga.

- Eu quero matá-lo! - Ophélia falou apertando as mãos com força.

- O Ant? - Remus perguntou compadecido.

- Não, SIRIUS BLACK!!!

Os sete passaram bem a viagem de ida a Hogwarts, entre beijos dos apaixonados, frases de desgosto de Alex, berros e choro de Ophélia e muitas tentativas de assassinato contra Sirius. Entretanto esta foi a melhor das viagens, nenhuma seria tão lembrada como a última viagem a Hogwarts e a primeira que finalmente todos iam juntos como verdadeiros amigos.

Quando desceram do trem cumprimentaram Hagrid como fazia todo ano, acompanharam os alunos até as carruagens e continuaram imaginando o que as levava até Hogwarts, viram o salão principal ricamente decorado com velas decorando o teto de céu estrelado e para premiar a noite, após um discurso do Direito o chapéu seletor começou a cantar...

"Novas vidas chegam, outros vão embora

Esse ano teremos grandes formandos e

infelizmente grandes perdas.

Alguns começaram a aprender agora

outros saíram antes da hora, mas ainda

assim todos sempre saberão que

Hogwars é uma grande escola.

O aprendizado da vida poucos sabem

mas com certeza esta será uma grande

viagem.

Vamos começara a seleção, para reunir

uma nova geração que irá trazer paz, amor,

alegria e travessuras para mais um ano de

muitas aventuras!"

- Músiquinha esquisita essa né... - James comentou ainda feliz de mais para notar qualquer coisa, enquanto Remus e Sirius se entreolharam preocupados.

- É porque nós estamos terminando Hogwarts seu mané. - Ophélia falou ainda com a voz meio fungada.

- Ah é verdade... - James falou ainda encantado demais para se sentir ofendido. - A comida está uma delicia não?

- Eu sinceramente pensei que quando vocês dois finalmente se acertassem o James ia ficar feliz e não lerdo.... - Sirius falou desconsolado balançando a cabeça.

- Deixa o efeito de o susto passar que com certeza ele vai voltar ao normal. - Remus comentou rindo.

Assim que acabou de comer Lily se levantou e seu prato sumiu, entretanto não pode se afastar da mesa com tanta gente indo falar com eles, até mesmo a professora Minerva já havia se aproximado e o professor Dumbledore havia erguido a taça na direção deles...

- Onde você vai? - James perguntou orgulhoso enquanto todos olhavam para eles e davam parabéns, a notícia do namoro já havia varrido Hogwarts inteira.

- Bem não só eu como o Sirius também. - falou levantando o maroto pelo braço - Nós temos que falar com os Monitores e ajudar a guiar os alunos.

- Droga, ser Monitor Chefe é uma merda... - Sirius resmungou. - Isso não é vida pra mim e sim para o Aluado aqui que gosta de responsabilidade.

- Provavelmente te deram esse cargo para te ensinar o que significa a palavra responsabilidade. - Ophélia resmungou.

- E quem disse que eu gosto de responsabilidades? Na verdade no momento eu estou tão feliz que seria capaz de quebrar todas as regras de Hogwarts! - Remus falou animado.

- Lily o que você deu para o Remus de presente? Alucinógenos? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vamos logo, mais tarde você satisfaz a sua curiosidade. - Lily falou arrastando Sirius.

- Ele parece estar indo para uma câmara de tortura. - Ophélia comentou - E eu não ia ligar nem um pouco de ser a carrasca, aquele bruxo insignificante que fica rogando praga para os outros...

- Eu é que não ia me incomodar se ela estivesse me carregando daquele jeito... - James falou suspirando.

Lily e Sirius estavam exaustos, não sabiam que as crianças faziam tanta bagunça, sinceramente agora sentiam muita pena dos Monitores antigos e de tudo que aprontavam com eles. Sirius quase puxou uma das crianças pela orelha, mas simplesmente se contentou em laçá-la e joga-la dentro do salão Comunal da Lufa Lufa. Depois de todo corre corre da primeira noite a única coisa que eles queriam era correr para suas camas e dormir muito.

Quando entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória, Ophélia, Remus e James os estavam aguardando...

- Será que vamos voltar com nosso costume desde o primeiro ano? - James perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Costume? - Lily perguntou tentando evitar um bocejo.

- Ué todo ano no primeiro dia nós ficávamos juntos até de madrugada.

- Aahh esse costume. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Claro afinal eu quero saber o que a minha namorada fez durante as férias. - James falou dando muita ênfase a palavra minha.

- Vamos deixar os enamorados sozinhos. - Remus falou sorridente arrastando Ophélia e Sirius.

- Mas Remus você não quer... - Lily falou se virando para o garoto.

- Eu conto para ele amanhã. - Remus falou dando uma piscadela e subindo as escadas quase carregando Sirius que choramingava.

- E então como foram as suas férias? - James perguntou assim que viram que estavam sozinhos.

- Eu acho que você vai ficar com muitos ciúmes se for falar sobre as minhas férias... - Lily comentou.

- Acho que vou ter que agüentar não é verdade? Afinal o Jack se mostrou um grande amigo... - James comentou enquanto Lily deitava a cabeça em seu colo.

- Isso é verdade. Na verdade ele logo depois se arrependeu da idéia. - Lily lembrou - Na verdade eu viajei muito durante as minhas férias, sabe por causa da divulgação do filme.

- E foi divertido? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos.

- Assim assim, acho que deveria ter ficado por aqui com vocês.

- Perdeu férias incríveis... - James falou pensando que não tinham feito nada demais a não ser o jogo com os Puldmere.

- Imagino. Mas tudo melhorou bastante depois que eu encontrei com o Jack...

- Sei...

- Ele tem técnicas incríveis para fugir dos paparazzi e depois nós viajamos para a Austrália, com certeza aquele hotel era incrível e ainda tinha cada praia maravilhosa, a água era praticamente transparente.

- Fiquei com muita raiva quando vi aquelas fotos com ele te passando bronzeador, com vocês saindo de dentro d'água e todo resto...

- Mas eu estava linda não é verdade? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Eu tive vontade de aparatar na Austrália e sair te arrastando de lá e é claro dar uma sura no Jack para que ele nunca mais chegue perto de você.

- Ah isso é mais difícil, eu conheço o Jack a minha vida inteira e ele é praticamente da minha família.

- Eu também vou fazer parte da sua família. - James falou decidido.

- Quem sabe... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Lily...

- Sim? - perguntou com a cabeça deitada nos joelhos dele.

- Porque você decidiu namorar comigo?

- Porque eu te amo.

- Mas antes também nos amávamos e nem por isso conseguimos alguma coisa. - James falou sorrindo carinhoso passando a mão nos cabelos da ruiva.

- Não deu certo porque eu deixei você decidir tudo, se eu tivesse tomado a frente desde o início duvido que teríamos passado pelo fator Dominique e tudo mais.

- Ah então você está dizendo que eu sou lerdo? - James falou fazendo ela se levantar.

- Vamos dizer que tem dificuldade de assimilar as coisas... - falou rindo com vontade.

- Você me fez muito feliz hoje.

- Eu também me fiz muito feliz hoje. E espero que continuemos assim por muito tempo.

- Ah pelo resto da nossa vida no mínimo. - James falou lhe beijando novamente.

Já havia se passado uma semana que tudo era puro amor pelos corredores de Hogwarts, entretanto as férias haviam oficialmente terminado para Lily, Sirius, Alex e Ophélia, já estava mais do que na hora de começarem a agir o que tanto haviam planejado. Esperaram o final de semana para finalmente colocar todas as cartas na mesa e checar as descobertas feitas...

- Nossa primeira reunião do ano! - Alex falou animado batendo palmas - Já notaram que agente parece aquelas equipes de espionagens de filmes? Acho que tenho que comprar uns óculos escuros estilosos...

- Acho que você foi ao cinema demais durante as férias Alex. - Lily comentou - E ai Sirius conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

- Que você estava certa, era exatamente ele... - Sirius flou balançando a cabeça.

- Eu já conversei com o professor Dumbledore e o professor Riddle.

- Lily... - Ophélia começou.

- Não adianta vocês me olharem desse jeito. Eu não vou voltar atrás.

- Não vai voltar atrás com o que? - James perguntou parado ao lado de Remus olhando todos sentados a volta da mesa redonda.

/º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º//º/

Eeeh!!! Mas um capítulo postado em dia! To até emocionada, a vampirinha merece uma review não merece?

- mary86: Oie! Cê viu to enviando capítulos a jato!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quando do anterior, sabe como é né, de vez em quando agente se esforça um pouquinho pra coisa ficar bem legal.

- izabella : Tu és nova por aqui?? Se sim, bem vinda!!!! Bem se você é fã do James você deve ter me detestado um pouquinho nos capítulos anteriores. Mas agora estou redimida!!

- Thaty: Com certeza! Firme e forte!

- sassah potter: Eu também adorei escrever essa parte dos presentes (principalmente porque eu deveria estar trabalhando... rsrs parece que lá eu fico mais inspirada) Também amei a última cena, sinceramente depois eu leio e nem levo fé que fui eu que fiz aquilo... rsrsrs O James agora vai criar mais um pouquinho de juízo, mas eu não prometo nada!

- Jaque Weasley: Eu tava ansiosa para postar o capítulo passado só por sua causa! Assim que eu li sua última rewiew eu escrevi esse trecho e deixei separado para postar rsrsrs E não morra a fic ainda não terminou e eu gosto muito dos seus comentários!! Eu rio muito não só eu como minha irmã também! Quem sabe eu não te empreste o Jack? O Alex não é uma graça? Também o amo de paixão é um dos meus personagens favoritos (Sirius que não me escute...) Eu também acho que o nosso amado Remus não merece passar por tudo isso, por isso eu amo Universo Alternativo, Relíquias da Morte que se dane (apesar de eu ter adorado o livro... e termos a versão inglesa linda, que da vontade de ficar passando a mão toda hora e achar uma vergonha mesmo a versão brasileira... deixa pra lá) Fala sério eu também adorei o final, eu devo dizer sou uma autora muito relapsa, sempre esqueço o que escrevi... Na verdade as vezes as pessoas me mandam comentários de fics antigas e eu fico assim do que eles estão falando ai eu leio minha fic toda de novo e fico rindo que nem uma idiota... Com certeza dessa parte eu vou lembrar! Não morra você vai adorar os próximos capítulos e o bônus que vou colocar no final!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**/º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º//º/**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 27: O Chapéu Seletor**

Todos continuaram a olhar embasbacados a cena, enquanto Lily se ajeitava no assento ao lado de James. Alex estava literalmente de boca aberta observando a cena, Ophélia parecia que ia gritar, Pedro estava muito besta para ter qualquer reação, Sirius olhava a cena sorridente, enquanto Remus ainda estava preocupado com tudo que Lily dissera sobre não conseguir terminar Hogwarts. Já James estava aparvalhado demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, fato que seus amigos notaram prontamente e saíram arrastando Alex e Ophélia da Cabine.

- Ei! Eu quero ficar e ver o que vai acontecer! - Alex falou revoltado.

- Depois você fica sabendo Alex. - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

- Pelo visto vamos passar a maior parte da nossa última viagem a Hogwarts no corredor. - Ophélia resmungou.

- Mas vai valer a pena. - Remus falou olhando pelos lados onde os estudantes faziam uma balburdia e garotas olhavam encantadas para Sirius, Alex e Remus.

- Será que eles vão se acertar? - Pedro perguntou.

- Eu acho que já se acertaram. - Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

Já dentro da cabine James não se decidia se fechava à boca, se falava, se agarrava Lily, se fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo ou se convencia de que aquilo tudo era uma pegadinha e que ela começaria rir a qualquer momento. Mas não Lily o encarava com o olhar mais doce do mundo, com aqueles olhos verdes que ele amava e com um sorriso suave nos lábios. Por isso resolveu perguntar.

- Hum... Posso te perguntar o que foi isso? - James perguntou assim que conseguiu ter controle novamente das palavras e de seu maxilar.

- Um beijo. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- E porque você me beijou? Pensei que você queria que só fossemos amigos. - James perguntou, mas na verdade queria se chutar, não estava nem ai se aquilo tinha um motivo, já era bom demais ser beijado por Lily, na verdade suas entranhas estavam se revirando de alegria.

- E é isso que você quer? Ser meu amigo e unicamente amigo para sempre? - Lily perguntou, mas James estava encantado demais com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Não, não é... - Ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Mas você realmente acha que vai ser fácil assim? Principalmente depois de ter viajado sozinha com Jack para a Austrália?

- Ah então o senhor ainda pode fazer exigências e perguntas depois de tudo que me aprontou no último ano? - Lily perguntou o beliscando.

- Pois se você estava tentando se vingar me colocando ciúmes saiba que deu certo eu quase me mordi de raiva, queria aparatar lá e dar uma bela surra naquele doido furado!

- Furado? Mas o Jack só me levou para comemorar o aniversário dele e me ajudou a escolher os presentes de vocês... Inclusive o seu. - Lily falou passando a mão nas mechas castanhas do moreno.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Que ele me disse para ser feliz da melhor forma possível e que se você me fizesse sofrer outra vez viria aqui e daria a maior surra do século. - comentou rindo.

- Então a senhorita Evans é só minha? - James perguntou enquanto não se continha e abraçou com força.

- Isso se você não me quebrar antes... - Lily falou se afastando um pouquinho e olhando para a cara dele.

- O que? - James perguntou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Lily.

- Você não vai me perguntar?

- O que?

- Se quero namorar com você, ora essa! - Lily falou indignada.

- E eu ainda preciso perguntar? Pensei que isso já estivesse implícito há muito tempo. - James falou rindo, mas olhando para a cara amarrada dela mudou de idéia - Senhorita Lilian Alexia Evans, a ruiva mais linda do mundo me daria à honra de namorar comigo? - James sussurrou em seu ouvido a deixando toda arrepiada.

- Sim... - Lily sussurrou de volta, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada uma vez que James tomou sua boca em um beijo longo, quente e sensual.

- Ótimo! - Alex falou invadindo a cabine e interrompendo o beijo - Isso merece uma festa! Parabéns!! - falou jogando confete para o alto.

- Vocês demoraram demais, sinceramente. Por ter me dado tanta dor de cabeça o mínimo que vocês podem fazer por mim é me dar seu primeiro filho para batizar.

- Sirius nós começamos a namorar agora. - James falou sério sem acreditar no amigo.

- E dai? Tenho que garantir logo minha vaga, antes que outros intrometidos se ofereçam. - Sirius falou apontando para Alex. - Ah e é claro do casamento também.

- Ei isso não é justo! - Alex falou tirando um naco do sapo de chocolate. - Eu também quero ser padrinho de alguma coisa, apesar de obviamente preferir que a Lily ficasse com o Jack.

- Você já deixou isso bem claro Alex. - James resmungou sem ainda desgrudar de Lily.

- Como assim? - Lily perguntou tirando o braço de James das suas costas e pegando vários tipos de lanche da bolsa e voltando todo ao tamanho real.

- Como você acha que fique sabendo que você foi para a Austrália? O Alex fez a gentileza de me mandar algumas reportagens de umas revistas trouxas. - falou colocando seu braço novamente em volta da sua garota.

- Hum você viu aquele que eu tava com um biquíni branco? - Lily perguntou par Alex.

- Claro! Você estava divina!! - Alex falou animado e James desistiu de reclamar estava feliz demais para isso. - Sinceramente fazia um par perfeito com o Alex, os fãs vão ficar realmente decepcionados quando souberem que Lilian Evans está namorando um tapado, míope que não sabe a diferença entre um armani e um terno comprado na 5º avenida. - Alex falou dramaticamente.

- Eu não me importo o mínimo com elas ou sobre o James não saber a diferença de um terno. O mais estúpido é que eu o amo de verdade. - Lily comentou rindo, enquanto era beijada por James.

- Obrigado. Eu também te amo. - James falou.

- O amor é cego mesmo... - Alex resmungou.

- Ah... Eu quero o Anthony... - Ophélia falou enxugando uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada, enquanto os outros comemoravam.

- Sirius o que tinha dentro dessa garrafa. - Remus perguntou vendo Ophélia cambaleante.

- Uísque de Fogo misturado com Cerveja amanteigada... Caramba nunca pensei que a gordinha fosse chegada a uma bebida de verdade. - Sirius falou vendo Ophélia resmungou baixinho e começando a gritar o nome de Ant - Há há ela fica ridícula bêbada coitada... Mal bebeu e já chora pelo namorado...

- Ele terminou comigo!!! - falou abrindo a boca.

- Sai pra lá Ophélia você ta falando cuspindo. - Alex resmungou.

- O Ant terminou contigo Ophélia? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Tudo culpa do Black que me rogou uma praga! - falou jogando uma garrafa no garoto que se desviou.

- Eu? - Sirius perguntou sem entender.

- Sim senhor, ele me encontrou no Beco Diagonal e falou tudo aquilo que você tinha me dito, que não ia conseguir me esperar por um ano... - falou entre berros e soluços.

- Ele é um imbecil Ophélia se acalma. - Lily pediu confortando a amiga.

- Eu quero matá-lo! - Ophélia falou apertando as mãos com força.

- O Ant? - Remus perguntou compadecido.

- Não, SIRIUS BLACK!!!

Os sete passaram bem a viagem de ida a Hogwarts, entre beijos dos apaixonados, frases de desgosto de Alex, berros e choro de Ophélia e muitas tentativas de assassinato contra Sirius. Entretanto esta foi a melhor das viagens, nenhuma seria tão lembrada como a última viagem a Hogwarts e a primeira que finalmente todos iam juntos como verdadeiros amigos.

Quando desceram do trem cumprimentaram Hagrid como fazia todo ano, acompanharam os alunos até as carruagens e continuaram imaginando o que as levava até Hogwarts, viram o salão principal ricamente decorado com velas decorando o teto de céu estrelado e para premiar a noite, após um discurso do Direito o chapéu seletor começou a cantar...

"Novas vidas chegam, outros vão embora

Esse ano teremos grandes formandos e

infelizmente grandes perdas.

Alguns começaram a aprender agora

outros saíram antes da hora, mas ainda

assim todos sempre saberão que

Hogwars é uma grande escola.

O aprendizado da vida poucos sabem

mas com certeza esta será uma grande

viagem.

Vamos começara a seleção, para reunir

uma nova geração que irá trazer paz, amor,

alegria e travessuras para mais um ano de

muitas aventuras!"

- Músiquinha esquisita essa né... - James comentou ainda feliz de mais para notar qualquer coisa, enquanto Remus e Sirius se entreolharam preocupados.

- É porque nós estamos terminando Hogwarts seu mané. - Ophélia falou ainda com a voz meio fungada.

- Ah é verdade... - James falou ainda encantado demais para se sentir ofendido. - A comida está uma delicia não?

- Eu sinceramente pensei que quando vocês dois finalmente se acertassem o James ia ficar feliz e não lerdo.... - Sirius falou desconsolado balançando a cabeça.

- Deixa o efeito de o susto passar que com certeza ele vai voltar ao normal. - Remus comentou rindo.

Assim que acabou de comer Lily se levantou e seu prato sumiu, entretanto não pode se afastar da mesa com tanta gente indo falar com eles, até mesmo a professora Minerva já havia se aproximado e o professor Dumbledore havia erguido a taça na direção deles...

- Onde você vai? - James perguntou orgulhoso enquanto todos olhavam para eles e davam parabéns, a notícia do namoro já havia varrido Hogwarts inteira.

- Bem não só eu como o Sirius também. - falou levantando o maroto pelo braço - Nós temos que falar com os Monitores e ajudar a guiar os alunos.

- Droga, ser Monitor Chefe é uma merda... - Sirius resmungou. - Isso não é vida pra mim e sim para o Aluado aqui que gosta de responsabilidade.

- Provavelmente te deram esse cargo para te ensinar o que significa a palavra responsabilidade. - Ophélia resmungou.

- E quem disse que eu gosto de responsabilidades? Na verdade no momento eu estou tão feliz que seria capaz de quebrar todas as regras de Hogwarts! - Remus falou animado.

- Lily o que você deu para o Remus de presente? Alucinógenos? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vamos logo, mais tarde você satisfaz a sua curiosidade. - Lily falou arrastando Sirius.

- Ele parece estar indo para uma câmara de tortura. - Ophélia comentou - E eu não ia ligar nem um pouco de ser a carrasca, aquele bruxo insignificante que fica rogando praga para os outros...

- Eu é que não ia me incomodar se ela estivesse me carregando daquele jeito... - James falou suspirando.

Lily e Sirius estavam exaustos, não sabiam que as crianças faziam tanta bagunça, sinceramente agora sentiam muita pena dos Monitores antigos e de tudo que aprontavam com eles. Sirius quase puxou uma das crianças pela orelha, mas simplesmente se contentou em laçá-la e joga-la dentro do salão Comunal da Lufa Lufa. Depois de todo corre corre da primeira noite a única coisa que eles queriam era correr para suas camas e dormir muito.

Quando entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória, Ophélia, Remus e James os estavam aguardando...

- Será que vamos voltar com nosso costume desde o primeiro ano? - James perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Costume? - Lily perguntou tentando evitar um bocejo.

- Ué todo ano no primeiro dia nós ficávamos juntos até de madrugada.

- Aahh esse costume. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Claro afinal eu quero saber o que a minha namorada fez durante as férias. - James falou dando muita ênfase a palavra minha.

- Vamos deixar os enamorados sozinhos. - Remus falou sorridente arrastando Ophélia e Sirius.

- Mas Remus você não quer... - Lily falou se virando para o garoto.

- Eu conto para ele amanhã. - Remus falou dando uma piscadela e subindo as escadas quase carregando Sirius que choramingava.

- E então como foram as suas férias? - James perguntou assim que viram que estavam sozinhos.

- Eu acho que você vai ficar com muitos ciúmes se for falar sobre as minhas férias... - Lily comentou.

- Acho que vou ter que agüentar não é verdade? Afinal o Jack se mostrou um grande amigo... - James comentou enquanto Lily deitava a cabeça em seu colo.

- Isso é verdade. Na verdade ele logo depois se arrependeu da idéia. - Lily lembrou - Na verdade eu viajei muito durante as minhas férias, sabe por causa da divulgação do filme.

- E foi divertido? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos.

- Assim assim, acho que deveria ter ficado por aqui com vocês.

- Perdeu férias incríveis... - James falou pensando que não tinham feito nada demais a não ser o jogo com os Puldmere.

- Imagino. Mas tudo melhorou bastante depois que eu encontrei com o Jack...

- Sei...

- Ele tem técnicas incríveis para fugir dos paparazzi e depois nós viajamos para a Austrália, com certeza aquele hotel era incrível e ainda tinha cada praia maravilhosa, a água era praticamente transparente.

- Fiquei com muita raiva quando vi aquelas fotos com ele te passando bronzeador, com vocês saindo de dentro d'água e todo resto...

- Mas eu estava linda não é verdade? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Eu tive vontade de aparatar na Austrália e sair te arrastando de lá e é claro dar uma sura no Jack para que ele nunca mais chegue perto de você.

- Ah isso é mais difícil, eu conheço o Jack a minha vida inteira e ele é praticamente da minha família.

- Eu também vou fazer parte da sua família. - James falou decidido.

- Quem sabe... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Lily...

- Sim? - perguntou com a cabeça deitada nos joelhos dele.

- Porque você decidiu namorar comigo?

- Porque eu te amo.

- Mas antes também nos amávamos e nem por isso conseguimos alguma coisa. - James falou sorrindo carinhoso passando a mão nos cabelos da ruiva.

- Não deu certo porque eu deixei você decidir tudo, se eu tivesse tomado a frente desde o início duvido que teríamos passado pelo fator Dominique e tudo mais.

- Ah então você está dizendo que eu sou lerdo? - James falou fazendo ela se levantar.

- Vamos dizer que tem dificuldade de assimilar as coisas... - falou rindo com vontade.

- Você me fez muito feliz hoje.

- Eu também me fiz muito feliz hoje. E espero que continuemos assim por muito tempo.

- Ah pelo resto da nossa vida no mínimo. - James falou lhe beijando novamente.

Já havia se passado uma semana que tudo era puro amor pelos corredores de Hogwarts, entretanto as férias haviam oficialmente terminado para Lily, Sirius, Alex e Ophélia, já estava mais do que na hora de começarem a agir o que tanto haviam planejado. Esperaram o final de semana para finalmente colocar todas as cartas na mesa e checar as descobertas feitas...

- Nossa primeira reunião do ano! - Alex falou animado batendo palmas - Já notaram que agente parece aquelas equipes de espionagens de filmes? Acho que tenho que comprar uns óculos escuros estilosos...

- Acho que você foi ao cinema demais durante as férias Alex. - Lily comentou - E ai Sirius conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

- Que você estava certa, era exatamente ele... - Sirius flou balançando a cabeça.

- Eu já conversei com o professor Dumbledore e o professor Riddle.

- Lily... - Ophélia começou.

- Não adianta vocês me olharem desse jeito. Eu não vou voltar atrás.

- Não vai voltar atrás com o que? - James perguntou parado ao lado de Remus olhando todos sentados a volta da mesa redonda.

**/º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º//º/ **

**Eeeh!!! Mas um capítulo postado em dia! To até emocionada, a vampirinha merece uma review não merece?**

- mary86: Oie! Cê viu to enviando capítulos a jato!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quando do anterior, sabe como é né, de vez em quando agente se esforça um pouquinho pra coisa ficar bem legal.

- izabella : Tu és nova por aqui?? Se sim, bem vinda!!!! Bem se você é fã do James você deve ter me detestado um pouquinho nos capítulos anteriores. Mas agora estou redimida!!

- Thaty: Com certeza! Firme e forte!

- sassah potter: Eu também adorei escrever essa parte dos presentes (principalmente porque eu deveria estar trabalhando... rsrs parece que lá eu fico mais inspirada) Também amei a última cena, sinceramente depois eu leio e nem levo fé que fui eu que fiz aquilo... rsrsrs O James agora vai criar mais um pouquinho de juízo, mas eu não prometo nada!

- Jaque Weasley: Eu tava ansiosa para postar o capítulo passado só por sua causa! Assim que eu li sua última rewiew eu escrevi esse trecho e deixei separado para postar rsrsrs E não morra a fic ainda não terminou e eu gosto muito dos seus comentários!! Eu rio muito não só eu como minha irmã também! Quem sabe eu não te empreste o Jack? O Alex não é uma graça? Também o amo de paixão é um dos meus personagens favoritos (Sirius que não me escute...) Eu também acho que o nosso amado Remus não merece passar por tudo isso, por isso eu amo Universo Alternativo, Relíquias da Morte que se dane (apesar de eu ter adorado o livro... e termos a versão inglesa linda, que da vontade de ficar passando a mão toda hora e achar uma vergonha mesmo a versão brasileira... deixa pra lá) Fala sério eu também adorei o final, eu devo dizer sou uma autora muito relapsa, sempre esqueço o que escrevi... Na verdade as vezes as pessoas me mandam comentários de fics antigas e eu fico assim do que eles estão falando ai eu leio minha fic toda de novo e fico rindo que nem uma idiota... Com certeza dessa parte eu vou lembrar! Não morra você vai adorar os próximos capítulos e o bônus que vou colocar no final!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**/º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º/ /º//º/**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 28: Rede de mentiras**

Lily olhou surpresa para James e Remus parados na porta da sala, a bem da verdade era que ainda não havia se decidido se contaria todo o problema que agora era sua vida para James ou não. Ela tinha certeza ele iria querer perseguir e castrar Lúcius Malfoy e no mínimo matar Narcisa, mesmo eles não estando mais estudando em Hogwarts e é claro perseguir e ameaçar todos os outros alunos de sua lista negra, fazendo de tudo um grande escarcéu e por fim todo o plano de Lily iria por água abaixo e ele ainda acharia que tinha razão por estar lhe defendendo.

- E então do que vocês estão falando? - James perguntou cético.

- A Lily está muito rebelde comigo. Esta dizendo que não vai voltar atrás e não vai parar de namorar com você. - Alex falou teatralmente - Ophélia preciso de sua ajuda aqui!

- Alex quando você vai parar de fazer complô contra mim? - James perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Que tal nunca? Eu amo o Jack e ele é mil vezes melhor do que você, isso é fato. - Alex falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então fique com ele você! - James comentou rindo.

- Bem que eu queria, mas com certeza ele não me quer, ele prefere as ruivas e eu fico muito belo louro do jeito que eu sou. - Alex falou triste.

- Então esse é o motivo dessa Reunião da Távola Redonda. - Remus falou sorridente se sentando ao lado do Sirius.

- Na verdade só estávamos comentando como foram as nossas férias. - Sirius falou dando de ombros. - Sem contar que eu e a Lily tivemos que revisar toda essa palhaçada de Hogwarts agora que somos Monitores chefes. - falou apontando para uma pilha de papéis a sua frente.

- Não que as minhas férias tenham sido muito interessantes, trabalhando para o meu pai e levando um pé na bunda... - Ophélia resmungou.

- Então o Ant terminou mesmo com você... Hum acho que minhas aulas de Adivinhação finalmente estão servindo para alguma coisa. - Sirius falou fazendo um ar de grande conhecedor - Continue...

- Sirius Black suma da minha frente, eu ainda quero te matar. - Ophélia falou estendendo as mãos.

- Pronto ele termina e eu que levo a culpa... - Sirius falou sem se mover estava bem seguro do outro lado da mesa e Ophélia não tinha disposição o suficiente para pula-la. - Olha só gordinha porque você não para de reclamar no meu ouvido e tenta arrumar um novo namorado? - mal acabou de falar Sirius sentiu o pé de Lily lhe acertando a canela.

- Seria porque eu AMO o Anthony? - Ophélia perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Seu Seu insensível... - Ophélia resmungou saindo correndo.

- Sirius Black eu deveria te dar uns bons tapas. - Lily falou se levantando e indo atrás da amiga.

- Já me basta um roxo na canela... - Sirius falou.

- Com licença meus queridos, tenho coisas melhores para fazer. - Alex falou com simplicidade se levantando.

Todos haviam conseguido arranjar uma boa desculpa para escapar, infelizmente Sirius teve que segurar o rojão, enquanto James o encarava e Remus se sentava ao seu lado. Sirius coçou a cabeça sem graça e tentando inventar uma desculpa para sumir também, enquanto praguejava os traidores que lhe abandonaram.

- O que foi? - Sirius perguntou inocente vendo a cara de James.

- Vocês não me enganam, eu se muito bem que vocês não estavam falando sobre as férias! - James falou batendo a mão na mesa - Eu tenho que saber logo o que você estão aprontado! Eu sei que é alguma coisa séria senão não teria motivo para esse mistério todo.

- Olha antes eu não concordava com a Lily, mas agora realmente James eu acho melhor você não ficar sabendo de nada. - Sirius falou com calma.

- Mas não adianta você falar isso eu vou descobrir o que é!

- Pelo menos por enquanto não fique perturbando a Lily com isso, fique calmo James ela no final das contas vai acabar te contando.

- Será mesmo? Sinceramente essa história toda está me dando um mau pressentimento há muito tempo. - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Lily estava grata por Sirius ter arranjado uma bela desculpa para ela escapar, mas não podia deixar de repreender o amigo por ter pego tão pesado, Ophélia estava sentida de verdade com o término de seu namoro com Anthony e Lily nem conseguia sentir raiva do garoto, entendia o que ele sentia e porque havia terminado. Mas não podia dizer isso para Ophélia nunca, a não ser se quisesse ver a amiga se jogando da Torre da Grifinória sem uma vassoura.

- Você está chorando de novo Ophélia? Por favor pare com isso, vai ficar com a cara toda inchada! - Alex falou secando o rosto da garota.

- Você não fica triste por mim Alex? - Ophélia perguntou com o rosto vermelho sendo esfregado por Alex.

- Eu? É ruim heim pra mim você tinha que ter largado aquele gordinho a mais tempo, agora que você vai ser uma estilista internacional pode bancar qualquer modelão saradão! - Alex falou se abanando.

- Alex você é impossível. - Ophélia comentou rindo.

- Eu sei! - Alex falou dando um sorriso brilhante.

- É impressão minha ou você voltou ainda mais gay dessas férias? - Lily perguntou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos da amiga.

- Agora que os meninos também sabem, não tenho mais que ficar fingindo na frente deles, então posso soltar minha perua interior! - comentou rindo.

- Como se já não fizesse isso antes... - Lily resmungou - Mas vamos sim Ophélia você vai superar e vai conseguir um cara incrível que vai te amar muito.

- Mas o Ant me amava!? Será que quando eu terminar Hogwrats ele ainda vai estar me esperando?

- Ophélia presta atenção ele terminou com você exatamente para você não ficar sofrendo pensando se ele vai estar te esperando ou não e é claro o mesmo serve para ele. - Lily falava passando a mão nos cachos da garota.

- Esta dizendo que ele tinha medo de eu não o esperasse? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados como um prato.

- Claro! Você realmente acha que só o Ant poderia se interessar por você?

- E não é assim?

- É claro que não minha querida!

- Mas eu só me interesso pelo Ant! - resmungou.

- Ophélia porque você não pensa assim... Que tal se dedicar totalmente a seus desenhos e vestidos enquanto estiver em Hogwarts e quando terminar a escola não vai a trás dele para ver se ainda tem chance de uma reconciliação? - Alex falou como se tudo aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Alex! Você é um gênio!! - Ophélia falou pulando e o beijando na bochecha.

- Eu sei minha querida! Agora eu vou para o meu quartinho começar o meu ciclo de sono da beleza ok!? - Alex falou saindo da saleta enquanto Lily ia atrás dele.

- Porque você falou isso pra ela? Agora ela se encheu de esperança e se quando ela sair de Hogwarts ele não quiser nada com ela?

- Ah pelo menos ela calou a boca agora, daqui a um ano agente limpa meleca de novo ok!? Beijos amore estou precisando mesmo da minha cama.

- Esta bem boa noite Alex.

Havia se passado uma semana desde a primeira reunião e toda vez que se encontravam Lily tinha que inventar uma nova desculpa para James, e cada vez que mentia sentia que tudo ficaria pior para contar a verdade, sabia que ele ficaria muito chateado com ela, mas não podia evitar ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo que faziam planos e conjecturas, tinham que assistir as aulas que estavam cada vez mais puxadas por causa dos NIEMS que teriam de fazer no final do ano letivo, o que provavelmente estava deixando todos ainda mais loucos.

- Como eles conseguem passar tantas tarefas? Não faz ne uma semana que as aulas começaram e eu já estou ficando louca... Só mesmo o Remus para estar com tudo em dia. - Lily resmungava enquanto se afogava em pergaminhos.

- Lily... - James falou enquanto a namorada resmungava.

- Sem contar os deveres da Monitoria. Droga se era para me dar esse cargo de Monitora Chefe poderiam pelo menos me dar um refresco nas horas das lições. - continuava resmungando.

- Lily... - James repetiu.

- Sim. - perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar o que vocês estão aprontando? - James perguntou ignorando o aviso de Sirius.

- Me desculpe Jay, mas agora eu não posso te contar nada, não agora. - Lily falou parando finalmente de escrever.

- Mas é alguma coisa muito séria não é verdade? Se for isso Lily você tem que me contar eu posso e devo defender você.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me defenda Jay, eu só preciso tirar algumas coisas a limpo só isso, não é nada de tão extraordinário assim.

- Então porque você não quer me contar?

- Porque você faria um escândalo por nada. - Lily falou com sua voz bem doce.

- Porque você não me deixa decidir se tem mesmo motivo ou não? - James pediu a encarando.

- Eu não posso Jay, me desculpe, mas eu não posso. - falou deixando o garoto sozinho.

Lily estava deitada em sua cama muito pensativa. Estava quase cedendo as perguntas de James, sabia que não poderia esconder a verdade dele para sempre, sabia que ele iria ficar muito magoado por ela não ter lhe contado a verdade, desconfiava até mesmo que ele pensasse que ela não confiava nele o suficiente, mas esperava de todo coração que ele a desculpasse o amava demais para ficar sem ele. Quando já estava quase desistindo de tudo e indo correndo atrás dele uma coruja apareceu na sua frente.

- Ué é a sua coruja o que está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou surpresa para Ophélia.

- Ah eu mandei uma coruja para sua mãe com uns novos desenhos, provavelmente ela deve estar te mandando algum recado. - Ophélia falava sem tirar os olhos da prancheta de desenho, mas perdeu a concentração quando ouviu a gargalhada da amiga - O que aconteceu Lily? - Ophélia perguntou vendo Lily chorar de tanto rir deitada na cama.

- O Jack... - falou enxugando uma lágrima.

- Ta o que ele aprontou agora?

- Ele foi praticamente arrastado de volta para a Inglaterra... - Lily falou.

- Hã?

- Bem quando nós estávamos na Austrália ele recebeu uma carta de uma fã dele do Brasil... E bem você sabe como ele é, do nada resolveu matar a aula da professora particular e obviamente o serviço para conhecer o país e provavelmente a fã também... Bem os pais deles descobriram quando a professora particular perguntou quando ele ia voltar para fazer as provas finais e levaram um susto! Com dois telefonemas descobriram onde ele estava e foram buscar ele a força...

- Você ta falando sério?

- Como eu já disse antes o Jack não é muito normal, mas pode ficar tranqüila ele já voltou...

- Parece que a carta dele melhorou seu humor. - Ophélia comentou sorridente.

- É o Jack é realmente incrível...

Sirius e Alex se encontraram nos corredores de Hogwarts, ambos estavam quase dormindo em pé. Os olhos estavam se fechando as roupas posta de qualquer jeito e a cara ainda amassada da cama, o que não deixava de ser uma visão espetacular dos dois que continuavam lindos. Cumprimentaram-se sacudindo a cabeça, porque se tentassem abrir a boca provavelmente seria para praguejar por estar acordado aquela hora.

- Nem acredito! Chamei os dois porque pensei que o outro não vinha! - Lily falou animada.

- Eu necessito de uma xícara de café. Metade de mim ainda está dormindo. - Sirius resmungou.

- Pois eu necessito da minha cama, não sou nada sem ela. - Alex falou se aconchegando na poltrona macia.

- Então não durmam de novo por favor, hoje temos muito o que fazer.

- Você vai fazer isso hoje Lily? Mas ainda nem tomamos café da manhã! - Sirius falou indignado.

- Como você acha que os aurores desbaratam essas quadrilhas? Agem pela manhã porque eles ainda estão muito sonolentos para pensar!

- Lily você é pior do que qualquer chefe de quartel general... - Sirius falou abrindo a boca.

- Ora eu só preciso que um de você vá chamar o professor na hora certa tirando isso, um dos dois pode voltar para cama.

- Claro e deixamos você sozinha e sem retaguarda se um deles te atacar.

- Assim seria até melhor Sirius, assim o professor os pegaria no flagra!

- Isso se ele chegasse a tempo de ver um flagra né Lily!? Pois sossegue, que nós vamos acordar e resolver este problema. - Alex falou se espreguiçando.

- Ótimo porque eu marquei as seis e meia em ponto no corujal. - Lily falou deixando os dois na sala - Ah e vistam algo quente porque lá fora esta gelado.

- Cruzes como ela consegue ficar tão ligada de manhã? - Alex perguntou para Sirius enquanto vestiam as capas de frio.

- Essa garota é adrenalina pura, só tenho pena do meu amigo James. - Sirius comentou rindo malicioso.

- Vocês homens são terríveis. - Alex falou balançando a cabeça. - Mas eu os amo do mesmo jeito fazer o que né!? - falou rindo.

- Acho que você é o pior de todos Alex.

James estava decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, só hoje havia tido um tumulto pela manhã e três alunos foram convidados a se afastar da Escola e tinha o pressentimento de que isso envolvia Lily, porque não tinha motivo para Sirius acordar tão cedo e sair de mansinho ou de Lily já estar de pé linda e bela tomando café quando desceu. Já estava com tudo planejado, sua capa estava na mochila, hoje ele passaria o dia seguindo sua ruiva.

- Você levantou muito cedo hoje Lily.

- Ah fiquei sem sono, sem contar que tenho que tomar um café da manhã reforçado para evitar o assassinato de Sirius Black, caso ele continue a insinuar qualquer coisa para a Ophélia.

- Falando no Sirius ele também acordou cedo hoje.

- Eu sei, tomei café da manhã junto com ele.

- Sem contar que se eu fosse assassinado eu preferiria morrer de barriga cheia. - Sirius comentou aparecendo atrás dos dois.

- Era realmente isso que você estavam fazendo de manhã? - James perguntou inquisidor e Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

- Lilian antes de começar a aula preciso dar uma palavrinha com você. - o professor perguntou interrompendo a conversa e Lily quase agradeceu, não suportava mentir para James.

- Claro professor. - Falou com um sorriso, enquanto James entrava na sala.

Assim que o professor notou que todos os alunos tinham entrado na sala de aula, puxou Lily pelo braço até o canto...

- Quantas vezes tenho que te falar que você tem que deixar os professores fazerem seu trabalho? - Ele perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Mas eu não posso esperar, eu sei que você tem que ter uma prova óbvia para expulsar um dos seus alunos, mas eles nunca vão fazer algo perto de você ou fácil de ser descoberto.

- Você realmente acha que eu e o professor Dumbledore não estamos tentando fazer de tudo para resolver este problema?

- Eu sei que sim professor, tanto que procurei você dois para expor a minha situação, mas eu já risquei minhas metas e vou realizá-las.

- E você já sabe quais serão as conseqüências se realmente fizer o que nós esperamos que não faça.

- Não se preocupe eu sei o que estou fazendo. - falou segurando o braço do professor.

- Eu realmente espero que sim Lilian Evans, mas vai ser realmente uma pena se eu perder uma aluna tão valiosa.

Hoje tinha sido um grande dia, mas algo que um dos alunos havia dito lhe deixo com a pulga atrás da orelha. Resolveu se certificar se estava mesmo tudo certo. Esperou a sala de aula esvaziar, enquanto Snape guardava lentamente seu material ela o observava, não queria acreditar nas informações que tinha obtido, sabia que ele era apaixonado por Narcisa Black, mas não se rebaixaria a tanto. Mas se realmente havia se rebaixado então com certeza deveria saber o real motivo de toda aquela confusão. Aquilo tudo era por em risco seu plano principalmente depois do passo a frente que havia dado mais cedo, mas a tentação era muito grande para deixar escapar.

- Pode falar o que quer falar comigo Lilian. - Snape falou com calma.

- Você realmente amava a Narcisa não Snape? - Lily falou cruzando os braços se encostando na parede.

- Vamos dizer apenas que não fiquei muito satisfeito quando descobri que por sua causa a Narcisa foi expulsa da escola, mas nem por isso eu sai me unindo a grupinhos para exterminar trouxas.

- É muito bom mesmo você estar falando a verdade Snape, porque se eu descobrir que você tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso, pode estar certo que será o próximo na minha lista.

- Tem a ver com o que? De que perseguição é essa de que vocês estão falando? - James perguntou parado na porta da sala.

- James... - Lily falou surpresa com os olhos arregalados, Sirius estava atrás de James e obviamente estava tentando impedi-lo de ir atrás dela.

- E então não vão me falar?

- Por favor Potter a sua namoradinha sabe se cuidar muito bem então não precisa ficar nervosinho não. - Snape resmungou recolhendo o resto de seu material.

- Eu quero saber o que você ou qualquer outra pessoa estão tramando contra a Lily ou seja lá quem for! - James falou passando na frente de Lily que não sabia o que fazer.

- Pois só lhe digo uma coisa tome muito cuidado Potter, eles realmente acharam que seria fácil lidar com Lilian Evans, por que você acha que com você será diferente?

- Não ouse falar o nome dela! - James falou o agarrando pelas vestes.

- Hunf, você não sabe de nada ela é muito pior do que você pensa.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando. - James falou calmo, mas na realidade estava furioso.

- Não acredito o melhor amigo da vida inteira e atual namorado não sabe pelo que Lilian Evans está passando? Sinal de que ela não confia em você. - comentou rindo .

- Está tudo bem por aqui? - o professor Riddle perguntou desconfiado. - Se quiserem já podem ir a aula já terminou.

- Obrigado professor. - James falou virando as costas para Snape e indo embora.

- James... - Lily chamou sem jeito, mas este virou as costas e saiu tinha muito o que pensar no momento. - Droga...

- Você conseguiu Lily, menos três para você se preocupar. - Sirius comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva.

- Mais a que custo... - Lily resmungou com a cabeça baixa. - Nossa dessa vez eu fiz mesmo uma tremenda de uma confusão.

- Não se preocupe o James vai te perdoar nós sabemos disso. Ele só está chateado por causa do ranhoso... Ele não estava preparado para escutar umas verdades.

- Eu não sei Sirius, ele estava realmente bravo. Mas o pior é que tudo isso não acabou.

- Você vai realmente seguir em frente?

- Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso.

**Kissus!!! Fiquei muito feliz com os últimos comentários! Eu sei que demorei muito para postar, mas eu me viciei em um anime novo chamado "La corda d'oro" ai já viu né... Baixei 16 episódios, mas todos os mangás disponiveis em portugues e nessa caça achei Sailor Moon, bem fala sério eu vi Sailor Moon na extinta tv Manchete e tive que pegar de novo... Bem me desculpem...**

- Thaty : Que bom que você gostou! Viu como eu to boazinha!? Beijos!!!

- Jaque Weasley: Viu tomei vergonha na cara e postei! Ah tadinhos eles só são um pouquinhos lerdinhos, e o Alex é um amorzinho não!? Fique calma na verdade eu acho que até que ele gosta do James, só que ele tem uma queda muito grande pelo Jack para poder admitir isso. Bem meu Siriuzinho lindo tem que sofrer de vez em quando né fazer o que!? É verdade James e Lily não podem ter um final feliz com tanta facilidade senão não seriam J E L, creio que até depois de casados eles tiveram muitas discussões com reviradas de olho e o escambau a quatro rsrsrs Mas eles são o casal perfeição então para eles não tem problema! Acho que o James está melhorando muito não? Agora com toda certeza ele sabe que algo de muito errado rondando tudo, o problema é que os amigos não ajudam... Tadinho ele é meio descontrolado por isso ninguém conta nada para ele. rsrsrs Bem agora você já sabe o esquema para o empréstimo do Jack, viu só ele já foi até atrás de vocês, mas foi rendido pelo caminho rsrsrs

- mary86 : Desculpe se teve um ataque de nervos dessa vez!!! Acontece que meu vicio é uma coisa muito triste estou quase chegando ao fundo do poço já tenho 4 dvd's de 8 gigas ocupados com mangás e animes e um noivo quase me esganando por hiperlotar meu pc... Isso é muito triste... Acho que vou entrar em um grupo de apoio... Bem bem bem bem, a fic já ta entrando em sua reta final, o James vai descobrir em breve com certeza, mas vamos cruzar os dedos para dar tudo certo!

**OBS.: Estamos adentrando nos últimos capítulos, mas escrevi um bônus no final que acho que você vão gostar!!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 29: A Revelação**

Sirius subiu correndo as escadas até a torre Oeste, Alex, Lily e Ophélia já esperavam por ele, tinha sido uma luta conseguir se livrar de James para ir encontrar os amigos. Agora que o garoto estava desconfiado de tudo e mais um pouco Lily transferiu as reuniões para a madrugada, mas ainda assim James tinha grudado em Sirius feito um carrapato e teve que fingir que estava dormindo para poder sair do quarto quando o amigo tivesse pego no sono.

- Desculpe o atraso. - Sirius falou respirando fundo - Essas escadas ainda vão me matar...

- Tudo bem também chegamos a pouco tempo. Mas e ai conseguiu fazer tudo hoje? - Lily perguntou ansiosa.

- Positivo e operante.

- E então o que você descobriu? - Lily perguntou olhando diretamente para Sirius.

- Bem como o último ataque foi frustrado e alguns alunos foram expulsos eles decidiram te atacar... - Sirius não conseguia encarar a amiga não sabia por que, mas sabia exatamente o que ela iria falar e o que ele não queria ouvir - Todos juntos de uma vez.

- Não entendi pensei que eles quisessem você, mas não assim... - Alex falou confuso.

- Eles querem me pegar para depois apagar a minha memória, bem pelos menos as partes que os convêm... E ai fazer o que eles querem. - Lily concluiu - Sabe aquela idéia louca deles de eu gerar um bruxinho perfeito...

- Então eles estão tramando praticamente uma lavagem cerebral... - Ophélia falou horrorizada.

- È vou acabar com isso de uma vez. - Lily falou decidida olhando para os amigos.

- Do que você está falando agora Lily? - Alex perguntou se levantando preocupado.

- Bem eles querem me pegar não é? Pois vou poupar o trabalho a eles e ir lá. - falou calmamente.

- O que? Mas Lily... - Ophélia falou revoltada.

- Eu tenho um plano e preciso da ajuda de vocês, eu preciso de vocês como nunca precisei antes entenderam?

- Estamos com você para o que der e vier Lily. - Sirius falou decidido.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou cansada.

Uma hora depois com todo o plano formado e da posição que cada um teria nele sentaram descansados e Lily providenciou uma xícara de chá com biscoitos para cada um...

- Então vamos começar bem rápido eu vou fazer isso amanhã. - falou deixando todos surpresos - Antes que eles façam.

- Amanhã? - Ophélia perguntou surpresa.

- Mas já! Por que Lily? - Alex perguntou fazendo coro com Ophélia.

- Eu quero isso resolvido antes do Baile de Formatura e das provas finais, não quero vocês se preocupando com isso.

- Mas se isso acontecer agora... Você pode até mesmo ficar sem fazer as provas finais. Você pode... - Alex falou agora entendendo tudo.

- Ser expulsa de Hogwarts... - Sirius finalizou para Alex.

Lily, Sirius e Alex invadiram a masmorra que estava trancada e se viram a voltas de alunos, os melhores alunos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Duelos como puderam notar assim que passaram os olhos pela sala e lá no fundo sentado tranquilamente em sua cadeira ele aguarda com um olhar assustado, não esperava que eles fossem até ali.

Na realidade parecia que ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo até que Sirius atacou um sonserino e tudo começou, feitiços vovam para todos os lados, Alex e Sirius protegiam as costas de Lily, afinal eram dez alunos contra três o que não era nenhum pouco justo, mas nenhum deles eram tão bons quanto Sirius e Lily que conseguiam avançar rápido e deixar alguns dos alunos desacordados. Até que alguém destruiu parte do chão.

- ALEX SAI DAQUI! - Lily gritou no meio da poeira.

- NEM PENSAR QUERIDA! RICTUSEMPRA! - Alex falou mancando.

- Impedimenta! Sabia que isso não ia ser uma diversão sem mim. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela e atacando Nordestein que tentava acertar Lily.

- Vocês são loucos! ESTUPEFAÇA! - gritou atingindo o último aluno a frente de Pedro - Até que enfim consegui chegar em você Pedro Pettigrew.

- Lily, Lily... Você não sabe o que está perdendo e está me obrigando a deixar escapar.

- Você acha que eu me importo? Você esta louco Pedro, essa idéia que você tem é pura loucura, o filho que eu tiver se um dia eu tiver um vai ser só meu e você vai esta na ala psiquiátrica do Saint Mungus!

- Isso não é loucura Lily é um ideal.

- Ideal? Fala isso para as pessoas que você apagou a memória! Que por sinal é o único feitiço decente que você sabe fazer.

- Lily... Lily, se uma pessoa sabe fazer apenas uma coisa então tem de sair com perfeição. Mas não se preocupe serei bonzinho com você, você só esquecerá de coisas ruins e é claro do James.

- Me desculpe Pedro, mas nem removendo o meu cérebro vocês iriam conseguir com que eu me esquecesse dele!

- Então isso quer dizer que vou ter de usar bastante persuasão. - ele falou macabro deixando Sirius surpreso e Alex aterrorizado.

- Alex e Sirius sumam daqui. - falou fracamente.

- Mas Lily... - Sirius falou apoiando Alex que estava com a perna machucada.

- AGORA!

- Vai ficar sozinha justo agora Lily? Posso parecer apenas um gorducho indefeso como vocês pensaram todos esses anos, mas tem muito poder escondido por aqui.

- Hunf e você nem imagina o quanto eu quero descobrir isso. - Lily falou decidida erguendo a varinha.

- OBLIVI...

- ESTUPEFAÇA! Carpe Retractem... - Lily falou puxando a varinha das mãos de pedro enquanto ele voava para trás. - Você não é nada sem seus capangas Pedro... Você só os usava como bonecos e apaga suas memórias para eles não saberem o líder fraco que eles tinham...

- Lily... Lily... Você não vai fazer nada comigo vai? Sou eu o Pedrinho seu amigo, seu amigo desde que começamos Hogwarts... Amigo do James imagine o que ele vai pensar se você fizer alguma coisa comigo? - perguntou tentando se levantar.

- Você pensa que eu sou uma ótima garota. - Lily comentou rindo - E não sou boa Pedro, meu filho vai ser forte sim, mas por minha causa e se pensa que vou deixar passar em branco tudo o que você me fez está muito enganado... Veritas. - falou calmamente vendo o garoto arfar e gritar de dor até desmaiar.

Alex e Sirius olhavam a cena, mas não fizeram nada para impedi-la, aquilo ainda era pouco para tudo que Pedro já tinha aprontado. Assim que viram que tudo havia por fim terminado saíram correndo pelo corredor sumindo por uma passagem secreta e logo depois Ophélia surgiu junto com o professor Ridlle, olhou aterrorizada para a entrada das masmorras sem saber o que fazer enquanto o professor tomou a frente e foi apoiar Lily que estava quase caindo sem forças.

- Lily... - o professor falou rapidamente a segurando..

- Eu estou bem... Juro que estou bem. - falou baixinho, mas acabou desmaiando.

James olhou para aquilo tudo desesperado, como uma manhã podia começar assim? O que estava acontecendo no final das contas? O Ministério indo buscar Pedro dentro de Hogwarts e ele sendo levado junto com outros alunos, alunos estes que estavam atacando Lily e logo depois sendo socorrida pelo professor Riddle, Sirius e Alex brigando contra Pedro. Lily sendo levada para a ala hospitalar desmaiada e ele sem conseguir compreender tudo que estava acontecendo. Seguiu Sirius e Remus para a Ala Hospitalar e viu que Lily não estava por ali, para onde a tinham levado? E quando iam lhe contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Alunos... Como eles podem ser capazes de fazer uma coisa dessas... - a enfermeira falava enquanto examinava os machucados de Alex.

- Com cuidado querida, isso dói! Sem contar que não posso ficar com uma cicatriz! - falou examinando com cuidado a perna machucada.

- Quem sabe poderia ser até um charme Alex... - Sirius comentou rindo - Ai! Droga acertaram direitinho a minha costela...

- Vocês dois são uns irresponsáveis isso sim, sem contar que passaram a noite toda reclamando e... Você James Potter também estava no meio daquela confusão ontem?

- Não vim ver como eles estão... Só havia descoberto a pouco o que tinha acontecido, quando Ophélia chegou desesperada perguntando se eu tinha alguma notícia da Lily.

- Nada mais que alguns ossos quebrados. - Sirius se apressou para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Lily? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não eu...

- Então a Lily onde ela está? - perguntou preocupado uma vez que não a via em lugar algum.

- Ah... Foi levada para uma sala especial, alguns curandeiros de Saint Mungus vieram vê-la antes de a liberarem para a Ala hospitalar. - Sirius falou com tranqüilidade sabendo que não enganava ninguém.

- O que? Ela está bem? O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou se virando para a enfermeira.

- Ela vai ficar bem... - a enfermeira Pomphrey falou interrompendo a conversa dos garotos - Só que aqueles garotos irresponsáveis... Hunf. Vá vá logo falar com seus amigos, mas vá embora logo eles tem de examinados antes que eu possa libera-los.

James foi na direção dos amigos que estavam deitados em suas camas, se Alex e Sirius estavam assim nem queria imaginar o que tinha acontecido com Lily...

- Oi James... - Alex falou praticamente enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

- Ei não fuja não vou enfrentá-lo sozinho! - Sirius resmungou.

- Ele é seu amigo se vire. - falou com a voz abafada.

- O que aconteceu nas masmorras?

- Uma luta. No qual agente se deu muito melhor para falar a verdade, isso não é nada se você visse como eles ficaram.

- Se deram melhor que quem de que a Lily? Por que não sei se lhes informaram, mas ela ta em alguma sala sendo atendida por curandeiros, vocês entenderam o que eu acabei de falar?

- Ela vai ficar bem, a Lily é forte não se preocupe. - Alex falou levantando o rosto. - E ela só está sendo examinada, não vão leva-la para saint mungus e muito menos chamaram os pais dela o que é ótimo sinal.

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.

- Não se preocupe James, amanhã estaremos todos fora daqui, inclusive a Lily e então você pergunta a ela tudo o que aconteceu.

- Isso mesmo enquanto isso vá fazer companhia ao Remus que é melhor. - Alex falou abanando a mão o expulsando da Ala Hospitalar.

- E vocês nem ao menos vão me falar quem fez isso contra vocês? - James perguntou estupefato.

- Hum... Acho melhor agente estar inteiro de novo para poder te contar isso. - Sirius falou pensativo.

- O que é o tempo exato para o tirarem de Hogwarts. - Alex finalizou deixando James confuso.

Enquanto isso em outra ala de Hogwarts, os curandeiros já haviam terminado de examinar Lily. E assim que eles se retiraram o professor Dumbledore entrou na sala para conversar com ela, pediu para o professor Riddle e a professora Minerva esperasse do lado de fora, pois queria conversar sozinha com a garota e deixa-la ciente das conseqüências de seus atos.

- Me desculpe todo o trabalho professor. - Lily falou assim que conseguiu encarar os olhos azuis do professor.

- Como sempre vou ser direto com você e lhe perguntar de uma vez. Você fez tudo isso sozinha Lilian?

- Sim, professor Dumbledore. - falou sem gaguejar.

- Você sabe que infringiu pelo menos metade das regras de Hogwarts e feriu cerca de dez alunos.

- Me responsabilizo por tudo isso professor.

- Eu conheço os fatos Lily, sei o que aconteceu e sei que você não estava sozinha.

- Bem o senhor nunca vai ouvir isso da minha boca.

- Sei como você é leal a seus amigos por isso mesmo vou respeitar sua vontade, mas você vai ter que arcar com as punições não me restando outra escolha do que Reunir o Conselho para julgar sua permanência em Hogwarts.

- O Professor Riddle já havia me falado para deixar esse assunto com ele e os professores e também obviamente as conseqüência dos meus atos se eu não sossega-se o meu facho, e quero deixar claro que não me arrependo nem um pouco professor.

- É realmente uma pena você estar passando por isso Lily. - falou finalmente se sentando ao lado da cama da ruiva.

- Professor o que vai acontecer com eles? - Lily perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Foram enviados ao Saint Mungus, uma vez que o professor Riddle conseguiu juntar material o suficiente para expulsa-los e o Pedro foi indicado para passar um tempo na ala psiquiátrica do hospital.

- Professor...

- Sim?

- Eu amo essa escola, obrigada por tentar me manter aqui pelo menos até as aulas terminarem. - Lily falou secando uma lágrima teimosa.

- Farei o possível, mas infelizmente não posso garantir nada.

- Eu sei.

De volta a Ala hospitalar, Ophélia conversava baixinho com Alex e Sirius e todos levaram um susto quando Remus interrompeu a conversa deles...

- Vamos lá me falem o que foi que o Pedro aprontou. - Remus falou rispidamente parando na frente dos três.

- Remus... - Ophélia falou sem jeito.

- Por favor, já deu pra notar a muito tempo que ele estava fazendo algo na surdina, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que estava envolvido com o segredo de vocês!

- Não tem como esconder nada de você né!? - Alex perguntou ajeitando os cabelos - Se o James tivesse metade da sua percepção e da sua inteligência obviamente, não estaria tão confuso desse jeito.

- Eu também estou confuso Alex, tem ponto obscuros demais, até agora não entendi porque o Pedro foi aprontar logo com a Lily a nossa melhor amiga, desde praticamente o primeiro dia de aula!

- Remus a história é grande, complicada e um tanto quanto assustadora... - Sirius falou sério.

- Não duvido disso.

- E por isso mesmo pensamos que é melhor que a Lily deixe tudo claro primeiro com o James antes de que a história toda vaze, você sabe muito bem que até amanhã o final da tarde todos já vão estar sabendo o que aconteceu.

- Bem pelo menos dessa vez parece que vocês criaram um pingo de juízo. Está certo esperarei até amanha, mas eu quero ouvir a verdade da boca de vocês.

- Pode estar certo disso. - Sirius falou com firmeza.

- Bem vou tentar fazer com que o James desista de procurar a Lily e vá dormir, enquanto isso descanse porque amanhã o dia vai ser longo. - Remus falou secamente.

Já no dia seguinte, Sirius e Alex foram dispensados bem cedo pela enfermeira com suas respectivas barras de chocolate, sabia que Lily e Ophélia com certeza os estariam esperando na sala que sempre usavam para se reunir e assim que chegaram respiraram aliviados ao ver Lily sorridente servindo chá e pedaços de bolo que com certeza ela mesmo deveria ter confeccionado.

- E ai meus soldados estão todos inteiros? - Lily perguntou rindo entrando.

- Nem acredito que nós conseguimos! - Ophélia falou sorridente.

- Isso tudo merece uma festa! - Alex falou fazendo surgir serpentinas no ar, que foram agarradas por James que entrava na sala junto com Remus.

- Ta agora de uma vez por todas você vai me contar o que está acontecendo aqui Lily. - James falou a segurando pelo braço.

- James...

- Sem desculpas dessa vez, isso já foi longe demais. Você está ameaçada de ser expulsa e vocês tão pensando em dar uma festa! - James falou com a face vermelha.

- Acho melhor deixa vocês dois sozinhos. - Sirius falou se levantando e Remus o acompanhou.

Assim que viu que os outros tinham sumido James soltou Lily e se prostou na frente dela esperando uma explicação.

- Agora me conta que confusão foi essa que o Pedro arrumou para sair assim de Hogwarts?

- Não foi uma simples confusão James, na verdade bem que eu queria que fosse. Mas o negócio foi muito mais grave que isso... Acontece que o seu amigo tentou me matar, entre outras coisas mais.

- O Pedrinho? Você não pode estar falando sério! - James falou com vontade de rir.

- Se não acredita ou não quer acreditar em mim, pode perguntar ao Sirius ou o professor Riddle como tudo isso começou.

- Eu não estou entendendo por que o Pedro faria uma coisa dessas com você! Somos amigos a anos por isso tenho motivos de sobra para duvidar de toda essa história! - falou nervoso passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Senta James, que eu vou te contar desde o início toda essa história louca que uma mulher mais louca ainda me envolveu... Pelo que eu entendi tudo começou quando a Sibila teve uma visão comigo...

Lily contou nos mínimos detalhes tudo que tinha descoberto e acontecido para James e via o garoto ficar furioso a cada palavra que falava, até que o viu saltar da cadeira vermelho de raiva sem agüentar o que tinha acabado de escutar...

- O Malfoy fez o que? - James perguntou com os punhos fechados e o rosto vermelho.

- Se não fosse o Sirius eu admito que nem sei o que teria acontecido comigo... Poderia estar presa lá até hoje afinal quem poderia me achar na Casa dos Gritos?

- Eu! Se você tivesse tido a consideração de ter me contado alguma coisa! - falou chateado.

- Mas quando isso aconteceu você não estava falando direito comigo e eu também não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo... Mas logo depois quando eu descobri...

Lily continuou relatando tudo que vinha lhe acontecendo desde que havia chego da França e James olhava para tudo aquilo ainda incrédulo, até que finalmente começou a explicar o que tinha ocorrido nas masmorras, o plano maluco de Pedro e onde ele tinha parado com toda aquela idéia insana de poder.

- James... - murmurou sem jeito vendo o garoto pálido sentado a sua frente.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Mas.

- Acho que é justo eu poder ficar um pouco sozinho logo depois dessa bomba que foi jogada em cima de mim, sem contar a comprovação de que você não tem um pingo de confiança pela minha pessoa!

- Você não está sendo justo James, eu confio e sempre confiei em você, na verdade lhe conheço como a palma da minha mão, tanto que eu sabia que você ia acabar fazendo uma besteira!

- Igual a que você fez? Ou acha pouco poder ser expulsa de Hogwarts? Por favor, sai agora.

- Jay presta atenção eu precisava fazer tudo aquilo e sempre soube das conseqüências dos meus atos. - Lily falou se abaixando ao lado dele. – Eu não podia deixar você ser expulso daqui...

- Você só pode estar brincando. Então era isso que você queria? Deixar Hogwarts? Me deixar? - perguntou exasperado.

- Eu nunca quis e nem vou querer deixar você James... - Lily falou carinhosa passando a mão nos cabelos dele - Não sei se você lembra, mas eu te amo...

- Eu... Eu tenho que pensar... - resmungou passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Mas...

- Sai Lily, sai agora.

Lily desceu as escadas com lágrimas nos olhos, queria que James a compreendesse, não pedia para perdoá-la por não achar que tinha feito algo errado. Mas se ele pudesse pelo menos entender que havia feito o melhor, pelo menos o que ela achava que era melhor para todos. Afinal o que tinha de mal em proteger a pessoa que ela mais amava, se soubesse que o gênio de James não fosse tão ruim, se não soubesse que James poderia até mesmo matar Pedro por toda aquela loucura, com certeza teria contado tudo. Viu Ophélia lhe esperando com um sorriso de compreensão e um copo de chocolate quente na mão. As duas caminharam se falar uma palavra até seu lugar secreto, o lugar para onde sempre iam sozinhas sem que ninguém as incomodassem.

- E então Lily, conseguiu contar tudo para o James? - Ophélia finalmente perguntou vendo a amiga andar de um lado para o outro.

- Contei... - murmurou passando a mão pelos olhos. - Tudo, tudinho, até os míseros detalhes...

- E ele?

- Está bravo comigo e pediu para ficar sozinho. Como ele pode me pedir isso? Ophélia você sabe pelo que eu passei todo esse tempo sabe que eu não queria contar para o bem dele e agora ele fica bravo comigo!

- Isso é normal Lily afinal ele deve estar apavorado pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com você. - falou agora nervosa vendo Lily se aproximar da beirada. - Em como você se arriscou e provavelmente pensando em como vai poder matar o Pedro, o Lúcius e mais um monte de gente que não estão mais em Hogwarts! Sem contar o fato da última besteira que você fez!

- E estou apavorada também acha que eu não sei que vou ser expulsa de Hogwarts? Acha mesmo que eu queria isso?

- Não eu sei que não... Mas você tem que entender também o lado dele, afinal todos nós te a... - Ophélia não conseguiu terminar de falar ouviu um estrondo e uma poeira densa subiu pelo ar - LILY?

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Fala sério, até que veio rapidinho três fics em menos de um mês! To ficando boa nisso... A fic ta acabando... Fico triste sempre que uma fic acaba... Mas bem só faltam mais dois capítulos e vou ser bem boazinha e colocar um bônus no final pra vocês.**

- mary86 : Bem o James como pode ver não está aceitando muito essa sensação de ser o último a saber, mas Lily queria o melhor para ele e para seus amigos é claro. Afional ela é uma Grifinória! Eu sei que demorou para sair esse também, mas o próximo cap. ta bem adiantado e sem contar que ta terminando.

- Rose Anne Samartinne : Os próximos não vão demorar tanto pode deixar!

- Jaque Weasley : Você sua viciada em James, não fale assim tadinho do Jack. Apesar que pra mim Sirius vence fácil fácil esses dois. rsrs E podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva ninguém ira castrar ele entendido!? Rsrs mas eu não podia deixar o James participar disso tudo, ele já é cabeça dura, teimoso e tudo mais imagina a possibilidade dele ser expulso de Hogwarts? Ele praticamente iria pirar o cabeção. Eu sei que você adora o Jack, quando terminar a fic eu dou ele pra você.

Não sei porque mas acho que a Lily não vai concordar em deixar o James pensar na sua casa, praticamente você vai tranca-lo no quarto com as mão e pés atados e ele nunca mais irá ver a luz do sol...

Na verdade o professor Riddle não tem intenções eu só não queria sumir com ele e pensei ah o Tio Voldie pode ser útil como professor e enfiei ele na fic. O Dumb aceitou ele como professor e tipo assim ele se redimiu entendeu? Eu sei isso só poderia acontecer nos meus sonhos, mas pensa que na minha outra fic eu sumi com ele.

Fala sério eu me redimi agora, duas fics em uma semana, sem contar a oneshot! Ah o próximo capítulo de You're so cool ta quase finalizado, como eu disse tenho um monte de papel para digitar...

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 30: Sem memórias**

Ophélia ainda estava assustada encarando a poeira cinza flutuando a sua frente. Quando criou coragem e chegou para frente viu o rombo no telhado e Lily caída no térreo com pedras e telhas caídas sobre suas costas, pode ver a cabeça de Lily sangrando e toda suja de terra. Desceu desesperada a escada que tinham montado para conseguir subir ali e entrou no corujal, as corujas estavam alvoroçadas pela bagunça e Lily inconsciente.

- Lily... Lily... Levanta... - Ophélia falou com lágrima nos olhos, mas a amiga não a escutava. - Levanta pelo amor de Deus Lilian Evans...

Vendo que a amiga não se levantava correu para dentro da escola, não sabia o que fazer, mas com certeza sabia quem poderia fazer tudo. Subiu apressada a escada e quando entrou no salão comunal não encontrou nenhum dos meninos. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas essa era a hora e com certeza seus pais iriam perdoa-la por tal atrevimento.

Entrou afobada no quarto dos garotos e viu que tinha interrompido uma discussão entre James e Sirius, só Remus notou sua presença no quarto e se levantou rapidamente para saber o que tinha acontecido, afinal para Ophélia invadir o quarto masculino devia ser algo bem grave.

- Ophélia você está pálida o que houve? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Rápido nós temos que ir... Rápido! - falou nervosamente puxando Remus pelas vestes.

- Ophélia se acalma e fala o que aconteceu? - Remus falou tentando acalmar Ophélia.

- A Lily... A Lily precisa de ajuda... Eu não sei o que fazer... - gaguejou chamando atenção de James e Sirius que voaram para cima de Ophélia.

- Onde está a Lily? O que está acontecendo agora, pelo amor de Deus!? - James perguntou quase sacudindo a garota sendo impedido por Sirius.

- O te..... não agen... Nós duas, agente estava no corujal, encima do corujal para falar a verdade e o teto desabou e eu não sei o que fazer... - falou nervosamente com lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

- E a Lily está onde? - James perguntou nervoso.

- Está lá embaixo... Tem muita pedras... Ela está sangrando James.

- O QUE ACONTECEU? - James perguntou aterrorizado.

- Ela... ela caiu do telhado...

- Mas que merda vocês estavam fazendo no telhado? - Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados, mas Ophélia olhou para James e Remus entendeu que não era hora de falarem sobre isso. - Vamos lá, Sirius vá chamar a professora Minerva e a Madame Pomphrey rápido! - Remus falou segurando James e o impedindo de sair correndo -

Vamos Ophélia nos amostre onde ela está e você James não mecha nela.

- Não preciso de instruções agora eu preciso da Lily! - James falou se soltando e saindo correndo com os dois em seu encalço.

James correu em um só fôlego, com Remus e James atrás de si; a sorte que eles tinham era dos alunos estarem tendo aulas naquele horário e somente o pessoal do sétimo estar em tempo livre, ou com certeza ali teria um aglomerado de pessoas tentando ajudar e com certeza atrapalhando. James e Remus ficaram assustados com o estado de fora do corujal e podiam ver as estacas de madeira usadas para segurar o teto.

Os três entraram decididos no corujal como puderam e puderam ver apenas os cabelos ruivos sujos de sangue e um braço todo arranhado, a varinha tinha isso parar longe, Remus a recolheu enquanto James olhava perplexo e Ophélia resmungava.

- Vamos temos que tira-la dai!

- Você não vai fazer nada! - Remus falou rispidamente.

- Mas ela vai mo...

- Ela pode morrer se ao tentarmos deslizar as pedras e causarmos um deslizamento ou pior piorarmos alguma contusão ou hemorragia...

- Então o que podemos fazer? - James perguntou angustiado.

- Ficar com ela e esperar... - Remus falou com pesar segurando no ombro do amigo.

- Lily... Lily... - Ophélia murmurava entre soluços.

- Vamos, ela tem que sair daqui! - James falou se levantando rapidamente.

- Não não... não podem mexer nela estão trazendo a Madame Pomprhey....

- Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo no telhado? - Remus perguntou confuso vendo James se sentar novamente e mexer delicadamente nos fios ruivos da garota.

- A Lily estava triste por que tinha brigado de novo com James... - Ophélia falou sem jeito e James sentiu todos os olhares nas suas costas e seu estômago afundar - E toda vez que isso acontecia agente saia para explorar Hogwarts pra tentar animar ela... E dessa vez eu falei que seria legal andar pelo telhado, mas tudo desmoronou... Foi tão horrível ver ela cair...

- VOCÊ DEVERIA TER PENSADO NISSO ANTES! - James gritou com raiva. - Lily... Lily acorda...

Ophélia não conseguiu agüentar a raiva de James e pensar que podia ter sido a responsável pelo acidente de Lily, foi para fora do corujal aguarda os professores e assim que chegaram levou Sirius, a professora Minerva e a Madame Pomphrey para dentro do corujal, os três ficaram assombrados com o estado do corujal e principalmente de Lily embaixo daquilo tudo.

- Meu Deus o que aconteceu aqui?

- Vamos Madame essa não é a hora para perguntas temos que tirar a minha namorada dali! - James falou exasperado.

- Todos vocês para fora daqui!

- Mas professora!

- Agora já pra fora. E aproveitaram para me fazer um favor, chamem o professor Dumbledore e o professor Riddle aqui.

- Professora por favor me deixe ajudar...

- Pra fora daqui James, estou falando sério, se gosta tanto assim da Lily o melhor é deixar agente fazer tudo sozinhos.

- Vamos James a professora tem razão... - Remus falou puxando de leve o amigo.

- Eu vou chamar o professor Dumbledore. - Sirius falou sem olhar para o corujal.

- E eu vou procurar o professor Riddle. - Ophélia falou ainda chorosa.

- Não Ophélia pode deixar que eu vou, eu sei como você...

- Não Remus é melhor você ficar com o James... Sem contar que eu não tenho tanta coragem assim para ver a Lily sair daqui.

- Tudo bem então, depois então encontre agente na Ala hospitalar. - Remus falou e a garota saiu correndo, enquanto isso James continuava calado olhando para a porta do salão comunal e ouvindo barulhos com certeza da remoção de Lily.

- Remus... Ela vai ficar bem não vai? - James perguntou sem encarar o amigo.

- Claro James, a Lily é forte como uma rocha todos nós sabemos disso. - Remus falou com uma confiança que não sentia. - Você quer continuar aqui ou prefere ir esperar na Ala Hospitalar?

Já havia se passado cinco dias e Lily ainda não tinha acordado, praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts já tinham passado pela Ala hospitalar para visitá-la, sua cama estava rodeada de flores e chocolates e durante cinco dias seus amigos não saíram de perto dela, principalmente James que parecia não comer, não dormir e não estudar, preocupando a é que no sexto dia Lily abriu os olhos verdes olhou para todos aqueles rosto e dormiu novamente. Foi o suficiente para que todos ficassem aliviados e a madame Pomprhey expulsar todos da Ala hospitalar.

- Mas eu tenho que ficar com ela! - James falou aturdido.

-Realmente se continuar aqui vai ficar com ela, mas como paciente e não como acompanhante, essa menina precisar ver você forte e feliz esperando por ela e não um trapo humano para ela se preocupar.

- A Madame Pomprhey tem razão. - Sirius falou dando tapinhas na costa do amigo. - Você tem que descansar e comer também estamos todos péssimos, mas com certeza você é o que estar pior.

- Mas eu vou voltar!

- Infelizmente eu tenho a certeza disso...

Nos dois dias seguintes Lily acordava esporadicamente, mas nunca falava nada e voltava a dormir, a enfermeira os acalmava informando que a paciente precisava descansar e nesses dois dias ela foi limitando aos poucos a visita e por fim a proibiu informando aos alunos que ninguém deixava Lily descansar e que a Ala hospitalar tinha virado uma bagunça o que deixou James muito atordoado já até mesmo sua presença fora expressamente proibida.

- Não acredito que aquela velha esteja fazendo isso com agente! - James resmungou.

- Bem não podemos deixar de dar razão a ela a Ala hospitalar virou ponto de encontro.. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Mas bem que poderia ter liberado ao menos nossa visita. - Alex falou altivamente - Afinal nós somos os melhores amigos dela!

- E eu sou o namorado dela o mais importante de todos! - James falou alto.

- Até parece! - Ophélia comentou rindo - Sói você se acha o mais importante James!

- Com certeza o mais importante sou eu! - Sirius falou entrando na discussão - Não podem deixar de esquecer que Sirius Black é Sirius Black!

- Quem foi que te chamou na conversa? - James reclamou.

- Ah vejo que vocês estão melhores.

- Oi professor Riddle, alguma novidade?

- Por enquanto ta tudo bem a Lily já está passando bastante tempo acordada agora. - falou mais animado.

- E não pediu para ver agente? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Bem...

Estava nervosa, tinha conseguido fugir da velhinha louca que infurnava doces na sua boca e lhe dava aquela coisa horrível falando várias coisas sem sentido, estava assustada tudo aquilo parecia muito estranho e não tinha mínima idéia de onde estava. Quando estava a ponto de avançar mais um corredor sem ser vista viu que um homem entrava no corredor e se detinha junto a um grupo de jovens, não soube por que, mas todo seu corpo se retesou e ela se escondeu.

Em seu esconderijo pode ver melhor e um dos jovens lhe chamou atenção era moreno, alto e forte, tinha os cabelos despenteados e uma cara de desesperado e o mais engraçado era que ela tinha vontade de ir lá e falar que estava tudo bem, mas provavelmente todos pensariam que ela estava louca afinal não conhecia ninguém ali...

Ou melhor não conhecia ninguém em lugar nenhum, agora que parava para pensar qual era o seu nome?

Com esses pensamentos confusos acabou saindo de seu esconderijo e viu que todo o grupo olhava para si e de repente o moreno também lhe olhava, mas não tinha mais cara de desespero e pensou que não gostava do que estava acontecendo e, enquanto sentia que se fazia um nó na garganta, pensou que tampouco gostava daquele garoto. Não podia respirar, não podia engolir. Inclusive seu coração se deteve um instante para voltar a pulsar com renovada energia.

Ao ver que todos avançavam para ela, começou a suar teve vontade de sair correndo novamente, de se esconder agora se arrependia de ter fugido da velhinha ela parecia ser muito mais simpática apesar da sua loucura. O corredor parecia que diminuía que se fechava obre ela, tudo ia estreitando enquanto eles se aproximavam e ela não conseguia desgrudar o pé do chão. Quando todos pararam ante ela com perguntas estampadas em seus rostos, perguntas que não sabia como responder, sentia que estava a ponto de se afogar.

- Lily... - murmurou uma voz rouca.

- OH, Meu Deus... - falou a garota gordinha, mas já via tudo escuro na sua frente e desmaiou novamente. Agora com seu nome ressonando em sua cabeça, fechou os olhos e caiu como um peso morto nos braços de James.

- O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela deveria estar na Ala hospitalar! - o professor falou alarmado.

- Vocês viram como ela estava estranha? Ela parecia aterrorizada... - James falou apertando o corpo inerte.

- Em vez de ficarmos aqui papeando deveríamos levá-la de volta para a Ala hospitalar isso sim. - Alex resmungou.

Já de volta a Ala Hospitalar viram a Madame Pomrpey vir nervosamente em sua direção...

- A essa menina não sei como ela conseguiu fugir de mim! Vamos coloque a aqui. - a enfermeira falou indicando um leito.

- Eu queria entender porque ela fugiu e não como... - Sirius falou pensativo.

- Isso é verdade Madame Pomprhey porque a Lily fugiria da Ala hospitalar? - Remus perguntou.

- O que está acontecendo com ela afinal das contas? - Alex perguntou receoso e a enfermeira sobre os olhares curiosos de todos não teve como esconder.

- Vou falar claramente com vocês e uma única vez, a Lilian perdeu a memória. - a enfermeira falou com pesar para o espanto de todos.

- Ela o que? - James perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Provavelmente foi na queda, uma das pedras deve ter batido com força na cabeça dela, mas não se preocupem!

- A senhora fala que a Lily perdeu a memória e que é pra gente não se preocupar?

- Não é como se tivessem jogado um feitiço nela, ela bateu com a cabeça então provavelmente a memória irá voltar aos poucos.

- Provavelmente? - Ophélia guinchou.

- Ora vamos vocês estão me atrapalhando e esta menina não é minha única paciente, saiam daqui rápido - falou expulsando a todos inclusive o professor.

- Sabe o que é mais irônico nisso tudo? - Alex perguntou rindo nervosamente já no corredor do lado de fora.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou levantando a cabeça.

- Que o que Pedro Pettigrew mais queria aconteceu, a Lily perdeu a memória. Só que ele não está aqui para aproveitar.

- Alex você é péssimo. - Sirius falou passando a mão pela testa.

- Me desculpe, mas será que a Lily não lembra da gente de verdade? - Alex perguntou com lágrima nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe ela vai ficar boa, ela tem que ficar boa... - James falou com firmeza.

Três dias depois eles ainda não podiam visitá-la, assistiam a aula nervosamente pensando que poderiam ter alguma novidade a qualquer momento, mas nada surgia, sempre que procuravam o professor Riddle ele lhes informava que ela estava bem e que ainda não se lembrava de nada o que os anima e deprimiam ao mesmo tempo, não podiam acreditar que não se lembrava deles.

- Chamaram os pais da Lily. - Sirius falou entrando no quarto.

- Vamos descer James, quem sabe assim não nos deixam vê-la! - Remus falou animado.

- Foi hoje a reunião do conselho... - James falou de repente sem se levantar da cama.

- A que ia decidir o que aconteceria com a Lily?

- Exatamente... E se a expulsarem?

- Não pense nisso agora James! Agora temos de nos preocupar se ela vai ficar bem. - Sirius falou sorrindo derrubando o amigo da cama, nunca iria admitir que estavam todos preocupados com a mesma possibilidade.

- Onde eles estão Sirius? - Remus perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Bem segundo minhas fontes eles tinham ido conversar com o professor Dumbledore eu pedi para o professor Riddle segura-los um pouquinho na sala da professora

Minerva para poder falarmos com eles.

- Porque eles foram falar com o professor Dumbledore? - James perguntou receoso.

- É o que vamos descobrir agora.

...

- Olá senhor e senhora Evans... - James falou sendo agarrado por uma chorosa Alexa.

- Oh James meu querido o que aconteceu com nossa pequena? - perguntou com os olhos verdes rasos de lágrimas.

- Vamos a Lily é forte com certeza ficará bem. - Benjamin falou cumprimentando o resto do grupo.

- Bem? Estão querendo levá-la para aquele hospital estranho onde nós seremos estranhos! - Alex falou irritada - Temos que leva-la conosco isso sim!

- Fica tranqüila querida já falei com o Professor Dumbledore e ele disse que a nossa pequena poderia ir com agente.

- O que? Para onde a Lily vai? - James perguntou surpreso e foi a vez do professor Riddle falar.

- Hum James, hoje teve a reunião do conselho e...

- Professor o que vocês decidiram?

- A Lily não é mais uma aluna de Hogwarts. - o professor Riddle falou com pesar.

Durante todo o tempo que a enfurnaram naquele estranho hospital nunca mais tinha visto aquele grupo, na verdade nada lhe havia acontecido, nem mesmo um esgar de lembrança e agora ao ouvir a voz de um garoto falar seu suposto nome tinha lhe estremecido por dentro, isso com certeza era muito estranho. Lily ficou pensando confusamente sobre tudo aquilo.

Olhou para o lado para ter certeza que não estava enlouquecendo e viu que estava deitada em uma cama macia na enorme mansão dos Evans, seus pais lhe botavam para cozinhar e fazer várias outras coisas que na realidade achava muito prazerosa, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de onde tinha aprendido a fazer tudo aquilo.

Resolveu levantar da cama não queria ficar ali deitada tentando lembrar, com certeza hoje poderia ser diferente quem sabe hoje não lembrasse de alguma coisa e assim mudou de roupa rapidamente e colocou o biquíni, quem sabe um bom banho de piscina não refrescaria suas idéias?

Quando estava embaixo d'água, sentiu ou melhor lembrou da linda senhora ruiva que dizia ser sua mãe agachada junto a ela lhe passando a mão pelos cabelos e um murmúrio de vozes a rodeava, não sabia o que era aquilo, mas com certeza provava que já a conhecia e que era sua mãe pelo menos achava que era emergiu feliz e quando ir mergulhar novamente ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

- Lily! - uma voz animada a gritou e viu Benjamin lhe acenando da janela da cozinha.

- Sim... Pai.

- Querida os seus amigos vieram visitá-la!

- Amigos? - perguntou nervosamente saindo da piscina - Vou mudar de roupa e já entro...

- Ótimo!

Lily subiu correndo as escadas e colocou uma roupa confortável, desceu as escadas devagar e parou atrás da porta quem será que estava ali para visitá-la a única pessoa que vinha todos os dias era Jack. Colou o ouvido atrás da porta e se pôs a escutar tudo que falavam talvez poderia lembrar da voz de alguém...

- Nem acredito que nos deram o final de semana livre para poder vir visitar a Lily! - Ophélia falou animada.

- Eu estou tão nervoso será que ela vai lembrar da gente? - Alex perguntou receoso.

- Eu já disse para vocês não terem muita esperança, mas aos poucos ela está lembrando de algumas coisas. - Benjamin falou sorridente servindo suco para todos.

- Do que por exemplo? - James perguntou interessado.

- De todas as receitas que ela gosta, de como despedir as empregadas quando mechem na cozinha... - Alexa comentou rindo.

- Ou como perturbar a Petúnia, não contamos a ela que ela fazia tudo isso antigamente, mas é um ótimo avanço! - Benjamin falou animado.

Lily desistiu de ouvir atrás da porta, com certeza sua mãe ficaria feliz quando lhe contasse do que tinha lembrado, mas a hora não era essa será que lembraria desses amigos que estavam ali tão animados e ansiosos para vê-la? Entrou na sala sorrindo e estava consciente que todos a encaravam.

- Você está bem? - Ophélia perguntou ansiosa assim que viu que seu amiga entrar na biblioteca.

- Me conhece? - Lily perguntou calmamente se sentando.

- Claro que te conhecemos Lily, você é Lilian Evans e nós somos seus melhores amigos. - Sirius falou com um sorriso terno. - Eu sou Sirius Black seu cachorrão preferido!

- Eu sou Ophélia sua amiga a sete anos, sou eu que faço suas roupas, nós ficamos juntas sempre... - Ophélia falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sou Remus Lupin seu parceiro favorito para os estudos. - Remus comentou sorrindo passando o braço pelos ombros de Ophélia.

- E você quem é? - Lily perguntou levantando os olhos verdes para o moreno a sua frente.

- Sou James... James Potter. - conseguiu dizer sem gaguejar.

- Ele é seu namorado Lily! - Ophélia falou animada, nunca na vida pensou que ficaria feliz em dizer tais palavras.

- Ele? Ué eu pensei que o Jack fosse meu namorado. - Lily falou apontando para o moreno parado ao lado de seus pais que sorriu satisfeito e James teve vontade de esmurrá-lo.

- Não o Jack, já namorou com você, mas já faz um tempão que você namora o James aqui. - Alexa corrigiu olhando feio pra Jack que fez um sinal de pouco caso.

- Tanto faz... Eu não lembro de ninguém mesmo... - resmungou e todos puderam perceber que estava zangada.

- Deve ser muito frustrante não se lembrar de nada né... - Remus falou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. - Lily resmungou puxando um travesseiro.

- Que tal lanchar alguma coisa? Vocês podem conversar enquanto preparamos algumas coisinhas... - Benjamin falou animado.

- Vocês vão aonde? - Lily perguntou cheia de suspeita.

- Não se preocupe querida encomendamos todo o lanche em um restaurante só vamos colocá-los nas bandejas.

- Ah ta.

- Vem conosco Jack?

- Claro. - o moreno falou saindo rapidamente e dando um tchauzinho para o grupo.

Meia hora depois quando voltaram com as bandejas viam que todos estavam calados e que atmosfera estava pesada. Lily não gostava que tentassem lembra-la das coisas e obviamente todos queriam que ela lembrasse deles. Alex olhou com compreensão para o marido e viu que era a hora de falar com eles, tinham lhes convidando por um motivo e sabiam que eles não iriam gostar nem um pouco.

- Meninos vamos lá para fora um momento é melhor deixar a Lily descansar um pouco. - o senhor falou abrindo a porta.

- Tudo bem... - James falou com relutância.

- Meninos nós chamamos vocês aqui queridos por um motivo. - Alexa falou com cuidado fechando a porta da biblioteca deixando Jack fazer companhia a Lily.

- Nós vamos para o Estados Unidos e vamos levar a Lily conosco. - Benjamin falou com pesar.

- O que!?

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**É eu sei faz séculos que eu não posto a fic... Mas vocês também não colaboram em nada. Afinal não tive nenhum comentário do último capítulo, então não sei se vocês perderam o interesse se leram ou não tão nem ai, sendo assim eu paro de ligar também... Bem a fic está acabando com rewiew ou sem vou acabar de posta-la, não gosto de deixar minhas historinhas pela metade.**

**Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, mas para aqueles que lêem espero que gostem!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 31: Festa dos Cisnes**

Todo o grupo olhava espantado para o casal que estava sentado calmamente a sua frente. Não, não poderiam ter escutado direito, como eles poderiam cogitar a possibilidade de levar Lilian Evans, que era praticamente adorada por todos os alunos de Hogwarts para o outro lado do oceano? Já tinha sido insuportável aqueles meses que ela havia passado na França. Agora queriam arrastá-la para muito, muito mais longe deles? Não com certeza todos haviam escutado muito mal...

- Nos Estados Unidos? - Alex foi o primeiro a perguntar com a voz estridente.

- Isso. - Benjamin confirmou.

- Do outro lado do Oceano? - Sirius perguntou ainda arquivando o que lhe foi dito.

- Exato.

- Mas por quê? - Ophélia perguntou triste.

- Porque lá tem os melhores especialistas do mundo. E eles vão cuidar de nossa menina e ela vai ficar novinha em folha. - Alexa falou com carinho.

- Mas aqui nós também temos! No Saint Mungus tem uma área criada somente para cuidar de pessoas desmemoriadas! - James falou rapidamente - Com certeza o meu pai conseguiria que ela tivesse o melhor tratamento que existe, eu posso garantir isso! Pode ter certeza! O meu pai, ele trabalha no Ministério e é uma pessoa muito importante e...

- James nós sabemos de tudo isso querido... O professor Dumbledore já conversou conosco e conhecemos os seus pais. Mas nós queremos que a Lily seja tratada por pessoas como nós, assim nós vamos saber o que eles vão estar fazendo com a nossa filha. - Alexa falou com um sorriso triste. - Isso é muito importante para ela e para agente também.

- Mas... - James resmungou.

- Não se preocupe, nós a traremos de volta como nova vocês vão ver ou melhor não a traremos de volta ela vai voltar sozinha se lembrando de cada um de vocês. - Benjamin falou tentando animar o grupo.

- Será? - James murmurou.

- Pode estar certo quanto a isso. - Benjamin falou apertando o ombro de James.

Depois de passarem o resto do dia com Lily, chegou à hora de voltar para Hogwarts, Lily os viu partindo pela lareira dando tchau e desejando melhores, sentiu que James relutava em sair parecia querer lhe falar alguma coisa, mas não disse nada... Quando os viu indo embora sentiu um aperto no coração, não os conhecia, não se lembrava do rosto de nenhum deles, mas não queria que eles partissem, sem contar aquele moreno de olhos castanhos que fazia seu coração acelerar, será que ele era seu namorado de verdade? Queria se lembrar de tudo, tinha de se lembrar de tudo.

- O que aconteceu com eles? - Lily perguntou curiosa olhando pela janela quando ouviu sua mãe entrando na sala.

- Por que querida?

- Eles foram embora tão desanimados... Isso foi por que eu não lembrei deles? Eles estão chateados comigo? - Lily perguntou baixando a cabeça.

- Claro que não meu amor, eles ficaram felizes de ver como você está bem querida, o problema foi outro... - Alexa falou carinhosa pensando que era bom sinal Lily estar se sentindo mal por causa dos amigos.

- Nós contamos a eles que vamos te levar para os Estados Unidos e eles ficaram tristes por não estar perto de você. - Benjamin explicou.

- Eles provavelmente queriam que você fosse para aquele Hospital Bruxo... - Jack comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva. - Sabe como é todos querem o melhor para você.

- Exatamente. - Benjamim comentou sorridente.

- Mas... Eu sei que sou bruxa já fiz várias coisas que comprovam isso, mas eu prefiro ficar com vocês... Eu não saberia o que eles estariam fazendo comigo e quem ficaria comigo quando eu estivesse lá? Eles iam estar na escola e vocês não sabem de nada e...

- Calma eu sei querida, não se preocupe nós ficaremos com você o tempo todo, você não vai ter que ficar internada no hospital, vai poder ver como ficou linda a cozinha que nós fizemos pra você na nossa casa de campo e rapidinho você vai lembrar de tudo, não é verdade Ben?

- Com certeza querida, agora que tal você fazer um lanche bem gostoso pra gente? Aquele do restaurante nem se compara com os bolos que você faz.

- Com certeza! - falou mais animada se levantando. - Estive pensando em fazer um pavê de morangos com chantilly estamos em época de morango?

- Ah se não estamos com certeza vamos entrar agora!

De volta a Hogwarts um por um eles saiam na lareira da sala do professor Dumbledore que os aguardava com um sorriso amistoso, quando saiu da lareira Ophélia estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se agarrou em Alex que saiu logo após dela. Por último veio James que parecia ainda estar sofrendo muito mais do que os outros o efeito da notícia.

- E então como está nossa menina? - o professor perguntou se sentando.

- Ainda não se lembrando de nada.. - James resmungou desanimado. - De nada...

- Mas pode ficar tranqüilos isso vai mudar em breve vocês vão ver.

- Como vamos ver se os pais dela vão levá-la para o outro lado do Oceano? E se ela nunca se lembrar? E se eles decidirem ficar por lá e eu nunca mais ver a Lily? - James perguntou exasperado saindo da sala e batendo a porta.

- É melhor vocês ficarem com ele. - o professor falou para os alunos que olhava para a porta.

- Hum... Obrigado por ter nos dado essa oportunidade professor. - Remus falou com um sorriso forçado.

- Garotos... - o professor chamou vendo que todos já saiam apressados.

- Sim Professor? - Remus perguntou pelo grupo.

- Eles tomaram a melhor decisão não se preocupem. - o professor falou, mas nenhum teve coragem o suficiente de dar uma resposta ao professor.

Saíram da sala e encontraram James parado a espera deles encostado em uma estátua, os outros pararam em volta dele sem saber ao certo o que dizer, o que falar ou o que pensar. Todos pensavam praticamente a mesma coisa e se Lily não se lembrasse o que aconteceria?

- Nem sei o que dizer. E isso é raro... - Alex comentou tentando rir.

- Não acredito que isso tudo está acontecendo. - Sirius falou vendo a cara de desanimo dos amigos.

- Os pais dela tomaram a melhor decisão. - Remus falou decidido. - Para todos eles.

- Ela com certeza vai ficar furiosa quando lembrar de tudo. - Ophélia comentou rindo com lágrimas nos olhos. - Vai falar "Não acredito, como tiveram coragem de me trazer para cá!? Estou voltando agora mesmo, não ligo a mínima se não estou estudando mais lá, eles vão ter que me deixar entrar!"

- Ia ser bem o estilo dela mesmo! - Alex comentou rindo. - Bem agora deixa eu ir para o meu quarto afinal temos muito que fazer, primeiro vu chorar, ai depois de chorar um bocado, fazer compressas com água fria para os olhos e por fim começar a estudar para as provas...

- É verdade as provas finais estão vindo ai, faltam apenas duas semanas. - Remus falou assustado - Como foi que eu consegui esquecer disso?

- E depois vem o baile... - Sirius lembrou. - E a formatura.

- Nem acredito que estamos terminando Hogwarts. - Ophélia falou lembrando que terminava Hogwarts totalmente diferente de como havia começado, isso chegava a ser engraçado.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que a Lily não está aqui... - James falou com um suspiro. - Que ela não vai ficar maluca com as provas finais, se preocupar com os preparativos do baile, fazer a formatura conosco e por fim nossa última viagem no trem de Hogwarts...

- Para com isso você ta me deprimindo cara. - Sirius resmungou.

- Eu fiz um vestido tão lindo para ela ir ao baile, foi o mais lindo que eu já fiz... Demorei um século para achar aquele tecido no mesmo tom dos olhos dela. - Ophélia resmungou deixando as lágrimas correrem seu rosto - Se eu não tivesse levado ela para lá...

- Ela teria ido sozinha Ophélia, você mesma disse que sempre iam para lá quando estavam chateadas... - Remus falou dando tapinhas na cabeça da amiga.

- Mas...

- Mas nada a Lily vai ficar boa e nós temos que passar com louvor nesse último ano, senão ela vai puxar nossas orelhas até que elas saiam da nossa cabeça, quando nos encontrar! - Sirius comentou alegremente. - E James se apruma logo cara, temos que começar desde já os preparativos para a festa!

- Festa? Que festa? Do que você ta falando agora Almofadinhas?

- Nossa festa de despedida é claro! Mas ao invés de fazer na escola, faremos assim que chegar em casa, sabe como é assim a Lily vai poder ir e não me venha com esse "se ela vai ficar boa", ela vai ficar, então você fica tranqüilo eu sei que a Ruiva não vai me decepcionar e estragar a minha festa!

E assim os dias foram passando, os alunos se preparavam para os exames finais, o baile, a formatura e ainda por cima toda a escola havia sido convidada para a festa na casa dos Potter que Sirius havia planejado. Todos estavam empolgados com a comemoração, mas muito mais que empolgados estavam estressados com todos os acontecimentos.

Já em Nova York, os exames de Lily seguiam em frente e até mesmo por hipnose ela já havia passado e para a alegria de todos, as coisas pareciam estar voltando ao normal, pelo menos dos pais ela estava lembrando com mais clareza, infelizmente já se lembrava até mesmo de Petúnia. E feliz com seus avanços Lily decidiu comemorar, após tomar um banho de piscina resolveu fazer um bolo para o lanche, não um simples bolo. E sim um bolo de três andares com chocolate e morangos e quem sabe aquele mousse de chocolate para a sobremesa do jantar. Para o jantar poderia fazer uma massa, quem sabe escalopinhos ao molho de espinafre... Com esses pensamentos felizes foi para cozinha e não viu mais nada.

- Lily querida você está bem? - ouviu uma voz chama-la, sentiu algo macio a sua volta e algo molhado em sua testa.

- Lily, você sabe quem eu sou? Lily é o papai... - Benjamim falou colocando mais compressas em sua testa e a encharcando toda.

- Pai para com isso quer me afogar? - Lily perguntou levantando de repente e sentiu a cabeça latejar.

- Ah você está bem, graças a Deus! - Alexa falou a abraçando.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou passando a mão pela testa molhada.

- Lily... Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Claro mãe. O que aconteceu?

- Você fez aquilo que agente manda você sempre não fazer! – Benjamin ralhou exasperado.

- Ah já sei escorreguei na cozinha por que estava com os pés molhadas depois que sai da piscina. Foi mal...

- Lily você lembra! - Alexa falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Graças a Deus querida! - Benjamim falou a abraçando e a apertando nos braços.

- Ei o que ta havendo foi só um tombo e... Uéeu to em Nova York? O que aconteceu... Há agora eu me lembro eu cai do telhado do corujal e... - Lily falava passando a mão no seu galo recém adquirido.

- Se eu soubesse que você só tinha de bater a cabeça já teria dado com aquele rolo de macarrão em você há muito tempo! - Alex falava sem solta-la.

Alguns dias depois finalmente as provas já haviam passado e todos estavam preocupados com seus pares para ir ao baile que era exclusivo para os alunos do sétimo ano, seus convidados e familiares, no dia seguinte finalmente seria a formatura e depois oficialmente estariam formados e não seriam mais alunos de Hogwarts.

- Com que você vai ao baile mais tarde Sirius? Estava cheio de mistérios... - Remus perguntou preguiçoso tudo estava muito bom uma vez que a maioria das meninas estava trancafiada em seus quartos por causa da festa e as que não iriam a festa estavam ajudando quem ia.

- Eu vou com as gêmeas Cecile e Celene! - Sirius falou piscando marotamente.

- Duas? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Você realmente achou que Sirius Black iria somente com uma garota ao último baile dele em Hogwarts. - perguntou com ares de importância - Sem contar que tenho de compensar já que o senhor Pontas aqui não quer levar ninguém.

- Você fala como se não estivesse planejando uma festa majestosa para daqui a alguns dias. - James resmungou aborrecido já que não recebia nenhuma notícia da saúde de Lily.

- Vai ser o máximo todo mundo vai falar e você sabe disso. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- É e dando um trabalhão para os meus pais.

- Você fala como se eles não tivessem adorado a idéia.

- Deixa ele quieto Sirius você sabe por que ele esta assim. - Remus falou dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Ai foi mal, mas eu sei que a Lily ta bem e ela vai voltar para a minha festa ou quem sabe antes. - Sirius falou confiante.

- Eu queria que você estivesse certo Sirius.

- E estou, Sirius Black está sempre certo.

Depois de algumas horas finalmente foi dado início ao baile, todos estavam elegantemente vestidos, os alunos encontravam seus pais e seus convidados com entusiasmo. James recebeu um tapinha de congratulação do pai orgulhoso enquanto a senhora Potter o sufocava com beijos e abraços, não só a ele como Sirius também não se cansando de falar como estava orgulhosa de seus dois filhos.

- Nem acredito que consegui me formar, pensei que meu pai me arrastaria para mais alguma escola, na China quem sabe... - Alex comentou rindo oferecendo uma taça para James.

- Todos nós estamos nos formando nossos familiares estão aqui e ainda estou me sentindo vazio. - James resmungou para os amigos todos haviam se sentado na mesma mesa. Ophélia, Alex, Sirius, Remus e James e todos sentiam a falta da mesma pessoa.

- Ah esqueci de falar com vocês, quem eu convidei para o baile! - Ophélia falou animada.

- Nós já vimos fofinha, seu Ant conversando com seu pai. - Alex comentou rindo.

- Ele esta implorando para que o meu pai nos deixe namorar de novo. - falou sorridente. - Viu só Sirius Black!?

- Vi o que? Oras Ophélia eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar, meus pés já estão cansados de tanto que essas garotas gostam de dançar.

- E onde elas estão? - Remus perguntou olhando a sua volta.

- As apresentei como minhas namoradas e elas desmaiaram! - comentou rindo. - Levaram elas para a Ala hospitalar.

- Você é horrível... - Alex comentou rindo.

- Quer saber não dá... - James resmungou se levantando.

- Ué James vai aonde? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Subir, tirar essa roupa ridícula eu não tenho motivo para estar aqui. - falou sério já tirando a gravata borboleta e saindo pela porta.

- Pera ai James não vai ficar sozinho... - James ouviu Sirius falar, mas deixou eles para atrás e foi a caminho das escadas;

Sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ver Lily descer as escadas e um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha, teve vontade de gritar de exasperação, estava tendo o mesmo controle de um garoto de 12 anos com sua primeira revista de sacanagem. Nunca teve problemas para se controlar perto da Lily, mas não sabia por que, se era por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, mas a verdade era que estava com medo, será que Lily se lembrava dele ou melhor era mesmo Lily quem estava descendo a escada?

- Cara vamos voltar para a festa. - Sirius falou o puxando pelo braço.

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - Remus perguntou surpreso, fazia anos que não via James corar.

- Acho que estou tendo alucinações... - falou sacudindo a cabeça e todos olharam para a mesma direção.

- Lily! - Ophélia falou boquiaberta.

- Oi Ophélia... - cumprimentou com um sorriso aberto.

- Ah meu Deus você se lembra!? - Ophélia perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e havia se agarrado à amiga impedindo que qualquer pessoa chegasse perto.

- Claro que me lembro como acha que eu cheguei aqui, fui até lá encima e peguei esse vestido no seu baú, o vestido que você jurou que era o mais lindo que você já tinha feito? E com certeza ficou deslumbrante em mim não acha? - perguntou se soltando e dando uma voltinha.

- Ah Lily que saudade! - Ophélia falou a abraçando forte.

- Sai dai garota eu quero dar um abraço na minha ruiva amada! - Alex falou a agarrando - É eu sei que vou amassar seu vestido fabuloso, mas não to nem ai.

- Senti tanta a sua falta, trouxe coisas incríveis de Nova York para você.

- É bom mesmo! – falou a soltando.

- Lily estou tão feliz que você está bem...

- Eu também Remus. - Lily falou beijando a bochecha do amigo.

- Como conseguiu chegar aqui?

- O professor Dumbledore fez a gentileza de colocar meu nome como convidada de vocês para a festa.

- O professor é muito esperto. - Sirius comentou rindo - E é claro que vou deixar meu amigo aqui para o final tenho que te apertar primeiro esse você me der um susto desses de novo garota juro que vou te dar uma surra! - Sirius falava agrrado a ela - Apesar que eu falei para todo mundo aqui que você voltaria antes da minha festa. Como sempre Sirius Black está certo.

- Depois eu quero saber que festa é essa. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Vai saber, agora vamos deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos... - Sirius falou arrastando o grupo de volta para o salão.

- James... Nossa tem tanta coisa que eu queria falar... Primeiro eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que te fiz antes de perder a memória e...

- Quer saber de uma coisa Lily? - James falou sério.

- O que?

- Eu te perdôo de qualquer coisa se nunca mais nos der um susto desses. - falou com um sorriso brilhante e Lily se jogou nos braços dele.

- Eu prometo! - comentou rindo.

- Eu te amo tanto garota você quase me matou do coração... - falou a beijando na boca como queria fazer a muito tempo, mas se lembrou de algo e se afastou da garota - Você lembrou de tudo? De tudo mesmo?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo não tem chance do Jack tentar me enganar de novo. - Comentou rindo o beijando - E ai vamos para festa? Tenho de amostrar todo mundo esse vestido que a Ophélia fez se não ela não vai me perdoar.

- Mas eu queria tanto ficar com você agora... Estou com tanta saudade. E você está tão linda... - James falou admirando Lily que estava deslumbrante naquele vestido verde e quase agradecia a Ophélia por aquela obra de arte que deixava Lily se aquilo era possível ainda mais sexy.

- James eu queria te falar que quando eu recobrei a memória....

- Não vamos falar disso agora Lily... - James falou a beijando na ponta do nariz.

- Não... Eu tenho que falar, tenho de te dizer o que não disse antes. Quando eu recobrei a memória eu queria voltar correndo pra cá e me jogar nos seus braços... Mas eu não sabia se você havia me perdoado pelo que eu havia feito.

- Lily...

- Só que foi só olhar para os meus pais e a felicidade deles que eu soube que era isso que eu queria pra mim e que se eu não viesse correndo pra cá ai sim você nunca me perdoaria...

- Pelo menos isso você aprendeu com essa porcaria de viagem...

- James... Eu senti muito a sua falta de verdade... Eu te amo tanto...

- Vamos para essa festa se não é capaz de eu te arrastar para um lugar nada elegante... - James comentou rindo voltando para os salão agora com Lily, com certeza agora sim teriam uma festa.

Todos olhavam admirados para Lily e como quaisquer boatos de Hogwarts todos sabiam por que ela havia sido expulsa e o que tinha acontecido com ela no corujal, todos os alunos e professores passava para cumprimentá-la e felicita-la pela melhora. Os pais de James estavam esfuziantes com a volta do sorriso de James e a senhora Potter abraçou Lily com o mesmo fervor que havia feito com Sirius e James.

- Nunca mais nos de uma preocupação dessas ta querida?

- Pode ficar tranqüila já prometi ao James.

- Ótimo, agora vão aproveitar a festa!

Depois de algumas horas de festa, o discurso empolgante do professor Dumbledore, era hora dos familiares e seus convidados partirem.

- Você já vai? - James perguntou aturdido vendo a ruiva se levantar;

- Claro afinal não sou mais aluna de Hogwarts. - Lily falou - Tenho de ir embora junto com os outros.

- Eu queria ir embora agora com você... - James falou a envolvendo com seus braços.

- Vocês vão embora depois da formatura. São só dois dias James... - Lily falou carinhosa o beijando.

- Pra mim parece uma eternidade. Essas semanas já foram uma tortura, esses dois dias vão parecer uma prisão em Azkaban...

- Você é um exagerado. - comentou sorrindo.

- Já está indo Lily? - Alex perguntou com um sorriso murcho.

- Tão cedo... - Ophélia resmungou.

- Não se preocupem estarei esperando por vocês na Estação. - Lily falou com lágrimas nos olhos e sumiu no meio da fumaça junto com o resto dos convidados.

Já após a formatura, a choradeira, a despedida de Hogwarts, a busca por objetos perdidos todos estavam chegando a Estação em Londres para começarem suas vidas adultas, para pensarem em profissões e responsabilidades, mas não era exatamente nisso que um garoto estava pensando quando colocou o pé para fora. Assim que saltou do trem procurou sua ruiva, mais nada... Depois de uma hora, Remus, Ophélia e Alex já tinham ido embora com seus pais, logo apareceram o senhor e a senhora Potter para buscar Sirius e James.

- James vamos querido? - a senhora falou animada vim mais tarde por que sabia que você queria se despedir dos seus amigos.

- Não dá... - James falou sem parar de olhar a sua volta.

- O que houve? – o senhor perguntou para Sirius que estava sentado em um baú.

- A Lily ainda não chegou... - Sirius explicou suspirando.

- Ela nunca se atrasa... - James resmungou. - Ela não falou que estaria nos esperando aqui na Estação?

- Ela falou foi com você James e desde então você está sonhando então com certeza ela falou que estaria aqui na estação.

- Droga ela ta muito atrasada. - James resmungou.

- Ora querido vai ver ela não pode vir, vamos quando você chegar em casa você manda uma coruja para ela.

- Desculpa o atraso... - Lily falou ainda arfando.

- Lily! - James falou a abraçando sem dar tempo de a garota respirar.

- Desculpem, mas eu tive de vir por meios trouxas e me reconheceram na plataforma para mim atravessar para cá foi um horror... Foi mal mesmo.

- Você é sempre perdoada por tudo então não se preocupe. - Sirius comentou sorrindo.

- Lily vamos lá pra casa, para o Sirius te contar da festa que estamos planejando para amanhã.

- Sirius? Ora veja que melhora nesses dois dias eles só sabia fala Lily, Lily, Lily...

- Desculpe Sirius vou te dar uma recompensa por isso. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Ah com certeza que vão, tenho que batizar pelo menos uns dois filhos seus. - Sirius resmungou.

A festa de Sirius foi um grande sucesso, para quem não tinha isto Lily no dia do baile aquela tinha sido a chance. Todos os professores compareceram, incluindo o professor Dumbledore que foi a atração da festa estourando vários fogos para alegria de todos. No fim do dia estavam todos exaustos, incluindo, Ophélia, Remus e Alex que tinham ido ajudar a fazer a decoração e Lily com a comida. Após a festa Alex e Ophélia foram para a casa de Lily passar a noite com ela e deixaram a limpeza para Sirius e James.

No dia seguinte estavam todos quebrados e quando ouviram a sineta da campainha tocar ninguém teve coragem de se levantar.

- Quem será? - Sirius perguntou sem se mover.

- Provavelmente algum chato pensando que a festa é hoje... - James resmungou.

- Menino James visita para você. - o elfo falou abrindo a porta da sala onde estavam.

- Não acredito, quem será que vai me tirar do sofá?

- Ah se quiser eu volto em outra hora menino Potter. - falou sarcástica sem entrar na sala.

- Hã? Lily... - James perguntou sorridente pulando do sofá - O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estaria descansando depois da festa de ontem...

- Ah é que eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa ontem... - Lily falou envergonhada ajeitando os cabelos.

- O que houve?

- Podemos falar em outro lugar?

- Se for por mim Lil's fica tranqüila juro não contar para ninguém! - Sirius gritou sem se levantar.

- Vamos lá para fora. - James falou fazendo uma careta a puxando pelo braço - Pronto estamos sozinhos.

- Hum... Nem sei como falar isso.

- Que tal pelo início? - James perguntou rindo.

- Ta... James os meus pais estão indo morar de vez nos Estados Unidos... - Lily murmurava e James tinha de se esforçar para escutar. - Meu pai recebeu uma proposta muito boa em Hollywood e minha mãe então não preciso nem falar né...

- Ah não, não, não e não. Eu não vou deixar você ir com eles. - James falou decidido a abraçando com firmeza.

- Mas...

- Sem mas!

- James não foi isso que eu vim falar... - Lily comentou rindo com os olhos brilhando.

- Ué? Não? - perguntou surpreso.

- Não... Sabe acontece que eu nunca morei sozinha e tal, meus pais me compraram de presente um apartamento no centro de Londres porque sabiam que eu não iria com eles e lá tem uma cozinha incrível e na verdade é próximo ao Beco Diagonal e eu tenho que parar de enrolar e perguntar logo... James eu queria saber se você quer ir morar comigo...

- O que? - James perguntou vermelho feito uma pimenta.

- Bem claro que se seus pais deixarem né... - falou com as bochechas coradas - Eu pensei em chamar a Ophélia e o Alex, mas...

- É claro que eu vou! Lilian Evans eu acho que você não entendeu, aonde quer que você esteja eu vou estar lá! - falou feliz a beijando.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIM:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Acaboooou, acabou... Adorei escrever essa fic, na verdade ela iria durar mais alguns capítulos, mas eu desanimei e parei por aqui mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado! Estava pensando em fazer um bônus para ela, entretanto acho que acabou bem assim. É óbvio que alguns devem estar pensando morar junto? Por que não casar? Mas eles só tem 17 anos e não tem Voldemort então não tem por que ter pressa né!**

**Muitos beijos as pessoas que me apoiaram em toda a fic especialmente a você que comentaram no capítulo passado:**

- KEL : Muito bonito né, teve de esperar eu rodar a baiana para postar um comentário... tcs tcs tcs, bem na verdade fico muito feliz por ter comentado e agradeço muito!!! Como pode ver o desanimo me ganhou, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado do final. E viu só nem vai precisar cumprir promessas rsrsrs A Ophélia com certeza se sentiu mal, mas ela conseguiu apoio de onde menos esperava, logo dos marotos que ela sempre odiou, bem a Lily até que não se sentiu mal porque nem precisou se estressar por causa da possível expulsão já quem não lembrava de nada rsrs e sim o James foi o que mais sofreu coitado, nas minhas fics ele sempre sofre, por tudo que apronta com a Lily nas fics das outras pessoas rsrsr Ben espero de verdade que você tenha gostado da fic, pois eu gostei muito de ter recebido seu comentário!!! Beijos e até a próxima!!

- mari black : Muito obrigada por ter gostado da minha fic! Como pode ver ta terminando por aqui, mas em breve trarei uma surpresa para vocês! Como pode ver os dois terminaram muito bem! Espero ver mais comentários seus em outras fics minhas ok!?

- Thaty: Minha companheira fiel, leu minha fic todinha né, agradeço muito por você ter me acompanhado até aqui, já estou com outra fic em mente e acho que você vai gostar muito dela também! Espere e verá!! rsrs Beijos!!!

- Jaque Weasley : Você fala dos autores e se esquece que é uma também né palhaça, pode deixar que eu guardo um lugar na minha frente na fila de quando for para levar as palmadas. rsrs Bem você foi a única que não foi pega de surpresa e já sabia que eu ia terminar a fic, tenho muito que te agradecer por me animar e me acompanhar durante as minhas fics, nem preciso dizer que também ADORO a sua né, por falar nisso vamos fazer uma propaganda básica, pessoal para quem não leu dêem uma olhada em:

"Cego não, míope e uso óculos"

É muito boa!!! Além de ler obviamente comentem isso faz uma diferença e tanto para nós autores!!

Espero de verdade que você tenha gostado do final!! Acho que fui boazinha até demais no final... rsrs E que tenha parado de querer matar o Jack, ele não é de todo ruim e agora que terminou a fic acho que você pode dar um jeito na personalidade dele né!? rsrs Beijoooos!!!

**Beijos e muito obrigada por todos os comentários e apoio de vocês!!!**

**Até a próxima**

**Vampira Black**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
